Final Thoughts
by Jossfan28
Summary: Story to pick up where shows left off at winter hiatus. Based on current storylines
1. Default Chapter

Rating: PG 13  
  
Disclaimers: I own nothing. Except my extreme admiration and awe at the world that Joss Whedon and the rest of ME has created. The characters are his as are the foundations of the ideas I have. This is just my pitiful attempt at interpretation. So please don't sue.  
  
Premise: I write during hiatuses as if the shows were continuing where they left off. This is not a continuation of any previous work of mine. Only a theory of what might happen from here on out if I were writing the show. It always ends up a crossover, but I will start only with Angel until the new eps of Buffy play out. Please leave feedback every chance you get. It motivates me as you all know. Enjoy!  
  
Final Thoughts  
  
Part One  
  
Fade in Hyperion Abandoned Lobby  
  
Door swings open, Fred runs in frantic.  
  
Fred: Charles! (runs into office) Lorne! (runs out and glances around) Angel?  
  
She pauses, worried, then rushes towards the stairs.  
  
Cut to Wolfram & Hart  
  
Gavin frees his hands, removes the gag and stands finally.  
  
Gavin: Are you just going to stand there dumbfounded? Do you have any idea wh.?  
  
Lilah: (turns to him) I keep my ideas to myself. I'm guessing you missed that day in new employee training.  
  
Gavin: Waste your time with digs at me all you'd like. But I consider any information Angel got from me miniscule when compared to you handing him our entire file.  
  
Lilah: As usual, your annoyingly literal take on events affirms your uselessness.  
  
Gavin: Am I to assume the senior partners will see your actions tonight as somehow useful?  
  
Lilah: (sits down and smiles up at him) Wow, if I didn't know better, I'd think that was a thinly veiled threat.  
  
Gavin doesn't flinch.  
  
Lilah: Even you couldn't be that ignorant. What happened here tonight is irrelevant. I'm betting the flaming projectiles are trying to tell us something.  
  
Gavin: Ya think? Lilah: They failed. The Angel brigade with all its holier than thou intentions failed. It wasn't stopped and last I heard there was only one way that was going to happen.  
  
Gavin: You think he's dead?  
  
Lilah: I think finding out should be the priority. Not going all tattle tale on each other.  
  
Gavin: And I would trust you why?  
  
Lilah: I never said trust. You'd be a moron to ever trust me. But we have a very new, very powerful player Gavin. You work with me or I'll have you fed to it as a peace offering.  
  
His façade finally cracks and he steps back slightly.  
  
Gavin: Where do we start?  
  
Cut to Hyperion Abandoned Lobby  
  
Door swings open, Wes and Lorne each hold one of Gunns arms around their shoulders. The group stumbles awkwardly and drops onto the lounger. Gunn groans as the other two roll away from him.  
  
Wes: (looking closely at Gunn's face) Lorne could you."  
  
Lorne: One first aid kit coming right up. (walks away still talking) If we survive the night, I'm buying stock in every medical supply company I can find.  
  
Gunn: Ouch! Watch it man!  
  
Wesley: I apologize Gunn. I'm just trying to ensure stitches aren't necessary.  
  
Gunn: They might be for you if you keep poking around in my gashes.  
  
Wes: Very well. Just wait for Lorne. I'm going to check for the others.  
  
Gunn: Others? (Looks up at him) Or Fred?  
  
Footsteps interrupt and they both look to the stairs.  
  
Fred: (sees Gunn) Charles! Oh God what happened to you?  
  
She runs to drop in front of him and touch his swollen face. Wes looks on quietly.  
  
Lorne: There you are Fredkins! You missed all the kicking of our combined asses.  
  
He hands her the kit and she begins to tend to Gunn.  
  
Fred: Where were you? I came as soon as I could and no one was here. Where's Angel?  
  
Gunn: (sharp intake of breath at the pain) We'd hoped he'd be here.  
  
Wes: I knew it was a long shot.  
  
Lorne: Maybe about the same long shot as him surviving that fall.  
  
Wes: He's survived worse. We just have to find him. Something else must have happened.  
  
Fred: Did he get it as bad as you?  
  
Gunn: I'm fine.  
  
He starts to push her hands away and try to stand.  
  
Fred: (pushing him back down) Stop that. Let me finish cleaning them at least. Or are you anxious to get back outside for the next molten shower?  
  
Lorne: Caught that huh? Too bad you weren't with us. Best seats in the house. What's left of it anyway.  
  
Wes: Fred, finish taking care of Gunn. Lorne, gather every weapon you can find, upstairs and down. I have to make a phone call.  
  
Lorne: Don't suppose it's a direct line to the Powers?  
  
Wes: (mumbles to himself) Next best thing.  
  
Lorne: Did he just say.?  
  
Fred: Lorne go!  
  
He startles and forgets what he was asking as he leaves to do as instructed.  
  
Gunn: You don't have to do this. I've been patching myself up since I was a kid.  
  
Fred: And I've been patching you up since we.  
  
Gunn: What? You can't even say it anymore?  
  
Fred: Now's not the time Charles.  
  
Gunn: (slumps back against couch) Naw, I guess we're all out of time aren't we?  
  
They exchange a very weighted look.  
  
Cut to Connor's place.  
  
Pan across and onto bed where a sleeping Connor and Cordelia lay under the blankets. Suddenly, Cordelia sits straight up struggling to catch her breath.  
  
Cordelia: Angel!  
  
Connor stirs still asleep and she looks down at him in shock. Her eyes move down to her obvious state of undress and she gasps again before jumping from the bed.  
  
Cordelia: We're here. (looks out window at the barely visible sunrise on the horizon) It stopped. And we're still here.  
  
She backs away and starts searching for her clothes. She has just slipped the shirt over her head and is reaching for her shoes when he speaks.  
  
Connor: What are you doing?  
  
Cordy: (startles) God, you scared me. I was just getting dressed to go survey the damage. It looks like the special effects have stopped and I'd like to know if we're the only ones left or.  
  
Connor: Or if he's alive as well.  
  
Cordy: (stops tying her shoe to look at him) We have to know what's happening Connor. It's not over.  
  
Connor: (standing without modesty) I'll go with you.  
  
Cordy: You're hurt. You need to rest. I'll come back for you.  
  
Connor: It's not safe alone.  
  
Cordy: It's not safe anywhere. Please. Let me do this.  
  
Connor: You're acting strangely. Is it because of. Cordy: (interrupting) I have to go. I won't be long. Don't go anywhere until I get back. Do you swear?  
  
Connor hesitates but finally nods slightly in agreement.  
  
Cordy: Good.  
  
She looks at him one last time before heading out.  
  
Cut to Just outside building. Cordy steps onto the sidewalk and notices blood on the ground.  
  
Cordelia: (sing song) Follow the red bloody road.  
  
She takes off walking down the deserted street.  
  
Cut to Connor's place He sits on the bed and switches the TV on.  
  
(announcer:) The mayor is urging citizens not to panic at the strange occurrences of this past evening. Meteor showers though uncommon in metropolitan cities, are not completely implausible. We are joined now by Dr. Henry McCaughb, the head of the science department at UCLA. He's here to help put our minds at ease and explain why just because fire falls from the sky, it doesn't mean the world is ending. (Polite chuckles offscreen)  
  
Voices fade as Connor reaches to turn it down.  
  
Connor: Fools.  
  
Cut to Lilah in car speeding down the street. A man steps in front of her car and she can't stop in time to avoid hitting him. He flies up and lands against her windshield.  
  
Lilah: (turning off car and removing seatbelt) You've got to be kidding me.  
  
She steps out as he struggles to right himself. Lilah: Angel?  
  
Angel: It's okay. I'm not hurt.much.  
  
He looks up with glazed eyes and seems to not recognize her.  
  
Lilah: What the hell happened to you?  
  
Angel: Lilah? Oh, I'm fine. Not dead yet. Guess I broke our agreement.  
  
He stands up and straightens his jacket collar brushing off the dirt.  
  
Lilah: You look like you bit yourself.  
  
Angel reaches up to feel the puncture wound.  
  
Angel: That'd be a neat trick. But no, this is courtesy of the latest beastie.  
  
Lilah: So what are you doing out here? Why aren't you at the bat cave gathering the troops?  
  
Angel: I.I was heading that way. (turns to look over his shoulder) I just.  
  
Lilah: Dissension in the ranks? You've had a lot of that lately haven't you? You better be careful, pretty soon, you'll be coming to me on the daily.  
  
Angel: Don't you have an end of the world to see to?  
  
Lilah: (smiles) Bleeding profusely, battered, broken and seemingly without backup and he still finds the time to joke. You're just a brave little toaster aren't you?  
  
Her phone rings and she reaches to answer it and step away at the same time.  
  
Lilah: I can't talk now. (pause) No, talking quietly not an option in the case. (gives Angel a look) Well imagine that. Looks like everyone's playing musical chairs. I'm on my way.  
  
Angel: Sounded important.  
  
Lilah: Everything's important on a night like this. So I'm sure I'll see you soon?  
  
Angel: Guaranteed. Although not as soon as Wesley it would seem.  
  
She looks up in surprise.  
  
Angel: Keen hearing isn't my only sense. Is it really the right time for a quickie?  
  
Lilah: (steps close to whisper) For the uncursed, there's always time.  
  
Angel flinches as he has a flash of Cordy and Connor in bed together. He stumbles back and sucks in a deep breath. Lilah mistakes it for reaction to her and smiles as if to gloat.  
  
Lilah: I told you once before, never again.  
  
Angel frowns and then remembers as she saunters back to her car and peels out going past him. He opens his mouth far too late to argue and begins to walk again.  
  
Cut to Hyperion  
  
Lorne: And he just left? You didn't ask where he was going?  
  
Gunn: Last I checked he was grown. He said he'd be back and he will. Now how about concentrating on those we can't account for?  
  
Fred: Cordelia.  
  
Gunn: Yes, for starters.  
  
Fred: No. (points) Cordelia.  
  
They all turn to see Cordelia standing outside the doors looking at the dead sparrows littering the entryway. Lorne goes to open the door.  
  
Lorne: Now here's a sight for sore eyes. Where's the big guy?  
  
Cordelia: Big guy? Connor?  
  
Fred: Bigger.  
  
Lorne: Angel. Didn't he find you?  
  
Cordy: Was he supposed to?  
  
Gunn: We thought maybe he went to check up on you and Junior after the throwdown.  
  
Cordy: Throwdown? No, I never saw him. Not since.well I just haven't.  
  
Lorne: Great. Hell is unleashed on the city of Angels and the one namesake that might have a chance of fighting it is MIA.  
  
Fred: He must have found something. And it would have to be big for him to be gone this long. Maybe he's found a way to stop this.  
  
Gunn: Yeah cause the first time he tried, it went so well.  
  
Cordy: Can someone just answer one question please?  
  
Lorne: What's that love?  
  
Cordy: Why aren't we all dead? The group looks at one another not having an answer.  
  
Cut to Wesley's place  
  
He opens the door to find Lilah waiting for him.  
  
Wesley: You made good time.  
  
Lilah: I had good reason. You'll never believe who I ran into on the way.  
  
Wes: Angel. (pauses) It's obvious enough after the quiet talking comment. How was he?  
  
Lilah: (walking to wind her hands around his neck) I'll tell you everything. (kisses his face) But first.  
  
Wesley grabs the back of her head and starts to pull her away by the hair before changing his mind and punishing her mouth with his briefly.  
  
Wesley: Why is it that the subject of Angel seems to affect you in strange ways?  
  
Lilah: I never heard you complain before.  
  
Wesley: What's happened tonight Lilah. It's beyond the scope of anything we've encountered.  
  
Lilah: I'm aware.  
  
Wesley: Lines will be drawn. The gray areas are about to be disseminated. Everyone must choose.  
  
Lilah: That's why we need this. (kisses him) That's why we want this.  
  
Cut to Street outside Hyperion  
  
Angel walks towards the doors and sees inside. Cordelia is standing against the counter with her back to him. He stops and has another flash of what he saw. His face transforms to vamp and he growls before turning to run away. 


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2  
  
Fade in Hyperion  
  
Cordelia: I can't wait any longer. I have to get back.  
  
Fred: Is he going to be okay?  
  
Cordy: He was the appetizer for this thing before you guys met up with it. He's pretty banged up.  
  
Gunn: I know the feeling. (stands slowly) And you got nothing on what's coming next?  
  
Cordy: Aside from utter despair and complete destruction for all? Nothing.  
  
She starts to head out and Lorne follows to speak quietly.  
  
Lorne: You sure you want to go back there so soon?  
  
Cordy: (surprised) Why would you ask that?  
  
Lorne: (shakes head) No reason. You know what you're doing.  
  
She pauses but doesn't question him.  
  
Cordy: Find Angel.  
  
Fred: We will, don't worry.  
  
Cordy: That's not an option.  
  
She leaves and Fred looks down at the papers strewn about the floor.  
  
Fred: So what's all this mean?  
  
Gunn: It means nothing. Not anymore. Dude got what he wanted. His eye of fire.  
  
Lorne: That was just the means of opening the gates kids. Now we get to see what's gonna come through.  
  
Fred: Wait. Eye of fire(thinks hard)...rain of fire? I've heard this. I know this.  
  
Lorne: So you'll be sharing soon?  
  
Fred: I have to check something. One sec...  
  
She rushes into the office and comes out with a book and holds it up.  
  
Gunn: What's that?  
  
Fred: The Aztec calendar. It's thousands of years old and people have been doing studies of it and releasing new theories almost as long. But the rain of fire is here. See?  
  
She points to a symbol and Lorne and Gunn exchange a look.  
  
Lorne: Unless you want my opinion of their use of color, maybe you should explain.  
  
Fred: (opening book) Quiauhtonatiuh.  
  
Gunn: Cooahtonahwhat?  
  
Fred: (finds the page she's been searching for) Here it is. The Aztecs had certain mythical beliefs. One of these included the four cosmogonic epochs demonstrated in their calendar. The jaguar, winds, water and the rain of fire.  
  
Lorne: So an extinct race is coming back in the form of our new friend? Why?  
  
Fred: I didn't say that. But it can't be a coincidence that an ancient belief on how the world was destroyed four times over is prefacing what appears by all accounts to be that very thing.  
  
Gunn: Ok, why don't you tell us everything? Starting with what exactly a cosmogonic epoch is?  
  
Fred takes a deep breath and begins to talk.  
  
Cut to Connor's  
  
Connor is looking out the window.  
  
Connor: Taking a chance being out this time of day aren't you?  
  
Angel: (stepping from the shadows) We all take risks.  
  
Connor: (turns around) You look awful.  
  
Angel: I'm fine. What about you?  
  
Connor: (looks down at his bruised side) Cordelia says they're broken.  
  
Angel flinches when he says her name.  
  
Angel: I'm sorry.  
  
Connor: Why? You didn't do it.  
  
Angel: Things are about to get bad.  
  
Connor: Feels like home.  
  
Angel: Quortoth.  
  
Connor: I saw it rise. From where I was born.  
  
Angel: (a bit surprised) The alley. How did you...?  
  
Connor: Cordy told me.  
  
Angel: Right. And why are you here alone?  
  
Connor: Why are you here at all? Shouldn't you be out saving us from whatever my being born brought forth.  
  
Angel: Is that what you think?  
  
Cordelia: (from behind him) I tried to tell him he was wrong.  
  
Angel startles and steps away to let her pass without touching him. She looks at him a bit strangely but moves to the middle of the room standing between the men.  
  
Cordelia: Everyone's worried about you.  
  
Angel: There's a lot more important things to be worried about.  
  
Connor: There's no time to worry. There's only fighting left.  
  
Angel: I'd like to know what I'm fighting before I go back up against that thing. And you can't risk more broken bones.  
  
Cordelia: Maybe he'll listen to you more than he listens to me.  
  
Connor: I always listen to you Cordy.  
  
Angel catches the private tone and bristles. He turns to leave.  
  
Cordy: Where are you going?  
  
Angel: Away.  
  
Cordy: You wanna vague that up?  
  
Connor: He doesn't want to stay. I think we should.  
  
Cordy: (turning to look at Connor) Let me handle this okay? We all have to work together here. Now Angel.  
  
She turns back but he's already gone.  
  
Cut to Wesleys  
  
Wesley is bent over the coffee table studying several books.  
  
Lilah: So one little firestorm brought forth from middle earth's version of Beelzabaub and it's just wham, bam, thank you maam.  
  
Wes: (without looking up) We didn't need Beezlebaub for that.  
  
Lilah: (plops down smiling) That's my sweet talker. So what are we looking for?  
  
Wes: I'm looking for a way to save lives and I would expect you to be looking for the door.  
  
Lilah: Oh right. This is the part where we pretend like we don't know exactly what the other one is really trying to do and we go back to our respective corners on opposite sides of the line.  
  
Wes: I'm sure you've been missed by now Lilah.  
  
Lilah: Fine. Stay here with your nose in your precious books. I've got some very evil coat tails to jump on.  
  
Wes: How charming.  
  
Lilah: So I guess this might be it. By this time tomorrow.well there may not even be a tomorrow.  
  
Wes: Right. So you can let yourself out then.  
  
Lilah looks at him for a moment but when he doesn't even glance her way she walks out of the apartment slamming the door behind her.  
  
He waits only seconds before grabbing two of the volumes and his keys and opening the door. He runs right into Angel and drops them both on his foot.  
  
Wes: Bloody hell!  
  
Angel bends to pick them up quickly.  
  
Angel: Sorry.  
  
Wes: It's nothing really. I just wasn't expecting you.  
  
Angel: Guess it's been a while since I stopped by for a visit.  
  
Wes scoffs at the absurdity of the statement.  
  
Angel: Everything I thought I knew isn't real.  
  
Wes: Excuse me?  
  
Angel: I was sure all those months ago that you had betrayed me like no one ever could.  
  
Wes: Angel.  
  
Angel: Can you just listen Wesley? Please. Can you just let me talk?  
  
Wesley frowns and leans against the locked door to look at him.  
  
Angel: (beginning to pace back and forth in the small hallway) I never realized until tonight that the only people that can hurt you, the only ones who are capable of that kind of betrayal are the ones you give the power to. You knew that a long time ago. When I went to Darla, I betrayed everyone. You and Cordelia and Gunn. I didn't deserve forgiveness. Gunn wasn't ready. Cordelia didn't want any part of me. But you, you were the first to come back. You gave me a chance.  
  
Wes: I appreciate the sentiment but.  
  
Angel: When Darla came back pregnant, there were so many questions. But you didn't demand them of me. You just helped me find them. And then you took Connor. (pauses) I wanted you dead. I wanted you to feel the pain that I did. And I didn't forgive, and I didn't look for answers. I just turned my back.again. And this time I took everyone with me. You were left alone. Left with no choice but to turn to Lilah.  
  
Wesley: You don't understand what's happened with Lilah.  
  
Angel: No I don't. And I don't understand why you didn't rest until you'd found me. You should have hated me. My son did. Another betrayal from someone I loved. He wanted me to suffer. But you searched until you found me. And now you're stuck somewhere in the middle. Between us and Lilah. Between Watchers and Hunters. But you're not alone now. What if everything is in that place now? What if what happened tonight has erased all the lines?  
  
Wes: I'm not following.  
  
Angel: That thing affected people. It's distorted reality somehow. The things we saw, the things I saw, they weren't right.  
  
Wes: The fire? What else did you see Angel? What's happened?  
  
Angel: It doesn't matter. You and I have both tasted the other side of the game Wes. The ones who can't do that, who don't know how. They won't survive. And they won't be able to fight what's coming. It's up to us. You don't have to trust me, you don't have to stand beside me. But you have to understand what it's going to take. It's not about atonement anymore or innocents. This world isn't innocent. It hasn't been for a very long time. And it's time we accept it. There's new rules and you and I might be the only ones who truly recognize them.  
  
Wesley: Angel, are you suggesting that we can't depend on the others?  
  
Cut to Hyperion  
  
Gunn: So, let me get this straight. If we're going by this Aztec connection, then we've got three other epoch things to survive before the world ends and us along with it?  
  
Fred: I need to do some more research but yeah, it would appear so. The only problem is these were supposed to happen thousands of years apart. Entire civilizations were created and sustained in the time between each cosmogonic epoch. And if I'm not mistaken we're currently in the fifth epoch, Nahui Olin or earthquakes sun.  
  
Lorne: Let me guess, our little baby quakes earlier in the evening was just the epochs way of saying hello to their new beast master?  
  
Gunn: So we've had the fire and the quakes. So winds, water and jaguars on the way?  
  
Lorne: I'm thinking not of the luxury car variety.  
  
Gunn: So what is it about this thing that's getting all the epochs coming together? And why did he just disappear up there? Why didn't he finish us off when he had the chance?  
  
Cordelia: (from landing) That's what we have to figure out.quickly.  
  
They turn to see Connor and Cordy step down and join them in the center of the room.  
  
Connor: What have you found?  
  
Lorne: So far we know that thousands of years of badness is converging on us. That's about it.  
  
Gunn: Fred thinks it might have something to do with this calendar thing from way back. Seems we might be getting what erased entire civilizations four times over all thrown at us at once. And this rain of fire dude is just the first to arrive at the party.  
  
Cordy: You mean there's more like him coming?  
  
Fred: I don't know anything for sure. All I have is a theory. I need Wesley to help me.  
  
Gunn: Cause he understands things the rest of us can't, I'm not smart enough for that.  
  
Fred: I never said that Charles.  
  
Gunn: You never had to.  
  
Lorne: Come on guys. Don't let the end of the world drive a wedge between you. That's what they want.  
  
Connor: Who?  
  
Cordy: I remember!  
  
Lorne: What?  
  
Cordy: I just remembered. When I was away. I heard this. It's all about equilibrium. Opposing divine forces are constantly struggling for power. But no one and nothing can ever have all the power. It's the only way our world survives. Everything's given a space and time of it's own.  
  
Fred: You mean good and evil?  
  
Cordy: A day when the world and Gods will meet their end. The forces of evil will gather and battle against the Gods and their champions.  
  
She stops and seems suddenly afraid to go on. The door to the atrium opens and Wesley walks in reading from a page in his text.  
  
Wesley: Every bond will be broken. Brother will slay brother and the son will not spare his own father.  
  
Angel steps inside behind him and looks at Connor. No one moves or speaks for several seconds.  
  
Wesley: (continuing) All will be destroyed. Only one man and one woman will survive. From these two, a reborn human race will arise and the cycle will begin anew.  
  
Lorne: Oh how sweet. It's a happy ending. Not for me so much, but for someone.or some two.  
  
Gunn: So how do we stop it?  
  
Wesley: I don't know that we can.  
  
Fred: So what does that mean? We just do nothing?  
  
Angel: We never do nothing Fred.  
  
Cordy: Angel's right. It's just a matter of finding out what we have to do. It's about keeping the balance. This thing is calling forth every evil in existence. All the way down the line. It wants the balance to be erased.  
  
Gunn: Then what are the Powers doing? If the baddies are going all union, shouldn't we be doing the same?  
  
Connor: I don't understand that.  
  
Wesley: This isn't just local. If this is indeed the ancient prophecies and mythological legends combining as one to signal the earth's destruction, we've got to go bigger. We can't find the strength needed to stop it here alone.  
  
Lorne: So what do we do? Last I checked there wasn't a worldwide paging system for all the earth's champions.  
  
Fred: And how do we know there aren't other things like the one who brought this on all over the place? Cordy said it was all the forces of evil, not just one.  
  
Angel: They'll all come here. Or at least somewhere close to us.  
  
Connor: How do you know that?  
  
Angel: Because it's about the power.  
  
Cut to Wolfram and Hart  
  
Lilah: Does that level of stupidity ever actually cause physical pain?  
  
Gavin: Don't shoot the messenger.  
  
Lilah: Who else has seen this?  
  
Gavin: No one. I waited for you to get back from.where were you again?  
  
Lilah: Gather the things they requested. Tell no one of the order yet. The senior partners will be watching so I suggest you don't hesitate.  
  
Gavin: So you plan to go along with it?  
  
Lilah: I plan to do what's in my best interest. I suggest you do the same.  
  
She picks up the phone to request two guards join her in the basement research facility.  
  
Gavin: What's down there?  
  
Lilah: Are you still here?  
  
Gavin sneers before turning to head out the door.  
  
Gavin: (over his shoulder) I'll gather them and return them here shortly.  
  
Lilah: (deadpan) Go team.  
  
She follows him out and heads down the hall.  
  
Cut to Desk where keeper of records is sitting.  
  
Woman: I've been expecting you.  
  
Lilah: I take it I was right to assume you know of the latest events.  
  
Woman: I know everything. Its my job.  
  
Her eyes begin flipping rapidly through the files as they did for Lilah once before. She begins speaking quickly.  
  
Woman: Five harbingers will arrive. Coming from places of rest to join at the point of power. Chosen ones. Tipping and spilling the balance. Once begun, there is only one end.  
  
Lilah: And the senior partners have issued a proclamation?  
  
Woman: You know they have. It came through just today. Choosing the field of battle and the weapons of choice. You will lead them to their destiny.  
  
Her eyes finally stop and she smiles up at Lilah  
  
Woman: It's exciting isn't it? It appears you took the power just at the right time and place.  
  
Lilah: And anything that happens from here on out is automatically recorded here right? You receive the play by play courtesy of those spiffy rolodex eyes?  
  
Woman: That is correct. I receive it and will transcribe it to the files at will. There will be a testimony of your achievements and actions for all dimensions of darkness to study.  
  
Lilah: (crinkles her nose in faux excitement at the woman's giddy tone) Gee, there's only one problem with that.  
  
Woman: Problem?  
  
Lilah: I didn't get in this for the fame Darlin. In fact, I'm gonna have to insist on remaining safely off the radar of dark dimensions everywhere. Boys?  
  
The two guards step forward and grab the woman.  
  
Woman: What are you doing?  
  
Lilah: Don't worry, you just have something I need.  
  
Shot of Lilah's smiling face as the girls screams echo loudly. When it stops, the guards hold something out for Lilah to take and she waves them away.  
  
Lilah: Nasty. Just bring them and follow me.  
  
Cut to Woman lying on ground with empty eye sockets.  
  
Fade out. 


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3  
  
Fade in Hyperion  
  
Cordelia and Connor are sitting on the couch as Angel looks on from the other side of the room.  
  
Lorne: Angel? You wanna come back to us for a scooch?  
  
Angel: (turning his head away from the sight) What?  
  
Lorne: Evil destroying the world? Making a plan? Explaining the power bit you alluded to? Any of this ringing a bell?  
  
Angel: Sorry.  
  
Wesley: It's alright. I know you're worried about them.  
  
Angel: Who?  
  
Lorne looks on obviously biting his tongue.  
  
Wesley: Angel, are you sure there's not something you're not telling us?  
  
Angel: What? No. What else could there be?  
  
He glances again in the direction of the pair talking quietly.  
  
Angle on Cordy and Connor  
  
Connor: I shouldn't be wasting time here. We're going to be too late.  
  
Cordy: You don't have a choice. You can't battle this thing alone Connor. You're going to have to learn when to ask for help.  
  
Connor: I don't need his help. (pause) And neither do you. Things are different now.  
  
Cordy: (looks down awkwardly) Yes they are. But different doesn't necessarily mean better. There's so much still that could happen, that will happen. Last night.  
  
Connor: Last night was nice.  
  
Cordy: (looks at him and smiles) Yes, yes it was but.  
  
Connor: But now we must fight. Maybe to our end. I know that's why Cordy. And if I am to die, so be it. But please don't explain it away. If we survive.if we find a way to beat whatever this is, then I will listen. Is that okay? Can that be okay?  
  
Cordy thinks for a moment before reaching up to push his hair back away from his eyes.  
  
Cordy: That sounds perfectly okay.  
  
They smile and don't notice Angel clinching his teeth across the room.  
  
Angle on Fred standing next to Gunn leaning against the counter.  
  
Fred: Are you sure you shouldn't be resting?  
  
Gunn: I'm sure I wouldn't get any if I tried.  
  
Fred: Right. I guess sleep is not exactly an option right now.  
  
Gunn: I love you. You still know that right?  
  
Fred: Of course Charles. Of course I know that. (pause) I love you too.  
  
Gunn: I've been waiting to hear that. Fred: I'm sorry for the way I've been. It's just.  
  
Gunn: Sshh. Don't bother. You love me, that's all I need to know.  
  
Fred: What if we can't stop it this time Charles?  
  
Gunn reaches to pull her close to him.  
  
Gunn: We're together. All of us. We stick together and whatever happens will make sense.  
  
Fred: How can you be so sure?  
  
Gunn: You wanna be the one to offer the alternative?  
  
She just looks at him.  
  
Lorne: (walking to middle of room) Ok kids, I think we're about ready to hatch the plan. Give that evil the ole one, two punch. Show the dark side what we're made of. Stand up and.  
  
Cordy: We get it! Just stop with the cliché-o-rama.  
  
Connor: Do we go fight now? Are we done with the sitting?  
  
Angel: You're not going anywhere. None of you are.  
  
Gunn: You better have an explanation to follow that.  
  
Wes: Angel is right. This isn't something that we can just grab a weapon and run off into battle. This is unlike any simple demon we've defeated or spell we've reversed. We are in what could be the eye of this world's darkest storm.  
  
Cordelia: So we need more power. Is that what you meant Angel? Angel: Something like that.  
  
Lorne: Wesley is going to send out the signal.  
  
Fred: What signal?  
  
Wesley: I'm going to contact the council. They will have already learned of the events here in Los Angeles I'm sure. I intend to acquire their knowledge of events and perhaps get an assist in preparing.  
  
Cordy: The council? As in the guys who fired you the second you lost your last charge? The guys who almost got you killed last time they stopped by for a visit?  
  
Wesley: The circumstances in that instance were very unusual.  
  
Cordy: Sure they were. They had a psycho slayer on the loose and expected you to clean up their mess after they kicked you to the curb. You were nearly tortured to death if I remember correctly. I'm kind of fuzzy what with the clearing the hell out of town and all.  
  
Wesley: The council has slightly authoritarian views on the work they do, but they do have the most comprehensive knowledge of all things related to our current situation. At least I think they do. That's why I must go to them.  
  
Gunn: Don't these council dudes pretty much only get involved when the slayer chick's affected? Why would they help us?  
  
Angel: Because she is. Or will be.  
  
Connor: Who?  
  
Lorne: The slayer.  
  
Cordy: Buffy. Everyone is silent for a moment.  
  
Angel: Maybe Faith too.  
  
Cordy: So you're going to call her.  
  
Fred: Faith? I thought she was in jail.  
  
Angel and Cordy are exchanging a very strange and uncomfortable look.  
  
Angel: Wesley will find out what they know first. There's no point in involving others yet. I'm not calling anyone.  
  
Cordy seems to relax a bit.  
  
Lorne: So you make your call then. This is a good thing. We'll stay here and not panic. Panic is the enemy.  
  
Connor: Do you hear that?  
  
Lorne: Um yeah, that was me.  
  
Connor: No.  
  
Everyone listens for something.  
  
Angel: What is that?  
  
Connor: It's coming from out front.  
  
Gunn: Did I go deaf?  
  
Fred: Maybe we both did.  
  
Wes: No, it's the hearing. Angel and Connor.  
  
Lorne: Oh right. Like father like son.  
  
Connor and Angel don't react to the joke and both head for the door. Connor pushes Cordy away from harm's way as he and Angel lean against the door. Slowly a low rumble is heard. The others finally pick up on it and Angel and Connor straighten to look at the still closed door. The first one hits the glass and they jump back. Within seconds a full blown hail storm is pounding the building.  
  
Wes: I better get on the phone.  
  
Angel: Go now.  
  
Wes heads into the office.  
  
A howling sound begins and gets louder and louder until one of the atrium doors blows open slamming against the wall.  
  
Gunn rushes over and pushes it closed and leans against it.  
  
Fred: Get away from there. You'll get hurt.  
  
Angel: I'm going to go check around.  
  
Cordy: For what?  
  
Angel: People could be in trouble out there.  
  
Connor: They think it's nothing. I heard them talking on the television.  
  
Lorne: That's what I love about this dimension. First instinct is denial.  
  
Angel: You all wait here for Wesley. I'll be back.  
  
Connor: I should go.  
  
Angel: No.  
  
Connor: I'll go on my own then.  
  
Angel: You'll do as I say.  
  
Lorne: Have you learned nothing? Now there's no way he'll.  
  
Connor: I will go and help people that need it. It's what I do. How I was raised.  
  
His last dig hits home and Angel shrugs before turning to head for the sewers.  
  
Gunn: Sun's not out Angel.  
  
Angel: I'm aware. But it's what I know.  
  
He continues on out of the room and Connor casts a glance at Cordy before following him. Cordy seems very bothered but remains silent.  
  
Cut to W&H  
  
Gavin enters Lilah's office and sees her handing a small box to a large man in dark robes.  
  
Lilah: You wait to hear from me.  
  
Man: Assumption leads to defeat.  
  
Lilah: Yeah, well last I checked neither of us had much to lose. So go back to your hole and wait for me.  
  
She sees Gavin and waves her hand. The man inclines his head in Gavin's direction but before his face is revealed he raises an arm. The lights in the room go out instantaneously and Gavin hears a strange hissing noise while he tries desperately to adjust to the darkness. Seconds later the hissing stops and the lights come back on.  
  
Lilah is smiling at Gavin through an eerie green afterglow that fades before gavin can even speak.  
  
Gavin: Who was that? Is it part of the order?  
  
Lilah: That is none of your business. Did you get everything they requested?  
  
Gavin: Yes. The ritual will be ready to begin within the hour. I take it you noticed the latest events outside?  
  
Lilah: You know the saying.  
  
Gavin: Which one is that?  
  
Lilah: What happens when hell freezes over?  
  
Gavin: It's a cliché. Used in contest with any occurrence that will never happen.  
  
Lilah: Except now they all will.  
  
She walks to look out the window.  
  
Lilah: Every thing that this world accepts without question as truth. What's good, decent, frightening, evil.it's all about to get turned inside out. The side we've chosen isn't a popular one in this world Gavin. At least not yet..  
  
Cut to Sewers  
  
Angel walks in silence with Connor several feet behind him. Both are well aware of the other but neither says a word. A scream permeates the tunnel and both stop. Angel reaches the manhole in two strides and is up through the opening before Connor.  
  
A vampire is bent over a young woman in an alley. Angel walks up behind him.  
  
Angel: Feeling pretty brave aren't we? Being out in the day and all.  
  
Vamp: (throwing the girl down and turning) It's not exactly an issue if you haven't noticed.  
  
Angel looks up at the bleak gray sky with no sun even trying to peek through.  
  
Angel: (vamps out) I'd noticed.  
  
Connor walks up behind them and stops to watch.  
  
Vamp: So you want some or what? I didn't take it all.  
  
Angel: I'm not one for seconds but thanks for the offer.  
  
Vamp: I haven't seen you around much. You new to town?  
  
Angel: I was about to ask you the same thing.  
  
Vamp: Oh, yeah well I was in a little town a couple hours from here but there's this chick who thinks she's queen of everything and I just couldn't stomach it anymore. I heard good things about this place. And after last night, I think I made the right choice.  
  
Angel: (laughs) I hear ya man. What is it with women and their holier than thou, morally superior, yet secretly wishing for a taste of something only guys like us can give em right?  
  
Vamp: (laughing) You know it! They all want it. Take this one, I mean, she was all over me in the club last night. Didn't know me from adam but I flashed a little money and she couldn't get enough of me.  
  
Angel: Don't even get me started on the LA scene. You're still new, they're all like that here.  
  
Vamp: Did you hear about what happened at the Sky last night? I don't know who it was, but one of ours gave a bunch of em more than they were looking for.  
  
Angel: What'd you hear?  
  
Vamp: Dude, we are in the beginning stages of our destiny. We immortals are about to stop getting the shaft. No more walking in the dark and feeding off the losers of the earth. We're going to reign.  
  
Angel: Reign? Over what? If this keeps up, there won't be anything left.  
  
The vamp raises his arms and walks towards Angel.  
  
Vamp: You're not seeing the big picture man!  
  
Angel: Actually, I don't think you are.  
  
The vamp looks confused and Angel nods. The vamp turns to look behind himself and only sees Connor for a second before the stake finds it's mark and he's gone. Angel starts to revert to human face.  
  
Connor: Don't.  
  
Angel: (stops) What?  
  
Connor: You can just turn whenever you want? It's not about feeding?  
  
Angel: You already knew that.  
  
Connor: The things I can do. It's not human.  
  
Angel: You're human Connor.  
  
Connor: I know I'm human, but the things I do, what I'm made of, it's not. How is that?  
  
Angel: I don't have that answer.  
  
Connor: But you and Cordelia are so sure I couldn't have anything to do with what's happening. I wasn't supposed to happen Dad. I'm not meant to be.  
  
Angel: That's the second time you've called me that. Why?  
  
Connor: It just came out. It just happened without thinking.  
  
Angel: That's all you need to remember.  
  
Connor: What?  
  
Angel: (back to human face) Things just happen Connor. We're not supposed to have all the answers. If we did, we'd avoid the bad things. And if we did that, we'd never be able to recognize the good. When you were.when I was with your mother, I wasn't right. Neither of us were. But then came you. And you were so right. And good and human. You were meant to be Connor. The reasons might not be clear but that.that is what I know for sure.  
  
Connor: The hail stopped. Shouldn't we get back?  
  
Angel: You go. I have to check on something else.  
  
Connor: Not alone.  
  
Angel: Don't you think you should check on her?  
  
Connor stares at him for a moment and then turns to go without answering. Angel takes off in the opposite direction.  
  
Cut to W&H  
  
Lilah enters the room and the chanting begins. Candles are the only light in the room and Gavin is in the corner looking terrified. Several women surround an alter of some sort chanting in a foreign tongue. Lilah looks at her watch already bored.  
  
A serpent rises from the alter and proceeds to bite the hand of each of the women. They all fall down and form a human circle that instantly turns to ash. A wind fills the room sweeping the ashes into one large pile on the ground. The serpent slithers down from the alter and Lilah takes a small step back. It winds itself throught the ashes until it is covered. A yellow haze begins to radiate from the snake. Lilah begins to look nervous.  
  
Angel: (from her side) So predictable.  
  
Lilah startles and sucks in a breath at his presence.  
  
Lilah: You are insane.  
  
Angel: At this point, you'll get no argument. So.whatcha doin?  
  
Lilah: Shut up.  
  
The snake lets out a strange sound and splits open down the middle. Blood appears and then is gone. Something is coming from inside.  
  
Angel: It's like Christmas morning.  
  
Lilah: You really don't want to be here.  
  
Angel: Sshh, we're gonna miss the big finish.  
  
After a moment the beast unfolds itself completely and stands before Lilah and Angel in all it's glory.  
  
Angel: That's it? You went to all this trouble for this? Did Wolfram and Hart join forces with Sigfried and Roy?  
  
Lilah: It's a jaguar you ass.  
  
Angel: Oh.  
  
Cut to Hyperion  
  
Wesley walks into the lobby from the office.  
  
Fred: What did you find out? Are they going to help?  
  
Wesley: They have their hands full at the moment.  
  
Cordy: If they're not getting fire rained down on them, then I hope you told them they're trumped.  
  
Wesley: Not fire. But our greatest source of power is in jeapordy it would seem.  
  
Lorne: And what's that?  
  
Wesley: The slayer line. It seems that someone or something is systematically eliminating chosen ones before they can ever achieve their destiny. Evil is starting at the bottom of the food chain and working it's way up.  
  
Gunn: Up to what?  
  
Cordelia: To us. To all of us. 


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4  
  
Fade in Wolfram & Hart  
  
Gavin watches terrified as the tiger raises up on its hind legs. He tries to press himself further against the wall hoping to disappear. Lilah takes a step back without realizing and finds herself against Angel's chest.  
  
Angel: What's up Lilah? Isn't this what you were after?  
  
Lilah: It's what the senior partners asked me to do.  
  
The tiger drops to all fours suddenly and spots Gavin. It leaps toward him.  
  
Gavin: Lilah.  
  
Angel steps around her.  
  
Lilah: You don't want to do that.  
  
He hesitates just long enough for the animal to swat Gavin aside like a rag doll. He hits his head on a marble statue and is knocked unconscious.  
  
A rumbling begins and the building shakes. Angel and Lilah wait. The tiger begins clawing at the carpet and soon, it's scraped away leaving a symbol exposed.  
  
Angel: Your firm really plans ahead don't they?  
  
Before she can answer, a strong wind blasts out and upward from the spot knocking them both backwards. The jaguar is swept up and the winds begin to rotate spinning the animal and debris in a loud cylinder above the symbol. Angel shields his face while trying to keep sight of what's in front of him. With a final wail the animal seems to burst apart and the wind tunnel expands outward with violent force. Angel and Lilah both duck and cover their heads with their hands. After a few seconds Angel slowly lifts his head and sees Lilah doing the same. She looks past him and he turns. The beast is in front of them looking smug and ugly.  
  
Beast: Did you enjoy the show?  
  
Angel recognizes the double meaning and practically growls in a rage as he rushes to confront him. The beast raises a finger and Angel stops short of contact.  
  
Beast: You're not ready.  
  
Angel: (menacing) Try me.  
  
Beast: Not until you're pure.  
  
Angel seems confused and the beast smirks before disappearing into a ball of fire.  
  
Lilah slowly gets to her feet brushing off her skirt absentmindedly. She sees Angel with his back to her still staring where the beast had been.  
  
Lilah: Now that's gotta smart. Being told you're not worth the fight. Ouch.  
  
Angel ignores her sarcasm.  
  
Lilah: You may wanna head back and spend what little time you have left with your loved ones. Oh wait, you don't have any of those do you? Not truly anyway.  
  
Angel: Shut up Lilah.  
  
Gavin groans in the corner.  
  
Lilah: Pure. Man was that guy in the wrong building or what?  
  
Angel: (turns to her) So this is the side you've chosen? You think you're gonna survive? You're a fool.  
  
Lilah: What does that make you?  
  
He strides to grab her by the shoulders and pull her face close to his.  
  
Angel: Determined.  
  
They face off for several seconds.  
  
Gavin: What the.?  
  
Angel: Speaking of loved ones.  
  
He releases her abruptly and she barely keeps from falling.  
  
Gavin: Lilah?  
  
Lilah: Go back to sleep Gavin!  
  
She turns to say something but Angel is already gone.  
  
Cut to Hyperion  
  
Cordelia and Lorne sit outside in the atrium.  
  
Lorne: You know me, I don't like to get in people's business.  
  
Cordelia: (rolls eyes) That's what you live for Lorne.  
  
Lorne: Oh right. Well, only when I'm asked. And I know you're not. But.  
  
Cordelia: What is it about apocalypses that make everyone go all Oprah Winfrey?  
  
Lorne: What are you doing Cordy?  
  
Cordy: Right now?  
  
Lorne: You belong in the hotel. You've got your memory back.  
  
Cordy: You don't understand.  
  
Lorne: Then help me.  
  
Cordy: He needs me.  
  
Lorne: And the rest of us don't?  
  
Cordy: You all have each other.  
  
Lorne: He could have had us too. But he chose vengeance as his family. Do you even know what he did to Angel? Did you not see it?  
  
Cordy: (frowns) What are you.oh God. Oh God why didn't I see him?  
  
Connor walks into the shadows from the alley and stops to listen.  
  
Lorne: So you know?  
  
Cordy: They wouldn't let me help. Oh Lorne, I wanted to help. When I came back, I didn't remember and then when I remembered, I didn't think.  
  
Lorne: Ok, so we're all cleared up now. And you see you belong here now right? You should be here in the hotel.with Angel.  
  
Cordy: I never belonged here. I had my own home. This was never my home.  
  
Lorne: Not technically but.  
  
Cordy: Lorne, I have to tell you something. Tell you what I did. I don't know why I.well yes I do, but now it all seems so distant. I feel like I'm not me anymore. Does that make any sense?  
  
Connor swallows hard and clinches his hands waiting for what's coming next.  
  
Lorne: Everybody's a little off sweetie. There isn't enough sea breeze in the world to make what's happened in the last 24 hours even in the same realm as normal.  
  
Cordy: I can't leave Connor Lorne. I won't.  
  
Lorne: Nobody said anything about leaving. I was thinking more like coming.  
  
Connor: (stepping forward) There you are.  
  
Cordy: Connor! Where did you come from? Are you okay?  
  
Lorne: (peering over his shoulder) Where's Angel?  
  
Connor: He's behind me. Said he had something to take care of.  
  
Lorne: So you just sent him on his way?  
  
Connor: I wanted to check on.(looks at Cordy) the rest of you.  
  
Lorne: Right. Yeah, I'm fine. (leans to get Connor's attention) I'm over here though. And the others are inside. Might have to break the gaze long enough to do that checking.  
  
Cordy: Give us a minute Lorne.  
  
Lorne: Take two.  
  
He shakes his head in irritation and heads back inside.  
  
Cut to Lobby  
  
Lorne closes the door to see Gunn and Fred arguing.  
  
Fred: Why are we doing this again?  
  
Gunn: Maybe because you're trippin again.  
  
Fred: I don't think you're getting the big picture here Charles.  
  
Gunn: I think I am. You're taking off in the middle of whatever the hell we've stepped into now and headed straight into the only place that might be worse off than we are.  
  
Fred: I'm the only one that can pull this off and you know it.  
  
Gunn: And why is that?  
  
Fred: Because I have a face that anyone can trust.  
  
Gunn: And I'd like to keep that face intact.  
  
Fred: (smiles) That's at the top of my priority list too. Please let me do this.  
  
Gunn: Then let me come with you.  
  
Fred: You know you won't walk away from a fight.  
  
Gunn: (pauses) Well it'd be nice if you asked anyway.  
  
Fred: (takes his hand and holds it to her chest) Please come with me and protect me and love me like only you can.  
  
Gunn: (looks at her for a long moment) Woman, I told you I'm a warrior. I can't leave my team to fight alone. I have to stay.  
  
They exchange a smile and a quick kiss.  
  
Lorne: Sorry to interrupt Bad Actors Anonymous but what's with the role play? Where's everyone going.or not going?  
  
Fred: It's a secret.  
  
Lorne: Great. Thos always work wonderfully.  
  
Gunn: Don't worry. She's got it covered.  
  
Wesley: Here are my keys Fred. You better leave now. You have my instructions?  
  
Fred: (holds up paper) Right here. Are you sure this is what you want?  
  
Wes: It's what we all need. Just do exactly as I said.  
  
Fred: I got it. And you all do me a favor and don't let the world end before I get back okay?  
  
Wes: We'll do our best.  
  
Lorne: Do I get to know what's happening? Can the green guy please get the 411?  
  
Fred looks at Wes once before turning into Gunn's arms one last time and heading out the side door.  
  
Gunn: You better be right man. Wes: If I'm not, we won't be here to know it.  
  
Lorne: Great. That's comforting.  
  
Gunn: Now what do we do?  
  
Angel: (from doorway) We make me pure.  
  
Wesley: Beg your pardon?  
  
Angel steps down off the landing and joins the others in the middle of the room.  
  
Angel: I just ran into our friend.  
  
Gunn: No stakes through the jugular this time?  
  
Angel: Not even close. He wouldn't fight me.  
  
Lorne: You mean, he gave up?  
  
Angel: No, I mean he wouldn't fight me.yet.  
  
Gunn: So when is halftime over?  
  
Angel: We'll never beat him.  
  
Wesley: Still begging over here.  
  
Angel: He's too much. I just saw some kind of freak tiger, tornado thing go bam and then he was there.  
  
The others just stare at him dumbfounded.  
  
Angel: At Wolfram and Hart. Lilah and her minions were doing some kind of ritual thing and there were women chanting, then they were dead, then they were ash, then there was wind, then they were snake, then they turned inside out into a jaguar that spun around in a huge dust devil looking thing and imploded into Beastie boy.  
  
Gunn: Huh?  
  
Angel: I'm telling you, this isn't anything that's ever been on this earth or in this world before. Not in this form anyway. He can control things.people. Trust me, we will never beat him.  
  
Lorne: You're not saying this. Check the door Friend. We help the helpless. We can't be the helpless. This is like the stopping place for the world when all is lost.  
  
Gunn: We get it Lorne. Chill.  
  
Wesley: Angel, what's happened. Why are you saying this?  
  
Angel: Because it's the truth. We will never beat this. Do you hear me Wesley?  
  
Wesley pauses and then seems to realize what's happening. He takes a deep breath.  
  
Wesley: They won't know what it takes.  
  
Gunn: Who won't know what what takes?  
  
Lorne: Did we all just get sucked into a whacky 'everybody's crazy' dimension without telling me?  
  
Angel: Some things can not be decided in a simple battle. We've all fought our own battles all of our lives and we've always managed to come out on top. We found each other and we got stronger because of it. But this thing isn't like anything else we've ever known. And being together isn't enough. Gunn: So we fight alone?  
  
Wesley: Angel is saying we can't go at this thing straight on.  
  
Lorne: So where does that leave us?  
  
Angel: At the bottom.  
  
The men just stare at him.  
  
Angel: This thing only knows evil. It only recognizes evil as something worthy of it's time. We were all just tinker toys last night.  
  
Wesley: But Angel, having a dark side within one self and unleashing it full force is still nothing compared to the dark forces surrounding this beast.  
  
Angel: You're right. Everything and everyone we are and we know is too weak and too human to pose a threat.  
  
Lorne: So again I ask, where does that leave us?  
  
Angel: You have two choices. You stay and fight against whatever gets in your way. Even if it's got a face you recognize. Or you leave. You get the hell out until it's either safe to come back or there's nothing to come back to.  
  
Gunn: And what's your choice?  
  
Angel: I don't get two.  
  
Lorne: You just don't like making it easy on yourself do you?  
  
Wesley: What are you going to do Angel?  
  
Angel: It said it won't fight me until I'm pure. Right now I'm just a half breed. If I want a chance to beat it, I have to join it.  
  
Gunn: How you gonna do that?  
  
Wesley: You can't be serious.  
  
Angel: Do you have any better ideas?  
  
Lorne: What was the first idea? I missed the first idea.  
  
Wesley: Angel wants to even that playing field.  
  
Gunn: Will somebody just say it already?  
  
Angel: I can't beat him. Not like this. Not with a soul.  
  
Lorne: Are you saying you plan on giving up your soul to fight this thing?  
  
Angel: I.  
  
Cordy: (from back door) The hell you are! 


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5  
  
Fade in Hyperion  
  
Angel: What did you say?  
  
Cordelia: You heard me Buster. Don't make me repeat myself.  
  
They face off while the others look on awkwardly.  
  
Lorne: (jumps dramatically) Whoa! Did you.Gunn, did you hear that?  
  
Gunn looks at him like he's crazy.  
  
Lorne: (startles exxageratedly) There it is again! Wes?  
  
Wes: (calmly) Gunn, perhaps you should go check that out?  
  
He inclines his head and Gunn gets it at last.  
  
Gunn: Oh that! Yeah, Lorne, I think it's coming from upstairs. You wanna?  
  
He points in the direction of the stairs but Lorne hesitates.  
  
Lorne: Maybe Connor could help?  
  
Connor: I don't hear anything.  
  
Gunn: I'll lead the way. Just watch my back Jr.  
  
Connor: Maybe I should.  
  
Lorne: (laughing nervously) Aw come on, humor me. If something creepy crawly jumps out up there, I think we all know you're much better equipped to deal than little ole me.  
  
Angel: This isn't necessary.  
  
Connor: Cordelia.  
  
Cordy: You should check it out.  
  
Connor reluctantly follows the other two upstairs.  
  
Wes: I'll be going then.  
  
Angel: What? Where?  
  
Wes: I have to check some things.  
  
Angel: We have work to do. I need you.  
  
Cordy: No you don't!  
  
Angel: Cordelia please.  
  
Cordy: (talking loudly over him) Don't you dare Cordelia please me! You.  
  
Wes: (still louder to interrupt her) Stop this! Angel, I'm going. But I will be back. You need to think very carefully about what you're suggesting. It's.  
  
Cordelia: Insane!  
  
Angel: (exasperated) Cordy, you're not even trying to understand!  
  
Cordy: And I suppose you're the voice of ration? You're talking about giving up your soul. Are you mental?  
  
Wesley steps away and out the door to the sounds of the pair bickering back and forth. He shakes his head as he closes the door behind him.  
  
Cut to Hallway-Upstairs  
  
Gunn walks slowly down the hallway trying his best to keep up the charade.  
  
Gunn: It was this way right Man?  
  
Lorne: Um yeah. Clear as day, right this way.  
  
Connor: There is nothing here. I would have heard it by now.  
  
Lorne: What? Just cause you have Daddy's ears means the rest of us are deaf. If I wasn't concerned for my personal safety I might find time to be insulted.  
  
Connor: What was Angel saying down there? Why is Cordy so upset?  
  
Gunn: He said he wanted to sink to this thing's level in order to stand a chance. Last I heard, Angel without a soul isn't pretty.  
  
Lorne: Especially for those the soul cared about.  
  
Connor: If he's so quick to get rid of it, then I don't think he cares about anybody much at all. It's the only thing keeping him from becoming the animal that he was made to be.  
  
Gunn: You might have a point, but it's looking like this thing might be the end of all of us anyway. Maybe Angelus would have a chance that none of us could ever get. Either he stays buried and we all die or he shows up and.  
  
Lorne: We all die?  
  
Connor: (seeing the look on Gunn and Lorne's faces) I have to go to Cordelia.  
  
Gunn: (grabbing his arm) Hold up. Let's just give em a minute okay?  
  
Connor: You don't understand.  
  
Lorne: So you can explain later. Let's just finish with the sweep and then we'll all go.  
  
Connor is not happy but relents. As he moves ahead of the other two he begins to hum. It's the same lullaby that Holtz hummed before. Gunn and Lorne immediately recognize it and look at each other.  
  
Gunn: (whispering) Isn't that what you know who sang before he fire bombed your club?  
  
Lorne doesn't answer. He's stopped in the middle of the hall and his eyes are wide as saucers as he gets the reading.  
  
Gunn: You alright man? Lorne?  
  
Connor hears it and stops to turn around.  
  
Connor: What is it? Did you hear something?  
  
Lorne: (mumbling) No hear.see.  
  
Gunn and Connor look at his strange reaction waiting to hear what's coming.  
  
Cut to W&H  
  
Lilah: (on phone) Yes sir. Everything went just as you said, he showed. (pause) I don't think that will be a problem. The firm is perfectly positioned to reap the benefits. (pause) I have to say this need to know policy is growing tiresome. (pause) No of course not. I wasn't suggesting anything. Yes sir, I know my place. (pause) Well thank you. I'm quite proud of my work of late. Certainly. I'll be in touch.  
  
She flips the phone closed and looks at the tattered carpet and burnt spot in the middle of the room.  
  
Lilah: Pretty soon we're gonna run out of office space.  
  
Wesley: Silly to worry about that when you're busy destroying the world I would think.  
  
Lilah spins to see him standing in the doorway.  
  
Lilah: Getting better at the stealth thing aren't we?  
  
Wesley: Maybe you're slipping.  
  
Lilah: Look around you. I don't think this is slipping.  
  
Wes: Yes, you've given evil another assist. Kudos to you.  
  
Lilah: And you found time to stop by for a visit? I thought you'd be busy trying to make the big difference. What happened?  
  
Wes: Angel.  
  
Lilah: Why does it always have to be about Angel? The man wanted you dead not too long ago. I swear if it wasn't for my personal experience to the contrary I'd think there was some sort of "connection" between you two that hasn't been made public.  
  
Wes: Not funny.  
  
Lilah: Wasn't meant to be. So what did he do now? I don't have a lot of time for chit chat. Wesley: He seems to have all but given up hope of defeating this thing. I expect you'd have an idea as to why.  
  
Lilah: He's finally wised up? I'm sorry Lover, but Angel has seen what the rest of you haven't. All the power of this world is being funneled into our side on this one. It's just a matter of time before it takes over and wipes the do gooders out of existence.  
  
Wesley: So this is how you wish it to end? And what side is your mother on Lilah? Are you keen on wiping her out of existence as well?  
  
Lilah: (eyes narrowing) You don't know anything about her.  
  
Wes: Oh but I'm afraid I do. You may be a cold heartless bitch when it comes to the rest of the world, but she's your last tie to humanity and decency. Are you ready to sacrifice that and her in the name of proving your loyalties to the dark side?  
  
Lilah: I have work to do.  
  
She tries to walk past him but he grabs her and pulls her close burying his face in her neck.  
  
Wes: What's the rush? I thought we could have one last go at it?  
  
Lilah: The only thing you thought is that you could squeeze information out of me. Don't insult me by lying.  
  
Wes: But that's what we're all about isn't it Lilah? Lying, using, it's what we're good at it.  
  
Lilah: It's what I'm good at. You're still a novice.  
  
She turns her head to kiss him hard. For a moment they both forget about everything else. Wesley finally pulls away.  
  
Wesley: You're afraid. I can feel it. Why are you going along with this Lilah? Lilah: Sometimes you get to a point when there's no turning back. You're closer to realizing it than you think.  
  
Wes: I may have strayed from who I am Lilah, but it will never bring me to where you are. You'll be alone for eternity in the hell you've created.  
  
Lilah: I've been alone for a long time Wes. At least now it won't be for nothing.  
  
Wes: We'll find a way to stop this. You could still save yourself. I've already put into motion the actions required to save our world. You have no idea the lengths the Powers and those who work for them will go to.  
  
Lilah: Ditto for my side. Are we about done here?  
  
Wesley: Why the jaguar?  
  
Lilah: Don't ask me. I'm on a need to know around here.  
  
Wes: I guess you're not as in charge as you like to think then.  
  
Lilah: I don't need to know the details.  
  
Wesley: (begins thinking out loud) Earthquake, fire, water, wind, jaguar.  
  
Lilah: Yeah, tell me something don't know.  
  
Wesley: It's all occurred. But backwards. Away from the end.  
  
Lilah: What are you babbling about?  
  
Wesley: (begins to pace) All this time, I was sure it was signaling the end.  
  
Lilah: You're right about that.  
  
Wes: I have to go.  
  
Lilah: Wait, you came here for something. What was it?  
  
Wesley: It doesn't matter now.  
  
Lilah: And why is that?  
  
Wes: Because this isn't the end. It's just the beginning.  
  
He walks out of the room mumbling to himself as Lilah stares after him.  
  
Lilah: I'm afraid it's both Sweetheart.  
  
Cut to Hallway as Wes walks quickly.  
  
Wes: (mumbling) Beginning. That's it, it's taking us back to the beginning.  
  
Cut to Hyperion Lobby  
  
Cordy: Please tell me this is just twisted end of the world humor.  
  
Angel: I don't joke about things like this.  
  
Cordelia: Angel, you know better than anyone what Angelus will do if he's set loose. He'll join up with whatever evil this is the first chance he gets. How can you possibly think that's even an option?  
  
Angel: Because we don't have any others.  
  
Cordelia: Then we'll find one! What could have happened to even make you consider this? Have you given up on life? Us? Your friends? What happened to you?  
  
Angel: I saw the truth.  
  
Cordelia: The truth? What truth?  
  
Angel: I only wanted to make it right. My entire existence has been about extremes. Before I was turned, I only knew drinking and escaping my station. I didn't want to be part of the world I was born into. Darla gave me my escape. And I reveled in it. I was the worst kind of demon. I enjoyed what I did, took pleasure in it. You saw it remember? You said you felt it.  
  
Cordy: I don't want to think about this Angel. What you were then. What you did. You can't ever want to be that again. Please tell me you don't want that.  
  
Angel: (ignoring her) When I got my soul, when I was cursed. I hated it. I wanted nothing more than to get it out. Make the pain stop. But I learned to live with it. I found a new extreme. I would punish other demons for all that I had done. I fought them and killed them and joined with those who did the same. Then I found what I never dreamed I'd have.  
  
Cordelia: Angel don't.  
  
Angel: She taught me to love. I found Buffy and there was a love that I didn't believe existed in this world or any other.  
  
Cordelia turns away to avoid looking at him.  
  
Angel: Just another extreme. And I took it all the way. Regardless of the risk, I couldn't stop. I wasn't strong enough. And I lost myself. And then Angelus was back. Everything that happened, everything that I did, she killed me. My greatest strength was my greatest weakness. And when I came back, I knew. Even before I said it, I knew it wouldn't ever be the same. It couldn't be. So I left.  
  
Cordelia: Yes, you left! You left to save yourself and the rest of us. And you did the right thing. So we're right back to square one Angel. You can't make that same mistake again. That's why this is impossible!  
  
Angel: I asked you once, what you would do if Angelus came back. If I could trust you.  
  
Cordelia: And I told you you could. But you can't expect me to stand by and let you invite it in.  
  
Angel: If we do this right, you may not have to.  
  
Cordy: What does that mean? Are you saying you can control Angelus now?  
  
Angel: No, if Angelus is back, I will be gone. I won't be here to control him. But I can show you how to.  
  
Cordy: No.  
  
Angel: Not just you. I can prepare the others. If you all work together, if you all fight him, then you can win.  
  
Cordy: And what if something goes wrong?  
  
Angel: Then you kill me before I can hurt anyone.  
  
Cordy: I'm not Buffy Angel.  
  
Angel: No you're not. If you were, this could never work. You will do what is necessary. You won't let emotion cloud your judgement, not even for a second.  
  
Cordelia: She couldn't do it. Not when she should have. She put it off.  
  
Angel: But you won't. And neither will any of the others. I will come after you. Angelus thrives on the torture of it. If he wants to end the world, if he wants to join up with this evil, he'll seek to make you all suffer first. Fast death is not good enough for him. It's too easy. That's when the window of opportunity will arise. That's when he can be controlled. That's when you can use what he is against him to help you fight this.  
  
Cordy: There has to be another way Angel. A better way.  
  
Angel: Then show me.  
  
Lorne: (from stairs) Speaking of shows.  
  
Angel and Cordelia look up.  
  
Lorne: I just got one hell of one upstairs. We have to talk Friends.  
  
Cut to Fred driving in Wes' jeep  
  
Fred: (looking nervous) I hope you know what you're doing Wesley.  
  
Cut to jeep traveling down the highway passing a sign.  
  
Sunnydale 38 miles 


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6  
  
Fade in Hyperion  
  
Angel: What did you see Lorne?  
  
Lorne: Can we speak in private Angel?  
  
Connor: I have a right to know.  
  
Cordy: Did you see something about Connor?  
  
Lorne: I need to speak with Angel first.  
  
Gunn: Why put it off? Just tell us already and save some time.  
  
Lorne: Maybe I wasn't clear. I need to talk to Angel. It was my reading and I'll decide who to share it with first okay? Unless of course you'd like to beat it out of me. Hey, I haven't been tied to a chair in a while!  
  
Gunn: Don't tempt me.  
  
Connor: (to Angel) What about you? Are you going to do it?  
  
Angel: What?  
  
Cordy: No he's not.  
  
Angel: Cordelia.  
  
Lorne: (loudly) Angel! Office! Now!  
  
He walks away leaving the others staring in surprise at his outburst.  
  
Cut to Wes Apartment  
  
He's on the phone in obvious shock.  
  
Wes: Are you certain about this? (pause) No I haven't heard anything from him or any members of the council in some time now. (pause) I believe that was the way they wanted it. (pause) Then I assume you're aware of the recent events here. (pause) No Los Angeles. What's happened in Sunnydale? (pause) Bloody Hell. (pause) No, you will tell me everything you know. (pause) I'd wager you don't have much of a choice Chap.  
  
Cut to Angel's Office  
  
Lorne: We have a problem.  
  
Angel: I'm listening.  
  
Lorne: Connor hummed a little diddy upstairs. Remind me to tell you the irony of his choice if we are still around when this all plays out.  
  
Angel: Will there be a point soon?  
  
Lorne: Funny choice of words. Yes Angel, there will be a point. A very sharp wooden one.  
  
Angel: (completely unfazed) So you read Connor and saw he's going to stake me?  
  
Lorne: Not exactly, But he will stake someone you love more than you even realize.  
  
Connor bursts through the door.  
  
Connor: You're lying! I would never hurt her!  
  
He grabs Lorne by the jacket and Cordy rushes in to grab him from behind. Cordy: Connor stop it! What are you doing? (pulling hard) Let him go!  
  
Connor releases him and Cordy reaches to touch his face looking at him with concern.  
  
Cordy: What happened? Why would you attack Lorne?  
  
Connor: I heard what he said.  
  
Angel: You didn't give him a chance to explain.  
  
Connor: Because he's a liar.  
  
Lorne: I just tell em like I read em.  
  
Connor lunges again.  
  
Angel: Stop.  
  
Connor: (looks at Angel) You believe him over your son.  
  
Cordy: Would somebody please tell me what's going on?  
  
Angel can't see past the sight of Cordy with Connor.  
  
Angel: Take him home.  
  
Cordy: What? I'm not going anywhere.  
  
Angel: And neither am I. Not yet. So just take him and go. It looks like you two could use some time.  
  
Cordy looks down at Connor's hand resting on her hip and back up to her hand on his shoulder. She drops it and steps back awkwardly leaving a hurt look on Connor's face. Angel is oblivious.  
  
Cordy: What are we supposed to do? Just pretend like the worst thing we've ever faced isn't about to tear loose on us?  
  
Gunn: (entering office) That's what everyone else is doing.  
  
Angel: What?  
  
Gunn: I was checking out the radio in there. Sounds like everything is being explained away by the science nerds and politicians. Nothing to worry about, don't panic, yada, yada.  
  
Lorne: Good.  
  
Cordy: Good?  
  
Lorne: Yeah, the less they know or believe, the easier our job will be. We don't have time to be slowed down by the freaks that would come out of the woodwork if word actually got out of the severity of our situation.  
  
Angel: Lorne's right. We should be thankful for the day players denial. We need to deal with this our way. Without interference. Now go get some rest. We won't do anything without you. You're both going to need you're strength for what's coming.  
  
Connor: It's not true. Whatever he thinks he saw, he's wrong. Besides, it doesn't even make sense.  
  
Angel: I know. Just stay together until you hear from us. That shouldn't be too hard.  
  
Cordy: What does that mean? Angel?  
  
Connor: Let's just go. I want to go home. He takes her hand and pulls her away. Angel struggles to focus on anything other than watching them leave.  
  
Cut to Sunnydale Interior: Summers House  
  
Dawn: You've gone completely gustapo! I can't believe you.  
  
Buffy: And I can't believe we're having this conversation.  
  
Dawn: How can you expect me to just go to school like nothing's wrong?  
  
Buffy: Dawn, if I cut school everytime evil came calling or one of my friends was MIA, I'd still be there. You have to go to class. End of discussion.  
  
Dawn: It could be the end of the world and you'd be all, "Dawn, is your homework done?" I swear, for a slayer, you sure can be stodgy.  
  
Buffy: I'll show you stodgy if you don't get upstairs and get ready.  
  
Dawn: You don't scare me you know. My fighting is getting pretty solid and you know it. You should have seen me before.  
  
Buffy: Yeah I heard all about it from Xander.  
  
Dawn: I so could've got out of that! Xander just has a hero complex.  
  
Buffy: Fine. You're the it. Now go!  
  
Dawn reluctantly obeys and Buffy walks back into the living room. Willow and Anya are on the couch. Xander is surveying the damage.  
  
Xander: I may not have the superpowers or the witchy factor or the ex demon thing going for me, but if ever there is a doubt as to my importance in our little gang, I want us all to remember this moment.  
  
Willow: Sunnydale's own Bob Vila.  
  
Xander: This is all I'm saying.  
  
Buffy: Can you get us up and running by nightfall?  
  
Xander: Given the right supplies, enough man power and no more visits from our harbinger buddies I'd say.not likely.  
  
Anya: What?  
  
Xander: Care to take a gander with me Ladies? I'll be lucky if I can cover all the holes by nightfall. We're on the cusp of structural damage here. I'm only one man.  
  
Buffy: Just do the best you can. I have to get ready for work.  
  
Willow: What? What about finding Spike?  
  
Buffy: (pauses) We'll find him. But I can't miss another day of work. People will start asking questions. Namely Principal Wood.  
  
Anya: He's probably dead. My money's on sacrifice.  
  
Buffy's visibly upset by the image.  
  
Xander: Anya, letting loose with the tact once again.  
  
Willow: He's not dead. If they wanted him dead, he'd be dead here. They took him for a reason. They needed him. Xander: Yeah, cause he's the First's vessel of choice.  
  
Buffy: It wasn't his fault Xander.  
  
Xander: Of course not. But it was his choice to go and get himself all soulified. This thing came after Angel because of what's he'd done, what it wanted him to do, to be. It wasn't interested until he came back.  
  
Anya: I still don't understand. Buffy fought this once before. Why didn't it stick around then?  
  
Willow: Cause Buffy saved Angel. Then it snowed.  
  
Anya: You defeated the first with snow?  
  
Buffy: Guys stop! You're trying to relate two events that are completely different. The reasons it wanted Angel gone aren't the same. He has nothing to do with this. So just stop.please. I have to get changed.  
  
She exits and the others sit in uncomfortable silence.  
  
Xander: Ok, was she more upset about Spike being gone, the First stopping by Sunnydale, or the mention of Angel?  
  
No one has an answer.  
  
Cut to Exterior - Open Road Wesley and Lilah stand by a fence.  
  
Lilah: You realize the extreme danger I've put myself in I hope.  
  
Wesley: You realize I don't believe you I hope.  
  
Lilah: Either way, you owe me one.  
  
Wes: You can collect when this all over.  
  
Lilah: Very funny.  
  
Wes: I have to go.  
  
Lilah: So do I.  
  
Wes: (looks around) It's rather deserted here isn't it?  
  
Lilah: Would it matter if it wasn't?  
  
They drop down kissing and tearing at eachother's clothes.  
  
Cut to Lobby - Hyperion  
  
Gunn: It's too quiet. I don't like it.  
  
Lorne: Enjoy it while you can.  
  
Angel: Wesley should have been back by now. Call him again.  
  
Gunn: He isn't picking up man. He obviously isn't available.  
  
Lorne: Angel, maybe we could finish discussing my reading now?  
  
Angel: What else is there? Connor's gonna try and kill Cordy. I got it.  
  
Lorne: I never.  
  
Before he can finish, several robed, hooded figures crash through the back doors. Gunn and Angel take defensive stances while Lorne crouches behind the counter. Lorne: (to himself) Here we go.  
  
The first machete comes spiraling towards Angel and he steps aside as it passes between he and Gunn. They both roll in opposite directions to find weapons. Gunn grabs hold of a hatchet by the office door and jumps to his feet getting a quick blow to the face. He doesn't falter and takes a swing, missing the first time but making contact in the down swing. His attacker drops.  
  
Angel isn't able to find anything and is kicked against a wall. The figure comes at him but is stopped by another. They seem to communicate for a moment as Angel rises to his feet. Gunn does the same and Lorne peeks over the counter.  
  
Gunn: Angel? What'd you do?  
  
Angel: You got me. I was just getting my ass kicked.  
  
The two turn and walk out the front door. Before the three men can wipe the confused looks off their faces, the door opens again. An object is thrown into the middle of the lobby and the door slams shut.  
  
Lorne: (standing up slowly) Did someone forget to tell me it was their birthday?  
  
Gunn: What the hell is that?  
  
Angel: (steps forward hesitantly) I'm not sure.  
  
Gunn: Maybe it's a bomb.  
  
Lorne: Did you say bomb?  
  
Angel reaches the box and kneels down looking at it closely.  
  
Lorne: Aren't there people trained to deal with bombs? A squad or something?  
  
Angel: I don't think.  
  
Before he finishes, the box lid opens and a green gas rises out and into Angel's eyes and mouth knocking him down.  
  
Gunn: Angel!  
  
Angel slowly raises up trying to figure out what happened.  
  
Lorne: Well, the not a bomb part has to be a silver lining right?  
  
Gunn: (giving Angel a hand up) You okay? How ya feel?  
  
Angel: I'm fine. I mean, I don't feel anything. It just surprised me. But it didn't hurt.  
  
Gunn: So what'd it do then?  
  
Voice: I think I can answer that.  
  
They look to see a man standing at the door.  
  
Lorne: O ahead then.  
  
Man: Angel, you've been marked.  
  
Gunn: Marked for what? And who are you?  
  
Angel: (quietly) Giles.  
  
Gunn/Lorne: Who?  
  
Cut to Sunnydale High School  
  
Buffy walks down the passageways beneath the school. She comes upon the seal.  
  
Cut to Summers House  
  
Xander is nailing a board in place when someone knocks on the door. He goes to open it and smiles at the girl.  
  
Xander: Well hello there. What can I do you for?  
  
Fred: Hi, is this Buffy's house?  
  
Xander: Why yes it is. But she's not here. Can I help you instead? (pause then mumbles) Please God, let me help her.  
  
Fred: (confused) Well, I could.my name is Fred. I came to.well I need to tell her.  
  
Xander: It's okay. Just say it.  
  
Fred: Wesley Wyndham Price sent me. We need the Slayer.  
  
Xander: (exhales in frustration and opens the door to let her in) Get in line. (closes the door then yells over Fred's head) Willow!  
  
Cut to empty room The door opens and Wesley stands. She's led in and the door closes behind her.  
  
Wesley: Hello Faith.  
  
Cut to SHS - underneath at Seal  
  
Buffy is studying the seal and noting the blood on it when her cell phone rings startling her.  
  
Buffy: What? Xander: And they Slayers aren't friendly.  
  
Buffy: Sorry. I'm at the school. I found something.  
  
Xander: Well, someone is here trying to find you.  
  
Buffy: What? (she hears something and slowly looks up) Xander, something's here.  
  
Xander: I know. That's what I'm trying to tell you. Buffy?  
  
Buffy: Oh God.  
  
Xander: Buffy? What's going on?  
  
Buffy: (sees Spike) What did they do to you?  
  
Spike: (eyes barely open) Get.out.  
  
Buffy: Don't be stup.  
  
She's tackled from behind and the phone gets smashed against the ground. 


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7  
  
Fade in: Prison transfer area  
  
Faith: (shocked) Wesley. (pause) What's wrong?  
  
Wesley: Still not much for the pleasantries I see.  
  
Faith: I figure you'd be insulted if I tried.  
  
Wesley: You figured right. There are some things happening Faith.  
  
Faith: Let me guess, a new and improved big bad is loose and this one's something special.  
  
Wesley: So you've heard?  
  
Faith: I heard them in downplaying/cover up mode on the news. My radar picked up on it. TV's like the only thing to do around here other than working out. And I think I'm good to go on that front you know.  
  
Wes: Yes...well, I'm sure you are. And how are your other...skills?  
  
Faith: If you're asking if I can still kick ass, the answer's yes. I won't bother with an offer to give you a sample.  
  
Wesley fidgets uncomfortably and Faith immediately seems to regret her words.  
  
Faith: I didn't mean anything Wesley. My sense of humor was never up to par and its taken some hits in this place.  
  
Wesley: I guess that's to be expected. You look good though. I mean, you've managed to fare exceptionally well it would seem.  
  
Faith: Thanks. So, are we done with the small talk yet?  
  
Wesley: (clears throat) Yes, we have some things to discuss. (motioning towards door) Shall we?  
  
Faith: I guess I deserve the cruel joke bit from you.  
  
Wes: More than you'll ever know. (pause) But I'm not joking. Did the guard not tell you?  
  
Faith: Little tip Wes, guards aren't interested in pleasantries either, at least not if you're not willing to exchange other things as well.  
  
Wes: Oh. Well, I didn't come by just for a visit and advice. I came to bring you with me. Back to the Hotel.  
  
Faith: And they're just going to let me walk out of here? I don't think you understand the criminal justice system.  
  
Wes: Do you remember Wolfram & Hart? You were hired by them once to kill us?  
  
Faith: (swallowing hard) Yeah. I remember them.  
  
Wes: Well, they may be evil incarnate but they also practice law occasionally. Lilah was able to arrange your release.  
  
Faith: And why would she do that? Why would she do anything to help you?  
  
Wes: It's a long story and we don't have time right now. I have a lot to fill you in on in the car. I just hope we're not already too late.  
  
Faith starts to follow him out the door.  
  
Faith: Hey Wes, why you? I mean, I know Angel's kind of been MIA the last few months but why didn't he come down? Where is he?  
  
Wes: He's at the hotel. At least he was when I left.  
  
Faith: Why am I not diggin your tone?  
  
Wesley just walks off leaving her no choice but to wait for an answer.  
  
Cut to Hotel  
  
Angel walks to meet Giles at the bottom of the landing stairs.  
  
Angel: Giles, what are you doing here?  
  
Giles: I guess a friendly visit is out of the question. It's been a while hasn't it Angel?  
  
Gunn: You a friend of Wesley's?  
  
Giles: Wesley? Well yes, I know him, but I wouldn't necessarily call us...  
  
Angel: Giles.  
  
Giles: Oh right. I apologize. Rupert Giles. (He extends a hand to Gunn) Pleasure.  
  
Lorne: Well isn't this sweet and inappropriately timed introductions. Should I make some tea?  
  
Giles looks up and does a double take.  
  
Giles: Oh. Well hello. (looks at Angel)  
  
Angel: He's with us.  
  
Giles: Right. (steps into the room to pick up the box) So this is as bad as I thought then.  
  
Gunn: You don't know the half of it.  
  
Angel: You said I was marked. What does that mean? And who were those guys? And what exactly are you doing here?  
  
Giles: My, that's a lot of questions isn't it?  
  
Gunn: I can add mine if you like.  
  
Lorne: And while we're at it.  
  
Giles: That won't be necessary. I'll explain everything as best I can.(looks around) Where is Wesley? And Cordelia?  
  
Angel: Wesley went to check some leads. And Cordelia.well, she is with my. She's with Connor.  
  
Giles: Connor you say? Another part of the team?  
  
Gunn: I wouldn't go that far.  
  
Angel: He's okay. He's fine.  
  
Giles: So he's trustworthy?  
  
Lorne: I wouldn't go that far.  
  
Giles: It appears your friends don't exactly share your confidence Angel.  
  
Angel: He's just a kid. He's gotten into some trouble, but Cordelia trusts him. Can we focus on the more important issues please?  
  
Giles: Right. Well, I suppose I could begin telling you what I know. I'm afraid I don't have much time.  
  
Gunn: You're not the only one.  
  
Giles: I take it the Harbingers weren't your only visitors then?  
  
Lorne: Harbingers? Harbingers of what?  
  
Giles: You mean you didn't.? Oh that's right. You wouldn't remember them would you?  
  
Angel: Remember who? Giles, how do you know these guys?  
  
Giles: Do you remember when you came back Angel? After Buffy.well, when you came back.  
  
Angel: Yeah, I remember.  
  
Giles: And do you remember when you came to me? When you were being haunted?  
  
Angel: These are the guys? They did that to me? Buffy said.  
  
Giles: The harbingers were seeking to raise the first evil. Buffy stopped them before it could be brought forth in corporeal form. What you experienced, what she saw, that was only the manifestations brought on by the harbingers. That's what they do. They can control spirits and send them to people. Make people see things.  
  
Angel begins thinking hard at this information.  
  
Gunn: I don't get it. We haven't been being haunted. We weren't just seeing things last night. We got our asses kicked by a highly corporeal Hellbeast.  
  
Giles: Something arrived last night? Tell me what happened.  
  
Angel: It wasn't anything I've ever seen or heard of before. It was strong, beyond strong. Nothing worked. Knives, guns, hand to hand. It went through us like we were nothing.  
  
Lorne: It tossed our boy here off the roof.  
  
Giles: And what did it say? Were there demands? Threats? Anything to tell us what might have been it's goal?  
  
Gunn: There wasn't much time for small talk Man. It was more like trying to stay alive.  
  
Angel: Giles, you said I was marked. For what?  
  
Giles: There have been occurrences elsewhere. The council has been aware for some time that a very powerful force was building around the world with a disturbing mode of showing itself.  
  
Angel: And?  
  
Giles: Slayers have been being targeted. And not just chosen Slayers, but ones not yet called. Watchers have been on high alert for months and resources have been stretched to the breaking point I'm afraid.  
  
Angel: Is Buffy.?  
  
Giles: She's fine. Yes of course, she's fine. At least for now.  
  
Angel: Which brings me to the next question. Why are you here?  
  
Giles: I've been working alone of late Angel. I began questioning the Council about the high number of Slayer and Watcher deaths and they cut me off. But I kept in touch with several watchers I knew personally. I learned that there was a link to them all. A sign when one had been chosen or marked for death.  
  
Angel: The box.  
  
Giles: Yes. Whatever that green haze it expels is, it somehow leads them to the mark.  
  
Angel: But they were here. Why not just kill me? Why go through the trouble? Giles: That is what I'm not clear on. I would assume they came here looking for the Slayer. Why they stopped and chose to mark you as one or something equally threatening I'm not sure. Perhaps they sensed what you were. And with a soul, it makes the game a different one.  
  
Lorne: Ok, not to be the ninny of the bunch or anything, but why come here? You said they were looking for the Slayer? Isn't this the wrong town? It's Buffy right? Angel's former? She's not here. Didn't these Harbinger guys get the memo?  
  
Giles: I don't believe they were looking for Buffy.  
  
Gunn: Then who?  
  
Angel: Faith.  
  
Cut to Connor's Place  
  
Cordelia is laying on the bed while Connor watches from the lookout. spot.  
  
Cordelia: (eyes closed) Not much good sitting there if you're not looking out.  
  
Connor: I'm sorry. Did I wake you?  
  
Cordy: (sitting up) No. You haven't made a peep. I can feel it. Must be leftover higher being stuff. What are you thinking about so hard?  
  
Connor: How much I want you to be safe. If anything happened to you.  
  
Cordelia: Don't worry. If it happens to me it will most likely happen to you along with the rest of the world.  
  
Connor: I know you said it couldn't be me Cordelia. But there is a reason it came from that spot. There has to be.  
  
Cordelia: The only thing it might have to do with you is that where you were born and what you came from, it's something not of this world. It doesn't mean you're wrong or bad or that you did this. It just means that sometimes these bad guys look for a source of great power to feed off of. You and your dad have that power Connor.  
  
Connor: Why haven't you looked at me since we were together?  
  
Cordy: What? I'm looking at you.  
  
Connor: No. You look through me. Like you don't want to see me. Did I do something wrong?  
  
Cordy: Can we talk about this later? I think we've had enough rest. Maybe we should check on the others.  
  
Connor: You make me feel like I forced you. Like I took advantage. I only wanted to help you.  
  
Cordy: (stands up and walks away) What we did didn't help us Connor. It didn't help anything or anyone. I thought it would. I felt it would. But then I just felt empty. Like I'd taken something and lost something all at once. And I don't know why or how it happened, but it's done.  
  
Connor: You're angry with me.  
  
Cordy: (turns) No! No I'm not angry with you. Maybe with myself, but you didn't do anything wrong. How many times do I have to tell you that?  
  
Connor: I know you loved him once.  
  
Cordy: (looks down awkwardly) Sometimes we only get one chance at something. Sometimes it only takes a moment to change everything. When I left before, when I left this world, I lost my moment. If it was ever even really there. I guess we'll never know.  
  
Connor: So if They hadn't taken you. If none of that higher being stuff had happened. Would you be with him now?  
  
Cordy: That's a question I can't answer Connor and you know it. And we can't waste any more time trying to figure it out. We're at the point of no return. Everything we do from this moment on is more significant. It's not about any one or two people. It's about surviving.  
  
Connor: And if we survive, what then?  
  
Cordy: Let's just get through the first part okay?  
  
Cut to Sunnydale Summer's House  
  
Xander: Buffy!  
  
He hangs up the phone and reaches for his keys.  
  
Willow: What happened?  
  
Xander: Buffy's in trouble. We have to go to the school.  
  
Fred: She's in trouble? But she's the slayer.  
  
Xander: Yeah. As in magnet for.  
  
Willow: Should I call Anya?  
  
Xander: There's no time. Move.  
  
Willow: What about.?  
  
She nods towards Fred still standing there.  
  
Xander: You work with Wesley?  
  
Fred: Yes, and Angel and.  
  
Xander: Stop while you're ahead. Let's go.  
  
Fred: Shouldn't we have weapons?  
  
Xander: I keep some in the trunk. This is Sunnydale you know.  
  
Fred doesn't know how to respond but follows them out.  
  
Cut to Underneath School  
  
Buffy tucks and rolls to her feet to face the attack. She sees the Mayor standing before her.  
  
Mayor: You just never learn do you?  
  
Buffy looks up in surprise and tries to stand as he walks towards her. She glances at Spike to see he's unconscious.  
  
Mayor: Hurts to see him like that doesn't it? What would Angel say?  
  
This gets Buffys attention in a major way.  
  
Mayor: Ooh, a little testy on the subject still I see.  
  
Buffy: So you really like living in the past don't you? First Jenny, now this loser. Why don't you show yourself you big scary evil?  
  
Mayor: You're not ready to face me little girl.  
  
Buffy: Let me guess, you're what the dark fears. Beyond sin, beyond death. (shrugs) Sorry. It just had more impact the first time around.  
  
He lunges for her and she steps aside and kicks him in the mid section as he passes.  
  
Mayor: (recovering quickly to look at her) Soon you will be the last. And you will have no choice.  
  
Buffy: I always have a choice. You don't control me. And you never will.  
  
Mayor: (laughing) Too cute! You don't get it do you? It's fine really. I didn't expect you would so soon. Wouldn't be nearly as fun. But thanks to your boy here, we have all the time in the world.  
  
Buffy looks at Spike to see him conscious and struggling to focus on what's happening below him.  
  
Buffy: So what? You go Dahmer on Spike and time stands still? Not in my reality.  
  
Mayor: So you still believe in reality? Interesting.  
  
He raises a hand and Spike drops suddenly. He cries out in pain and surprise as he hits the seal.  
  
Mayor: Haven't you learned? What you see isn't always what you get?  
  
He transforms into Joyce and Buffy is completely taken aback.  
  
Joyce: Oh Buffy, won't you ever learn?  
  
Buffy: Mom? (pause) No, you're not real.  
  
Joyce: Do you even know what's real anymore? Him. (points to Spike) Was he and what you did to each other real?  
  
Buffy looks away at the disappointed tone in her mother's voice.  
  
Joyce: I had such high hopes for you. And look what you've become.  
  
Buffy: (quietly) Stop it.  
  
Joyce: You have no idea what you're in for. You think you've got evil figured out? That you're something special? You'll leave them all before it's done. You'll destroy everyone who loves you and you won't look back.  
  
Spike: (moaning) Buffy.  
  
Buffy: (looks down then back at Joyce) So what's the next? Are you just going to go around hurting everyone's feelings or do you have a purpose here?  
  
Joyce: Tough little slayer. Always with the quips. Did you think you could take mine and get away?  
  
Joyce transforms into the true vampire.  
  
Vampire: You'll never have him.  
  
It doesn't have a chance to speak before a stake appears through its heart from the back. It looks down in shock and Dawn steps around it to join Buffy watching.  
  
Dawn: Looks like you won't be having anyone either.  
  
She crosses her arms with a smirk but Buffy knows better. It pulls the stake free and looks down at the hole.  
  
Vampire: Idiot child.  
  
Dawn backs up in fear and Buffy steps in front of her.  
  
Buffy: I'm guessing you have more in common with the Mayor than just looks.  
  
Vampire: My time has just begun. Yours is about to end. Choose carefully.  
  
Buffy starts to say something but the vampire closes his eyes and disappears into the ground in an instant.  
  
Dawn: He didn't die. Why didn't he get dusted Buffy?  
  
Buffy: (staring at the dirt where he disappeared) Because he is the dust Dawn.  
  
Dawn: What?  
  
Spike moans and Buffy bends to help him.  
  
Dawn: Buffy what's going on?  
  
Cut to Hyperion  
  
Angel: You came for Faith.  
  
Giles: Yes. I need to bring her to the others.  
  
Gunn: Others?  
  
Giles: My last contact was killed several days ago, along with his slayer. I was nearly killed myself. I had been supplied with a barrier spell from the local coven and certain decapitation was averted.  
  
Lorne: (raising his glass in mock toast) Well bully for you then.  
  
Angel: And why come here? Shouldn't you check with Buffy first? Faith isn't exactly out in the open.  
  
Giles: I will go to Buffy once I have Faith. Let's not forget where the true slayer line lies. Buffy is a wildcard. They will go after her most assuredly. However the real goal for these harbingers is to annihilate the slayer line. Through Faith runs that line.  
  
Gunn: So what are we supposed to do? Break this chick out of jail?  
  
Lorne: And am I the only one that heard the part about Faith's last visit? How can you be sure she'll even be on our side if we get her out?  
  
Giles: I'm only sure that if we don't keep these men from finding her, we won't have a choice in the outcome. At least this way, we might stand a chance.  
  
Angel: Giles, what about me? These guys know me now. And they obviously have plans for me. And I need to know if this has anything to do with what happened last night.  
  
Gunn: Oh God Fred.  
  
Angel: What?  
  
Gunn and Lorne exchange a look. Angel: Gunn, where's Fred? I haven't seen her.  
  
Lorne: She left a while ago.  
  
Angel: Why?  
  
Gunn: (looks at Giles) She went to Sunnydale.  
  
Angel/Lorne: What?  
  
Giles: Why would this girl go to Sunnydale?  
  
Wesley: (from landing) I think I can answer that.  
  
Giles: Wesley. There you are. We have some things to discuss.  
  
Wesley: I was about to say the same thing. Though I didn't expect to see you here. Then again, maybe I should have.  
  
Giles: Then you know what's happening?  
  
Wesley: I spoke with the council earlier. Something's happened in England.  
  
Giles: You can tell me on the way. I've come to take Faith to Sunnydale. She's in danger.  
  
Faith: (stepping through the door) Gosh, I don't know what to say. I'm feeling a bit teary over here.  
  
Angel: Faith, how did you.Wesley?  
  
Wesley: I called in a favor.  
  
Angel: You realize you just set us up right?  
  
Wesley: I imagine that remains to be seen.  
  
Giles: You said you knew why this Fred went to Sunnydale.  
  
Wesley: Right. She went because I asked her to.  
  
Angel: What? (looks at Gunn) And you went along?  
  
Gunn: (shrugs) She doesn't listen to me. Especially where Wes is concerned.  
  
Wes and Gunn exchange a look.  
  
Faith: Ouch. Subtext. I've missed that. (steps up to Angel) Good to see you. So when's the fun start?  
  
Cordelia: Fun for you? That'd be never.  
  
The group turns to look at Cordy and Connor entering through the atrium.  
  
Giles: Well, I guess we're all finally here.  
  
Lorne: Suddenly the beastie is on the backburner.  
  
Faith: Love the hair Cordelia.  
  
Cordelia: I'll be sure and change it. Angel, what's going on?  
  
Angel: I'm still not clear on that.  
  
Gunn: Wesley sent Fred into the line of fire in Sunnydale. And thanks to his bringing this one here (points at Faith) We're all in the same line of fire.  
  
Connor: Who are these people?  
  
Cut to Sunnydale  
  
Xander, Willow and Fred all run into the high school and right into Principal Wood. Fred literally bounces off his chest.  
  
Fred: Oh!  
  
Prinicpal Wood: Hello there. Mr Harris? Are we having an open house that I'm not aware of?  
  
Xander: (nervous laugh) Ha! Open house. Good one.  
  
Principal Wood: And your friends?  
  
Willow: I'm here for Buffy. I mean, I'm a friend of Buffy's and.and I had a message. An important message.  
  
Wood: Well let's go find her together.  
  
Xander: No! I mean, it's a surprise. A.a surprise message for Buffy, right?  
  
Willow: Right. That's right.  
  
Wood: And you miss?  
  
Fred: I'm the surprise.  
  
Xander: Sshhh! Don't tell! (nervous laugh again) Ok, then Principal Wood, I'm just going to go hide the.surprise in my trailer and then Willow will bring Buffy to there and it will be all good. K?  
  
Wood (shakes head) Ok, I guess I'll allow it this once. I know Buffy hasn't been herself lately. Go ahead. But make it quick. I don't like my school being disrupted.  
  
Xander: Yes sir. Toot sweet. That's what we'll do.  
  
Wood watches them leave and then heads to his office determinedly. 


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8  
  
Fade in Lilah's Apartment  
  
Lilah: (on phone) Of course I got it done. She's out. And you? Did you succeed? (pause) Good. Things are moving along nicely. (pause) You leave that to me. It's how I earn my ungodly salary. (pause) No. You don't show yourself again. It's too big a risk. (pause) You don't get to know my plans. You'll be informed when it's time.  
  
She hangs up the phone and a knock sounds at her door. She opens it to find Gavin in the hall.  
  
Lilah: (scoffs) Wrong move Friend.  
  
Gavin: There's a problem at the firm.  
  
Lilah: Is it worse than the problem you have?  
  
Gavin: Don't you ever tire of the empty threats?  
  
Lilah brings a knee up and connects with his groin in an instant. He cries out and drops to his knees, eyes watering.  
  
Lilah: How empty did that feel?  
  
He isn't able to answer.  
  
Lilah: Don't ever come to my home again. I'll see you at the office.  
  
She slams the door in his face.  
  
Cut to Sunnydale Underneath high school  
  
Fred, Xander and Willow walk down the passageway.  
  
Fred: I don't get it. Why would you build a school over all this? Isn't it kind of lacking in solid foundation?  
  
Xander: Hellmouth. Go figure. It's not like I knew all this was still here. Sure! Blame it on the construction guy!  
  
Willow: Ssshh! Why don't you just send out engraved invitations to whatever is down here to start throwing mojo our way?  
  
Xander: Sorry.  
  
Fred: Are you sure this is the right way?  
  
Xander: Listen here Missie. We brought you along as a favor. It wasn't a plea for some back seat slaying.  
  
Fred: (giggles) Back seat slaying. That's funny.  
  
Willow sends her a look.  
  
Fred: Sorry. That was inappropriate I guess.  
  
Xander: I dug it.  
  
Willow: Speaking of digging.  
  
She stops and Xander runs into her still smiling at Fred.  
  
Dawn: Willow! Xander! Help!  
  
Xander looks and sees dawn standing on the seal as Buffy tries to lift Spike up.  
  
Willow: Oh God.  
  
Xander: Great googlie mooglie, what happened to him?  
  
Dawn: He's hurt bad. There was this thing. And then Buffy saw Mom. But it wasn't Mom, you were right Willow. Then I staked it and it didn't even flinch. It's bad. This is all so bad. (sees Fred) Who is she?  
  
Fred: Is he going to be okay?  
  
Buffy: (barely glancing at Fred) Xander help me. We have to get him out of here.  
  
Spike: (weakly) Go.  
  
Buffy: You're coming with us.  
  
Willow: (looking at seal) Buffy, what made this?  
  
Buffy: Better question is what did the thing raise. The First is here. And we have to get out of here.now  
  
Dawn: Spike brought it. Why else would he be here?  
  
Willow: Look at him Dawn. Whatever he did or didn't do wasn't by choice. Buffy's right. We need to leave here.  
  
Fred: It's the center ring.  
  
Xander: Huh?  
  
Fred: This. It's part of the system of epochs. The center ring, the first and the last.  
  
Buffy: How do you know that? And who are you?  
  
Fred: Fred. My name's Fred and I came for you.  
  
Buffy: Get in line.  
  
Fred and Xander exchange a glance at the repetition of his earlier response.  
  
Fred: Wesley sent me.  
  
Buffy drops Spike's arm to look at Fred.  
  
Buffy: What did you say?  
  
Willow: I was going to tell you. That's why we're here. Well that and the panic.  
  
Dawn: Wesley? Isn't that.?  
  
Buffy: You work with Angel.  
  
Spike moans.  
  
Buffy: Xander you and Dawn get him out of here. I'll meet you back at the house. Willow, find some shovels. We've got to cover whatever this is up. I'll go make up something to tell Principal Wood. We've got to regroup. (looks at Fred) You okay shoveling?  
  
Fred: I guess, but I really need to tell you.  
  
Buffy: Wait until we get done here. I'll call Anya from my office and tell her to meet us. (bends to look at Spike in the eye) Spike listen to me. Dawn and Xander will take you home okay?  
  
He doesn't respond and Xander bends to pick him up and throw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.  
  
Xander: Spike man, try not bleed on me much.  
  
Dawn: Buffy are you sure you're okay?  
  
Buffy: I'm fine. Go. I'll see you there.  
  
The three leave.  
  
Willow: Buffy, are you okay for real?  
  
Buffy: No. None of us are okay Will. (looks at Fred) None of us.  
  
She leaves the girls to start working.  
  
Cut to Hyperion  
  
Faith: Is this.wow, it's you. Connor?  
  
Connor: Do I know you?  
  
Cordy: No you don't. Angel what is she doing here?  
  
Wesley: I brought her.  
  
Cordy: For what? So Angelus can have a playmate?  
  
Giles: Angelus?  
  
Faith: Whoa. Sister, you've got a Buffy-like tude and I'm really not feelin it. I know I clocked you last time we ran into eachother but grudges really aren't healthy.  
  
Cordy: Are you kidding me with this?  
  
Giles: What is this about Angelus?  
  
Angel: It's nothing Giles. You've got faith. Maybe you should just go.  
  
Giles: Why did Cordy refer to Angelus?  
  
No one answers.  
  
Giles: What have you people done?  
  
Gunn: We ain't don't nothing. (looks at Wes) Except send Fred to the one place that is the bullseye for all things evil.  
  
Wesley: If Fred is with Buffy, then I assure you, she's safe.  
  
Angel: He's right. But still a fool for doing it in the first place. What were you thinking?  
  
Wesley: I was thinking that perhaps pooling our resources might be of some use in these circumstances.  
  
Angel: And you decided to make that call on your own?  
  
Wesley: If Angelus returns, I can't fathom your disagreeing.  
  
Faith: Ok, that's twice you guys have mentioned Angelus as if it's nothing out of the ordinary. What's going on?  
  
Connor: He wants to fight the beast without a soul.  
  
Giles: What?  
  
Faith: Please tell me this is some kind of joke.  
  
Angel: I have a theory.  
  
Giles: A theory you say? Wll how's this for a theory? If Angelus returns, it won't be to fight. It will be to join whatever evil is unleashing itself on us all. No wait, that's not really a theory is it? That was a lesson learned several years ago.  
  
Wesley: (steps forward) This situation is quite different from before Giles. Angel has changed immensely, grown stronger. He knows what he's doing.  
  
Giles: Yes, Angel does. He knows right from wrong. Angelus on the other hand is a sadistic animal. No offense.  
  
Angel: (shrugs) None taken.  
  
Cordy: Will someone please explain to me why Giles and Faith are here?  
  
Lorne: Apparently ours isn't the only party going Sweetie. Giles here has been chasing some baddies over in the Queen's turf and he came to gather slayers to warn them of the danger. It's the world tour of evil and we've all got front row seats. Cheers.  
  
Faith: So what's the play? I go from nobody wanting me to being wanted by everyone.  
  
Cordy: Don't flatter yourself.  
  
Gunn: Can we please focus here? I want Fred out of Sunnyhell and with me. She never should have gone down there alone. Wesley: I couldn't have known that the events here were only part of a bigger problem. We have fought separately for years and I assumed our latest fight would be separate as well.  
  
Angel: We still don't know how involved the two are.  
  
Cordy: And if the high school squad had such badness, why didn't they call? Why let us be blindsided?  
  
Giles: I don't think Buffy realizes the danger she's in.That's why I must go quickly. Before it's too late. But make no mistake Angel. You have been marked. You are very much involved.  
  
Connor: What does that mean? Marked?  
  
Gunn: We had some visitors earlier. They were looking for ole girl over there. (points at Faith) But Angel caught their eye instead.  
  
Giles: Faith, we should go.  
  
Wesley: Beg your pardon? I believe Faith is with me. We need her skills here.  
  
Giles: I appreciate your effort in releasing her, but her place is with the other Slayers. This is their fight. And I believe winning one will mark the end of the other.  
  
Wesley: And in the meantime, what of us?  
  
Gunn: Maybe we should all go to Sunnydale. We're not doing any good here. And if they are all coming from the same evil, then the more the better.  
  
Faith: I'm staying.  
  
Giles: Excuse me?  
  
Faith: I know I'm not tops on anyone's list for going my own way, but last I checked Slayer's got to make the final call. I know there's heavy stuff in Sunny D Giles, but I'm not leaving here until I know everything's copasetic.  
  
Giles: Have you not been listening to me? This is the First Faith. You've never faced anything like it. And they are coming after you. You're at the top of the food chain. Your place is with the rest of the line. At least those that have gathered.  
  
Wesley: He has a point. I spoke with a council member today before I came to get you Faith. The board has been all but annihilated.  
  
Giles: Good Lord. Wesley: I had a hidden agenda for your release. I did want to protect you. However, if we succeed in our plan you might be the only hope if something goes wrong. (looks at Angel) It took a Slayer to defeat Angelus last time.  
  
Angel nods at Wes' reasoning.  
  
Cordy: I'm just wondering. Exactly how enormous was the amount of drugs you all must have ingested to choose this plan?  
  
Lorne: I'd be interested in that answer.  
  
Gunn: I don't care who goes or stays, but I'm going to get my girl and bring her home. Anybody wanna have a problem with that?  
  
The phone rings next to Lorne and he startles a bit before answering.  
  
Lorne: Angel Investigations. We help the helpless which these days is us. How can I help you? (pause) Fredkins! It's so good to hear your sweet little.  
  
He doesn't get to finish as Gunn rips the phone out of his hand.  
  
Gunn: Baby, you okay?  
  
Giles takes note of the tone.  
  
Gunn: Yeah we heard. (pause) Some cat named Giles showed up here on his way there. I knew this was a bad idea. (pause) Don't move. I'm on my way. Stay with her. You're safer there. (pause) No, not yet. But it may not last. I don't think we'll need her though. (pause) Cause Wesley got himself another slayer. Just sit tight and I'll explain everything.  
  
He hangs up the phone.  
  
Lorne: So I'm guessing Mr Giles is short one Slayer, but heavy one Gunn.  
  
Gunn: Let's go.  
  
Giles: I'm not sure I should.  
  
Angel: Giles go. Let Gunn bring Fred back. You can let us know if you need anything else.  
  
Cordy: Giles, tell him he's crazy. Please.  
  
Giles looks around the room.  
  
Giles: Something tells me that's not going to stop him. I hope you all can come to an agreement. I don't look forward to telling Buffy about this.  
  
Angel: You won't tell her anything.  
  
Giles: Now Angel.  
  
Angel: This is our fight. I think you should go see to yours. You don't want to put this on her. (looks at him hard) And neither do I.  
  
Giles: Right. You have a point.  
  
Faith: I got this Giles. And when it's finished, I'm coming to help B with the First. Trust me. Let me show you how I've changed.  
  
Wesleys' cell phone rings and he leaves the room to answer it.  
  
Giles: I'll be in touch.  
  
Lorne: Be careful.  
  
Cordy: You're just going to go alone? What if you two get in trouble?  
  
Giles: Then we'll help them.  
  
Angel: Would you rather go along? Or me?  
  
Cordy doesn't answer and Connor sense something.  
  
Gunn: I think Sunnydale will be needing help before Fred and I do. She said the center ring released this first dude. And some other guys hurt real bad.  
  
Cordy: Who? Who's hurt? Was his name Xander?  
  
Connor: Who's Xander  
  
Gunn: No that wasn't it. (thinks) It was Spike.  
  
Angel: Spike? Are you sure?  
  
Gunn nods and Angel glares at Giles.  
  
Giles: Spike's been going through some changes Angel. There's not time to explain now. We must go.  
  
He motions for Gunn and the two leave Angel and the others staring after them.  
  
Cut to Wesley in atrium on cell.  
  
Wes: Yes, a lot has changed since we last spoke. Most interesting of which is that fact that Los Angeles isn't alone in current events. (pause) Gavin would think running out of coffee was a crisis Lilah. (pause) Very well. I will take the info into consideration. (pause) Don't push me. I don't work for you. (pause) And as for Sunnydale? Are you aware or in any way responsible? (pause) I don't like being patronized. It's really not a turn on. Fine. I'll be in touch.  
  
Cut to Lilah's office  
  
She hangs up the phone and looks at the man standing in front of her.  
  
Lilah: It's set. You go now. It's imperative that you do exactly as I said. Got it? Neither side wants this crewed up.  
  
Man: It will be done.  
  
Lilah: Cut the ominous tone crap. I'm not the one you have to convince.  
  
He leaves and Lilah steps into the hallway. She pauses taking a deep breath before walking into another office. Gavin is already there, staring transfixed.  
  
Lilah: I apologize for the inconvenience. There will be no more delays. Myself and everyone under me are completely at your disposal.  
  
The figure turns and Lilah sees the X'd out eyes of a priest of the First.  
  
Cut to Sunnydale Summer's house  
  
Anya: She's so thin. Doesn't she eat?  
  
Willow: I didn't think to ask.  
  
Willow is at the computer while Anya watches Xander bring Fred a drink.  
  
Anya: It's so obvious what he's doing. He wants to make me jealous.  
  
Willow: (without looking up) Yes anya. The root of all evil is in town to destroy us and Xander is trying to repair his love life. I'm sure that's it.  
  
Anya: Sarcasm is a defense mechanism you know.  
  
Willow: (irritated) I am defensive Anya! As in trying to find a way to defend against the First? We called you to help. Is that going to be starting anytime soon?  
  
Anya: I'm sorry. You're right. What can I do?  
  
Willow: We need to find everything we can on this thing. I'm talking going back to the very beginning. Giles said there was a time when vampires walked the earth . Pure vampires. Before the Slayer even existed. I think that's where we have to start.  
  
Anya: It would help if I had all the text from the Magic Box. But you sucked all the knowledge out of them and then destroyed the store. I'm thinking a stern period of self-flagellation is in order. (pause) I can wait.  
  
Willow: Could you wait somewhere else then?  
  
Cut to Upstairs  
  
Buffy finishes putting bandages on Spike's wounds. He opens his eyes slowly.  
  
Buffy: You're going to be okay.  
  
Spike looks past her and sees the first slayer he killed. She speaks English.  
  
Slayer: You'll never be okay as long as she's here.  
  
Spike's eyes grow wide and he shakes his head. Buffy looks behind her confused.  
  
Buffy: What are you seeing Spike?  
  
Slayer: You've upset the balance you see. And now you have to right it. 3rd times the charm.  
  
Spike begins shaking violently and Buffy pushes him down by the shoulders.  
  
Buffy: Spike stop. There's no one there.  
  
Dawn: It was me Buffy.  
  
Buffy turns to see Dawn has come in the room.  
  
Buffy: Oh. (back to Spike) It was just Dawn Spike. She's here to stay with you. I have to go for a bit.  
  
Spike: (weak) Slayer. (tries to sit up) Slayer.  
  
Buffy: I'm here. I'll be right back. You're safe. Dawn, keep an eye on him. I'll be right downstairs.  
  
Dawn: Still finding a way to keep me out of the loop?  
  
Buffy: I'm not doing anything until Giles gets here.  
  
Dawn: I still don't get why he'd go to LA first. Talk about lack of priority.  
  
Buffy: I'm sure he'll explain his reasons when he gets here.  
  
Dawn: And Angel didn't even try to talk to you or anything. I mean you'd think he'd want to check on you at least.  
  
Buffy: You don't understand about Angel. It's not that simple. I can't talk to him. He knows that.  
  
Dawn: That doesn't make any sense. You and Angel.  
  
Buffy: There is no 'me and Angel' Dawn. It's the way it is now. Just watch Spike so I can do my job.  
  
She leaves the room and Dawn turns to see Spike looking at her suddenly coherent.  
  
Spike: (calmly) We can't be here Little Bit.  
  
Cut to Hyperion  
  
Wesley: I have to check this out. It's our best bet for succeeding.  
  
Angel: Take Connor with you. He can watch your back.  
  
Faith: I'll go too. I'm dying to get some action.  
  
Angel: Take it slow faith.  
  
Faith: Yes sir. (looks at Connor) Is he like this with you too?  
  
Connor: He tries.  
  
Wesley: We'll be back. And then it will be time.  
  
The three leave and Angel, Lorne, and Cordy are left in the lobby. Cordy opens her mouth to speak but staggers back as she gets a vision. 


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9  
  
One's greatest fear is to possess power beyond measure Unknown  
  
Fade in Sunnydale Upstairs - Spike and Dawn  
  
Dawn: What did you call me?  
  
Spike: (sits up) Listen to me Dawn. I know you haven't been too keen on me of late and rightly so, but you have to believe me.  
  
Dawn: Right. That's gonna happen.  
  
Spike: Damnit, I'm telling you the truth. You're not safe here.  
  
Dawn: And what would I be with you?  
  
Spike: Alive.  
  
Dawn: Not likely. Listen, I don't know if this is the evil Spike talking or what, but I'm not stupid. And if you don't watch it, I'm gonna tell Buffy what you're suggesting and then you'll be out on your bloody, tortured butt, so don't push me.  
  
Spike: (flops back defeatedly) What am I thinking? Of course I couldn't keep you safe. I don't trust myself how can I expect anyone else to? Forget it.  
  
He closes his eyes and when he opens them again Drusilla is there.  
  
Dru: Look at my poor dear, beaten and bruised. (pouty lip) And I didn't even get to help.  
  
Spike tries to look away but she steps closer to Dawn.  
  
Dru: Young blood is always so tasty. You taught me that. So bad Spike. Your punishment is my reward. Did you know? Every time, I can feel it and it makes me all tingly down deep. (smiles and sniffs at Dawn's neck) Could you do it Pet? They won't let me. But you could and we could share like before.  
  
Spike: Stop that. Get away from her.  
  
Dawn turns to look around the empty room.  
  
Dawn: Don't try that with me. I don't believe you see anything. You just want Buffy to think you're haunted so she'll feel sorry for you.  
  
Dru: Her voice hurts our head. We're going to kill her. Parts in boxes and jars to play.  
  
Spike: (shaking head) You're not real. You're not Dru.  
  
Dawn: Dru?  
  
Dru: It sent me for you. I've come to take my boy home. You belong with me after all. She'll never give you what you need. You'll only suffer here. And she's not done with you.  
  
Dru turns into Angel  
  
Angel: She eats you from the inside. And the only way to make it stop is to run. Run away Spike. Before it's too late.  
  
Spike is completely blown away and his eyes are like saucers.  
  
Spike: Not you.  
  
Angel: Oh yes. It's me Spike. The real me. And I'm coming for you all.  
  
He vamps out and lunges for Dawn in Angelus mode. Spike yells with primal force and Dawn rushes out of the room in shock just as Spike watches Angelus close in.  
  
Cut to Downstairs  
  
Xander, Fred and Buffy all hear the yell and Buffy rushes to the stairs to see Dawn running down frantic.  
  
Dawn: I am not going back in there! He's crazy! And you're crazy to keep him here!  
  
Buffy: What happened Dawn? Tell me what he did!  
  
Cut to LA Tavern  
  
Wesley, Connor and Faith walk into the dimly lit establishment to see only a few patrons. The news is on and the hail storm is being discussed. More excuses and placating for the masses.  
  
Faith: It's gotta suck to be dependent on these idiots for information.  
  
Guy at bar: (leering) Speaking of sucking.  
  
Faith: Oh yeah, that's gonna get you some. (back to Wes) I see some things never change.  
  
Wes: Apparently not.  
  
Connor: Why are we here?  
  
Wesley: I explained as best I could already. I believe the only way to even consider Angel's plan is to guarantee that we are in control, not Angelus.  
  
Faith: And I already told you it's impossible to control Angelus.  
  
Connor: No demon is controllable.  
  
Wesley: But Angelus is different. He doesn't exist merely for the kill like other demons. His weakness is his passion. Not unlike Liam's before he was turned. Therein lies our chance.  
  
Faith: That's why you sent Shaft Jr.'s girl to get B. You thought she could distract him in to not killing everyone.  
  
Wesley: His name is Gunn and yes, that was part of it.  
  
Connor: I don't understand. My father and this girl, the other slayer, what passion is there between them?  
  
Faith: Wow, guess the father/son bonding got set aside?  
  
Connor just looks at her.  
  
Wesley: Angel and Connor haven't had much opportunity to talk about the good old days. If there ever was such a thing.  
  
Connor: What about Cordelia?  
  
Faith: Cordelia? You mean? (smiles) Right on. Angel moving on with B's arch rival, nicely played.  
  
Wesley: Cordelia and Angel haven't moved on to anything. Not exactly anyway.  
  
Connor: They won't be. Cordy is with me now.  
  
Faith: Huh?  
  
Wesley: (points) Here it is.  
  
They all look at the men's restroom door in front of them. Faith: You dragged us here so you could take a leak?  
  
Wesley: (reaching in pocket and looking around to make sure no one sees) Of course not.  
  
He pulls a bag of powder out of his pocket and scoops some into his hand and begins to speak.  
  
Wes: I call on Tonatiuh. Seeking wisdom and guidance. Protection among the protectors and light among the dark. Guantas Pawstat Mejort.  
  
He tosses the powder at the door and it disappears into the wood. Faith and Connor look at each other and then back at the changing mass in front of them. Wes takes a step back as a wind rushes past them and the door expands into an entryway down an endless hall. He steps forward and the others follow hesitantly. As soon as they get past it, the entrance is sealed behind them.  
  
Faith: (looking back at the wall) I hate it when they do that.  
  
Connor: We're trapped.  
  
Wes: Sshh. Just follow me closely.  
  
They continue down the hall for a bit until finally a man appears through a wall and steps in front of them. Faith looks to see the wall is solid behind him.  
  
Faith: Cool trick.  
  
Man: You risk much to come here.  
  
Wesley: The risk is greater not to.  
  
Man: And you bring him. (points to Connor) He does not belong.  
  
Wesley: He's here to help.  
  
Man: There will be no help for what's to come. Only a choice of how much pain.  
  
Faith: I gotta tell you. I've missed this. Cryptic banter, magical bathrooms, you just don't find this in the House you know?  
  
Man: You think you've conquered what drove you away from them. That will be your worst mistake.  
  
Wesley: I'm here to plea for help. Are you he?  
  
Man: I am your only hope. But I do not exist in miracles. And that is what you need to survive.  
  
Wes: Leave that to us. I only want assistance with a demon.  
  
Man: (to Connor) The weakness was passed onto you. It will be your end.  
  
Connor: I don't know what you're talking about.  
  
Man: You will. And the others as well.  
  
Faith: Can we get past the scary warnings bit? Can you help us control a demon or not?  
  
Man: (nodding to Faith) I submit to your power.  
  
Wes: Lovely.  
  
Man: Angelus will never be controlled. Only given new motivation. This is what I can provide.  
  
Faith: How?  
  
Man: They will allow me to harness his soul. It won't be lost, only removed. But my strength will be greatly diminished with every moment I conduct such a task. The soul will be much the same. Whatever you hope to accomplish, if not achieved timely, will result in the harness being removed and the soul being lost forever. Are you certain it is worth the risk?  
  
Connor: And what happens if we have to kill him before we can restore his soul?  
  
Man: Another risk. Do you think yourself strong enough to kill him?  
  
Connor: I will protect myself and those I care about.  
  
Wesley: (interrupting) We all realize this is not a rational solution. But what we're dealing with is beyond ration as well. So will you do it?  
  
Man: I will begin now. You'll only have a short time to prepare.  
  
Faith: Wait, you're not coming with us?  
  
Man: My place is here. I can not leave. And the soul will only exist and survive here as well. If I harness in your dimension, it will destroy us both.  
  
Wesley: How do we know when you've done it?  
  
Man: (looks at Connor) He will know before any others.  
  
Connor: Why me?  
  
Man: It is your destiny.  
  
Faith: No fair. I thought I was the only one here with a chosen destiny.  
  
Man: His wasn't that of choice. Yours is. Move quickly.  
  
He backs into and through the wall and a loud knocking is heard. Wesley, Connor and Faith turn to find themselves in a dirty bathroom. Faith squinches her nose.  
  
Faith: Oh man. Prisons got nothing on this stench.  
  
Voice O.S.: Hey! What's going on in there?  
  
Wesley opens the door and the three exit. The drunk man looks on in surprise.  
  
Man: So that's how you like it huh?  
  
Faith: (brushing past him) Wouldn't you like to know?  
  
Cut to Hyperion  
  
Cordelia is reeling from her vision.  
  
Lorne: I thought these things weren't supposed to hurt anymore.  
  
Angel: Are you okay?  
  
Cordy: I'm fine. Really. It didn't hurt.  
  
She looks up into his eyes and he drops his hand from her arm and steps back going stoic.  
  
Angel: Good. So what was it?  
  
Cordy: (noting his reaction) It's coming.  
  
Angel: The beast?  
  
Cordy: Something even worse. I couldn't see it but.(she starts thinking hard and then looks petrified) Oh God.  
  
Lorne: I hate it when she says that.  
  
Cordelia: It's hopeless. There's too much.  
  
Angel: Cordelia, can I get a little more?  
  
Cordy: (looking up at him) It's you. You're going to go after them all.  
  
Angel: What? You mean Angelus? Does something happen? What did you see Cordelia?  
  
Cordy: It's not what I saw. It's about what you saw. Oh Angel, there's so much to explain.  
  
Angel realizes what she's referring to and steps back.  
  
Angel: No.  
  
Lorne: Am I still here? Can I know what's going on?  
  
Cordy: (not even hearing Lorne) Why didn't you tell me? I never wanted you to find out like that Angel. You saw Connor and I in bed together.  
  
Lorne: Uh-oh.  
  
Angel: There's not time for this Cordelia.  
  
Angel backs up the stairs of the landing and looks away from her.  
  
Cordy: It's one thing to be Angelus but it's another to be Angelus with a grudge. You're setting yourself up to do things you'll never be able to take back.  
  
Angel: What exactly did you see?  
  
Cordy: Nothing exact. I felt what you felt. And then it was just red. Blood red and dark and cold and scary beyond anything I've ever experienced. Oh Angel, you can't do it. Not now. Not while you're so angry.  
  
Lightening cracks outside.  
  
Lorne: Uh-oh.  
  
Angel: How could you do that? He's my son.  
  
Cordy: I'm not even sure myself. I swear it wasn't supposed to be like that Angel. I just wanted to. Angel: To what? Hurt me? Forget me? Do you have feelings for him? (grabs her by the shoulders and speaks loudly) Tell me Cordelia, are you in love with Connor?  
  
Lorne: Uh-oh.  
  
Cut to outside Hyperion Clouds move and swirl overhead.  
  
Cut to Sunnydale  
  
Buffy: Dawn, you have to calm down here.  
  
Dawn: You calm down! Spike is a raving lunatic.an enil raving lunatic and you refuse to see past your sick, twisted lust hangover!  
  
Willow: Dawn!  
  
Xander: The girl's got a point.  
  
Fred: Did she say lust? You mean Buffy and that guy? But isn't he a vampire?  
  
Xander: Your point being?  
  
Buffy: Everyone just shut up. I am not going down this road again. This is not about any feelings I may or may not have for Spike. It's about keeping him alive. Because that's what I do. That's what we do remember? We help victims. And Spike is the First's biggest victim right now.  
  
Dawn: I don't know what he thinks he's seeing or hearing up there, but I am not stepping foot in that room again. He can bleed through his bandages and develop gangrene for all I care!  
  
Anya: She's got a way with the visuals.  
  
Buffy: Dawn, how can you say that? After everything Spike has done for you?  
  
Dawn: That's not Spike up there Buffy. Why can't you see that? It's a piece of him but something else is behind the wheel. I wish it was Spike. I wish I could hear him say.  
  
She stops suddenly.  
  
Xander: What?  
  
Dawn: He called me Little Bit.  
  
Willow: He's always called you that.  
  
Dawn: No. Not since.not since before he left. He sounded s urgent.  
  
Buffy: About what? What did he say Dawn?  
  
Dawn looks at her hesitantly and there is a loud knocking on the door.  
  
Gunn: (yelling though door) Fred! Fred it's me. You in there?  
  
Fred runs to open the door and Gunn and Giles enter. Xander watches Fred throw herself into Gunn's arms and he swallows hard.  
  
Anya: (whispering into Xander's ear) Looks like your damsel in distress won't be needing your services anymore Sir fawn-a-lot.  
  
Xander: What? Oh, you thought.oh come on. I knew all along. I was just being polite. But more importantly, is someone feeling a bit jealous?  
  
Buffy: Giles. I'm so glad you're here. We have got major to do and apparently you didn't care enough to warn me before you went trapsing to LA.  
  
Giles: I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner. I'd hoped I'd be in time. Tell me what's happened.  
  
Willow: I've been researching Giles. You told us once about the super vamps that used to roam the earth. Pure and untarnished by human blood. I think that's what's here. I think the First is bringing back his chosen ones to take back what they believe to be theirs.  
  
Gunn: So what does that have to do with the big ugly in LA?  
  
Buffy: Maybe nothing.  
  
Giles: Except the harbingers came after Angel and the others. I believe in their search for Faith. Just like what was happening in England and all over the world from what I can deduce.  
  
Fred: Is everyone okay back home?  
  
Gunn: Yeah. Wes is doing his own thing as usual, but the others ar ein the hotel. They said they'd wait for us to get back. Speaking of which.  
  
Giles: Take my car. It's a rental from Los Angeles.  
  
Fred: I don't know if we should leave just yet. Gunn: Why not?  
  
Fred: I saw something in that seal at the school. It was a lot like the center ring of the calendar. I think we should make sure it's not all related.  
  
Buffy: Listen, I know you guys have your way of doing things and the whole private eye gig going but I can handle things here. This is my town. You belong with Angel.  
  
Anya: If she knows something that could help, maybe we should listen.  
  
Willow: Giles, what is the plan here? I'm tending to think time is not on our side.  
  
Dawn: Hello? This thing is able to mess with people's minds. At any moment any one of us could be taken over and lead us all into a trap. How can we believe anything at this point?  
  
Another yell from upstairs and Gunn pushes Fred behind him.  
  
Gunn: What the hell was that?  
  
Dawn: That is my point exactly. We're in the same house as Psycho Spike.  
  
Gunn: (to Giles) I thought you told Angel this Spike dude was helping Buffy?  
  
Buffy: (eyes widen) What? What did you tell Angel about Spike Giles?  
  
Giles: (takes off glasses) Nothing. I said nothing. I simply said he had gone through some changes and I couldn't get into it. Now why is he screaming out like that?  
  
Dawn: Probably talking to Dru again.  
  
Buffy/Willow/Xander: Dru?  
  
No one says anything as it begins to sound like the ceiling will crumble under the racket being made upstairs.  
  
Cut to Hyperion  
  
Cordelia still hasn't answered Angel when Wesley and Faith comes through the doors.  
  
Faith: Lookie here. Did we interrupt?  
  
Angel: Finally. (turns away from Cordelia) Did you find anything?  
  
Wes: I think we did. Cordy: And?  
  
Faith: We got our boy here a round trip to the great soulless beyond.  
  
Angel: Then you found a way to take my soul?  
  
Wesley: We found a way to harness your soul. But there's not a lot of time.  
  
Angel: Ok, then we need to prepare. Faith, you will be in charge.  
  
Faith: No prob. (steps closer to him) You helped me angel. Believed in me. That meant a lot the last couple of years.  
  
Angel: The person that helped you will be gone Faith. Do you understand that?  
  
Faith: Yeah I do. That's why I'm saying thanks now. Unless I don't ever get the chance again.  
  
Angel: (smirks) Your welcome.  
  
Angel: Alright, first things first. Chains, handcuffs, shackles, anything you can use to hold me.  
  
Lorne: I think we might have that covered guys.  
  
The others turn to see Connor standing with his familiar stake bracelet pointed at his father.  
  
Connor: It's time.  
  
Wes: What? How do you know?  
  
Connor: I can smell it. Cordy, get away from him.  
  
Cordy looks at Angel.  
  
Cordy: No Connor. It's just Angel see?  
  
Lightening cracks again and some kind of energy blows into the room knocking Angel to the ground. Wes grabs Faith and Cordy and pulls them away. Angel tries to sit up but can't. He arches his back and practically growls and fades into a whimper. Cordy wants to go to him but Faith stops her. Lorne throws some shackles to Wes and he and Connor head for Angel's limp form.  
  
Wes: Now! Quickly! Connor bends to grab a wrist and is surprised by a harsh blow. He flies into the wall and slumps against it. Wes steps back in awe as Angelus rises slowly and turns to face his audience.  
  
Angel: (in vamp face) Now that alone was worth the trip.  
  
He looks at Connor and begins chuckling as only Angelus can.  
  
Cut to Sunnydale  
  
Spike: (screaming inhumanely) NNOOO!!!!!  
  
Buffy takes the stairs two at a time to throw the door open and see him in a cold sweat staring at her.  
  
Buffy: What is it?  
  
Gunn, Giles and Xander appear behind her.  
  
Spike: (vamps out) It has begun.  
  
Cut to Downstairs Willow, Anya , Dawn and Fred are in the entryway looking up the stairs when the door flies off it's hinges and flattens the four of them against the wall. They look to see a hideous beast with cloven feet looking down at them.  
  
Cut to LA - Exterior Alley night  
  
A vamp is about to feast on a young woman when he's grabbed by the neck from behind and lifted off his feet. She runs away and the vamp gets a look at his attacker. He sees the gnarled hands and decaying face and is utterly petrified. His fear doesn't last though as the pure one tosses him aside in disgust and wipes his hands as if touching it made them unclean. The vamp skitters away and the other turns to look across the street at the hyperion. 


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10  
  
Fade in Hyperion - Lobby  
  
For a moment everyone seems frozen at the events. Faith is the first to finally react. She advances and they both go at it. Her first attack is easily blocked and she spins to deliver a roundhouse kick that catches him in the back. He stumbles slightly and turns to smile at her.  
  
Angelus: I gotta say I'm disappointed Faith. You were so close and then you blew it.  
  
Faith: That's our boy. Too stupid to know when to shut his mouth and fight.  
  
He frowns and comes at her. They exchange several blows and seem to be evenly matched, neither giving an inch until he catches her with a backhand and her head snaps back at the impact. When she looks back at him, she's bleeding from her lip.  
  
Angelus: What? Fight over already?  
  
Wesley: Not even close. (comes forward with a cross) This is a tag team event my Friend, and I'd say you're decidedly teamless.  
  
Angelus flinches slightly at the cross an then growls angrily.  
  
Angelus: I've got plenty on the way. Didn't you hear? It's a welcome home party and I'm the guest of honor.  
  
With that he savagely knocks the cross loose and it flies across the floor stopping at Cordelia's feet. Angelus punches Wesley in the midsection and shoves him backwards against Lorne. They both fall.  
  
Angelus: Who's next? I'm loving the workout.  
  
Connor: How about me Dad?  
  
Angelus turns to see him standing behind him.  
  
Cordy: No!  
  
They all exchange a look and Angelus faces Cordelia.  
  
Angelus: Talk about evil. I have to give you some credit though. He's suffered a lot, but what you did.that's right up there Beautiful.  
  
Cordy: (sarcastic) Like I'm gonna listen to anything you say.  
  
She bends to pick up the cross and hold it in front of her.  
  
Angelus: What is it with you people and the old school? And you sweetheart? After what you did last night, that thing might just burn you too.  
  
Connor: Leave her alone.  
  
Faith and Connor have moved on either side of him. They each hold a chain and set of shackles. When Angelus turns, they each swing them around like a lasso. Connor's goes around his neck and Faith's around his ankles. He reaches to try and pull at his neck but both pull hard and Angelus is laid out. Before he can react, Connor practically hogties him and he's shackled on the floor writhing and furious.  
  
Lorne: Is that gonna hold him?  
  
Wesley: Not for long. Come, all of you, we must work quickly.  
  
Cut to W & H Lilah is in research basement when Gavin enters.  
  
Gavin: What are you doing holed up down here?  
  
Lilah: (exhaling heavily) Can you ever walk in a room sans the stupid questions?  
  
Gavin: The senior partners were very explicit.  
  
Lilah: Yes Gavin. They were.with me. And as part of my increased responsibility of late, I have taken it upon myself to do some research. Do you have a problem with that?  
  
Gavin: We have people to do that for you. (looks around) Where is the recordkeeper?  
  
Lilah: Perhaps you should go look for her.  
  
Gavin: They said to prepare for the arrival.  
  
Lilah's cell phone rings and she picks it up.  
  
Lilah: What? (pause and changes tone) Interesting. (pause) I'm sure you know what you're doing. (pause) No. I have my own business to do. I'm afraid you're on your own. (pause) Now where would the fun be if I told you that? (smiles) Maybe I'll see you tomorrow. If there is one.  
  
She hangs up the phone.  
  
Gavin: Was that Wyndham-Price? How can you let yourself get so cozy with him? I fear you're losing your priorities.  
  
Lilah: Not that I care one iota what you think of me Gavin, but I really don't have time for the verbal tag right now. So I'll tell you what. I sent Miss Rolo-eyes back to E-32 to retrieve the Migaut text and she hasn't come back. Why don't you go help her find it and I'll fill you in when you get back?  
  
He hesitates but she smiles up at him and he turns to follow his instructions. He walks past several rows of books and finally reaches the section marked E. He turns the corner and cries out in surprise at the Priest of the First.  
  
Gavin: (nervous laughter) whoa. Sneaky aren't you? Guess it comes with the territory. Have you seen.(looks at him) never mind. Excuse me.  
  
He steps past him and begins scanning the books for the volumes Lilah requested. Without a sound, a blade protrudes through his abdomen. He looks down in confusion and sees the blood begin to seep. The priest moves in closer behind him and twists the blade savagely. Gavins cry of pain reaches Lilah's ears as she continues to jot down notes. Her only reaction is a self-satisfied smirk.  
  
Lilah: Even apocalypses can have silver linings.  
  
Cut to Sunnydale Fred and Anya try to push the door off of them but its being held by some force. Dawn struggles and then sees Willow staring down the beast.  
  
Willow: (concentrating and calm) Return.  
  
The door flies back to its point of origin and knocks the beast back out. But it's sideways instead of where it belongs. She holds out a hand to prevent it from moving.  
  
Beast: Witch.  
  
Fred: (calling loudly) Gunn!  
  
Willow: (same) Giles.  
  
Dawn: (frantic) Buffy!  
  
Anya: (looks around and shrugs defeatedly) Xander!  
  
The four appear at the top of the stairs just as Willow loses her hold and the door is splintered by one blow from the Beast.  
  
Xander: Hey! Watch the door!  
  
Buffy leaps over the railing and lands at the girls side before stepping in front.  
  
Buffy: So is there like a Map to the Slayers homes that I'm not aware of?  
  
It strikes quickly. Buffy stumbles back in shock.  
  
Buffy: Wait. You're obviously new. Let me explain. I quip, you quip back, we banter, we fight, we banter some more and then I kill you. Got it?  
  
He lunges and she ducks under his swing to spin around behind him.  
  
Buffy: Guess not.  
  
She kicks him in the back.  
  
Buffy: Giles!  
  
Giles: Oh right. Ladies, run!  
  
The four women run into the living room as Giles and Gunn rush down the stairs. Xander grabs a print off the wall and leans over the railing to smash it over it's head.  
  
Buffy: (annoyed) Xander!  
  
Xander: (holding frame pieces) What? (looks down at the mess) Oh sorry.  
  
Gunn: (pulls dagger from his belt) Alright ugly. Let's go. You ready for round 2 cause. It backhands Gunn and he flies into Xander coming down the stairs.  
  
Fred: Charles! (Willow pulls her back)  
  
Buffy advances again and the two warriors exchange several blows. She takes a solid punch and her neck snaps back from the blow. She seems almost dazed when Giles appears between them holding the box from LA. It seems to get the Beast's attention  
  
Giles: Recognize this?  
  
Beast: They marked him. It will be done.  
  
Giles: So why are you here? Beast: (points at Buffy) This one.  
  
Buffy: Gosh, I don't know what to say. Oh wait, how about Bite me?  
  
It snatches the box from Giles hand and crushes it to dust. Buffy grabs a broadsword mounted behind the table and swings it wildly.  
  
Buffy: Giles duck!  
  
He obeys and Buffy takes a swing at the beast. He easily avoids the blade and grabs her wrist. He twists and she falls to one knee allowing him to turn the blade against her throat. It presses against the flesh drawing blood. Buffy grimaces.  
  
Beast: I expected more.  
  
Xander: Oh we got more.  
  
Out of nowhere, everyone rushes in. Anya attacks with a heavy bookend beating the beast on the back as Xander reaches his side. The beast ignores them and goes for the kill, but the blade doesn't move. Willow has found strength from somewhere and the blood disappears instantly. Gunn, Fred and Giles bum rush it from the other side using chairs as weapons. And Dawn pushes the sword away with both hands. For this, she gets the first blow. It leaves her unconscious against the couch. Buffy takes the sword by the handle and rips it from the beast's grasp. She extends her arm burying it deep down in the thing's chest barely missing the heart.  
  
Anya: (grimacing) Oww. Hurts doesn't it? Buffy just loves the sword through the heart thing.  
  
It growls angrily and Buffy pulls the sword loose. It looks down to see the slice. It only infuriates him. He proceeds to flail wildly mowing through all of them with deadly hand to hand. Buffy is the last left standing but finds herself helplessly flying through the air landing hard halfway up the stairs. She senses him advancing again and struggles to focus. She gets up on one elbow and drops weakly when she puts weight on it to stand up.  
  
Buffy: (mumbling) Not like this.  
  
She waits for the next blow but it never comes. She raises her eyes and sees the beast only two steps down staring above her head. She turns painfully to see the bandaged spike looking down from above.  
  
Spike: I don't think you want me to come down there.  
  
The group left downstairs watches cautiously. Buffy gets to her feet standing between the two.  
  
Beast: You made it so simple.  
  
Buffy: Huh?  
  
Spike: I think someone made a wrong turn. You don't belong here. Don't you have a schedule to stick to Mate?  
  
Beast: You've interfered in ways not repairable. Your suffering will be great.  
  
Giles looks at Willow and nods. She closes her eyes and begins speaking too low to hear. Xander picks Dawn up and moves away with Anya, Fred and Gunn. The beast senses something and turns to look at Willow. He leaps down to stop her but it's too late. She opens her eyes and looks at the floor under his feet. Three huge black serpents burst through the floor and two wrap themselves around his ankles. One more moves past him. Giles pushes the small group farther behind him and watches Willow with concern. Her eyes have gone black and she seems painfully conflicted and struggles to maintain control.  
  
Beast: You can't stop what is already done. We will keep coming. You only delay destiny. You can not change it.  
  
Willow: (deadly calm) What can I say? I'm a procrastinator.  
  
The snakes pull the beast underground as the other stays behind. Willow collapses in exhaustion and the hole is sealed. She passes out.  
  
Xander: Um Giles.  
  
The serpent moves quickly up the stairs. It strikes at Buffy and she dodges the best she can. It is about to strike again when Gunn rushes it and uses his dagger to stab it. The head rears up and Giles slices it through with the broadsword. The pieces fall to the ground harmless.  
  
Everyone gathers around the bottom of the stairs Xander and Dawn check on Willow. Giles, Fred and Anya look up at the ones on the stairs.  
  
Giles: Is everyone okay?  
  
Buffy: (quietly) I think we might have a problem.  
  
Anya: Ya think?  
  
Giles: Buffy?  
  
He looks up as Buffy's eyes roll back in her head. Before he can react, she pitches forward tumbling down the stairs.  
  
Dawn: Buffy!  
  
Spike is down the stairs in an instant, injury forgotten.  
  
Spike: (sees she's unconscious) What the bloody hell is going on?  
  
Fred bends with Giles to roll her over on her back.  
  
Giles: Buffy? Can you hear me?  
  
Fred: Look.  
  
She points to two marks on her arm.  
  
Fred: Snake bite.  
  
Dawn: Oh God. (runs to sit by Buffy and shake her) Wake up! Buffy open your eyes!  
  
Cut to Hyperion  
  
Angelus is now sitting in a chair. He's still shackled and is surrounded by a circle of crosses and holy water on the floor. Just outside of that circle is another human circle. Faith, Wesley, Lorne, Connor are arms length apart all holding stakes. Faith twirls hers absentmindedly. Cordelia is nowhere to be seen.  
  
Angelus: This is really growing tiresome. This was your plan? To release me only to keep me chained here while your pathetic world is destroyed? I would have expected more from you Faith.  
  
Wesley: When you're ready to listen to reason..  
  
Angelus: (interrupts) Like you 'reasoned' taking the baby from him? (Wesley is visibly bothered by this) Don't get me wrong. You did the brat a favor. (looks at Connor) It's just too bad he found a way out of the hell that he belongs in. Then again, it looks like he may have brought it with him. Score.  
  
Connor: Shut your mouth.  
  
Angelus: (chuckling) Atta boy. I'm feeling your rage. Use it. I could teach you how you know.  
  
Faith: God I forgot how much you liked to hear yourself talk.  
  
Angelus: You've never heard me. You've heard about me. Nothing like living color.  
  
Faith: Right. So Wes, if he won't talk or at least hear us out, can I just kill him?  
  
Cordelia: No.  
  
She steps into the room and the others look at her watching Angelus closely.  
  
Angelus: Look who finally joined the party. I was afraid you weren't going to be here to torture later.  
  
Cordelia: I'm not going anywhere.  
  
Connor: Stay outside the circle.  
  
Angelus: Yes, listen to Connor. Or would you rather just find a room and have another go?  
  
Cordelia: (deadpan)I guess someone should get some action since you're pretty much helpless. Too bad.  
  
Angelus: I'm never helpless. And you aren't ready to see me in action.  
  
Connor: What do you want to do? Kill us all? What then?  
  
Angelus: (smiling) Oh, there's so much to be done. I wouldn't know where to start. But fortunately for me, I'll have plenty of time to do it all.  
  
Wesley: If you don't listen to us, there will be no world to ravage. There are things happening now that are bigger than anything you've come across. We're looking at the destruction of this world, possibly all worlds, all dimensions.  
  
Angelus: Do you know how many of these I've seen? Not as many as I'd like thanks to the Gypsies but in case you've forgotten I tend to go for the ending of the world. Whatever happened to old Acathla?  
  
Wesley: He's dormant and buried deeper than you could ever hope to dig.  
  
Angelus: Whatever. I've got new opportunities thanks to you all. So when are we going to stop with the bondage? I'm thinking someone likes the way I look in shackles.  
  
Faith: I'd like you better with your mouth taped shut. Hey Green, you got any duct tape around here?  
  
Cordelia: No. No duct tape. (she steps past the group and over the crosses) It's my turn to talk.  
  
Connor: What are you doing?  
  
Wesley: This isn't a good idea.  
  
Cordy walks to place a hand on Angelus's shoulder and he recoils slightly.  
  
Cordy: Why don't you and I have a talk? I remember you used to love to talk.  
  
Angelus: That was different. And you know it.  
  
Faith: Wesley, what's she doing?  
  
Wesley: I'm not quite sure.  
  
Lorne: Hey, does anyone hear that?  
  
Connor: It's scratching. Something's scratching.  
  
Angelus: You give yourself too much credit. Even if there was something appealing once, you're unclean. And that's saying a lot coming from me.  
  
Cordy: But you still like the game. And what fun would there be if you just destroyed the world and there was no one left to make suffer? Come on, I at least thought you'd make it interesting.  
  
Angelus: And what if I do? Do you think you could possibly have any effect either way. At least the slayer was true to her pathetic emotions. You couldn't get the soulful moron, so you went for the next best thing. You're not worth it.  
  
Cordelia seems to be hurt by this but quickly brushes it aside.  
  
Faith: What is that sound?  
  
Wesley: It's coming from the doors. Or the walls.  
  
Angelus: (smiling) I told you they were coming. And if you think I'm bad, wait till you see this.  
  
Cordelia finally hears it and turns just in time to see the doors open. The group turns to see the gnarled vampire at the door. He looks around the room and seems to sniff the air. He advances inside and Connor steps forward. When Cordelia sees this she heads straight for him.  
  
Faith: Don't think you wanna do that girlfriend.  
  
Cordy: Shut up.  
  
The vamp steps up to Connor seemingly studying him. Connor doesn't back down and only moves when Cordelia reaches the pair and the vampire recoils.  
  
Cordy: (frowning) What's your deal?  
  
Wesley: How peculiar?  
  
Faith: How peculiar? That's all you're gonna say?  
  
Angelus: I've got something to say.  
  
Lorne: I'm thinking wrong room, Creepmaster.  
  
Angelus: Could you just stand elsewhere cause I'm about to choke on the stench of your fear demon.  
  
Lorne: Promise?  
  
The vampire moves away from Connor and watches Cordy wearily. She takes a step and sees him take a step to keep up some distance between them.  
  
Cordelia: I think he's scared of me.  
  
Connor: Why?  
  
Cordy: Don't ask me. Wes?  
  
Wesley: More important question might be what is he? He's unlike any vampire I've ever seen.  
  
Faith: Uber ugly if you ask me. I'm thinking way past his expiration date. A body can only go so long before it's gonna give.  
  
Lorne: So he's just your average vamp then. We can stop him then right?  
  
Connor: Stop him from what? What's he doing here?  
  
Angelus: I'm gonna go with the spawn on this one. (looks at vamp) Hello? Do you have any purpose or are you just sightseeing?  
  
The vamp steps toward Angel and Faith moves forward. Wes stops her and points at the water and crosses. She stops to watch him hit the barrier.  
  
Angelus: Say, you might want to pay attention Friend.  
  
He looks down just as the vamp steps directly on a cross and shows no pain. Everyone watching seems completely thrown by this.  
  
Lorne: Maybe I haven't mentioned it lately but uh-oh.  
  
The vamp's next step knocks over the holy water and it splashes up on his leg but again he doesn't falter. Angelus almost gets doused and scoots sideways in the chair.  
  
Angelus: Watch it!  
  
The vamp leans down and sniffs Angelus then looks at the shackles. He uses a long crooked nail to pop the first lock and Angelus doesn't hesitate to break the second and free himself.  
  
Cordelia: No!  
  
She steps forward and the vamp cowers behind Angelus.  
  
Angelus: Hold up there, you're bothering my new friend. I'd say you better stay back.  
  
Faith: You're not leaving this hotel.  
  
Angelus: (looks at vamp) I love it when they say that. (looks at Faith) And you think you can stop me? No more chains to cheat with.  
  
Connor: We don't need chains. You won't be loose in the city.  
  
Angelus: (snicker) You really don't get it do you? You're not real. How you were made, what brought you here, it wasn't any of this Boy. You're a cosmic mistake and now every dimension and power on both sides is gonna have to clean up the mess. Your mess.  
  
Wesley: He is stronger than that. He won't be affected by your sadistic ramblings.  
  
Angelus: Won't he?  
  
Faith begins to move on the other side of the two vampires.  
  
Cordelia: There has to be something left. You can't just be gone.  
  
Angelus: Oh wait. I know this line. (condescending and mimics a familiar time) This can't be you. There has to be some part of you, deep down that still remembers. Some part of you left in there. (stops and straightens up to go to human face) Look at me boys and girls, take notes if necessary. Things are about to get better than interesting.  
  
He smiles and steps towards the atrium exit. Faith rushes forward, stake raised. He lifts one arm to deflect her strike and grabs her wrist with the other. In the same movement, he knees her in the kidney and the stake falls into his hand. She drops to one knee and Connor steps forward. Angelus slings the stake with precision and it embeds itself in Connor's shoulder. He grunts and grabs at the weapon.  
  
Angelus: You've been asking for that since day one.  
  
He turns to follow the vamp out and Wesley releases a stake from his spring loaded wrist sheath and it flies through the air. Angelus ducks and it lands in the vamps back apparently through the heart. It hisses but doesn't stop and Angelus pulls it out. The wound heals itself.  
  
He turns with a vindictive smirk twirling the stake in his hands.  
  
Cordelia: We'll find you. Whereever you go, what ever you try to do, we'll be there to stop you.  
  
Angelus: (hand on heart in faux concern) Ouch. And just when we were so close to the truth. (shrugs) Oh well. I wouldn't expect less. Like I said, way better than interesting.  
  
He turns to leave and this time the ones left behind just watch in horror.  
  
Angelus: (to vamp) Can you show me how you do the whole stake through the heart-not dying thing? That is so cool.  
  
Cut to Sunnydale  
  
Willow: What have I done? Oh God, what did I do?  
  
Xander: You didn't do anything. Well besides bringing forth a dark magical snake to snack on Buffy.  
  
Willow: Oh God.  
  
Anya: That was crass even for me.  
  
Xander: What? No! I didn't mean, Willow, it's not your fault.  
  
Gunn: Maybe next time you could just leave it at that.  
  
Dawn: Giles, talk to me. Why isn't she waking up?  
  
Giles: (wiping the bite mark with a cloth and seeing the black veins growing outward from it) I'm not sure Dawn. We can figure this out.  
  
Spike: What's that? Is that poison?  
  
Fred: I've never seen poison do this. I mean, there's blood poisoning and snake bites can cause spider web vein appearance as it travels but it's usually red or blue maybe but.  
  
Xander: It's black. I've seen that before. We've all seen that before.  
  
Anya, Dawn and Giles all look at Willow. Tears spill from her lashes.  
  
Willow: I just wanted to help her. He was going to kill her. (loks at them) You saw it right? I mean, we had no choice. I had no choice!  
  
She runs out of the room and the others look at each other.  
  
Xander: Maybe someone should go.  
  
Spike: Maybe someone should worry about Buffy right now!  
  
Dawn: This is your fault. You showed up and got him all pissed off. Now look at her.  
  
Giles: Everyone just calm down. Xander, go get Willow and tell her we need her to find out where she pulled them from and what they were. We have to know how to remove the poison.  
  
Anya: We can do that?  
  
Giles: Yes. But I don't know how much time we have.  
  
Dawn: I'll help. Xander, let's go.  
  
They leave the room and Anya and Gunn step back as Spike leans in to touch Buffy's face. Giles looks at him strangely and he backs off.  
  
Anya: Maybe you should lie down Spike. You look very bad.  
  
Spike: I'm not going back up in that bed when she's down here.  
  
Giles: Then go sit over there and stop not breathing down my neck.  
  
He goes begrudgingly and Anya heads for the kitchen. Gunn: Maybe I should find something to cover the gaping hole where the door used to be.  
  
Giles: Check the basement. Xander keeps supplies down there.  
  
Gunn: Guess this happens a lot around here. Got it. The hotel seems to be destruction central too.  
  
The phone rings off screen and Giles looks back at Buffy. She's breathing is slow and labored. She's broken into a cold sweat. He covers her with a blanket.  
  
Spike: She's gonna suffocate under that thing.  
  
Giles: Thanks for the tip Doctor.  
  
Spike: Sod off.  
  
Anya walks in the living room with the cordless.  
  
Anya: Um Giles, I think you need to take this.  
  
Giles: Who is it Anya? I'm rather busy.  
  
Anya: Wesley. The annoying watcher that Buffy fired.  
  
A muffled yell is heard from the phone. Giles takes it.  
  
Giles: Wesley? Is there a problem? (pause) I knew it was a mistake. What did I.yes I suppose it is too little too late. And it was another vampire? Sounds like our visitor and he have something in common. (pause) Well that would be difficult right at the moment. (pause) Because she's unconscious. (pause) Snake bite. (pause) Would you like the story or would you like to stop Angelus?  
  
Spike: (sits up) Angelus?  
  
Giles: Don't do anything yet. Send Faith and the boy on patrol. Keep in touch and you wait for my call. Let me consult with the others and find the best approach.  
  
He hangs up and Spike asks again.  
  
Spike: Did you say Angelus?  
  
Giles: Not now Spike.  
  
Anya: (waits for a few seconds) How about now?  
  
Willow, Xander and Dawn walk in the room. Gunn enters from the basement with some wood.  
  
Fred: They did it. They really did it.  
  
Gunn: Did what?  
  
Fred looks at him and he knows.  
  
Gunn: He's back.  
  
Xander: Who's back? What did I miss?  
  
Fred: Angelus.  
  
Xander: Say again.  
  
Cut to W&H  
  
Lilah is looking out her window in her office when the man walks in.  
  
Man: It has begun.  
  
Lilah: About time.  
  
Man: You have no idea what you've released.  
  
Lilah: Don't underestimate me. And where is it?  
  
Man: If I tell you that it will be all over.  
  
Lilah: Smart man. I'm impressed.  
  
Man: There isn't a lot of time.  
  
Lilah: You got that right.  
  
Man: You've been using the harbingers for personal gain. It will count against you in the end.  
  
Lilah: I'm not concerned with the end. What I have planned is going to knock all of them on their asses. From the pits of hell to the far reaches of whatever utopia they believe in, I will watch the last standing with a smile on my face.  
  
She turns back to look out the window and the man fades out. Cut to LA - Streets  
  
Angelus walks along smiling with fresh blood on his chin. He starts to wipe it off but hesitates.  
  
Angelus: Not this time. (looks at Vamp) Not like this.  
  
They walk out of frame to reveal a dead blonde in the alley.  
  
Fade to black 


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11  
  
Power! Did you ever hear of men being asked whether other souls should have power or not? It is born in them. You may dam up the fountain of water, and make it a stagnant marsh, or you may let it run free and do its work; but you cannot say whether it shall be there; it is there. And it will act, if not openly for good, then covertly for evil; but it will act. - Olive Schreiner  
  
Fade in Sunnydale Summers home  
  
Willow: The magic just has to run its course. There's nothing I can do.  
  
Giles: I thought you had a handle on these forces Willow.  
  
They are seated on Buffy's side who still lays on the couch unconscious. The others are watching from around the room.  
  
Willow: I do! But I used his power against him. I called forth the same dark force that he came from but kept it under my control. The way it manifested itself wasn't my choice.  
  
Fred: So the snakes weren't part of the spell?  
  
Willow: (shakes head) It's just what the evil chose. But I did control them. They took that thing away. I was just too weak. I didn't make it until they were all gone. And I'm sorry. (looks at Buffy) Buffy, I'm so sorry.  
  
Dawn: Giles look.  
  
She points at the arm which seems to be getting better.  
  
Giles: It's subsiding.  
  
Dawn: So why isn't she waking up?  
  
Gunn: (clears throat) I don't mean to downplay this, but when are we going to get back to the matter of Angelus?  
  
Spike: We take care of Buffy first. If you have a problem, I'm sure you won't be missed. Los Angeles isn't far.  
  
Gunn: Don't get an attitude with me. I'm just trying to keep us from getting blindsided.  
  
Anya: Little late for that. Xander: Can you all just stop for a minute? (everyone shuts up) Spike's right. And damn you all for making me say that. But Buffy has to be the priority right now. Angelus.(swallows hard) He's gonna have to wait.  
  
Buffy begins to stir and Giles leans back to give her some air. She throws the blanket off her and begins thrashing about.  
  
Dawn: What's happening?  
  
Giles: I'm not sure.  
  
Fred: Should we hold her down? Is she going to hurt herself?  
  
Willow: No. She's fighting it. She has to do this.  
  
Dawn: Fighting what?  
  
Willow: (looks at Dawn) Whatever evil this thing sprouted from, she got a major dose of it. She's been poisoned. The reason we can't see it anymore is because her body absorbed it. It's in her now.  
  
Giles: My God.  
  
Anya: Are you saying that Buffy's evil now? She's like you were last year?  
  
Xander: No. Willow, tell me that's.no.  
  
Spike: Bloody ironic then isn't it?  
  
Fred: (confused) Ironic? How is this ironic?  
  
Spike walks out of the room in disgust.  
  
Fred: (looking at Gunn) How is that ironic?  
  
He shrugs and Dawn continues.  
  
Dawn: But it's just temporary. You said the magic just had to run it's course.  
  
Giles: (stands up) Listen, there's nothing we can do for her now. There is much to be done. Buffy is a fighter. It's what she was born for and what she will always be. So yes Dawn, she will beat this. Anya, can you and Dawn go and get something to drink while I gather my thoughts?  
  
Dawn: That's the plan?  
  
Anya: I'm thirsty. Anyone else want something?  
  
She takes various orders and pulls Dawn with her to the kitchen.  
  
Xander: Ok, the minor has exited, can we be grown ups now?  
  
Gunn: You answer first.  
  
Willow: (still watching Buffy) She's calming. I think the worst is over.  
  
Fred: I'm thinking that's a bad choice of words. We need to get Wesley and the others here.  
  
Gunn: Why is he your answer for everything?  
  
Fred: I never said that. But he knows things.  
  
Gunn: Right. Cause I'm too stupid to be of any help.  
  
Fred: That's not what I meant Charles.  
  
Giles: (interrupting) She's right.  
  
Willow: (standing to join the conversation) Wesley and the others need to stay there and fight Angelus. We can't just leave him loose in the city.  
  
Xander: I second that. If they come here, that means Angelus will find them here. We did our fight to the death with him once already. It's their turn. (To Fred and Gunn) No offense.  
  
Gunn: So let's go Fred. We'll meet up with Wesley at the hotel.  
  
Giles: You'll only be wasting your time.  
  
Xander: I'm gonna go out on a limb and say it's their time to waste Giles. We got bigger fish to fry.  
  
Giles: Xander, stop trying to ignore the obvious. Slayers from all over are being hunted down and massacred. By the First who was brought by the Harbingers. The same harbingers I discovered in LA at Angel's hotel. The same ones who marked him for a Slayer's death. Meanwhile, the First surfaced here and apparently sent a minion or went himself in search of Angel or Angelus. Not to mention the beast that Angel and the others had already fought once at almost the same time showed up here in search of Buffy. As much as you want to deny it, these things are not, no they can not be entirely unrelated. To assume anything else would get us all killed and very possibly mean the destruction of virtually every realm of existence known to man or demon. Xander: I knew it. I knew rebuilding that school would be inviting every high school nightmare to be relived. But nooo, I got sucked in by the prestige and the big wig-gins of it all. I was all about the benjamins.  
  
Gunn: Ok, please don't ever say benjamins again. You're draining the street cred right out of it.  
  
Xander: I'll have you know I have lots of street cred Chuck!  
  
Gunn: No you didn't.  
  
Willow: What is it with you two? You bicker just like Angel and Xander did in high school.  
  
Xander and Gunn glare at eachother.  
  
Willow: Whatever we're going to do, let's just do it. Last time Angelus showed up, he was all about ending the world, if he sees what's happening, he's gonna be all aboard the party train. Not to mention, Buffy is in no shape to deal with Angelus right now.  
  
Buffy: (from couch) I'm in no mood to deal with who?  
  
Cut to LA  
  
Faith and Connor are walking down a deserted street.  
  
Faith: Not much hustle and bustle these days is there?  
  
Connor: People are afraid. Even when they are told it's nothing, they can sense it. They don't want to be outside.  
  
Faith: So what happens when we find him? Are you prepared for what you might have to do?  
  
Connor: I tried to keep him from this. If they would have left him, if Wesley had stayed away, none of this would be happening.  
  
Faith: Right, the Angel in the sea bit. Wes told me. Gotta give you an A for effort. Don't think I've heard of something that cruel in quite some time. And it was all for nothing. He didn't even do what you thought he did.  
  
Connor: Yes, but now he's free. And without the soul that kept him leashed. So who's mistake was greater?  
  
Faith doesn't answer before they are jumped by two vamps. Faith is knocked backwards by the first blow and looks at the one who kicked her.  
  
Faith: You really didn't want to do that.  
  
She steps up and punches him hard in the mouth. Meanwhile Connor has one on his back, literally. He tried to swing him loose but the vamp hangs on baring his fangs. Just as he's about to take a bite Faith sees and spins away from hers to stake him in the back. Connor stumbles forward off balance from the instant lack of weight as the dust falls. The vamp grabs Faith by the back of the head and pulls a fistful of hair, she drops her stake in surprise.  
  
Faith: Aargh!  
  
Vamp: (leans in close to whisper in her ear) Now you really shouldn't have done that.  
  
He flips her over his shoulder and drops her painfully on the ground. He straddles her and begins choking her as she looks around for something to use as a weapon.  
  
Vamp: Hey, I know you.  
  
He stops choking her and Connor appears ready to strike.  
  
Faith: Wait!  
  
Connor stops and the vamp jumps up and away from both of them. Faith stands next to Connor.  
  
Faith: How do you know me?  
  
Vamp: Sunnydale? Mayor? Ascension? Come on, I was like one of the Bosses first go to guys!  
  
Faith: Right. I kind of missed the climax of that one.  
  
Vamp: Yeah, damn shame what the Slayer did to you. And whew was the mayor fit to be tied. Trying to kill one of her own to save that Angel dude, a vampire. Man talk about issues.  
  
Connor: What?  
  
Faith: (puts a hand out to shush him) So where've you been since?  
  
Vamp: Oh you know, after the whole blowing up of the boss, I figured I'd better lay low. So I headed east. Always wanted to see the Atlantic you know. But as not a fan of fire or sun or heat as I am, those winters back there are not for the weak willed. (chuckles) They don't put that in the brochures now do they. So I figured, where's the best place for warm weather and still close enough to the hellmouth to be in the know. Los Angeles! So what about you? How'd you get out of that coma she put you in?  
  
Faith: (shrugs) What can I say, I was all rested up. So hows the being in the know thing working out for you?  
  
Vamp: Oh dude! Did you hear, we've got like the major heading this way. It'll make the Mayor look like Ghandi.  
  
Connor: What do you know?  
  
Vamp: (looking at Connor) You. There's something about you. You smell funny.  
  
Faith: (trying to distract him) Can we focus?  
  
Vamp: Oh, okay. Anyway, it seems there's a pure one here. I'm talking 100% vampire. No human blood tainting him. He's like the First.  
  
Faith: And why is he here?  
  
Vamp: He's not here technically. Although I guess he could be. I've only heard urban legends about this dude. He's supposed to be like impervious to the usual vamp weaknesses. Crosses, holy water, stakes, they don't kill this guy. Maybe not even the sun.  
  
Connor: That's impossible. No such creature exists.  
  
Vamp: (frowning) What is it with you? (thinks) Wait, I've heard of you. You're him.  
  
Connor: Who?  
  
Vamp: Oh man, now I know it's all about to go down. It's all linked!  
  
Connor: What are you talking about? You don't know me.  
  
Vamp: I gotta go. (looks at Faith) You might want to get away from this one. He's not right.  
  
Faith: Yeah. You could have a point there.  
  
She starts to turn away and then grabs the stake from Connor's hand. She is too quick for him and buries it in the vamps chest. She pulls the stake free as he dusts out and taps the tip of it with her finger.  
  
Faith: Oops. Guess that was my point. Let's go.  
  
Connor: Where are we going? Faith: To stop him Kid. To save the world. (she takes off leaving Connor no choice but to follow her and mumbles to herself) I've been waiting a long time to say that.  
  
She smiles as she walks off screen.  
  
Cut to Hyperion  
  
Wesley: We have other things to concentrate on Cordelia.  
  
Cordy: Really? Cause Angelus loose in LA? I'm pretty occupied over here.  
  
Lorne: Color me occupado as well. I know you guys told me that Angel without a soul was bad, but that. (points to door) What just walked out of here. That was downright spook worthy.  
  
Cordy: Which is why we should all be out looking for him.  
  
Wesley: Faith and Connor are the most capable of finding him and handling him when they do. I'm more interested in finding out why that obviously powerful vampire was afraid of you Cordelia. It only makes sense that it has something to do with higher being status.  
  
Cordy: But I'm not. They sent me back here.  
  
Wesley: No think about it. Maybe you are exactly what They made you. Maybe you getting your memory back is the problem.  
  
Lorne: Have you been sneaking sips of my Seabreeze?  
  
Wesley: Listen, you were taken to fulfill a destiny chosen for you by the Powers That Be. What sense would it make to do so if it weren't for a need for you?  
  
Cordy: I don't get it. I just sat up there. I watched and I sat. I did nothing for the Powers.  
  
Wesley: No, not then. But what if They knew what was coming? They knew that a higher being would be needed in our world to help fight an evil that had been dormant for so long, that all champions or warriors in our dimension would be ill prepared to face. What if They took your memory because They knew that that evil would be joined by the one person that could test your perseverance?  
  
Cordy: You lost me.  
  
Wesley: If the Powers knew that Angelus would somehow surface in the midst of fighting this evil, They would want you to be willing to do your part to extinguish the First, or the Beast or even Angelus without hesitation. Because it is what Higher Beings do.  
  
Cordelia: So They took my memory. So I wouldn't remember Angel or my feelings for him.  
  
Lorne: I'm sensing blame. Am I about to get blamed for screwing up the Powers plan with my little memory potion? Cause I think I've suffered enough what with the beatings and the head scooping and the tying to the chair. (looks skyward) Okay? Let's just call it even Fellas okay?  
  
Wesley: What I don't understand is why you wouldn't even remember your purpose. Why would They erase that as well? That's what I don't understand. But we all saw the effect you had on it. It was afraid of you. Or at least bothered enough to stay away from you. I would assume you are part of the solution.  
  
Cordy: So how can I help if I'm not out there going after him? Both of them?  
  
Lorne: Angel kept saying that we could use his weakness against him. He said that our chance would be when he got caught up in the torture of it.  
  
Wesley: Yes, Angelus had a weakness. His passion and bloodlust combined to form a vengeful, sadistic animal that couldn't enjoy a simple kill. He had to see the pain of what he's done in the victim's eyes. He enjoyed it.  
  
Lorne: So agreeing to this plan was clearly not the right choice.  
  
Cordy: I thought I could do it. I thought I knew what buttons to push. But I wasn't even close.  
  
Wesley: What are you saying?  
  
Cordy: I wasn't a challenge. It was too easy. Connor and Faith aren't gonna find him out there.  
  
Lorne: (ducks and looks around) Why? Is he back here?  
  
Wesley: I was right all along.  
  
Cordy: He said he'd heard it before. Said I wasn't worth it.  
  
Wesley: This isn't Angel Cordelia. You have to remember that.  
  
Cordy: I wasn't supposed to. That's the point right Wes? If I didn't I would have been able to see where he was going long before now.  
  
Lorne: Does this conversation come with cliff notes?  
  
Cordelia: We have to find them and go.  
  
Wesley: I'll make the call.  
  
Cordelia goes upstairs as Wes heads for his office.  
  
Lorne: (looking back and forth) Call who? Go where?  
  
Wesley: (without looking at him) Sunnydale.  
  
Lorne watches them both leave the room and swallows against the knot in his throat. He takes another big gulp of his drink.  
  
Lorne: Sure. Let's all go pay our respects to the Hellmouth. Why not? Who'dve thought I'd ever long for the days when I was safely miserable and a total outcast in Pylea?  
  
He downs the rest of his drink.  
  
Cut to Sunnydale The group is still just staring at Buffy.  
  
Buffy: (stands slowly rubbing her arm) Someone answer me.  
  
Willow: Buffy, you need to be careful. You've had some very powerful dark magic injected into you. Your body isn't set up to accept it.  
  
Buffy: Who said anything about accepting? I feel like I just got hit by a mack truck and part of me wants to rip all your heads off, so I'll ask one more time. Why were you talking about Angelus?  
  
Xander: Buffy, he's back. Something's happened in LA and Wesley called and said he's there. Angel lost his soul and now Angelus is free.  
  
Giles: Could you be more insensitive Xander?  
  
Gunn: He's just telling it like it is.  
  
Willow: You pick now to take his side?  
  
Fred: I'm sorry Buffy. It's what Wes sent me here to tell you. I tried but we kept getting interrupted.  
  
Buffy: You mean Angelus has been back since you came here?  
  
Fred: No! They were still talking about it when I left. Wes wasn't sure if it was even possible but Angel said it was the only way.  
  
Gunn: It was a whole debate thing.  
  
Buffy: Wait. (she falters slightly and Willow goes to support her) Are you saying that Angel chose to lose his soul? That he wanted to become Angelus again?  
  
Fred: He didn't want to, but he knew that the Beast was something too powerful for us.  
  
Buffy: So he couldn't have called for reinforcements?  
  
Giles: I tried to warn them.  
  
Buffy: You knew about this too! My God, what is wrong with you people? You do remember Angelus right?  
  
Xander: (raises hand) I do.  
  
A knock on the door and they look at eachother.  
  
Giles: I'm expecting someone. I'll get it.  
  
The group goes back to talking but is interrupted when Giles comes flying from the foyer. He lands at Buffy's feet and she looks down in shock as he tries to straighten his glasses. She looks up slowly and sees his familiar stance.  
  
Angelus: (smirks) Hi honey, I'm home. 


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

Fade in Highway

Vehicle interior. Wesley drives, Cordelia in pass seat and Lorne in rear.

Cordy: I can't believe we're all just leaving town. What if that thing comes back?

Wes: If my suspicions are true, it will be headed here as well. Everything that's happening is all leading to a cataclysmic event that only Sunnydale is capable of. Willow has been sensing this since the summer according to Giles.

Lorne: That Willow is something else. What I'd give for just a glimpse of a reading. I bet she could send me on a wild ride.

Cordy: Well I'll see if we can do a quick round of karaoke when we get there. I'm sure there's time.

Lorne: Nice to see the whole higher being thing hasn't impeded your sarcasm.

Wesley: I just hope we're not too late.

Cordy: Buffy's used to this sort of thing. She'll be fine. 

Wesley: I wasn't referring to Buffy. It's Angel who hasn't much time.

Lorne: It's Angelus now remember? Let's not add fuel by calling him the wrong name.

Wes: But if we hope to ever get Angel back, we have to find him and get him back to LA as soon as possible.

Cordy: Why do I feel like you neglected to me something important Wesley?

Wes: It's only important if we don't find him.

Cordy: What's going on? Tell me.

Wes: It's the harness. I was warned that it couldn't be held for too long without the risk of losing the soul forever.

Cordy: Are you telling me even if we find Angel and get him back home, he might be minus the soul permanently? How could you have agreed to that?

Wes: (sarcastic) Yes, how silly of me? Because we all know how well bartering with those from other worlds who possess great power usually works out.

Lorne: Interrupting now. How about we save the arguing for when we are either crossing that bridge or being pushed off it by whatever baddie finds us first? 

Cordy: (crossing arms) As if the evil arriving isn't enough. Or Angelus showing his sadistic self. But now I'm being forced to go back to the one place that witnessed some of my worst moments. Well I'll tell you one thing, things are going to be way different since the last time I was here. I swore I'd never come back but here I am. That's fine, but I'm going to make damn sure everyone knows that the girl who left here after graduation is nothing but a faded memory.

Wes: We have a purpose Cordelia. Let's not get sidetracked by that which one should have outgrown.

Cordy: All I'm saying is the hierarchy has changed and Buffy and the rest of them need to know that. Angel and I aren't even close to the same people who left four years ago.

Lorne: Angel's not the same person he was four days ago.

Wes: Good point.

Cordy: Oh God, Connor. 

Wes: I told you. He and Faith were already at the bus station when I spoke with them. 

Lorne: I still don't get why they didn't wait for us and while we're at it, how did they know before we did?

Wes: They were about to board a bus Lorne. They'll beat us there this way and maybe we'll get lucky enough that they can intercept him before he reaches Buffy and the others.

Cordy: I didn't mean that. What if Connor shows up at Buffy's with Faith? She has no idea. And Faith isn't exactly subtle-girl. Wes, we have to get there before she hears everything. Angel wouldn't want it to happen this way.

Wes: I'm going as fast as the law allows Cordelia.

Cordy: Screw the law! 

She reaches over and presses down on his accelerator leg.

Cut to Sunnydale

Summers House

Buffy stares as the others move back.

Buffy: Please tell me this is a joke.

Angelus: (stepping into the room) What? The semi-conscious Giles isn't convincing enough? (looks at Giles) Gosh, that brings back memories doesn't it? I see you've long since healed though.

Giles: (standing up) And I see you're just as foolish as always. Coming straight to the one who sent you to hell one last time. Rather risky don't you think?

Angelus: What can I say? I love danger. (Back to Buffy) So, how ya been? From the looks of this place I'm thinking not in the mood for cleaning. It's a shame really. So disrespectful to everything Mommy Joyce worked so hard for.

Dawn: Don't you say her name?

Xander places a warning hand on Dawn's arm but Angelus heard and looks their way.

Angelus: Oh look, it's little sis. Except not so much an actual sister as a now meaningless body of energy. How's it feel to be nothing more than an irritating distraction?

Xander: Leave her alone.

Angelus: (looks at Xander) You're still here? Man, when are you gonna get it? She's never going to want you Boy. (grins) Not like she wanted me.

Buffy: Are you almost finished?

Angelus: You know me better than that Buffy. At least you used to. I guess a few things have changed.

Buffy: We had an agreement.

Angelus: No you and your pathetic ex had an agreement. But I'm here now and all bets are off.

Gunn: What agreement?

Angelus: (turning to see Gunn and Fred) Gunn! Look at you. And Fred? (smiles and shakes a finger at them) You two crazy kids. Still giving it the ole college try are ya? Good for you. (pause) Completely useless mind you, but whatever keeps you going.

Fred: Wesley's on his way. And Faith.

Angelus: More the merrier. And Cordelia? Is she coming too? Or better yet, Connor. (smiles at Buffy) Oh Buff, I _really_ want you to meet Connor.

Buffy: Who's he? Another vampire buddy? 

Angelus: (laughs) Oh, this is going to be fun.

Anya: If you're looking to end the world again, you're going to have to get in line.

Angelus: (to Anya) So what? You're human now? I still smell it on you. What is it about this place that sucks the evil right out of a perfectly good demon?

Xander: Shut your mouth.

Buffy: Ok, share time's over. If you're here to fight, let's do it. Otherwise get out of my house and stop boring me.

Angelus: See I always liked that about you. Quick wit to go along with that quick temper. 

He suddenly stops and tilts his head as if hearing something. He frowns and looks around the group in the room and then slowly turns around to look behind him. Spike has come downstairs and is standing in the foyer facing Angelus.

Angelus: Spike.

Spike: Hello Angelus.

Cut to LA

W&H – Lilah's office

Lilah throws some things in a briefcase and shuts it as her assistant watches.

Asst.: And how long will you be out of town?

Lilah: Well, I would imagine it will be a few days or until the end of the world. Whichever comes first.

Assistant: And what should I tell the senior partners?

Lilah: Use your imagination. You do remember what that is right? 

Assistant: Yes Ma'am. I'll do my best. 

Lilah: Good girl. Now if you'll excuse me.

The girl leaves and Lilah waits until the door is closed behind her to open a desk drawer and pull out a stone. She rubs it between her fingers and then drops it in front of her desk. It vibrates once and then a man appears in it's place.

Man: So it is time?

Lilah: Yes. I need you to take a trip with me to Sunnydale.

Man: The hellmouth. 

Lilah: Yeah, catchy little nickname for the tourists. Let's go.

Man: Have you eliminated the ones who could impede our work?

Lilah: Yes. I always come prepared.

Man: Over a year in your time has been spent preparing. I hope you have thought of everything.

Lilah: I always think of everything. Every move I've made has been in search of this one moment. It's about time I got my reward. Do you have what we'll need?

Man: I am what we need. It all lies within me.

Lilah: Charming. 

She looks down to close the drawer and sees some old surveillance photos of Wes staring up at her. She reaches to touch a picture.

Man: Is there a problem?

Lilah: (waiting a beat and then shutting the door) No.. No problem here. Let's do it.

The man nods and follows her out the door.

Cut to Sunnydale

Bus Station

Connor and Faith are walking out of the station when Faith catches sight of someone going behind the building.

Faith: Something's up.

Connor: What?

Faith: (points) There.

Connor has no choice but to follow her. They walk around to the back of the station and see a man entering a small building across the alley.

Connor: It's not him. We should…

Faith: I know him. 

She heads for the building and Connor realizes that she's not telling him everything.

Connor: Who is it? How do you know this man Faith?

She opens the door and the daylight casts enough light to see the back of the man just as he turns around and smiles.

Mayor: There's my girl.

Faith freezes in shock and Connor runs into her as the door closes behind them.

Mayor: What? Not even a hello? I'm hurt Faith. 

Faith: How did you…?

Mayor: Come now dear, the how is never as important as the why. You've lost your edge.

Faith: You're dead.

Mayor: Well gosh! This reunion isn't going at all like I'd planned. And who's' your new friend? Oh wait, I know this one. You're quite the little miracle aren't you Son?

Connor: I'm not your son. You're not my father.

Mayor: Well you don't really have one of those do you? I mean, not one that you're willing to claim anyway.

Faith: You're part of this. Did you bring the First here? Are you responsible for this? Is it revenge?

Mayor: (laughs) Oh sweet Faith! Sweet, simple Faith. This isn't about me, or you or even that tramp Slayer that hurt you. Things are about to become so clear. 

Faith: Where's Angelus? 

Mayor: Now that's a treat. Never thought he'd go so willingly. But then again, what else did he have to lose?

He looks at Connor and raises an eyebrow. Connor looks away uncomfortably.

Connor: Let's get out of here.

Faith: We can't leave him here.

Mayor: Don't worry. I wasn't ever here to begin with.

Faith frowns and then sees the Mayor morph into something hideous for an instant before disappearing in a burst of energy knocking them both backwards. Connor helps her up and she still seems unsure of how to react.

Connor: Come on. We have to go. (He pulls her arm) Now!

She allows him to drag her out of the building.

Cut to Summers Home

A silence has never been so deadly. Buffy looks from one to the other as Angelus and Spike face off.

Buffy: Spike.

Spike: Good to see you awake. I guess I missed all the excitement.

Angelus: Don't worry, we've just gotten started. So tell me Spike, why are you…

He stops and his eyes narrow as he steps closer to Spike.

Angelus: You too? Was it the gypsies?

Spike glances at Buffy and she shakes her head slightly before Angelus turns to look at her. He hesitates and then seems to realize what's happening. Buffy looks to Xander and Giles and nods.

Angelus: Oh please tell me this isn't what I think it is.

Buffy watches Angel move closer to Spike and Xander pulls Dawn, Anya and Willow into the kitchen. Giles steps over to Gunn and Fred and they begin making their way towards the dining room as Spike moves to meet Angelus in the middle of the living room.

Spike: You need to leave here now.

Angelus: (laughs) Oh right! Yeah cause I came all this way to see Buffy and now I'm just gonna walk away. Hello? Remember me?

Spike: Yeah I do. And you should remember me as well. I don't think our last meeting worked out too well.

Angel: You betrayed me. And Dru. Was this the reason? The Slayer got to you?

Buffy: (a little too suddenly) No! 

Angelus: I gotta say. I'm impressed. You were playing him the whole time. And I bought into it. Color me ashamed.

Buffy: You have no idea what you're talking about.

Angelus: No I really think I do. Here I thought you had a soft spot for me. For what the gypsies turned us into. But it wasn't that at all, it was all about the soul. Not the man.

Spike: You're not a man.

Angelus reacts instinctively and connects with Spike's jaw doubling him over. Buffy watches unmoving.

Angelus: Neither are you Friend. I don't know how you did it, but that soul only makes you worthless. But you'll find that out soon enough. You think it's a gift? A blessing? I almost wish the world wasn't ending so I could truly appreciate watching you suffer.

Spike: (rising up to face him) I'd rather suffer or eternity than be like you.

Angelus hits him again. This time in the chest where he's already wounded. Spike collapses onto his knees in agony. Buffy takes a step forward and Angelus faces her.

Angelus: I don't like being replaced. Now you're going to have to be punished. (smiles) But you always got off on that didn't you?

Now its Buffy's turn for instinct. She reaches him in two steps and kicks him away from Spike and into the wall. Angelus bounces back like it was nothing. His fist connects with her face almost instantly and she stumbles back a bit before blocking the next blow with one arm while catching him in the chest with the other. He smiles sadistically.

Angelus: God I've missed you.

He comes at her with both fists flying and she ducks under all the swings. She kicks a leg out as she bends the last time and knocks his feet out from underneath him. He reaches out to take her down with him and they roll together until Angelus stops on top. 

Spike jumps on him from behind and pulls him off her. Angelus vamps out and grabs Spike by the throat and throws him into and through the wall. 

Xander O.S.: Not the walls!

Buffy grabs his arm as he descends upon Spike and spins him to face her.

Buffy: Come on, I thought you said you missed me. 

She tries to swing but he grabs her arm and picks her up by the neck with the other hand. He pushes her against the wall, her feet dangling off the ground. He leans into sniff her neck and then pulls back slightly.

Angelus: I smell him on you. You've been with him. More than you were with…you wreak.

Buffy: (struggling to speak against his hand around her throat) And you're a bed of roses?

She doesn't wait for an answer before head butting him as hard as she can. He drops her to grab his face and she kicks him between the legs. It's his turn to drop.

Buffy: Now _that_ brings back memories.

She steps past him but before she can decide what to do next, he has her around the waist and pulls himself up.

Angelus: You can't just walk away from this.

She turns to fight but he grabs her by the shoulders and kisses her hard. Spike rushes to stop it but it's too late. Angelus picks her up and throws her through the plywood barricading the front windows. 

Dawn: No!!

Angelus walks through the hole but stops short of finishing her off. Outside standing almost guard like over Buffy's battered form is Faith and Connor. Faith sees him and smirks while Connor pulls a stake from his belt and readies for battle.

Angelus: Oh look, it's just who I've been waiting on.

He steps through the opening and looks at Buffy trying to stay conscious.

Angelus: No naps Buff. We're just getting started. And look who's here. Connor, I'd like you to meet someone. And Buffy, this is my…

Spike hits him from behind and Angelus goes down. Connor leaps over Buffy as Faith bends to help her to her feet. They both look to see Connor and Angelus going at it hand to hand.

Angelus: (barely moving under the impact of Connor's blows) Like father like son. If I had a soul, I'd have to be proud. 

He hits him sending him into Spike.

Angelus: Luckily, that's not an issue anymore.

A stake appears out of nowhere and goes into Angelus's lower back. He flinches and tries to reach around to pull it out before turning to see Gunn holding a crossbow in the demolished front wall of the house. Dawn, Fred, Anya and Willow all stand just behind him. Xander is surveying the damage.

Gunn: You're outnumbered. Why not just give it up before someone gets dusted?

Angelus: (smirks) Did you say outnumbered?

He turns to look beyond the yard and the others follow his line of sight. Slowly, several vampires and miscellaneous demons emerge from the shadows and Buffy, Faith and Connor all step back to assess the situation. Spike keeps an eye on Angelus who nods and walks toward the others like him.

Angelus: Well, I hate to cut the reunion short folks, but it looks like I'm needed elsewhere. Don't worry though, I'll be back. (looks at Buffy) I'll always come for you. (looks at Connor) Maybe you could introduce yourself properly. Don't be rude. Daddy would be so disappointed.

The two groups now face off. Buffy in front of hers and Angelus in front of his. She's bleeding from the eye and he allows one of the vamps to pull the stake out. He grunts at the pain and then takes the stake from him and turns back to his former friends.

Angelus: How's the shoulder son?

Buffy frowns in confusion and looks at Connor. The Sunnydale gang seems lost at this term of endearment and the ones present from the LA side stare coldly at the demon that has taken over their one time leader.

Faith: You're not making it out of this one alive.

Angelus: Newsflash sweets. I never was alive. Tell someone who cares.

He turns and motions for the others to follow him and the ones left behind just watch in shock. A vehicle squeals to a stop just as they disappear into the shadows and everyone turns to see Lorne, Cordelia and Wesley jump out of the car.

Cordy: Connor! 

Connor: Cordelia.

He goes to her and they hug while Wes and Lorne make their way onto the grass.

Wes: Why is everyone just standing here? What's happened? Faith? Did you find him?

Faith shrugs and Buffy answers.

Buffy: Congratulations Wesley. You've managed to screw up even worse than you did in your watcher days. You've brought back the one person who has the power and the complete lack of conscious necessary to kill us all and send the world into the lap of the First. Quite a day for you isn't it?

She doesn't wait for a reply before limping back towards the house. Spike puts a hand on her arm to help her but she shrugs it off. He looks down at the ground helplessly as Buffy opens the front door and walks straight for the stairs ignoring everyone watching her.


	13. Chapter 13

You cannot have power for good without having power for evil too. Even mother's milk nourishes murderers as well as heroes. - George Bernard Shaw Part 13   
  
  
  
Fade in Interior - Summers House Xander, Dawn, Willow, Anya and Giles are in the kitchen.   
  
Xander: Ok, apocalypses are one thing, but the First forcing an impromptu high school reunion? That's just going too far.   
  
Willow: I gotta admit it's a bit on the surreal side.   
  
Dawn: But they're here to help right? I mean, more power to fight is good?   
  
Giles: One would assume that it would be.   
  
Xander: And Faith? When did she get out of the big house? Isn't she supposed to be paying her debt to society still?   
  
Giles: I told you I went to LA to gather the Slayer line. Faith is part of that line. Wesley had already done the hard part by the time I arrived. When will you ever start listening to what I say Xander?   
  
Xander: I'm sorry. I guess I missed the get out of jail free card for Faith part of the chat amidst the end of the world part!   
  
Willow: Shouldn't we get back in there? I mean, aren't we being rude?   
  
Dawn: I'm going to check on Buffy.   
  
Giles: No Dawn. Leave her be. She needs time to process what's happened.   
  
Xander: Sure. Her ex shows up, back to his evil self and taunts her and her friends mercilessly before commencing with the beating and the throwing through the front wall. She just needs to process it.   
  
Willow: I really think we should get back in there.   
  
Giles: We do need to decide what our next move is. Perhaps Willow is right. They'll be wondering what's become of us.   
  
Dawn: You okay Xander?   
  
Xander: Faith and Cordelia in the same room. Nothing is okay about that. Anya: Why don't you just go have sex with both of them then?   
  
Giles, Willow and Dawn all look at her in shock.   
  
Xander: What?   
  
Anya: I mean, it's obvious you can't stop thinking about them. Maybe you've wanted them all along. Is that why you dumped me at the altar? So you could wait for your precious Cordelia to come back? It's pathetic really. I mean, she treated you horribly then and she'll treat you horribly now. Wait, on second thought, maybe that's what you deserve. Yes, you need to be treated horribly, maybe it will do you some good. So go. Just go and throw yourself at her feet.at both their feet! (beat) I don't understand you Xander Harris. Did you even look at her hair? I mean, what is that?   
  
The group just stares at Anya completely at a loss for words.   
  
  
  
Cut to Living room Wesley, Cordelia, Connor, Fred, Gunn and Lorne are scattered around the room.   
  
Connor: (to Cordelia) I'm glad you're here. I can keep you safe now.   
  
Cordelia: You don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself.   
  
Gunn: I don't know if any of us are safe at this point.   
  
Wesley: And I suppose you think it's my fault as well.   
  
Gunn: I never said that.   
  
Lorne: Come on guys, I've got a splitting headache and the last thing any of us need is petty bickering. She was upset Wes, you just happened to be in the line of fire.   
  
Wes: Right. (phone rings and he pulls it out of his jacket) Wyndham-Price. (pause) You too. Now what do you want? (pause) You're where? (looks at others) I have to take this.   
  
He goes out the front door.   
  
Gunn: He does that a lot lately. I thought he was working with us again. Why is everything so secretive?   
  
Fred: I'm sure he has his reasons.   
  
Gunn: Of course you are.   
  
Cordelia: We have to find him. If I can scare the others, why can't I scare him?   
  
Gunn: Huh?   
  
Lorne: Cordelia still has some clout it seems. The ugly that came to bring Angelus here cowered from her like a little girl.   
  
Fred: You mean, you're still a higher being?   
  
Cordelia: I don't know if I'd go that far, but there's something in me that freaked him out. But I don't understand if he's so bad and he's linked to the First, why wouldn't Angelus be freaked?   
  
Connor: Because he knows you. He knows your weakness.   
  
Cordelia: Weakness?   
  
Connor: Him. Angelus knows that you have feelings for him with a soul. That gives him power over you that no one or nothing else has.   
  
She sees the words are painful for him to say but doesn't respond.   
  
Lorne: But he also knows your other weakness. Just as he knows yours Connor.   
  
Fred: Am I supposed to be understanding this? Cause.not.   
  
Cordelia: Lorne, this isn't the time.   
  
Lorne: I'm really sorry oh high and mighty one, but this is exactly the time. We're dealing with the ultimate fight here folks. And our biggest weakness, for all of us, is the secrets we're all keeping.   
  
Everyone exchanges looks. Fred and Gunn. Cordelia and Connor.   
  
Lorne: As long as we are hiding things from one another, the First or Angelus or whoever else wants to, can use it against us. If we don't all get on the same page before we take this on, there's no chance in Pylea that we'll survive. And right now, we're not even in the same book, much less page.   
  
  
  
Cut to Upstairs Buffy's room   
  
Buffy is sitting on her bed staring blankly ahead when Faith taps on the door once and comes in.   
  
Faith: Figured I'd come up and say a formal hello.   
  
She sits on the bed and Buffy still doesn't respond. Faith stares ahead as well.   
  
Faith: That was pretty intense down there wasn't it? (pause) Yeah, it's ironic that the one person who stuck around to make sure I behaved myself is the one I have to fight as soon as I get sprung. (pause) I'm guessing you're not too keen on the options either. (pause) I'm better now B. I don't know if you are interested, but I thought I'd let you know. My head's on straight once and for all. I swear. No more.   
  
Buffy: (interrupting) It's good to see you Faith.   
  
Faith turns to look sideways at her in surprise. But Buffy is still looking at the wall.   
  
Faith: You too.   
  
They sit in silence for a moment.   
  
Buffy: That's quite the party you brought along with you.   
  
Faith: (frowns) What? Oh! You mean, the.yeah, I didn't know the rest were showing up. Guess it's not a complete surprise though.   
  
Buffy: We tend to travel in groups.   
  
They both stare for another second before breaking into smiles.   
  
Faith: Still in cliques. Just like high school.   
  
Buffy: It's like we're moving backwards. The school's back, hellmouth's having a resurgence, the end of the world is nigh, and my boyfriend is gathering the dark forces against me.   
  
Faith: Ex.   
  
Buffy: Whatever.   
  
Faith: So what's the plan? Slayers unite?   
  
Buffy: Giles says that the line is in danger. It's what the First wants. To destroy the line. No more slayers and the evil gets to rule.   
  
Faith: I was never into monarchies.   
  
Buffy: So we do what we know. We fight until we beat it. I just don't know who will be left standing at the end. Faith: Come on, where's your team spirit? We've done this before. Ok, you've done this before. I was decidedly absent from the last near miss, but just think what kind of damage we can do together.   
  
Buffy: (stands and turns to face Faith) Faith, this thing isn't gonna take us all on together. It will toy with us and make us see things and.   
  
Faith: Like dead people?   
  
Buffy: What did you see?   
  
Faith: (stands and walks to dresser to fiddle with trinkets) The mayor. I gotta admit, I was thrown for a minute.   
  
Buffy: That's just the beginning. It knows you're here. It knows your weaknesses. All of our weaknesses. I don't know where to begin to try and beat it. And now Angel.   
  
Faith: Angelus.   
  
Buffy: It's not just playing with my mind now. He's here. And it will use him to get to me. And he'll be more than happy to be used. Now it's playing with our hearts.   
  
Faith: So we'll use him right back. Come on B. You can play Angelus. You did it once before. I know it sucks and it's exactly why you two split in the first place, but you don't have a choice. And you have a house full of people watching your back this time. We're all stronger than anyone gives us credit for. Especially ourselves. You'll see.   
  
Buffy: This isn't the same. There's no rules here. (pause) But you have one thing right. I will play. And the countdown isn't assigned yet. They think it's for us, for this world? Well I beg to differ.   
  
Faith: That's my girl. So what do you say we go downstairs and rally the troops? I think they could use it.   
  
  
  
Cut to Street - just down from Summers home   
  
Wesley is watching as a car pulls up to the corner. The tinted window rolls down and Lilah leans from the driver's seat.   
  
Lilah: Get in.   
  
Wes: (hesitates but opens the door) What are you doing here Lilah?   
  
He turns his head and sees the man sitting in the back seat.   
  
Wes: You.   
  
Lilah: Yes, it's him. So now you know why I'm here.   
  
Wes: Actually I don't. But I am interested how you came to join up with the man who harnessed Angel's soul. (to man) It is still harnessed I assume.   
  
The man nods silently.   
  
Wes: Lilah, please tell me this isn't the double cross that it appears to be.   
  
Lilah: Listen Wesley, I don't have a lot of time. I do have an itinerary for my visit to this quaint little town, so kindly shut up and listen carefully.   
  
Wesley: You are in no position to.   
  
Lilah's hand reaches across the seat to mysteriously shut Wesley up. He swallows hard and the man in the back seat raises an eyebrow.   
  
Lilah: That's better.   
  
Wesley moves her hand away from him with his own and looks at her.   
  
Wesley: Don't ever do that again.   
  
Lilah: That's not what you were saying a few days ago.   
  
Wesley: I have better things to do than.   
  
Lilah: I'm in control of his soul Wesley. (Wesley looks at her sharply) You got your help in achieving your goal from me. I supplied the necessary power to let you and your rag tag team play your little game. And just as I knew you would, you've lost control of Angelus and now have two no, make that three evil forces to battle.   
  
Wesley: So you did double cross me. You sent me to one of Wolfram and Harts pet projects so you could guarantee Angelus would stay. Why am I not surprised?   
  
Lilah: There are things about this that you can't comprehend. I'm not working against you this time Wesley.   
  
Wes: Right. So I assume you'll release the harness now?   
  
Man: It is not time.   
  
Lilah: Shut up. I'll let you know when I'm ready for you.   
  
Wes: Those people skills have really improved Lilah. No wonder you inspire such loyalty.   
  
Lilah: You have a very small window of oppurtunity Wesley. You can be the hero if you do exactly as I say. (Wes starts to say something but Lilah holds up a hand) My firm sees everything. Thanks to a special recordkeeper that I have eliminated and moles like Gavin whom I have also erased. But another will come to replace them and any others that I have had killed. I will be dead by morning if you can't fix it.   
  
Wes: I don't understand.   
  
Lilah: You have to bring the Slayer to me.   
  
Wes: (laughs) That's rich! And which slayer would you be needing? I'd hate to sacrifice the wrong one.   
  
Lilah: (ignoring his sarcasm) Angel's. She holds the key to all of this. But she doesn't know it. You have to bring her to me and let me explain. It's the only way to survive.   
  
Wes: Tell me Lilah. What could possibly make me believe anything you say, much less trust you to do something so risky?   
  
Lilah: What can I say? Earthly pleasures have gotten the best of me in the past few months. (looks at him seductively) I don't think I'm quite ready to give them up.   
  
Wes: (clears his throat and glances at the man in the back) I'll consider it.   
  
Lilah: You have one hour. If you don't show, I will see to it that the soul is lost forever.   
  
Wes: You really are an exceedingly cruel bitch aren't you?   
  
Lilah: (smiles) One hour. Now get out of my car.   
  
Wes opens the door and barely has time to move out of the way before the car peels out down the street. He turns to walk back to the house and runs right into Spike.   
  
Spike: Now why don't I like the looks of this?   
  
  
  
Cut to Summers Home - Living room The group from the kitchen starts making their way into the room.   
  
Willow: Sorry guys. We had to go over some.stuff. Can we get you anything?   
  
Dawn: Is Buffy back yet?   
  
Fred: We're good, thanks.   
  
Gunn: No, she's still up there. Faith went to check on her.   
  
Giles: Faith? Oh, well good then. They can work out the best plan together.   
  
Cordelia: As long as Faith's plan isn't to turn on us again and feed us to the first big bad she meets.   
  
Faith: (from stairs) Damn, just when I had it all worked out.   
  
Giles: Faith.   
  
Dawn: Buffy. Are you okay?   
  
Buffy: (nods) If that word is even applicable given our current situation. Did I miss anything?   
  
Xander: We just got in here ourselves. It's been a bit overwhelming.   
  
Faith: Hello Xander. How's it hangin?   
  
Anya: What is that supposed to mean?   
  
Willow: (changing subject) Buffy, we were just saying we should probably have a plan. So you have one right?   
  
Buffy: So far, I've decided on not dying.   
  
Lorne: Now that's a plan I can get behind!   
  
Gunn: We're probably gonna need a little more than that.   
  
Cordelia: I'm going after him.   
  
Buffy: Who?   
  
Cordelia: Angel.   
  
Buffy laughs out loud and Cordy's eyes narrow.   
  
Buffy: I'm sorry. It's just.you said.it's so.(She starts laughing again)   
  
Cordelia: Listen here Buffy, you have no idea what I'm capable of. What I've been through. What we've been through.   
  
Buffy doesn't miss her meaning and she stops laughing instantly.   
  
Buffy: Really? Is there something you want to tell me Cordelia?   
  
Giles: Now ladies, perhaps focusing on those outside would be appropriate. We'll get nowhere trading barbs and insinuations about.   
  
Lorne: I was trying to say that same thing earlier. I think we need to have a meeting of the minds before the First starts playing with them again.   
  
Gunn: Yeah. So what's with this uber-vamp that came to LA?   
  
Lorne has a flash of something and closes his eyes. (Flasback sequence) Darla is pregnant and the AI team is in Lorne's club to find out what's happening. They are throwing around ideas when Gunn says it.   
  
Lorne: It could be anything. A child born to two vampires.   
  
Gunn: Maybe it's some kind of uber-vamp.   
  
(End Flashback)   
  
Lorne: Oh no.   
  
Buffy: What is it?   
  
Lorne looks at Connor and back to Buffy.   
  
Lorne: Um.nothing.really. (starts to back up) I just need to.(trips and almost falls backwards) I'll be right back.   
  
Buffy: Ok, I'm assuming it's the green-demon part of him that makes that happen.   
  
Fred: (frowning) I'll go check on him.   
  
Faith: (looking around) Where's Wesley?   
  
Gunn: He had a phone call. He went outside.   
  
Buffy: You. It's Connor right?   
  
Connor: Yes.   
  
Buffy: Where do you fit in here? Angelus seemed particularly fond of kicking your ass. How'd you get on his bad side? Cordelia: None of your business.   
  
Xander: Ooh. Not a smart move Cord.   
  
Cordelia: (snaps at him) And you would be able to spot one of those how?   
  
Dawn: Stop it.   
  
Buffy: Hello? Can we get back to my question? (She walks to Connor) There's something about you. He said not to disappoint your daddy. Who's your father?   
  
Giles: Perhaps we should take small steps here.   
  
Buffy: I think a simple question is pretty small.   
  
Faith: Come on B. It's Connor. You know, Angel's son.   
  
Buffy's face freezes without reaction and there are several gasps heard from around the room. Cordelia gives Faith a very dirty look.   
  
Cordelia: (mumbles) Like I said, subtle-girl.   
  
Buffy: I'm sorry, what did you say?   
  
Connor: He's my father.   
  
Buffy takes a step back and Willow reaches out to steady her. Dawn looks at Xander and Anya in shock.   
  
Faith: You mean he never told her? (to Cordelia) How could he not tell her?   
  
Cordelia: Why should he? I mean, no offense Buff, but you aren't exactly part of the group anymore.   
  
Dawn: How can you be so hateful?   
  
Gunn: She's not being hateful. It's the truth. When was the last time any of you called us to fill us in on the latest? Not that I would particularly care, but seems to me the lines of communication were cut at both ends.   
  
Xander: Can we go back to the Angel having a son part? (looks at Connor then Giles) How?   
  
Giles: I would venture to say that is the question of the day. Although, the answer really isn't high on the priority list at the moment. But we can reassess after we save the world if you'd like.   
  
Buffy: Angel's son?   
  
Willow: It's like some kind of freak magical spell thing right? I mean, a vampire can't have children. We know that. I mean, it's not like it happened the old fashioned way or anything.   
  
She laughs nervously waiting for someone to back her up but no one does.   
  
Willow: Oh.   
  
Anya: So he had sex? That's what this means. Angel had sex with someone who wasn't Buffy and didn't turn evil and got to procreate. Hmm.   
  
Gunn: I know this is big news and all for those of you not in the know, but I think we should really think about moving past it.   
  
Cordelia: Buffy, he was going to tell you someday. We talked about it, but things happened so quickly and it was all so new and then he was gone and then back and then we were gone for so long. It just happened too fast. And then it was too hard to think about. He's been through things you'll never understand. He's not the same.   
  
Buffy: (interrupting) But you do. That's what you're saying isn't it?   
  
Xander: Huh? (looks from Buffy to Cordelia then realizes) You mean.! Her.and him? No. Nooo. Cordelia, that's crazy right? You and Angel? Nooo.   
  
Anya: Are you the mother?   
  
Buffy and Xander look at Anya wild eyed.   
  
Cordy/Connor: No!   
  
Cordy: No, I'm not his.no. We don't have time to do this right now.   
  
Faith: I'm thinking nows the perfect time. I mean, sorry for being the dummy who told, but it's out now. No sense in playing 'who knows what' any longer. Let's just lay it out.   
  
Cordelia: And how is this any business of yours Miss loud mouth?   
  
Faith: Because I'm the top of the pyramid. The line runs through me. And if I'm going to be fighting alongside you all I'd rather not have any more revelations that induce a temporary catatonic state!   
  
Giles: No one is catatonic here.   
  
Dawn: Um Giles? She points at Buffy who is still staring at Connor like he fell out of a tree.   
  
Willow: Buffy.   
  
Buffy: What? No, I'm listening. And I'm not catatonic. Just feeling really insignificant that's all. Faith, what do you know?   
  
Cordy: Don't.   
  
Connor: I'll tell you.   
  
Gunn: I'm going to check on Fred and Lorne.   
  
Faith: I'll come with. Maybe we can find Wesley while we're at it.   
  
Gunn and Faith leave as Buffy crosses her arms facing Connor. Cordelia sits down and the others just watch.   
  
Connor: He is my father. But I've known since the beginning that he would turn evil one day and I would have to stop him. I was raised to fight him. My father told me.   
  
Xander: Angel told you to fight him?   
  
Connor: My other father. My real father. The one who raised me.   
  
Dawn: Ok, so you were raised, but Angel's only been gone a few years. So how could you have been born and be what 18 now?   
  
Connor: I was raised in the Quor-toth. It is a place of unimaginable misery and pain to which I became accustomed. I came here looking for the beast. To destroy him before he could hurt anyone else. But when I came back, the beast was dormant.   
  
Anya: Is this the same beast that Willow sent back underground?   
  
Connor: No, the beast I was raised to hate and to kill was Angelus, my father.   
  
Buffy: You were born then? I mean, someone gave birth to you right? You're human? Who was it?   
  
Cordelia: (standing up) We are wasting too much time with this.   
  
Giles: Cordelia, sit down.   
  
She looks at him in surprise but relents.   
  
Connor: I was born of two vampires. No one can explain my existence, not even Angel.   
  
Buffy: Two vampires. So it was another vampire in LA.   
  
Connor: She died so I could live. I was born at the exact place that the beast rose from. I believe it is tied together, but others do not. (He exchanges a look with Cordy) He rose from where I was born and from where Darla died.   
  
Giles: Darla? Good heavens, did you say Darla?   
  
Connor: Yes.   
  
Buffy: Angel and Darla? They were.together. And they had a child. You are their child?   
  
The group doesn't speak as the words sink in.   
  
  
  
Cut to underground Angelus walks into the cave with several other vamps. He walks to the corner where another stands. He smiles when he realizes who it is and reaches out but she moves out of his grasp and turns.   
  
Darla: I've been waiting for you. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Part 14******

Fade in Cave

Angelus: Well isn't this a treat?

Darla: I heard you'd been naughty. (smiles) So I came as fast as I could.

Angelus: Gee Darla, I'd consider being flattered if you were real.

Darla: I'm as real as you want me to be. Things are happening Angelus. Everything's coming together. Centuries of oppression are about to be lifted. And you and I can lead the charge. It will be better than anything we ever did in our glory days.

Angelus: I'm kind of a one man team of late. I guess I owe you for the assist in LA though. That was you right? You sent the super vamp. (looks around) Where is he anyway? I'm still waiting on the how he didn't get dead.

Darla: He's busy with business. We all must do our part.

Angelus: Right. Cause we demons have always been known for our teamwork. One for all and all for ourselves.

Darla: You continue to insist on being the rebel.

Angelus: I appreciate the Darla-gram and all but can we cut the act? I know who you are. You tried to wipe me out when the soul was ruining me. Unfortunately, you didn't succeed.

Darla: (angry) You've caused much pain. With you and your soul and your slayer! Missed opportunities and defiance against your kind. Now I've come to calm the ripples through the dimensions that you and she have created.

Angelus: (bored) Sure thing. Whatever you say. So what's my part in all this?

Darla: (smiling innocently) I've saved the best part for you Dear boy. It's a test that we know you'll pass. Especially now.

Angelus: I'm waiting.

Darla: (walking closer but still not touching) You get to go after her. You'll bring the slayer to us.

Angelus: And why not just kill her?

Darla: (finger to lips then whispers) Because she's going to join us.

Angelus shows no emotion as the words sink in.   
  
  
  
  


Cut to Summers Home

Upstairs Lorne paces in Willow's room while Fred sits on the bed watching.

Fred: Lorne, I'm getting dizzy.

Lorne: Count yourself lucky.

Fred: Would you just tell me what happened? Did you read someone?

Lorne: No I remembered something. Something one of us should have remembered long ago.

Fred: (stands to grab his shoulders) Lorne focus. Tell me what happened.

Lorne: (takes deep breath) It was Gunn. He asked about the uber-vamp.

Fred: And?

Lorne: Do you remember when Mommy Dearest showed up? You guys brought her to the club so I could help make sense. (melancholy look) My poor club.

Fred: Lorne!

Lorne: Oh right. Sorry. Anywho, we were batting around ideas about how two vampires could make with the babies and what might come out of it all.

Fred: I remember that night.

Lorne: Well Gunn suggested it then. He said 'Maybe it's some kind of ubervamp.' But what with the incendiary devices being tossed about, we got sidetracked.

Fred: (drops hands) You can't think Connor's one of them.

Lorne: Maybe not exactly. But what if he's their sign?

Fred: I'm confused.

Gunn: (from doorway) I'll second that. What's going on?

Lorne shuts door behind Gunn and speaks quietly.

Lorne: Hear me out and then I'll gladly be told how wrong I am.

Gunn: We're listening.

Lorne: The ubervamp got me thinking. There's just too much freaky to explain away. So what if Connor's right? What if the big nasty sprouting from whence the boy came isn't a coincidence?

Fred: You think Connor being born somehow triggered all this?

Gunn: It's not inconceivable.

Lorne: Things have been getting larger degrees of bad since he was born. What if this was all meant to happen? And if the First is somehow involved maybe it's because he was involved from the beginning.

Gunn: That would explain why Angel was marked. They knew they'd have to kill him to get to his son.

Fred: But we did the work for them. We harnessed his soul and let him go straight to the other side.

Gunn: I still don't get why Connor is fighting his destiny. If he was born to lead an evil revolution, why doesn't he know it?

Fred: (quietly) Wesley saved him.

Gunn: Come again.

Lorne: The quor-toth saved him. Holtz took him and raised him to be a warrior for good. (beat) And the irony bubbles over.

Gunn: So when Wesley got Connor jacked, he actually delayed what was supposed to happen then.

Lorne: But it's happening now. (pause) So I'm ready for the 'You're wrong' part.

Fred: We have to find Wesley and tell the others.   
  
  
  
  


Cut to Summers front yard

Faith sees Spike walking with Wesley and notices him almost pulling him by the arm.

Faith: I get that you're a changed man and all, but I'm gonna have to insist you let him go.

Spike: (drops his hand) And what about you Faith? Am I to believe you've changed?

Faith: Just like I should buy into your 'poor ensouled me' act.

Spike: Maybe you should be asking what your boy was doing in a car with some decidedly evil folk. I was taking him to the others.

Faith looks at Wesley.

Wes: And I will explain. (looks at Spike) Like I already told you several times.

Faith: Now would be great Wes.

Wes: Can we go inside first? I really don't have the time to repeat myself.

They head inside.   
  
  
  
  


Cut to Cave-Exterior

Lilah and man walk up to the entrance.

Lilah: Keep your mouth shut. Can you handle that?

Man: Your tone troubles me.

Lilah: My tone? (rolls eyes) Yeah, the trouble is my tone. Just follow me.

She walks into the darkness and is startled by the ubervamp.

Lilah: My. You're a handsome devil aren't you? Wait, I mean…

She looks at man with her and raises an eyebrow. He shakes his head and she laughs uneasily.

Lilah: Right. Of course you're not. So where's your boss?

He just turns and walks away leaving her no choice but to follow. When they finally enter the larger cave, she sees him.

Lilah: What the…?

Angelus: Hello Lilah. So glad you could make it.

Lilah: You aren't supposed to be here.

Angelus: Why is no one ever happy to see me?

Lilah: Maybe because you're the thing that both sides have reason to hate. But now you've been recruited anew. I shouldn't be surprised I guess.

Angelus: I was really hoping without the soul you wouldn't be so annoying. I should've known better.

Lilah: Screw you.

Angelus: We've been down that road already. Well, almost. And what would Wes say? Then again, it sounds like fun.

Lilah: In your dreams.

Angelus: Alright, Alright, Enough chat. I understand you have something that belongs to me.

Lilah seems troubled by this statement.

Angelus: It's good. You'll go along with things just as planned. But know that I'm watching. You can toy with them all you'd like, but remember this. The slayer is mine. The boy, the traitor, they're mine. You interfere, and I'll crush you.

She doesn't respond and he claps his hands together loudly once to break the tension.

Angelus: We'll make a good team Lilah. You've been waiting for this day though not nearly as long as I. (leans in to taunt) I'll race you.

She looks confused as Angelus smiles and disappears before her eyes.

Man: It was the First.

Lilah: Wow, you're quick. (looking at watch) And Wesley is almost out of time.

Cut to Summers Home

The group in the living room looks to the front door when it opens.

Spike: Guess who's got some news to share?

Xander: I don't think anything can top Connor.

Spike: Who?

Faith: Wesley has something to tell us.

Giles: Please tell me it's concerning the apocolypse.

Wesley: You could say that. (looks at watch) We only have a few minutes left.

Anya: You mean this is it? (looks around) Are we all going to die now?

Xander: Stop talking crazy. (looks at Wes) She's talking crazy right?

Wes: Perhaps. I was actually referring to a meeting I had, but it is all connected these days.

Buffy: Can you just tell us already? I really am not in the mood for any more surprises.

Cordelia: I tried to warn you.

Connor: She has a right to know. She's the Slayer.

Cordelia: Oh right. I forgot, Buffy's the slayer. She gets to know everything.

Willow: Maybe we should just let him talk.

Wesley: Thank you Willow. (steps closer to Buffy) I've established somewhat of a relationship with one of the top watchdogs at Wolfram and Hart.

Giles: Wolfram and Hart?

Wes: It's a law firm in LA that works directly for the evil that we've all been fighting.

Xander: So you decided to make friends?

Wes: Something like that. It's a long story and we've no time. But suffice it to say, I used my contacts to gain information when needed. Besides helping me retrieve Faith from the prison, they also led me to the one who harnessed Angel's soul.

Buffy: Wait. Are you telling me that you used a harbinger of the dark side to release Angelus? And you thought you could control it?

Faith: You never told me that was the deal.

Wes: I did what I thought was best.

Cordelia: And we all know how stellar your judgement has been the last few months.

Wes: (snaps) Don't forget it was I and I alone who pulled Angel from the ocean. Where were you? What did any of you do to help him?

Cordelia: Excuse me? I think the Powers had a little something to do with my absence! If I could have, I would have stopped it before it ever happened. Its not my fault I was floating around in la-la land!

Connor: It was my fault. Don't take it out on Cordelia. I did it to him.

Buffy: What the hell are you all talking about?

Wesley: I'm sorry. My emotions get the better of me at times of stress. That is not the issue. Buffy, the bottom line is that my contact set me up. She is in town and she has the sorcerer with her. I'm afraid she's holding Angel's soul for ransom.

Willow: What?

Faith: Oh that's rich.

Spike: And here I thought it was bad news.

Cordelia: Shut up!

Buffy: What does she want?

Wes: You.

Giles: Absurd!

Spike: Not bloody likely!

Wes: If you all could please stop interrupting I will finish.

Xander: I can't make any promises, but go ahead.

Wesley: Buffy, she insists that she must talk to you. She claims that she's not working against us this time.

Cordelia: Yeah and the soul for ransom part is really convincing.

Wes: (ignoring her) She says she will only speak to you. That you hold the key to saving us all.

Cordelia: Here we go. Buffy the great.

Faith: It seems to me I might have a copy of that key as well.

Wes: When it comes to fighting Faith, you are most certainly integral. But I got the impression this isn't about that. Not yet anyway.

Giles: And you believe it not to be another set up?

Wes: No, I can't say that.

Xander: Of course you can't. Buffy, you can't do it.

Spike: That's obvious.

Faith: But if this chick has Angel's soul, we have to at least try and get it back.

Xander: Been there, done that. It's about time Angel learned how to get his own soul back. Buffy won't always be here to save him.

Dawn: Or kill him.

Cordelia: Shut up.

Willow: Don't talk to her like that.

Everyone starts getting louder and louder trying to talk over one another.

Cordelia: No one's killing Angel!

Giles: Well, technically Angel is no longer here, so you would be correct.

Connor: The demon will have to be erased. If not by the soul returning, then by another's hand.

Spike: My hands are free.

Cordy: You won't touch him.

Wes: I really didn't intend to open a debate. This is Buffy's choice. (looks at watch) And she has three minutes to make it or it will be too late.

Anya: Buffy can't decide on an outfit in three minutes much less…

Xander: Anya!

Anya: What?

Dawn: You're not going.

Giles: I would tend to agree with Dawn. It's not safe.

Willow: Ok, when was the last time anything was safe?

Faith: I can go. Watch your back and all. Maybe I'll get a chance to take her out.

Wes: You kill her and any chance we have dies with her.

Cordelia: You just want to keep your little sex toy around.

Wes looks shocked at her words.

Cordelia: Oh I saw it. From up there. Almost went blind while retching because of it. But I saw it.

Wes: You had no right.

Giles: You're sleeping with this woman?

Spike: (smirks) They always have to taste the dark side.

Dawn: Eeww.

Xander: Spike, shut up!

Spike: Bite me!

Willow: Buffy?

Xander: I swear to all that is holy, Spike you are about to get a severe ass kicking.

Connor: I think she should go. It's the only chance we have.

Cordy: You want to help him?

Giles: It's not a question of helping Angel, but rather protecting us. Angelus is too big a distraction. Someone should see to him. But I don't know that it should be Buffy.

Willow: Guys, let her talk.

Wes: (looks at watch) I have to call her within a minute.

Faith: Get on the phone then.

Wes: Not until she tells me.

Spike: Well then you won't be needing the phone. Cause she's not going.

Willow: Buffy?

Dawn: (notices Willow and then looks at Buffy) Buffy?

Anya: No one's listening.

Xander: Cause most everyone in this room has obviously lost it.

Giles: Buffy?

Finally everyone stops talking and they all look at Buffy standing in the middle of the group.

Wes: Buffy.

Buffy: (looks up from the ground with arms crossed) Make the call.

Several people open their mouths to speak and Buffy holds up a hand.

Buffy: Not a word.

Fred: I think you might want hear what we have to say.

Faith: Where have you guys been?

Gunn: Getting a jumpstart on the how and why of all this. And Lorne has a good point.

Xander: Sure, why not throw his two cents in? Its not like anyone listens to what we have to say.

Buffy: Wes, make the call.

Wesley leaves the room dialing his cell.

Buffy: What is it?

Lorne: Well…(looks at Connor) I kind of had a theory. And Fred and Gunn thought it wasn't just the overwhelming fear talking.

Cordelia: So say it already.

Lorne: No offense intended and please don't tie me to a chair or anything, but maybe Connor wasn't altogether wrong about why the beast came from where he was born.

Cordelia: You know that's not true!

Fred: Cordy, just hear him out.

Connor: So it's my fault. All this is because of me.

Lorne: No one's laying blame here. It's the evil that did it. You were just a pawn.

Xander: Not too surprising that Angelus' son is a pawn of evil.

Spike: Angelus' what?

Giles: No Spike, don't even ask. We've already wasted enough time.

Spike: But…

Gunn: All we're saying is that maybe Connor's birth was the sign that all the badness was waiting for. A child born of two vampires, created to bring forth the destruction of man and signal the beginning of the demon's reign on earth.

Fred: The epochs were all supposed ends of mankind. Although in all the cases, according to legend they were saved by a miraculous event. So what if each of these legends was actually an uprising of evil and a battle to take over? If this is the end of this epoch, or at least the attempt to end it. Then there would have been a single event to signal it. Just as there is a chance for a single event to save it.

Xander: So we're talking silver lining here right?

Connor: I knew it.

Cordy: It wasn't you Connor. Don't listen to them. I told you, it wasn't you.

Connor: If you were so sure of that then what was it for Cordelia? I know you wanted to make me believe it, and I knew why. But I didn't care.

Lorne: Maybe now's not the time for that discussion.

Willow: What discussion?

Cordy: Nothing. It's not important now Connor.

Connor: (looks hurt) It never was.

Lorne: We also think that explains why Angel was marked in LA. They would know that Angel would never let his son turn to the other side. So they made arrangements to erase him.

Faith: So the no soul bit was a win-win for team evil.

Buffy: That should have been obvious from the outset.

Wesley: (coming in the room) It's done. You have to go now.

Spike: You mean we.

Wes: You can't go with her. None of you can.

Xander: Speaking of obvious. That idea couldn't be any worse.

Faith: Xander's right. She can't go alone.

Wes: I'm afraid that's the only way she can go. Lilah will have ways of knowing if she's being tricked and she'll release the harness.

Giles: And what if the intent is to harness Buffy as well? What better way to ensure the end of the world than to eliminate one of our greatest fighters?

Wes: It is a risk.

Willow: It's a risk? That's all you're going to say?

Buffy: (firmly) I'm going…alone.

Dawn: It's crazy.

Buffy: (more firmly) I'm going…alone.

Dawn: It's crazy. You're crazy. You can't do it.

Buffy: (turns to face her) That's all I ever do Dawn. I do the things that seem hardest and I risk losing everything in order to win. It's what I know.

Willow: And what happens if you don't win this time?

Buffy: Then you all will have to win without me.

Xander snorts his disgust.

Buffy: Giles, it's Angel. (Giles just looks at her) I told you before we fought Glory remember? If I had to do it again, I couldn't. I can't fight him again. If there is any way to save him before I have to, then I'm going.

Dawn: So that's it? Angel is back and he's not even Angel but you're still going to risk all of our lives to save him? He didn't even tell you he had a son Buffy!

Spike: Again with the son. When is someone going to tell me what the hell is going on?

Faith: Shut up.

Spike: Sod off.

Buffy: It's not just about Angel okay? But there are things none of you could ever understand. Sometimes I wonder if I even do, but this is what's going to happen.

Willow: What about us? What should we do?

Buffy: We have to find the source of this. Where it is. Last time, the First was underground and I'm sure it is again. Giles, you need to find out where. Keep Willow, Wesley and Dawn with you. Gunn, you and Faith should go patrol. Spike are you up for it?

Spike: I want to go with you.

Buffy: Not gonna happen. Every creepie in Sunnydale is on high alert and most likely there's plenty more heading this way. You need to take all the weapons you can carry and do broad sweeps. Hit the Bronze, the cemeteries and the school. Check the basement and make sure nothing else has come out of the hellmouth's latest gate.

Xander: I can go with them.

Buffy: No. Fred, you okay without Gunn for a while? Can you hold your own?

Fred looks at Gunn and smiles.

Fred: He's taught me a thing or two.

Wesley seems uncomfortable at the sight.

Buffy: Good. This has just become command central. Fred, Xander, Lorne you three will watch the perimeter. Lorne, I'm assuming you can handle that.

Lorne: Sure. Screaming a warning at the first sign of badness is my second nature.

Buffy: Perfect. You take the back door. Xander, you and Fred watch from the front. Cordelia…

Cordelia: Don't even try to tell me what to do.

Buffy: I was actually going to ask what your choice is. You said you've changed and you've been training, so it's your call.

Cordelia looks around the room at everyone.

Cordelia: I want to look for Angel.

Connor: No. Not alone.

Cordy: You need to stay here and protect the others. Its what he would want. I'm going.

Buffy: Fine. You really think you're ready to face Angelus alone if you find him?

Cordelia: Are you?

Anya: I can go with her.

Xander: No damn way!

Anya: You're not the boss of me Xander Harris.

Cordelia: And you won't go all demon on me?

Anya: I'm over that whole thing. Really. Ask them.

Buffy: She's right. She's human, which is why her going with you is a bad idea.

Cordelia: In that case, come on.

Buffy rolls her eyes.

Buffy: Fine. You two keep in touch. Everyone keeps in contact with Giles. Got it?

Connor: What about me?

Buffy: You're about to show me what you've got.

Connor: I don't understand.

Buffy: Wes says she'll be watching, so if you're anything like your father, you should be able to find a way to watch my back without being seen.

Cordy: That is not a good plan.

Buffy: But it's the only one I've got. Listen Connor, you have no reason to trust me and if Lorne is right, I have no reason to trust you. But we both have our reasons for fighting. We both have a destiny. If it's against each other, then this way we'll see it coming.

Connor: I don't want to hurt you.

Buffy: Funny thing. No one ever does. It just happens.

Wes: You need to move Buffy. There isn't a lot of time.

Xander: Cordy, you can't just go after him with Anya alone.

Cordy: I'll be okay Xander. I swear. There are things you don't know and I can't explain, but thank you for saying that.

Anya: Was that a moment? Did you two just have a moment?

Buffy: Everyone knows what to do. Let's do it.

Music begins as shot goes to slow motion. Fade to black on the various groups heading away as instructed.


	15. Chapter 15

A power I have, but of what strength and nature  
  
I am not yet instructed  
  
Part 15  
  
Fade in Exterior-Night Cordelia and Anya walk along a deserted road.  
  
Anya: So, I really like what you've done with your hair.  
  
Cordy: Thanks. It wasn't planned. It just kind of happened over time.  
  
Anya: But it's good. You look mature. It's nice. Really.  
  
Cordy: Again.thanks. You really didn't have to come you know.  
  
Anya: I wanted to. I mean, what else was I going to do, stand around the house waiting for the next attack? At least this way, I might see Angelus coming.  
  
Cordy: It's not his fault. Everyone says that he's evil now and there's only one way to deal with him. But this isn't his fault.  
  
Anya: But it doesn't make him any less likely to kill us though. (pause) You really care about him don't you?  
  
Cordy: Of course I do. I've worked with the guy for three years. We've seen some horrible things and lived through them, because we had each other.and the others too of course.  
  
Anya: Sure. I get it. It's amazing how close demons and evil and all this mess we deal with can bring two people. Or four or five people.  
  
Cordy: Right. You would not believe the things I've seen. That I've done. And he's been there every step of the way.  
  
Anya: Wow.  
  
Cordy: (stops walking and looks at Anya) Wow what?  
  
Anya: You don't love Xander.  
  
Cordy: (shocked) What? Why would you.Xander? Ok, that was so ancient we would have to call in an archeologist to unbury it.  
  
Anya: I just thought. Cordy: Listen Anya, I know you and Xander have your thing. And he will always mean something to me. But whatever troubles you might have or fears you may carry, I'm not part of them okay? I wish the best for the both of you. I swear. (laughs and turns to walk again) Me and Xander. Yeah that's it.  
  
Angelus: (stepping from shadows) Already forgotten all about me huh? That's so typical of you.  
  
Cordelia startles and stops in her tracks looking up at the smirk on his face. Anya stops as well watching quietly from behind.  
  
Cordy: (putting on a brave front) Just who I was looking for.  
  
Angelus: Really? Cause you're not who I was looking for.  
  
She struggles to not let the hurt show.  
  
Angelus: No offense, I'm sure drinking you would give me hours of pleasure, but I'm kind of on a schedule here.  
  
Cordy: Well, I think you might have to do some juggling in your datebook. Cause I'm not through with you.  
  
Angelus: Aren't you the feisty one? And look, you brought desert.  
  
Anya: I don't think so.  
  
Cordelia: You've made a serious mistake.  
  
Angelus: Really? And what is that?  
  
Cordelia: You forgot who I am. Why do you think you're little friend wanted no part of me? I've still got some power. And you might want to think about that before you go off on your tired Buffy-quest.  
  
Angelus: Oh I get it. You think this is some kind of contest. You have to prove you're better than her. It's always been about that with you. And being back here is like going back in time then isn't it?  
  
Cordelia: (deadpan) You are like the biggest undead blowhard I've ever had the displeasure of meeting.  
  
Angelus takes offense and backhands her hard across the mouth.  
  
Anya: Hey!  
  
Cordelia: (straightening up to smile at him) Nice to still you can still get it up for me.  
  
She punches him in the stomach and he is surprised by her strength. He retaliates quickly and she ducks under another blow. They begin swapping moves as Anya watches worried.  
  
Cut to Abandoned warehouse Buffy walks in a conveniently open door to find Lilah standing in the middle of the empty room alone.  
  
Lilah: There she is. The slayer.  
  
Buffy: And there you are.  
  
Lilah: You made the right choice.  
  
Buffy: Excuse me if compliments from you don't bring on the tingles.  
  
Lilah walks to move closer to her but Buffy sidesteps to maintain a distance.  
  
Lilah: So where are they?  
  
Buffy: Who?  
  
Lilah: I know you didn't come alone. Even if I told Wes it was imperative you did. I'm not stupid.  
  
Buffy: That remains to be seen. But there's no one here. You've got a phone. Use it. Call my house. Check it out.  
  
Lilah: (studies her closely) No. If you want to risk it, I can't help you. Let's get down to business.  
  
Buffy: First you bring out Copperfield to release Angel's soul. Where is he?  
  
Lilah: Not so fast. You have to hear what I have to say first.  
  
Buffy: That wasn't the deal.  
  
Lilah: Ok, number one, bad guys never hold up their end of the deal. And number two, when you hear what I have to say you'll thank me for insisting.  
  
Buffy: I wouldn't hold your breath on the thanks part.  
  
Cut to Roof of warehouse Connor moves quietly across the roof looking for an opening. He crouches low when he spies a man lurking down below through a skylight. He looks closer and sees Buffy facing off with Lilah only feet away. The man is watching intently. Connor pauses for only a second longer before continuing his search.  
  
Cut to Cemetary  
  
Faith, Spike and Gunn are walking along looking for any sign of action. Faith is the first to spot it.  
  
Faith: It's about time.  
  
Gunn sees a vamp strolling out of a crypt just as he spots Faith.  
  
Vamp: I know you.  
  
Faith twirls the stake once and looks at him.  
  
Faith: No you don't.  
  
Spike: Actually he probably does. You kind of left an impression on Sunnydale.  
  
The vamp comes up as if to talk and Faith punches him.  
  
Vamp: Hey! What is your.(looks at Spike and then Gunn) Oh so it's like that again huh?  
  
Faith punches him again and then stakes him quickly.  
  
Faith: Damn straight.  
  
Gunn: Well, that was fun. Is this what we do now? Walk around waiting on random vamps to appear? I thought there was going to be some major action.  
  
Spike: Don't worry Mate. We've only hit two gardens. Wait till you see the school.  
  
Faith: Let's go there now. These guys aren't worth the effort.  
  
Spike: None of this is. We should have gone with Buffy.  
  
Faith: Man, what is it with you and Buffy? I'd say it was a slayer thing, but you and Angel both are like some kind of.it's almost like some sick twisted spell.  
  
Gunn: Magic ain't that cruel.  
  
Spike: Why don't the both of you just mind yours? And don't set about comparing me and Angelus. I'm not the one out to torture the lot of you now am I?  
  
Faith: Let's just get to the school.  
  
Gunn: Works for me.  
  
They walk off leaving Spike mumbling to himself.  
  
Spike: Bloody Angelus has been the thorn in my side for nearly two centuries. Not much longer though.  
  
He strides off in another direction and the two ahead of him don't even notice.  
  
Cut to Summers Home Wesley and Giles are having a quick paced hard to follow conversation.  
  
Dawn: It's like Giles in stereo.  
  
Willow: (smiling) Yeah. I haven't seen them this way in.well I don't think they ever worked together this way.  
  
Dawn: Can you make out anything they're saying?  
  
Willow: Not much. It's like a tennis match. Except instead of balls, they're lobbing watcher lingo back and forth. I don't think we're supposed to understand. It's good though. I mean, I think they'll be able to figure out where to look together a lot better than we could.  
  
Dawn: I can't believe we just let Buffy go like that. What if Angelus found her?  
  
Willow: Don't worry. She knows what she's doing. Besides, Angelus doesn't like to just fight and be done. He's more about the suffering.  
  
Dawn: And this is supposed to make me feel better how?  
  
Willow: I just mean that he won't go after her yet. He'll want to play the game.  
  
Dawn: Great. Why can't she just have a normal stalker? No, she's got to go and find the undead ones.  
  
Cut to Giles and Wes conversation  
  
Wesley: Are you certain?  
  
Giles: Wesley, I have been following this thing for months. It's the First. Now what that has to do with your beast in LA and Spike and Cordy and Connor and whatever else has happened in the last year, this is all sprouting from the work of the First.  
  
Wesley: I suppose it would be hard to argue that point.  
  
Giles: Very good. Now Willow managed to send the one back to wherever it came from but I'm sure it will be back. I would assume that the forces are gathering underneath us as we speak. And Angelus or no, they will strike and they will strike with great power. We must be prepared.  
  
Wesley: It has to be the school. The gate is there for a reason. It will start there.  
  
Giles: And there is where we just sent three of our best fighters. Now we just have to hope Buffy can release Angelus' soul before he finds the seal and decides to speed things up.  
  
Wesley: Do you think he'll.yes, I guess he will. How could we have let him do this?  
  
Giles: Angel isn't an easy man to argue with once he has something in his head. But intentions are irrelevant now. If Buffy doesn't succeed we could be in serious trouble. She wasn't lying when she said she doesn' want to fight him again. And I don't know that even if she tries it, she'll succeed. Her heart has been broken too many times.  
  
Wes: She's a slayer. She'll do what's necessary.  
  
Giles: Maybe. I think we should round up the others and head for the school. It's no use sitting here. There's nothing else to help us. If we don't know what we need to survive by now, then we won't learn it in the next hour.  
  
They stand up and Willow and Dawn sit up straighter.  
  
Willow: Did you find them? I mean, the First? Did you figure out where to go?  
  
Giles opens his mouth to speak when a scream is heard from the kitchen. The four run in to find Lorne holding the door against some sort of demon.  
  
Lorne: Little help here!  
  
Giles and Wes push against the door as well.  
  
Dawn: I thought you were supposed to scream when you first saw him, not after he was halfway in.  
  
Lorne: I did. It was both I'm afraid.  
  
Suddenly the demon is pulled away and the group sees Xander through the glass in the door throw it on the ground. Fred charges with an axe above her head and Xander takes it from her to kill it before it has time to recover.  
  
Wes: Well done Fred. Are you alright?  
  
A noise interrupts her answer and they all turn to see a group of more coming their way.  
  
Xander: I'm thinking outnumbered.  
  
Giles: Come in! Hurry!  
  
They slam the door closed and run through the house to the front. Willow opens the door and sees three more coming at them. She reacts instinctively holding up a hand.  
  
Willow: Disperse.  
  
The three are thrown in all directions and Willow grabs Dawn's hand.  
  
Willow: Everyone come on now!  
  
Xander grabs Fred's hand and Lorne follows Wesley and Giles. The group runs away from the house.  
  
Cut to Warehouse Connor is inside now. Still undetected and watches for signs of others to attack.  
  
Buffy: Listen, I appreciate the trip down memory lane but since I'm not living in LA and probably never will again, could we move this along?  
  
Lilah: Move it along? Fine. Let's see if this is fast enough for you. When you came back from the dead.congrats by the way.you came for a visit to see your precious ex.  
  
Buffy: Wrong. We met. I never stepped foot in LA.  
  
Lilah: I know that. But your meeting wasn't as private as you'd have liked.  
  
Buffy doesn't respond and Lilah continues.  
  
Lilah: My recently dead co-worker was playing with Angel long before he knew. He set up bugs and surveillance without my being aware years ago.  
  
Buffy: And this is relevant how?  
  
Lilah: When I learned of the surveillance, it was just after Darla came back bigger than a house.  
  
Buffy is visibly bothered by this.  
  
Lilah: Needless to say it was a priority. But later, after the dust had settled, I found out something interesting. You see, you and Angel were quite the troublesome pair for my side back in the day.  
  
Buffy: At least we got something right.  
  
Lilah: The only problem is as long as you were alive, we knew there was a chance that it would get worse. Then when your girlfriend brought you back there was all kinds of repercussions to deal with. It's always been about the balance. One slayer againt the evil. A balance. (starts pacing) Then there was Angel, cursed and with a soul. He went to your side and it upset the balance. When he found you, it was almost too much. Then you died.  
  
Buffy: You really do your homework don't you?  
  
Lilah: When you defeated the Master, the balance shifted again. Plus there was another slayer. Not good for my team.  
  
Buffy: Ok I get it, Angel and I can't be together. We already knew that so this is all kind of unnecessary.  
  
Lilah: You came back and the first thing he did was call you. Had to see you. And you needed him too. That's where the problem lies.  
  
Buffy: We haven't seen each other since. We agreed.  
  
Lilah: Yes! The agreement! You two made a new and improved pact that day didn't you? Never told anyone else about it. Not even those closest to you.  
  
Buffy: But somehow you know this already.  
  
Lilah: Gavin heard Angel arrange the meeting. He had him tracked and you two were monitored the entire time. I wish I could have been there. The notes in the reports are pretty graphic, but I don't think even they did it justice.  
  
Buffy: I'm really starting to wonder why I'm not hitting you now.  
  
Lilah: Didn't you wonder why it was so easy? How could you have just stopped that kind of love, that kind of passion with a handshake and your word?  
  
Buffy: Because it's all we have. Lilah: It's not. Gavin told me that he was coming at Angel from a different angle. I thought it was only about the cameras. But I found out later it was something even more. And I have to give it to him. I'm all about my job and getting business done, but Gavin seems to enjoy the emotional side of things.  
  
Buffy: I'm really getting bored.  
  
Lilah: He played you both. (pause) You thought you'd just outgrown the intensity, the fire. No sweetheart, it was taken from you.  
  
Buffy: What are you saying?  
  
Lilah: We had to make sure you two would never reconnect. If you were both going to live in this world, then just killing you wouldn't be enough. Gavin figured out the perfect way to ensure that the dynamic duo was done forever. He had a dark wiccan perform a little whammy, you two were stripped.  
  
Buffy: Excuse me?  
  
Lilah: (looks at watch) Ok, this is taking too long. I'm gonna have to be blunt.  
  
Buffy: That'd be a nice change.  
  
Lilah: You and Angel were tainted that day. When you agreed to live on your own. That worrying about the other and living for the chance was too much, it wasn't really you doing the thinking. It was a spell. A very powerful, very ancient spell that planted the seed and has grown in you every day since. Everything you've done since that night has been a reaction to the spell. The feelings you've had, anything associated with love or any of it's subtext is all part of Gavin's work. You've been played like puppets and now it looks like the Senior partners and those above them are finally gonna have their D-Day.  
  
Buffy is in complete shock trying to let the words sink in.  
  
Lilah: It may seem impossible but I have everything with me to prove it. Unfortunately we don't have time. Now here's the kicker. The spell only works on someone with a soul. So when Angelus got loose, the spell went bye bye. So now he's reverted back to who he was before you sent him to hell last time. Meaning he's jonesing for his girl. That's you by the way. Although now it equals bloodlust and your eventual death but you get the drift.  
  
Buffy: So why are you doing this at all? You can have your cake and eat it too. You and yours had your fun at my expense and now Angel's lost everything. What I can't figure out is why you're risking the beating I'm guaranteed to deliver just to say 'nanny nanny boo boo'.  
  
Lilah: Despite the maturity that was lacking in that threat. I'll keep going. I have a problem with being out of the loop. Also, I kind of like my life. I'm making ungodly amounts of money, am head of an evil law firm and spend my days making other people's lives miserable. These are the things that make me happy.  
  
Buffy: You really are beyond insane aren't you?  
  
Lilah: Maybe. But I'm the only one that can help you right now.  
  
Buffy: (scoffs) Yeah that's glaringly obvious.  
  
Lilah: (looks at watch) I have to go. I'll be missed soon. So this is your choice. Listen carefully, I'm only going to say this once. And believe me when I say it's a limited time offer.  
  
Cut to street Anya steps in front of Cordy's battered body lying on the ground. Angelus stops to look at her.  
  
Anya: Enough.  
  
Angelus: (smiling) And you're gonna stop me? You heard her. She was begging for it.  
  
Anya: Well she's not saying anything anymore is she?  
  
Angelus: (thinks for a moment) I wouldn't kill her this quick anyway. (leans to look over Anya's shoulder) Sweet dreams Cordelia. He laughs cruelly and walks away into the shadows.  
  
Anya: (bending over Cordy) Cordelia? Cordelia he's gone. Can you hear me?  
  
Cordelia moans once when a light flashes startling Anya and she backs away. Soon Cordy is surrounded by the light and begins to life off the ground. Anya shields her eyes from the brightness the best she can.  
  
Cut to school Gunn and Faith walk along the basement corridor.  
  
Gunn: I can't believe he just took off.  
  
Faith: You just don't know Spike. Hell I don't know him since everything's changed, but I'm surprised he stuck around as long as he did.  
  
Gunn: (checking out the area) So this is what's left of the last big showdown in Sunnydale?  
  
Faith: One of them. I was sort of batting for the other team back then until Buffy tried to gut me and I ended up in a coma.  
  
Gunn: (shaking head) Yet here you are.  
  
Faith: I had it coming. I tried to kill Angel among other things. She was doing it to save him.  
  
Gunn: And this is the thanks she gets.  
  
Faith: If there's one thing I've learned these last couple years, it's that everything happens for a reason.  
  
Gunn: Be sure and explain the reasons for this mess when you figure it out.  
  
Faith: Sshh. I hear something.  
  
Gunn: What?  
  
Faith: Up ahead. I think we found the gate they were talking about.  
  
They come around the corner and see the now unburied seal. Several vamps surround it and the two quickly back up and lean against the wall. Faith holds up five fingers and Gunn nods in understanding. She changes it to three fingers and points to herself. Gunn answers by holding up two and pointing at himself. They each nod and reach for weapons for each hand. Faith enters first.  
  
Faith: I'm gonna assume my invitation was lost in the mail and try not to be insulted.  
  
Vamp1: Slayer.  
  
Faith: I was hoping you'd recognize me. She lets him take the first swing as a second advances on her. Gunn appears to stop the double team. He blocks the first blow with his fist that holds a dagger and the one with the stake swings right behind it. Vamp 2 sees it coming and dodges it. He connects with a left hook to Gunn's chin and he stumbles.  
  
Faith is jumped by the third and fourth while the fifth seems to be waiting for something by the seal. As she overpowers the first, the secomd comes at her from her blind side and she finds herself grabbed in a headlock. She kicks out and shoves the one in front against the cave wall and drops forward to flip the one behind her over her shoulder. He falls on his back and she effortlessly sinks the stake into his chest.  
  
Meanwhile, Gunn has dispatched his first and now is struggling with the last who finally left his spot at the mouth of the seal. A rumbling begins but none notice it.  
  
Cut to school campus - exterior Willow, Giles, Dawn, Lorne, Wesley, Fred and Xander all are running towards the school when an earthquake shakes the ground beneath them. They stop to try and maintain balance looking at each other in fear.  
  
Cut to Street Anya watches as Cordelia is lifted until she's several feet off the ground. Spike walks up behind them.  
  
Spike: Bloody hell. What's she doing up there?  
  
Anya: Do I look like I know?  
  
Spike: Hey you! Get down from there! Stop playing around. (leans to Anya and speaks quietly) This isn't normal, even by our standards.  
  
Cordelia finally begins to dim and she lowers slowly. She looks from Anya to Spike and seems confused. When her feet hit the ground, her eyes turn white and she doesn't see them anymore. Now she sees something else.  
  
Cut to Mansion - interior  
  
Angelus enters slowly looking around at what was once his home. Decay ahs set in, but the ornate beauty is still there. He walks into the main room and looks at the dormant fireplace. He hears a sound and turns quickly to see her walking out of the bedroom.  
  
Buffy: I guess we're just a couple of sentimental fools then aren't we?  
  
Angelus: Fools maybe, sentimental not likely.  
  
Buffy: You're right. (steps to just in front of him and looks up) I found something that belongs to you.  
  
Angelus: And what is that?  
  
She nods and he looks in the corner of the room as the man steps forward holding the box.  
  
Angelus: Who is..? (realizes) No.  
  
Buffy: Come on Lover, I had it wrapped and everything.  
  
Angelus: Go to hell.  
  
Buffy: (smiles and whispers) I'll race you.  
  
They face off in deadly silence. 


	16. Chapter 16

Those in possession of absolute power can not only prophesy and make their prophecies come true, but they can also lie and make their lies come true. - Eric Hoffer   
  
Part 16   
  
  
  
Fade in Exterior - Sunnydale High   
  
Dawn: Willow, what's happening?   
  
The ground shakes and Xander takes a step sideways awkwardly.   
  
Wesley: It's happening. It's coming now.   
  
Giles: Xander.   
  
Xander: I know. I know. He takes Fred's hand again and motions for Willow to follow. They run towards the back of the school.   
  
Lorne: Did I miss something?   
  
Giles: We'll be needing your demon.   
  
Lorne: I like my demon just the way it is thank you.   
  
Wesley: Lorne, it will sense you. We need a distraction. Let's move.   
  
Lorne: Sure, let poor Lorne be the distraction. Poor pitiful used and abused Lorne will be the bait.again!   
  
He allows the two men to push him towards the front entrance.   
  
  
  
Cut to Basement   
  
Gunn and Faith have dispatched the last of the vamps and finally feel the shaking. Faith loses her balance and Gunn catches her against his chest as they both turn to look at the seal. It's opening slowly and they step back.   
  
Gunn: What the hell is that?   
  
Faith: I'd say something's about to come knockin'.   
  
Gunn: Maybe we should get out of here.   
  
Faith: (stands up straight) No, I have to face this. It's what we do. If the First is coming for a visit, I'll be the welcome wagon.   
  
Gunn: (tightening grip on dagger) Well I aint leavin you here alone.   
  
A hand rises from the hole slowly and begins to pull. Faith sets her attack stance and clutches the stake at her belt.   
  
Faith: You might want to rethink that.   
  
Their heads fall back as they watch the beast rise from the seal. He towers over them snarling. He looks around and more vamps appear. Faith and Gunn wait for the first move but it doesn't come. Instead the beast steps back against the wall and is silent.   
  
Faith: Ok, this is a new strategy. What is he doing?   
  
Gunn: It looks like he's waiting.   
  
Faith: For what?   
  
Gunn: (sees over Faith's head) I'm guessing that.   
  
He points and Faith turns. Her eyes widen as the stake drops from her shocked fingers.   
  
  
  
Cut to Mansion   
  
Angelus: I won't let you do it to me again.   
  
Buffy: I don't think you can stop what I have planned.   
  
Angelus: You take one step and you'll regret it.   
  
Buffy: Regret. (sighs) Now that's an interesting concept. I have so much regret. Did you know that? My life has been nothing but for the last three years.   
  
Angelus: Can we just fight now? Cause listening to you wax philosophic on your meaningless existence really bores me.   
  
Buffy: But don't you want to hear what I regret?   
  
Angelus: Your choice in careers? Boyfriends? Hairstyles? I could go on if you'd like.   
  
Buffy: (laughs) No, you're thinking too small. (motions for the man to walk towards her) No what I regret most is wasted time.   
  
Angelus: Don't.   
  
Buffy: You see, I've seen a lot in my short life, done a lot. Hell, I've died a lot.   
  
Angelus: More than most.   
  
Buffy waits for the man to stand next to her and motions for him to put the box on the ground at her feet. He does so. Angelus eyes it waiting for an opening.   
  
Buffy: Now now, I know what you're thinking. But I need you to focus. See, I've done the fighting you to the death thing. It's tired and I'm not one for replays. So I started thinking. What if I could erase all my regret? What if I could kill two birds with one stone so to speak?   
  
Angelus: Is this going anywhere any time soon? Cause we have somewhere to be.   
  
Buffy: We? Hmm. I kind of like the sound of that. So you know who this is right? He's the man to thank for releasing you. I guess you owe him a debt of gratitude.   
  
She walks behind the man and peeks around his shoulder.   
  
Buffy: But what he doesn't know is that I'm the one that wants to thank him.   
  
The man looks at Buffy in confusion as she kicks into his knee from behind. He collapses onto both knees and Angelus raises an eyebrow. Buffy looks at him and smiles.   
  
Buffy: I don't think I should waste any more time do you?   
  
Before Angelus can answer she reaches around from behind wrapping both forearms around his neck. She maintains eye contact with Angelus as she twists in one fluid, quick motion, breaking his neck. He drops to the floor and Buffy steps over his body to stand in front of a shocked Angelus.   
  
Buffy: You're welcome.   
  
Angelus looks beyond her to the box sitting on the floor next to the body.   
  
Buffy: What? (turns to see what he's looking at) Oh that. Yeah, I guess we don't want to leave that laying around now do we?   
  
She steps over and seems ready to bend to pick it up. But at the last second she raises a boot and stomps down on it shattering it into pieces. A green haze expels and Angelus stumbles back a bit. Buffy turns to see him waiting for the inevitable. It never comes.   
  
Buffy: (walking back to him) What? You were expecting a soul? No such luck I'm afraid. Funny thing about magic, when the wiccan dies, their magic dies with them.   
  
Angelus: What are you saying?   
  
Buffy: (reaches to touch his face and he flinches uneasily) I'm saying you're free Lover. For good. And I'm done wasting time not being with you.   
  
She pulls his head down and kisses him hard.   
  
  
  
Cut to Street   
  
Anya: Why are her eyes like that? Is she going blind?   
  
Spike: Don't ask me. She's one whacked lass, that's for bleeding sure.   
  
Anya: Should we help her? Should we run away? Cordelia? Can you hear me?   
  
Cordy is in the throes of a vision. She sees the beast, then Angelus and Buffy. A few more flashes and it's gone. She starts to fall and Spike reaches out to steady her.   
  
Spike: Whoa there. Don't fall out on us.   
  
Anya: Cordelia, what was that? You were floating!   
  
Cordelia: (holds head and steps back from Spike) We have to go. We have to get there before it's too late.   
  
Anya: Get where? Did you see Angelus?   
  
Cordy: Worse.   
  
Spike: Not bloody likely.   
  
Cordy: (looks at him) It was Buffy.   
  
Spike: What about Buffy? Did he hurt her? I'll kill him.   
  
Cordy: No, they were fighting.together.   
  
Anya: Excuse me?   
  
Cordy: There's a big ugly thing on the floor.   
  
Anya: It's at the school. Spike was tortured there.   
  
Spike: Thank you Anya.   
  
Anya: You're welcome. We should go now. We can tell the others.   
  
Cordy: They already know. I saw them there. It's who Buffy and Angel were fighting.   
  
Spike: You're mistaken. Buffy would never join him. You got some bad information.   
  
Cordy: (sarcastic) Right Spike. Cause this whole higher being, vision thing is just hit and miss.   
  
Spike: Higher what?   
  
Cordy: (steps closer) Don't push me boy.   
  
He starts to say something but then stops when they lock eyes. He cowers a bit and steps away.   
  
Anya: (looking at the both of them) Spike? What's.?   
  
Cordy: We're going.   
  
She takes off leaving the others still standing there.   
  
Anya: Spike?   
  
Spike: (looking at Cordy) She's not just.She's got power.   
  
Anya: Cordelia? Power? She said she had changed.   
  
Spike: She didn't just change a bit Anya. She became.   
  
Anya: Became what?   
  
Spike: I don't think we're supposed to know that yet. Come on.   
  
He strides away as Anya follows still confused.   
  
  
  
Cut to Basement   
  
Faith stares at the person stepping from the shadows.   
  
Gunn: This can't be good.   
  
Buffy walks to stand in the middle of the now closed seal.   
  
Buffy: You look surprised Faith. Surely you can appreciate the lure of the dark side.   
  
Faith: Where did you come from?   
  
Buffy: Everywhere.   
  
Gunn: Looked like the corner to me.   
  
Faith: You're not Buffy.   
  
Buffy: It's no fun when they figure it out so soon. (walks to stand next to the beast) My children are all coming home. And when they do, my family will be the end of you all.   
  
Xander: (walking in with Willow) Our family might have something to say about that.   
  
Buffy: You? The witch who's too afraid to embrace her own power and you? You have no power.   
  
Dawn: (walking in) You're wrong. We have power you can't fathom.   
  
Fred comes in just after her and Gunn holds out a hand to pull her to his side.   
  
Buffy: (to Dawn) You were a source a great power. And it was wasted. Just like so much of your lives. You've been fighting what there is never an end to. Darkness always comes. Evil is the birthplace of all things.   
  
Dawn: You leave my sister alone.   
  
Buffy: (laughs) It is you who will be begging to be left alone before it's over. All of you.   
  
Faith: Xander, tell me you didn't come here without weapons.   
  
Xander: What? Oh. Well funny thing.pretty much no.   
  
Gunn: Fred you know better than that.   
  
Willow: The rest are coming. We came with back up.   
  
Angelus: (pushes Wesley into the room) Was this the back up? Cause I don't think it's gonna work out for ya.   
  
Wesley: I'm sorry everyone.   
  
Angelus: Don't worry. The party's just getting started.   
  
Buffy: Where is she?   
  
Angelus: (notices her) Not loving the double dose.   
  
Buffy looks at him before transforming into the Master.   
  
Angelus: Now that's an oldie but a goodie.   
  
Xander: More like ugly and a baddie.   
  
Fred: What is he?   
  
Willow: The master. Buffy slayed him years ago. He killed her the first time.   
  
Gunn: That girl's got some stories don't she?   
  
Master: Bring one to me.   
  
Angelus looks around and grabs Willow by the arm.   
  
Xander: No!   
  
Willow: Stop it! Let me go!   
  
Xander steps forward and a vamp comes at him knocking him against the wall. Angelus pushes Willow to stand in front of the master and he leans in without touching her. She stares at him and he seems to recognize something in her eyes.   
  
Master: I see me in you.   
  
Willow: (menacing) Never.   
  
Master: You have some of me, (looks at others) All of you have darkness in you. (Back to Willow) But you. You've tasted it. You've felt the power. And now it will be with you forever.   
  
Willow: I'll never be like that again. I know how to fight it.   
  
Angelus: Can I just kill her now? She's so whiny.   
  
Buffy: (pushes Giles down the hall) You promised you wouldn't start with out me honey.   
  
Now the room is at a stand off. The Master, Willow and Angelus are standing on the seal. Wesley is to the side with a vamp on either side of him. Faith, Gunn, Fred and Xander are farthest away on the opposite side of the seal. Buffy pushes Giles and he stumbles towards Wesley. Angelus smiles and the Master claps his hands.   
  
Master: There's my girl.   
  
Xander: You mean there's your girl that killed your ass once and is about to do it again.   
  
Giles pushes his glasses up on his nose watching Buffy closely.   
  
Buffy: Oh Xander, will you be good for anything besides pathetic attempts at humor?   
  
Angelus chuckles.   
  
Dawn: Buffy!   
  
Xander: (slowly) What's happened to you?   
  
Buffy: (smiles and walks towards Angelus) What can I say? I finally realized what's been missing all this time.   
  
Fred: An ill-timed and poorly thought out practical joke?   
  
Willow: Buffy?   
  
Buffy ignores them all and Angelus wraps an arm around her. No one is sure how to react. When Angelus bends to kiss her the Master finally breaks the silence.   
  
Master: I knew you could do it Angelus. My prodigal son returns and has brought a peace offering.   
  
Angelus: I thought you'd like it.   
  
Xander: This isn't happening.   
  
Dawn: It's a trick.   
  
Wesley: Giles.   
  
Giles: I'm afraid it's not a trick.   
  
Willow: Buffy?   
  
Buffy extricates herself from Angelus' arms and walks to Willow.   
  
Buffy: I see what you meant now Will. When you turned last year, you were on the right track. I mean the view from here is so much more interesting.   
  
Faith: It doesn't last.   
  
Buffy: (turns) Faith! I'm so glad you're here. I mean last time I kicked your ass I had the pesky conscience holding me back. But my boy here is about to take care of that. An then it's go time.   
  
Faith: You don't want this. Whatever angle you're working Buffy, you can't do it alone.   
  
Buffy: Do I look alone?   
  
Angelus slides his arms around her waist form behind and starts kissing her neck. It's all Xander can take. He rushes the couple and tackles them both to the ground. All hell breaks loose in the room. Angelus vamps out and rushes Xander. He hits the ground hard.   
  
Gunn and Fred are jumped by two vamps and Gunn decapitates one in an instant as he goes to bite Fred. Then he's jumped by the second and Fred tries to help.   
  
Dawn rushes to pull Willow away from the seal and they run into a corner.   
  
Dawn: Do something Willow! Use magic!   
  
Willow: (scared) Dawn I can't. It's not that simple.   
  
Dawn: Look at them! Someone has to do something.   
  
Cut to Giles and Wesley taking on the other vamps and struggling with no weapons. Buffy goes in to help Angelus but Faith jumps in her way.   
  
Faith: I thought we were going to play.   
  
Buffy: I don't have time for you.   
  
Faith: (backhands her) Come on B. There's always time for us.   
  
Buffy glares at her for only a second before she sees the master watching. She glazes over and begins to fight.   
  
Xander has managed to pull away from Angelus and they face off.   
  
Xander: What did you do to her?   
  
Angelus: Nothing. (smirks) Just gave her what she wanted.   
  
Xander: She would never want you.   
  
Angelus: I'm gonna have to disagree Boy.   
  
He starts to lunge again but Xander ducks and runs. Angelus sees Faith and Buffy fighting and gets distracted. The beast begins to move closer to the fighting when Lorne comes running in.   
  
Lorne: How's this for a distraction?   
  
Cordelia, Spike and Anya walk in and all movement stops. The vamps in the room seem frightened and all back off into the corners. The master hisses and starts fading away.   
  
Master: Destroy them all.   
  
He disappears and the vamps take off. The beast is all that's left. He looks around at those in the room.   
  
Beast: It is time.   
  
Angelus: Give me a minute Big Guy.   
  
Buffy looks at Spike and then away before he makes eye contact. Cordelia looks at Angelus then around to the battered friends struggling to make sense of what's happened.   
  
Cordy: Buffy. I saw it. I know what you're doing.   
  
Buffy: Really? And what is that?   
  
Cordy: You can't turn your back on everything you know.   
  
Buffy: You mean like you turned your back on Sunnydale? Or Willow turned her back on us last year? Or how Giles turned his back on me and just left? Seems to me that's all any of us do. Well I'm done.   
  
Faith: You're a slayer. You can't escape that.   
  
Buffy: That's right. I'm a slayer. Destined to fight evil and die young. Except I didn't did I? You know why? Cause none of you would let me. You weren't strong enough to face the dark without me so you pulled me back to it.   
  
Spike: What are you going on about?   
  
Angelus: (holds up hand when Buffy starts to speak) No let me. Spikey old pal, I've got some news. Remember how Dru only settled for you until I came back. Well, looks like she wasn't the only one settling.   
  
Spike: You don't know anything about it.   
  
Angelus: Don't I? Let me think, you've been getting the good stuff from the Slayer here since the loser I once was walked away. I get it, I should have expected it really. But now you have to get it.   
  
He pulls Buffy to him.   
  
Angelus: Would you like to tell him or shall I?   
  
Buffy hesitates only seconds before reaching a hand out to take Angelus'.   
  
Cordy: (shakes head) No.   
  
Spike watches as he pulls Buffy to him and they hold each other.   
  
Spike: What the hell is this?   
  
Angelus: We've come to an agreement. We work much better as a team.   
  
Spike: Buffy?   
  
Buffy: (looks to meet his eyes) What can I say? I'm tired of the good fight. I'm ready for some badness.   
  
Spike: You're lying.   
  
Dawn: We know you're lying Buffy. You're trying to trick us and them at the same time. But it's not gonna work.   
  
Buffy thinks for a second and then walks to Dawn. Without a word she slaps her hard across the face. Faith steps forward.   
  
Angelus: (grabs Faith's wrist) You really don't want to do that.   
  
She looks at him and he nods towards the Beast. She pulls her hand free and glares at him. Dawn holds a hand against her cheek trying not to cry. Willow steps forward.   
  
Willow: I won't let you hurt them.   
  
Buffy: I was hoping you'd say that.   
  
She smiles and blows a kiss to everyone in the room before taking Angelus' hand and following the beast out. No one moves to stop them. They're all in shock.   
  
  
  
Cut to Corridor   
  
Buffy: You go ahead and join the others, I have a surprise for my guy.   
  
Beast: It is time.   
  
Buffy: It is time, it is time. That's all you can think about. Just go. We'll be right behind you.   
  
Angelus: What was that about?   
  
Buffy: You'll see.   
  
She pulls him along quickly as he chuckles.   
  
  
  
Cut to Room with seal   
  
Xander: Giles, that was an act right? Please Giles, tell me that was an act.   
  
Giles takes his glasses off and begins to clean them.   
  
Dawn: She hit me.   
  
Willow: Shh. It has to be some sort of demon influence. I mean, there's no way Buffy would just up and decide Angelus is the guy for her.   
  
Spike: Aarggh. (He punches a wall and dirt falls from it) Why did we just let her leave like that?   
  
Wesley: Did you have a better idea?   
  
Spike: Well I'm bloody well gonna find one!   
  
Cordy: Wait. We have to think about this.   
  
Xander: I'm thinking Angelus is the antichrist.   
  
Anya: That's impossible.   
  
Xander: It was a figure of speech An.   
  
Willow: Giles, she brought you in here. What did she do to you? What did she say?   
  
Giles: Not much I'm afraid. Wesley and I were waiting for Lorne to make his move to distract them and we were going to rush in here to help. But Angelus and Buffy showed up and you saw the rest.   
  
Faith: She wouldn't just turn like that. B doesn't have it in her. Something's up.   
  
Giles: Unfortunately we don't have the time to give her the benefit of the doubt. As it appears, she's joined forces with the First and all others below him, That leaves only those of us in this room to stop them before it's too late. Lorne: Is anyone else here paralyzed with fear at that statement? Cordy: He chose her. He was supposed to hate her. Xander: No, he was supposed to want to torture her, drive her crazy and eventually make her turn her back on everything and everyone she knows. I'm thinking he succeeded. Dawn: We have to do something. We can't just leave her with him. With those things. Gunn: Looked to me like she was pretty happy to be there. Willow: Shut up! You don't know Buffy. Gunn: Maybe not, but I know cold when I see it. Fred: Wesley, what about you? What do you think? Wesley: I'm gonna have to agree with Giles. Spike: No! Wesley: While I appreciate that Buffy is obviously under a tremendous amount of pressure, if she's taken it upon herself to act alone, we can't be expected to wait for her to decide to include us if that's even the case. Cordy: Yeah cause Wesley knows all about the solo gig don't you Wes? Fred: That's not fair. Cordy: Well this isn't the third grade Fred and evil doesn't play fair! Gunn: Hey! Watch it. Dawn: She hit me. Willow: We know Dawn. But more importantly, we have a renegade slayer, a vamp that has been cooped up with a soul for years, and the first all ready to pronounce our world ended. Giles: Precisely and the fight has just begun. Buffy made one mistake, she showed her hand. Now we can prepare accordingly. Faith: So you think this is it? Buffy's the enemy? The group looks around from one to the other, no one willing to answer.  
  
Cut to Mansion Buffy opens the door and pulls Angelus inside. Angelus: Listen, I know your jazzed about the new gig, but I'm not your ex. I'm not into the romance. Buffy: That should work out then. Neither am I. Angelus: So why are we here? Lilah: Maybe I can answer that. Angelus turns to see Lilah emerge from the bedroom and he looks at Buffy to see her smiling. Angelus: What's this? Lilah: We're on the same team, I thought a proper introduction was in order. Angelus: Except we all already know each other. So what's the point? Buffy: I'll show you Love. Don't be so short with our guest. Lilah: It's alright. I'll give you two a minute. She walks outside to the atrium and steps outside of view. When she lifts a hand he steps from his hiding place. Lilah: Do it now. The man from before is alive and looks at her. Man: Is she certain? Lilah: I'm certain. Do it. He nods once and begins.  
  
Cut to inside Mansion Buffy: If you aren't gonna let me have fun with you, what's the point? Angelus: Oh I have plenty in mind for us. You just have to do one thing. Buffy: Oh yeah what's that? Angelus: Let me finish what I started. Let me make us one. We can live forever together. We'll reign alongside the First. He looks at her neck where he had tasted her once before. She thinks for only a moment before exposing her neck for him. Buffy: I thought you'd never ask. He smiles and lowers slowly. 


	17. Chapter 17

Part 17   
  
  
  
Fade in Mansion   
  
Angel kisses Buffy's neck and her eyes close against the sensation.   
  
*Flashback*   
  
Lilah and Buffy in warehouse.   
  
Lilah: This is the only time I will make this offer.   
  
Buffy: I get it okay? Limited time. If I don't decide quick, you'll make with the Indian giver on me.   
  
Lilah: The senior partners of my firm have been around almost as long as the First in one form or another. For centuries they've prepared for an apocalyptic battle of unmatched importance. We've researched the key players and have managed to identify several.   
  
Buffy: Angel.   
  
Lilah: Yes, he plays a huge part. But it's the others who seem to have instigated the First pushing fast forward. It wasn't supposed to happen this soon and we never saw the First steering as an option, but Surprise.   
  
Buffy: So what happened?   
  
Lilah: You died.   
  
Buffy: Which time?   
  
Lilah: All of them, each time it happened. And with the last one, well let's just say that feathers were ruffled.   
  
Buffy: So let me guess. I've upset the all important balance so the First is coming to make the world pay. Unless.(holds finger up) Buffy does the right and noble thing and sacrifices herself..again.   
  
Lilah: God no. Nothing so trite I'm afraid. Or simple. No, you can't die Buffy.   
  
Buffy seems at a loss for words.   
  
Lilah: You have definitely screwed the balance, but not the way you think. Two slayers alive, that's bad. But one of you went postal so it was balanced. But slayers are meant to work alone. To be alone, live alone and die alone. You've done none of that. You, my dear, have done everything but that.   
  
Buffy: Are you saying your bosses want to destroy the world cause I have friends?   
  
Lilah: In a very small nutshell.   
  
Buffy: Speaking of nuts.   
  
Lilah: Listen, you think I wanna be here? Helping you? Risking various body parts and internal organs, not likely. I'm here because there are 3 things in this life I care about and none of them will survive if things go down like they're looking. So either you take my offer or it's suffering for everyone.   
  
*End Flashback*   
  
Cut to Warehouse district Cordy walks determinedly as Dawn. Lorne and Xander try and keep up.   
  
Xander: Gee, if I didn't know you'd never be caught dead dating a juvenile I'd have to question your mission here.   
  
Lorne: Ha!   
  
Lorne's sudden forced laughter causes everyone to look at him.   
  
Lorne: Sorry.   
  
Dawn: I want to find Connor too. He was supposed to be watching Buffy's back. I guess your theory was right Lorne. He turned on her.   
  
Cordy: (snaps) Or maybe Buffy's decided to change sides and took him out! Did you ever think of that? Maybe he's hurt somewhere.   
  
Dawn: (through clenched teeth) I told you, she's just acting. It's some kind of plan.   
  
Cordy: I'm sorry, it's hard to focus on anything past the bruise she left on your face. And the oscar goes to.   
  
Lorne: Connor's not hurt Cordelia. I'm sure he's fine. Maybe he's still watching them.   
  
Xander: I can't believe I'm taking time in the middle of this mess to look for Angel's son. And while we're on the subject, I can't believe Angel has a son!   
  
Cordy: Would you just get over it already?   
  
Xander: You know Cordy, my ass is available for kissing any time you're ready.   
  
Dawn laughs as Cordelia stops walking to face Xander.   
  
Cordy: What is it like to have not matured at all while everyone around you does?   
  
Xander: I don't know. What's it like to maintain such a massive ego for so long?   
  
Dawn: Do you two need some time alone?   
  
Cordy/Xander: No!   
  
Dawn: What's that smell?   
  
Lorne: I don't think Connor's here.   
  
Dawn: Why?   
  
Lorne points and the others look down the street. In the distance, one of the warehouses is engulfed in flames and seems to be spreading.   
  
Xander: I wouldn't say it means he's definitely not in there. It could just mean he's trapped. Ouch!   
  
He rubs the foot that Dawn has just stomped on.   
  
Cordy: Lorne's right. He's not here.   
  
Lorne: Which means we can join the others right?   
  
Cordy: I have to find him Lorne. He's alone and Angelus and Psycho Buffy are loose. He can't fight them by himself.   
  
Xander: Then we'll go together. Safety in numbers, however paltry they are.   
  
He exchanges a look with Cordy and she smiles   
  
Cordy: Thank you.   
  
Dawn: I just hope we're not wasting our time. (Xander gives her a look) But I'm sure that's a no.   
  
Lorne: So where next Cordy? Any signs from the powers?   
  
Xander: You really get signs from them?   
  
Cordy: Sometimes, but only when they feel I need it. And obviously this isn't one of those times. I think I know where to look though.   
  
  
  
Cut to mansion Lilah watches as the man struggles to maintain control over his magic.   
  
Lilah: Hang in there. I can't afford for this to go bad. None of us can.   
  
The man doesn't answer. Sweat breaks out on his brow and his entire body trembles.   
  
Cut to inside Mansion   
  
Angelus moans once before he vamps out. Buffy's body tenses slightly but she doesn't resist. She feels his teeth scratch her tender skin.   
  
*Flashback*   
  
Buffy: This is insane.   
  
Lilah: You're right. You, me, all of this is out of control. None of it makes sense and nothing will make anything that happens right. But right now we are dealing with lesser of two evils. Pardon the pun. And you get to make the decision. It's your call.   
  
Buffy: Why would I ever trust you?   
  
Lilah: You won't. But this is beyond trust. Beyond pain, beyond life and death, it's the end. Or, if you do things my way, the beginning.   
  
Buffy: And if I do this, Angel gets his soul back?   
  
Lilah: Yes. My man will release the harness and Angelus will join forces with that which he was destined.   
  
Buffy: And the First will allow them to live as long as I do this? And your bosses will crawl back into their hole?   
  
Lilah: Make no mistake Buffy. What I'm suggesting, what you've seen here will be nothing in comparison. When you go under, you will be on your own. I can't help you get back out. You will have to claw your way out with a strength I can't imagine possible.   
  
Buffy: If anything goes wrong with Angel. If you try anything, I will come at you.hard. You really don't want that.   
  
Lilah: Understood. So is that your answer?   
  
Buffy: How do I make it happen?   
  
*End Flashback*   
  
  
  
Cut to Summers Home Wesley is downstairs with Gunn, Fred and Faith gathering weapons. Giles and Willow are in the kitchen talking.   
  
Giles: Willow, you must accept your part in all this.   
  
Willow: Giles, I can't fight Buffy.   
  
Giles: Actually you can. You've already done it once.   
  
Willow: Not ready for the laughing Giles.   
  
Giles: Of course. Listen to me Willow. Aside from Buffy, you hold the greatest power in the group. You know that. The Slayer may have to work alone but you do not. Xander, Anya, even Dawn, they all hold a great deal of power within them. It is up to you to make them see it. Now there is Faith, not to mention those from Los Angeles, this is not impossible.   
  
Willow: It's not just Angelus and Buffy, it's the First. The First doesn't ever go away. It's not defeatable.   
  
Giles: Perhaps not. But it is possible to send it back underground. And if we must go through Buffy to send it there, then by God, you will do it!   
  
A tear falls down Willow's cheek as his words sink in.   
  
Giles: It's no time for tears Willow. Nor is there time for apprehension in the face of what must be done. Last year, you almost sent the world to hell, perhaps this is your final chance to make amends. They will follow you. You will give them no other choice.   
  
Willow: (crying softly) I'm so scared Giles.   
  
Giles: Good. Use it. Use the pain, the fear, the rage, use everything you've ever felt to focus your powers on what must be done. They will come up those stairs armed for a battle. And you will lead them into one. Do you hear me Willow?   
  
Willow: Shouldn't we be trying to find a way to fix her? Wouldn't she do the same for us?   
  
Giles: I'm afraid it's too late for that to be relevant Willow.   
  
Willow cries more as sounds of footsteps are heard.   
  
Gunn: Well, at least Buffy left us an arsenal before she decided to join the dark side.   
  
Fred: I didn't think it was possible for anyone to have more weapons than Angel did back in LA.   
  
Faith: Two peas in a pod.   
  
Wesley: We need to stop waiting for the next attack. Lilah didn't come to town just to taunt us. Whatever she did to Buffy, I'm going to find her and make her talk. I'm through playing nice.   
  
Faith: Liking the new you Wes. I'm game. This Lilah bitch needs some serious ass kicking.   
  
Fred: Do you know where to find her? What if she's with the First?   
  
Willow: (stands up) It doesn't matter where she is. It doesn't matter where any of them are. We'll find them.   
  
Gunn: Why do you suddenly scare me?   
  
Willow: Because you're smart.   
  
She steps out the kitchen door and the others exchange a look before following her. Giles is last to leave seeming to ponder what's to come but finally walking out shutting the door behind him.   
  
  
  
Cut to Mansion   
  
The man raises his arms and calls out in an ancient tongue. A green haze begins to pour from his hands and make it's way through the door.   
  
Cut to Inside Mansion   
  
Buffy clenches her fists awaiting the inevitable. Angelus pulls her so tight against him she cant breathe. Just as his teeth break the skin the green haze enters the room and surrounds them both. Buffy's eyes open wide and Angelus cries out almost losing his grip on her. Their eyes meet and something happens.   
  
Music and lyrics by Rachel Sage   
  
I don't know how, to make this happen I don't know how, to ease your mind  
  
I don't know how, to make you happy  
  
Or unafraid, or be unkind.   
  
Angelus reverts to his human face and looks at Buffy in a new way. His grip loosens and she reaches up to touch his face.   
  
But I know, But I know, But I know how to love you, And I know, and I know, And I know that it's time.   
  
Angelus: Buffy?   
  
Buffy: Sshh. We're okay.   
  
He looks around and it's clear that he's not Angelus any more. But he's not quite Angel either.   
  
Angel: How did we get here?   
  
Buffy: We don't have long Angel. Don't try and understand. Just look at me.   
  
He does as instructed without hesitation.   
  
I don't know how, to make you see through All of the lies, that you've been told But I know, but I know, But I know how to hold you And I know, and I know and I know that it's cold.   
  
Cut to outside mansion   
  
Lilah: You know what to do. I have to get back. When you're done here, get out of town. I'll be in touch when it's safe and if we survive.   
  
The man nods once and turns back to watch what's happening inside. Lilah gives them one last glance as well.   
  
Lilah: I couldn't live with what she has to do.   
  
She shrugs and walks away.   
  
Cut to inside mansion   
  
Angel and Buffy are in awe looking at one another.   
  
Angel: I can't remember Buffy.   
  
Buffy: You're not supposed to. You will though. I promise. But we've been given this moment Angel. I don't want to waste it.   
  
Angel: But we said.   
  
Buffy: I know what we said. But this is what I feel.   
  
She reaches up again and he takes her hand in his.   
  
I am willing to forgive these things, I know you're chilling from the song that isolation sings I know it's hard, to lose your heart Never knowing if it's gonna beat again   
  
I don't know how to make this happen I don't know how to ease your pain But I know, but I know, but I know how to love you And I know , and I know, And I know it's no shame.   
  
The haze grows larger before seeming to disappear forcefully into both of them. They stumble back separated by several feet. As they each look at one another they both begin having flashes. It soon becomes apparent that they are seeing each other's lives as they have happened since they've been apart. The images come so fast it's hard to make sense of them but they each do.   
  
Buffy sees Cordy and Angel training and fighting and kissing at the ballet. Angel sees Buffy and Spike fighting and yelling and having sex. Before they can react more images come. Various shots of demons they've fought and feelings they've had until they go all the way back to the time she came to visit in LA. The mohra demon, the fight and the day together.   
  
Buffy remembers finally when they were human together. They both drop to their knees and Buffy cries as Angel struggles to keep it together. He starts crawling to her to comfort her.   
  
Cut to outside mansion The man is under some kind of duress. He tries to chant and regain control but it's proving futile. Something's going very wrong. He finally collapses to the ground and is unconscious. The magic is loose now and uncontrolled.   
  
Angel: Buffy.   
  
Buffy: You suffered to protect me.   
  
Angel: I never wanted you to find out like this.   
  
Buffy: Me either. Angel there's so much to explain.   
  
Angel: Ssh. We have time.   
  
Buffy: No we don't. We really don't.   
  
Angel: What are you saying?   
  
Buffy: You have to get out of here Angel.   
  
Angel: No. Why are you saying that?   
  
Buffy: Things are about to change.   
  
Angel: I don't understand.   
  
Buffy slowly lifts her head and their lips meet briefly.   
  
But I know, but I know, but I know that I want you And I know, and I know, and I know you need me And I feel, and I feel and I feel all that haunts you And I see, and I see and I see how you bleed.   
  
Angel reaches to hold her and his hand brushes against the blood on her neck. He leans back and sees the mark he had made only minutes before. Suddenly he remembers, the time as Angelus, hurting them, fighting, and then with Buffy.   
  
Angel: Buffy?   
  
Buffy: (her head drops) Go away.   
  
Angel: Buffy?   
  
Suddenly she rises and knocks him backwards across the room. She stands and smiles down at him cruelly.   
  
Buffy: Let's see how you like it.   
  
He doesn't have a chance to answer before she laughs and runs out of the mansion. He stands slowly trying to make sense of it and sees the man lying on the ground in the atrium. He recognizes what he is and shakes his head back away slowly. He isn't looking behind him and runs right into Cordelia. Cordy: Angel? Xander: Don't touch him Cor. He's not Angel. Dawn: Where's Buffy? What have you done? Angel: Xander? Oh God, Cordelia. Cordy: It is you. (reaches to steady him) Angel what happened? Lorne: Who's the casualty? The others look past Angel and see the man on the ground. Xander: I don't care if you have a soul or not, you tell me where Buffy is or I start stakin. Angel: I'll take you there. We have to find her. Something happened. Dawn: Yeah, it's called you messing with her head all over again! If you want to play with the lines between good and evil more power to you, but when you drag my sister into that world, I get upset. So you take us to her and then you stay the hell away from her once and for all. Do you hear me? Cordy: Stop talking to him like that! Can't you see he's been through enough? Angel: It's okay. She's right. This has all gotten out of hand. Lorne: Ditto to that, but can we go now? I'm thinking the whole safety in numbers thing would work much better with more numbers. As in finding the rest of the gang and joining up? Angel: Who else is here? Xander: Everyone. It's like a past and present roll call in town. Angel: Let's go then. She'll have headed for the cave. He takes off still leaning on Cordy for support.  
  
Cut to Cave Darla is pacing in and out of the shadows when he enters. She turns and recognizes him instantly. Darla: (smiles) Hello son. Connor: You're doing this. All of this. Is it because of me? Darla: Oh sweetie, don't be so hard on yourself. You don't get all the credit. Although your birth certainly cemented the inevitable. No, I'm afraid this is more than just a single event in the making. Connor: Am I a sign? Am I the thing that started it? Darla: Perhaps. Connor: Then I'll end it. I wasn't made for this world. I don't belong here. He removes a dagger from it's sheath and places the tip against his chest. Darla: You would die for those you hate? Connor: I would die to save those I love. Darla: (laughs) Love? You don't know love child. Yours is a heart of vengance and hatred bred by the man who stole you from your father. Now you have nothing to offer this world except death and pain. Connor: Then I'll stop it. He starts to press the knife deeper until a hand reaches around from behind and takes hold of the handle. Buffy: Now now Connor. Let's not be hasty. If you're to die, please, let it be by my hand. Connor looks at her in surprise and let's go of the dagger. Darla: It's about time. Buffy: Sorry I'm late. But it looks like I get to be here for the best part. Connor: I know what you're doing. Buffy: Yeah, yeah yeah. Everyone always thinks they know what I'm doing. Darla: I know I did. Buffy: So, you're the final nail in the coffin of the star crossed lovers. I mean, no getting past the whole son by your demon sire is there? Oh well, at least I don't have to feel the vile pain that this information was causing that pesky soul. She steps away twirling the knife in her hand and steps to Darla. Buffy: I'd love to see you bleed. But not quite yet. I think there's so much more fun to be had. Don't you? Darla: Oh, we're just beginning. Buffy smiles and Connor shifts his feet nervously not sure what to make of the two women in front of him. 


	18. Chapter 18

There is no meaning to life except the meaning man gives his life by the unfolding of his powers - Eric Frohmm  
  
Part 18  
  
Fade in Cave  
  
Connor is chained up against the wall. Buffy walks around him checking the locks to make sure he's secure.  
  
Connor: (struggling and kicks at her) Get away from me!  
  
Buffy: (Smiles and bends in front of him) I see your father in you. And maybe a little of your mother.  
  
Connor: Never.  
  
Darla: I'm hurt. After I went all sacrificial so you'd be born, this is the thanks I get.  
  
Buffy laughs and stands to join her a few feet away.  
  
Connor: You're not real.  
  
Darla: I'm as real as I have to be. My new best friend here can take care of the rest. Isn't that right?  
  
Buffy: Looking forward to it. How much longer do I have to wait?  
  
Darla: They're coming soon. I can feel them. Soon it will happen.  
  
Buffy: And what then? I can't exactly take all of them. Although it'd be a helluva time trying.  
  
Darla: Don't you worry. I have quite the welcoming party planned for our dear boy.  
  
Spike: (from entrance) I hope that's me you're referring to.  
  
Buffy spins to see him standing there and smiles.  
  
Buffy: Look who came to save the day. All soul having and such, what a drag.  
  
Spike: What are you trying to pull Buffy? I know you, this isn't you.  
  
Buffy: Oh Spike, poor poor Spike. Never could stand on your own could you? Always had to live for someone else. First Dru and then me. God you're pathetic. Spike: You didn't seem to mind most of the time.  
  
Buffy: Oh that's right! You don't know the truth yet.  
  
Spike: Truth?  
  
Buffy: (steps closer) Buckle up Spikey, I'm gonna take you on a ride through honestville. See, last year when I came back, I don't know if I ever told you, but more than anything I wanted to see Angel.  
  
Spike swallows hard against the words but keeps quiet.  
  
Buffy: And he wanted me too. So we met. And let's just say the chemistry was still there. Granted I was a little wigged what with being ripped from the peaceful beyond and all and he was just getting back from a mourning sabbatical but it was still there. And we knew.  
  
Darla: I love this part.  
  
Spike: Knew what?  
  
Buffy: That we couldn't see eachother. Not ever again. It was just too hard to be so close to our love, our true love, and not be able to stay together. So we decided to make a clean break.  
  
Spike: I'd say you did.  
  
Buffy: Right. I came back and went all Steve Martin in Little Shop of horrors. I threw every ounce of pain and anger into the sickness that was our relationship. (looks at Connor) Might wanna cover your ears for this part Jr. (back to Spike) The sex was great, exhilarating, dangerous and repulsive.  
  
Spike: I don't believe it was always like that.  
  
Buffy: You're absolutely right, it eventually turned into attempted rape.  
  
Spike flinches at the words and puts everything he has into remaining calm.  
  
Darla: And now you've ruined yourself completely with that soul. And you'll die alongside the rest while me and mine rule.  
  
Spike: She knows why I did it.  
  
Buffy: I do. And this is the funny part. You wasted your time.  
  
Spike: You don't believe that. Buffy: I wouldn't have either 24 hours ago. But its amazing what the truth can do for you. And I got a heaping helping of it today.  
  
Spike: From her? (points at Darla) The First wants you dead Buffy. It will tell you anything to make you give in.  
  
Buffy: It wasn't the First that did it. It was Lilah.  
  
Spike: The wench from the car?  
  
Buffy: Yeah, she wanted to see me so she could tell me what happened that day. When Angel and I made our pact, we weren't thinking clearly at least not for ourselves anyway. We were hit with a mojo. One that guaranteed we'd turn away from what was real, and find a replacement in the first available body. Congratulations...body.  
  
Spike: And why would she tell you that? Why show her hand?  
  
Buffy: To save him of course. See, Angel has a role to play in what's to come. And she thought if he died, that it would mess up her best laid plans. So in comes Buffy, the sacrificial lamb. Willing to do anything to protect her darling first love.  
  
Spike: Why would you do that? What about your part in the battle?  
  
Darla: She has a part. A very important part.  
  
Buffy: That's right. I finally get to stop feeling that endless pull of humanity driving me forward in a hopeless mission. See I see things so much clearer from here. I can't believe you would ever give this up over love.  
  
Spike: What have you done?  
  
Connor: She has no soul.  
  
Darla: Don't disrespect your elders Son. Mommy doesn't want to have to take you over her knee.  
  
She cocks her head slightly and listens.  
  
Darla: Spike, you've been very naughty. It's time for punishment.  
  
Spike: You can't hurt me you non-corporeal bitch.  
  
His head snaps back from the blow and he sees Buffy facing him with a smirk.  
  
Buffy: That's what I'm here for.  
  
She hits him again and he stumbles back.  
  
Buffy: Come on, at least make it interesting.  
  
Spike: I love you Buffy.  
  
She extends a fist towards his face but doesn't connect. He catches her fist in his hand and holds it.  
  
Spike: But that doesn't mean I can't hurt you.  
  
He beings up a forearm and catches her across the face with it. She stumbles back this time and grows angry.  
  
Buffy: No one can hurt me. Ever again.  
  
The two go at it as Connor and Darla watch.  
  
Cut to Cemetary  
  
Angel leads a formation with Cordelia, Lorne, and Dawn and Xander just behind him practically marching.  
  
Cordelia: What about Connor Angel? We haven't seen him for hours. Not since he and Buffy went to meet Lilah. Shouldn't he be a priority?  
  
Angel: Connor can take care of himself Cordelia. Buffy needs help now.  
  
Cordy: Some things never change.  
  
Angel stops at these words and swings around to face Cordelia.  
  
Angel: Don't you dare take that tone with me! We all have priorities Cordelia. And some come from secret places that no one else understands. So if you're so sure of the reasons for my priority, tell me. What's the reason for yours?  
  
They face off and Cordelia has no clue how to respond.  
  
Xander: What's going on?  
  
Lorne: Gonna have to point out the bad timing on this conversation people.  
  
Cordelia: You have no idea what you're talking about.  
  
Angel: Don't I? You think I don't remember? I lost my soul Cordelia, not my memory. Dawn: What are you guys talking about? We're looking for Buffy remember? Apocolypse? The First? Any of this ringing a bell?  
  
Lorne: Maybe they'll help.  
  
Everyone turns to see three vamps headed their way.  
  
Cordelia: I so don't have time for this.  
  
She steps forward and takes the first on. Xander watches in shock as she exchanges blows like a pro. When she takes a hit to the chin, she grabs the vamp by the throat and picks it up. It looks her in the eye and shows an overwhelming fear.  
  
Vamp: What are you?  
  
Cordelia: Oh I think you know.  
  
She looks at her hand and it starts to glow brighter and brighter until it is almost like fire and the vamp dusts in her hand. The other two run away instantly.  
  
Cordelia: (Calling after them) And tell the First I'm coming! You'll be wishing I was just a measley slayer when I'm done with you!  
  
Xander: What exactly are you?  
  
Cordelia turns around and faces them.  
  
Cordelia: We don't have time for me to explain.  
  
Gunn: Ain't that the truth?  
  
They hear him and turn to see Willow, Wesley, Anya, Faith and Giles standing behind Gunn and Willow.  
  
Dawn: Hey! What are you guys doing here?  
  
Willow: We're going to fight.  
  
Xander: That's obvious. So what's the plan.  
  
Willow: The plan is to win.  
  
Lorne: Short plan. Simple, to the point. I approve.  
  
Giles: Angel?  
  
Angel: It's me. I'm back.  
  
Wesley: How?  
  
Angel: It was Buffy. She did something. Saved me.  
  
Fred: So where is she?  
  
Willow: She's already waiting. I can feel her.  
  
Angel: You feel the magic?  
  
Willow: No. I feel the evil.  
  
Dawn: She's not!  
  
Giles: Dawn, you must steer the course. This is what we do. Willow has light and dark in her. It is the way she is now. And she will use both to lead us into battle. Regardless of who our enemy is.  
  
Dawn has a flash of memory  
  
Joyce: When it's bad, Buffy won't choose you. She'll be against you.  
  
Dawn: It was supposed to be the First. A lie.  
  
Gunn: What's that?  
  
Dawn: (quietly) Nothing.  
  
Wesley: Have you seen Lilah?  
  
Cordy: Have you seen Connor?  
  
Angel: No.  
  
Giles: No.  
  
Wesley: I'm going to find her.  
  
Faith: Let's go then. You know where to look?  
  
Angel: Try the mansion. Buffy went to meet her before all this happened. Something tells me she would have been watching.  
  
Lorne: Yeah, the guy who worked the magic is dead there. Faith: Dead?  
  
Angel: Something went wrong.  
  
Giles: Willow, you and Angel take a team and head after the First. Wesley, you and I will go for Lilah with Faith.  
  
Cordelia: I'm going to find Buffy. She knows where Connor is.  
  
Angel: Fine. We shouldn't all go in at once. Xander, can you take Dawn, Fred, Anya and Gunn with you?  
  
Xander: Sure. Where to?  
  
Angel: I'm going to the caves first. You and yours will fall back and wait for signs of trouble before you go in. Either it's safe by then or you're the world's last hope.  
  
Xander: But no pressure right? I think I need to sit down.  
  
Gunn: Not an option. And don't even think about leaning on me.  
  
Angel: Giles, you, Wesley, and Faith can check out the mansion. I'll take Willow, Cordelia and Lorne with me. If we don't catch up with you, head for the cave.  
  
The groups head off in different directions except for Xander and Gunn who wait.  
  
Xander: So how are we gonna kill some time?  
  
Dawn: Why should we listen to Angel anyway? Why can't we just go after Buffy ourselves?  
  
Gunn: Because we don't want to get blindsided. This way we can scope things out and find the best way to help.  
  
Anya: I think we'll find something to occupy our time.  
  
Fred: And what's that?  
  
She doesn't get a chance to answer when Xander is jumped from behind. The beast is back. He tosses Xander like a rag doll into a large crypt. He slumps unconscious to the ground. Gunn doesn't even get a chance to take a swing before he's knocked in the other direction. Fred and Dawn run but Anya isn't fast enough. The beast steps towards her and she stares him down.  
  
Anya: I've seen worse.  
  
He grabs her by the shoulder with one hand and yanks. The sound of bones breaking is heard and Anya screams. Gunn recovers and comes at it from behind. He manages to bury his machete in the things back and it let's go of Anya to spin around. Anya drops to the ground and Gunn looks around for any other weapon. There is none. The beast is struggling to reach around and remove the blade from his back and Fred sees an opening. She tosses a stake to Gunn and he buries it in it's neck just as it had done to Angel once before. The beast grunts and backhands Gunn viciously. Gunn tumbles across the ground and the beast looks at them all for a moment before slowly backing away. Dawn watches him leave and comes out from behind the headstone.  
  
Dawn: Xander! She rushes to him and sees he's just finally coming to.  
  
Xander: Did we win?  
  
Dawn: Just a time out I'm afraid. Are you okay? Can you stand?  
  
Xander: (lets her help him up) I'm good. What about you? Where are the.? Anya?  
  
He sees Fred leaning over Anya and runs to kneel on the other side of her. He sees the collarbone protruding from the skin.  
  
Xander: Oh God.  
  
Anya: it's okay. I'm okay. Just give me a sec.  
  
She tries to move and screams in agony.  
  
Fred: We need a splint.  
  
Xander removes his shirt and Fred proceeds to make due. When it's done Xander helps her up by the good arm and Anya hisses at the movement.  
  
Gunn: She can't go with us.  
  
Xander: Shut up! We're not leaving her!  
  
Dawn: He's right. I'm sorry Anya, but you'll only slow us down.  
  
Anya: I know.  
  
Xander: Then I'll stay with her.  
  
Anya: No Xander. They need you. You're important. I'll be fine. I'll just head to Buffy's and wait for the world to end or you all to come back for me. Whichever comes first. Maybe I'll even stop by the ER.  
  
Gunn: Are you okay to get there alone?  
  
Anya: It's fine. I don't think I'm much of a threat to the First right now. It won't waste it's time. (to Xander) You'll come back for me right?  
  
Xander: (smiles) Lickety split.  
  
Anya: That's all I needed to hear. Now go.  
  
He looks at her one last time before kissing her cheek and running into the dark with the others. Anya takes a deep breath, grimaces and begins the slow walk home.  
  
Cut to Mansion  
  
Lilah is back and standing over the body of the man.  
  
Lilah: What the hell did you do?  
  
Wes: That was precisely what I was going to ask.  
  
Lilah spins to see Wesley standing in front of her holding a sword. Giles and Faith are on either side of him.  
  
Lilah: Wesley!  
  
Wesley: Don't act so surprised, you knew I would come for you.  
  
Lilah: I just didn't know you'd bring an audience. I know we've experimented but.  
  
Her words are cut off by his hands around her throat. His face is only inches from hers.  
  
Wesley: I don't think you want to play games with me right now Lilah.  
  
Lilah: (struggling to speak) Guess play time's over huh?  
  
Wesley: What did you to Buffy?  
  
Lilah: (each word is said with deadly calm) Let.Go.of.me.  
  
He releases her and pushes her away from him in disgust.  
  
Lilah: (rubbing her throat) Anything that Buffy's done has been her choice.  
  
Giles: Buffy would never willingly choose to turn against what she is.  
  
Lilah: Really? Are you sure about that? Not even to save Angel?  
  
Giles: You traded his soul for hers?  
  
Lilah: I didn't do anything. I just gave her a choice.  
  
Faith: (stepping forward ) And now I'm gonna return the favor. You can die fast or slow.  
  
Wesley: Let's not be hasty.  
  
Giles: Of course. Slow is much better.  
  
Lilah: Maybe you should prioritize gentlemen..and lady. My guy is lying over there very much dead and that is not a good sign. The only hope Buffy had was with him.  
  
Giles: So he was to harness her soul?  
  
Lilah: Yes, he would release Angel's and harness hers in order to join the First and the beast.  
  
Faith: I'm really ready to hit her now.  
  
Wesley: Faith wait. Why would you be here? Why not be there to reap the benefits?  
  
Lilah: Because I wanted her to beat it.  
  
Giles: Rubbish!  
  
Lilah: Believe what you want old timer.  
  
Giles: Old timer! I'll have you know.  
  
Lilah: I told you I was playing this one differently. Buffy and I were working together. The only way to stop the end was to make the First believe Buffy had crossed over. That she had turned her back on the goody goody.  
  
Wesley: And the only way to pull it off was to make it true.  
  
Lilah: But this wasn't part of the plan. If he's dead, then the harness is gone and so is Buffy.  
  
Faith: So what happens now? Giles: It's the final battle. It is us against them.  
  
Wesley: And who's side will you be on Lilah?  
  
Lilah: Mine.  
  
The three turn to leave and Lilah grabs Wes' arm.  
  
Lilah: It just so happens mine and yours have collided.  
  
Wesley: (looks at her for a moment) We don't trust you.  
  
Lilah: So take me with you. Send me to slaughter if need be, but let me come. Please.  
  
Faith: No sweat. We can use her as a human shield.  
  
Giles: Faith.  
  
Wes: Come on.  
  
Cut to Cave  
  
Spike and Buffy are out of breath and bruised. They've fought for several minutes the First has disappeared. When Buffy sends him into a wall for the fourth time, he doesn't get up.  
  
Connor: Just stake him and get it over with.  
  
Buffy: Oh Connor, you really don't get it do you? It's not about the kill. It's about the pain. Dragging you all through the muck and the dark until you don't care enough to fight anymore. You wanna know who I learned that from?  
  
Angel: (from entryway) I bet I can answer that.  
  
Buffy turns to see Angel standing facing her.  
  
Cordy: Connor.  
  
Lorne is helping Spike up and Willow steps up next to Angel.  
  
Buffy: It's about time. I thought Connor and I would have to entertain ourselves all night.  
  
Cordy: Get away from him.  
  
Buffy: (laughs) Wow. The father wasn't enough for you huh? Had to get a taste of the son too.  
  
Cordelia: Shut up!  
  
Buffy: Geez Angel, at least I was faithful. You left me to find Cordelia? You do know who she is right?  
  
Cordelia: You have no idea who I am.  
  
Buffy: Well come on then. Show me. 


	19. Chapter 19

Part 19  
  
Fade in Cave - Int.  
  
Cordy: You really don't want to do this Buffy.  
  
Buffy: Oh but I do Cordelia. You've been asking for this since day one. But you're right about one thing.  
  
Cordy: What's that?  
  
Buffy: I don't have to do it myself.  
  
A minion jumps Angel from behind knocking him against the wall. Another jumps Spike who pushes Willow out of harms way. Cordelia turns to help but is stopped by an ubervamp emerging from the shadows.  
  
Angel tosses the one he's fighting across the ground and moves to help Connor. Buffy kicks him and he drops to one knee looking up at her.  
  
Buffy: I'm afraid I can't let you do that Sweetie.  
  
Spike is backed up against the cave wall with his own weapon's handle being held against his throat. He reaches out and gouges the things eyes until it's grip loosens. He grabs the handle and swings, decapitating it instantly.  
  
The ubervamp looks at Cordelia carefully before making his move.  
  
Lorne: You're supposed to be scared of her remember?  
  
Cordy: Something's different.  
  
Willow: It's this place. There's too much evil focused here. We're not on a level playing field.  
  
Lorne is grabbed by still another and he bends to dump it over his shoulder instinctively.  
  
Lorne: (proud) Hey, look at me! (no one notices) So what now?  
  
Cordelia: I'll tell you what now.  
  
She raises her hands and closes her eyes. Willow places a hand on her arm, stopping her.  
  
Willow: Not yet.  
  
Willow says a quick incantation and a mystical buffer is placed between the vamp and Cordelia.  
  
Buffy: Somebody's cheating.  
  
Angel: Listen to me Buffy. You can stop this. It's just magic. Your soul was taken by magic, Willow can help you.  
  
Buffy: I don't think Willow will be much help to anyone.  
  
Willow: You don't get to make that call.  
  
Buffy: Maybe not. But what about her?  
  
She points and Willow looks over to see Tara walking toward her.  
  
Tara: Willow? Oh God, I've been looking for you everywhere.  
  
Willow's eyes fill with tears and Buffy smiles.  
  
Cut to Street - Exterior  
  
Faith and Giles stride in front. Wesley walks alongside Lilah eyeing her warily.  
  
Lilah: (without looking at him) Are you trying to burn a hole or what?  
  
Wes: I don't understand you.  
  
Lilah: And this strikes you as odd?  
  
Wesley: Why would you risk everything to help us? If the senior partners discover your betrayal, you'll suffer worse than any alternative the First might come up with.  
  
Lilah: Some things are worth the risk.  
  
Wes: Is it your mother? You're protecting her?  
  
Lilah: She's a reason.  
  
Wes: But not the reason.  
  
Lilah: I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours.  
  
Wes: You know mine.  
  
Lilah: (sighs) Save the world for the good and pure, blah, blah blah.  
  
Wes: You're free to leave anytime you choose.  
  
Lilah: You'd like that wouldn't you?  
  
Wes: (pauses) I don't understand you.  
  
Giles: (stops and spins around) Oh for bloody sakes! I can't stomach this dribble any longer!  
  
Faith: Giles.  
  
Giles: No! Why must every sodding apocalypse be buried under everyone's personal issues? Does no one learn from past mistakes?  
  
Faith: (tugging his arm) Giles.  
  
Giles: (swats her hand away) Perhaps I could ask the First to give you two a moment to work through, and I use the following term loosely, "relationship"? This entire mess we're all in, no, the mess the entire world is in can all be boiled down to fauder for that awful Springer chap!  
  
Faith: (interrupting loudly) Yo, G!  
  
Giles: I beg your pardon! He turns to scold her and sees what she's looking at.  
  
The beast stands at the end of the block facing them.  
  
Wesley: It's him.  
  
Faith: Wow, you're quick. Why do I get the feeling him being outnumbered isn't gonna matter?  
  
Wesley: Because you heard of our first encounter with him.  
  
Lilah: And why aren't we running?  
  
Giles: It wouldn't do any good.  
  
Lilah: But that might.  
  
They look past the beast and coming around the corner are Xander, Fred, Gunn and Dawn. The group stops at the sight of the beast and Xander notices the others just as the beast senses the addition and turns to face them.  
  
Angle on Xander's group  
  
Dawn: I told you we shouldn't have come through town.  
  
Gunn: We're here to fight Dawn. Not run scared into the night.  
  
Xander: Maybe we can take turns distracting it.  
  
Fred looks to Wesley standing by Lilah.  
  
Fred: What's she doing with them?  
  
Gunn: Keep your enemies close.  
  
Dawn: Why isn't it coming after us?  
  
Gunn: Good question.  
  
The Beast gives the answer that both groups have been asking. He raises a fist and drops it on the pavement sending two separate trails of fire speeding towards them. Faith jumps out of the way and Giles dives in the opposite direction. Lilah pushes Wesley out of the way and leaps as fast as she can.  
  
Fred grabs Dawn's hand and pulls as they both fly against the wall of the closest building. Gunn hurdles the fire and lands safely while Xander gets singed a bit before the fire passes by him and destroys a tree directly behind him. He jumps up and down to stomp out the flame on his boot.  
  
Dawn: Xander!  
  
Xander: I'm okay. I'm okay. Gunn?  
  
Gunn: (picking himself up and brushing off) I'm good. Where is he?  
  
Fred: He's gone. Why would he just go?  
  
Xander: Cause it's no fun killing us quick. Big Ugly likes to keep us jumping.literally.  
  
Dawn: Or he got what he was after.  
  
Gunn: Huh?  
  
Dawn points and they all look to see the others recovering from their own escapes. Wesley rolls over and sees Lilah laying on the ground. Giles, Wesley and Faith all stand and look at Wesley going to help Lilah up.  
  
He touches her shoulder and she doesn't move.  
  
Wesley: Lilah.  
  
He rolls her over and sees it. She groans and opens her eyes weakly.  
  
Giles: Good Lord.  
  
Faith: Ouch.  
  
Lilah sucks in a ragged breath as Wesley moves Lilah's hand. The blood seeps from the wound and he cringes at the sight of the glass embedded in her stomach. Faith looks around and spots the discarded dressing mirror someone had discarded against a building and Lilah had collided with in her haste to escape the flames. It lay shattered in pieces, the largest of which was now impaled in the woman on the street.  
  
Wesley: Don't talk. We'll get help.  
  
Giles: He's gone. He just left.  
  
Faith: Maybe he got what he was after.  
  
Wesley: We have to get her to a hospital.  
  
Giles: We can't afford to lose the time Wesley.  
  
Wes: She'll die!  
  
Faith: And we'll all die if we don't get to that cave.  
  
Wes: She got you out Faith!  
  
Lilah's hand raises and Wes looks down at her. She reaches to touch his face and he takes her hand in his.  
  
Lilah: (coughs once) No. Time.  
  
Wes: I'll make time.  
  
Lilah shakes her head and pulls her hand loose grimacing in pain.  
  
Lilah: Better this way. It would know. Don't show your hand. Wesley: You could help.  
  
Lilah: (pauses) I am. You just can't see.  
  
Giles and Faith discreetly walk away to join the others in the middle of the street.  
  
Lilah coughs again and blood drips from her mouth. Wesley wipes it away without thinking.  
  
Cut to Group  
  
Gunn: How bad is it?  
  
Faith: Bad.  
  
Fred: We have to get to Angel.  
  
Dawn: And Buffy.  
  
Giles: Where's Anya?  
  
Xander: Broken. She's off the roster.  
  
Giles: Faith, you should go with Xander and Fred and head there now. I'll stay with Wesley and Dawn.  
  
Gunn: I'll go with Fred.  
  
Giles: Could you stay here? I'm sending a slayer with Fred, she'll be safe. We may need some muscle on our trip there.  
  
Gunn: I guess. How far behind them will we be?  
  
Giles looks at Wesley.  
  
Giles: Not far.  
  
Cut to Cave - Int  
  
Willow: Tara.  
  
Tara: I've been waiting for you. I knew you'd come to me.  
  
Willow: You can't be her.  
  
Tara: I saw what you did for me. When I died, I saw what you did. And I knew you loved me.  
  
Willow: What I did was wrong.  
  
Tara: No, you let them convince you. But it was right and just.  
  
Willow: I said you can't be her.  
  
Tara: I don't understand. Don't you love me?  
  
Willow: (eyes turn black) Get out of her.  
  
Tara: (Smiles) Make me.  
  
Cordelia: Don't let it control you. It's what it wants.  
  
Tara: (looks at Cordy) And what do you want? What is your purpose here?  
  
Cordelia: You're going to find out very soon.  
  
Tara: Do you think They sent you back to help? They sent you back because you screwed up.  
  
Buffy: Color me shocked and appalled.  
  
Tara: You weren't worthy. You weren't what They thought you'd be. And look at you now. A glo-worm in love.  
  
Connor: Leave her alone.  
  
Tara: And what are you going to do about it? Look at you chained up like an animal. Some warrior you are.  
  
Connor glances over to see Buffy watching him carefully.  
  
Buffy: Enough with the monologue already. Can I kill someone now?  
  
Willow: Buffy no.  
  
Buffy: Oh shut up. I'm not gonna pick you Will. You and I have too much fun left to have. (looks at Lorne) But you.  
  
Angel: I'm not gonna let you do that.  
  
Buffy: Really? Interesting.  
  
She pulls a dagger from her back pocket and jumps up practically hurdling Angel to land next to Connor. She grabs him by the back of the head, pulling his hair.  
  
Connor: Aaughh!  
  
Angel jumps up and prepares to lunge.  
  
Buffy: (placing dagger against his throat) Uh-uh-uh. Don't be stupid Angel. He'd be bleeding out on the ground before you got close.  
  
Cordy: You're going to be sorry you did that Buffy.  
  
Connor: Stay out of this Cordelia.  
  
Buffy: (laughs and presses harder) Yeah Cordelia, listen to your boy toy. Don't want to have his blood on your hands do ya?  
  
Angel: Leave my son out of this.  
  
Buffy: Listen to you, all fatherly and such. Guess the whole Vamps can't have children was just an excuse to dump me then wasn't it?  
  
Angel: This was never supposed to happen.  
  
Buffy cringes and drops her head as if in pain. Connor looks at her worriedly while Angel tries to figure out what's happening.  
  
Tara: It's taking too long.  
  
Willow: I told you, get out of her. Change.  
  
Tara: And I told you to come make me.  
  
Buffy: (head snaps back up) Ok, that's it! You.  
  
Lorne: Me?  
  
Buffy: Get out.  
  
Cordelia: What?  
  
Buffy: You don't belong here. I want the ones from before. I want them all here. I want them to see.  
  
Lorne: I'm sorry sweetpea, but I don't get it. You want me to get someone for you?  
  
Buffy: (pierces Connor's flesh and blood drips) Bring the ones from before.  
  
Angel: Connor!  
  
Connor: Ow. (struggles but stops when it only makes the dagger press further) Dad.  
  
Willow: Do what she says.  
  
Lorne: I'm still not clear on what she's saying!  
  
Willow: Find the others. Tell Giles exactly what Buffy said. He'll know what to do.  
  
Lorne: Alone? (Cordy, Angel and Willow all look at him exasperated) Ok, ok, alone it is. I could use some me time anyway. (starts to back up) I'll just go then. No slicing and dicing while I'm gone okay?  
  
He looks at everyone one last time before turning and running out of the cave.  
  
Cordy: Alright he's out. Now let Connor go.  
  
Buffy: Do I need to remind you who makes the calls here?  
  
The ubervamp breaks through the spell and attacks Cordelia. She falls against the wall and he snarls before lunging. He doesn't reach her though. Instead his head is snapped back by a blow from Angel. He stumbles back once and turns his attention to his attacker. He rakes his fingernails across Angel's shirt ripping it open and leaving marks on his chest. Angel is fast enough to prevent too much bleeding and Buffy smiles.  
  
Tara: Aren't you going to do anything? (smiles) No, because I'm here. You care more for me than them. You always did.  
  
Willow: Wrong.  
  
She holds up a hand and sends a ball of energy towards her and Tara disappears.  
  
Cordy: Did you kill it?  
  
Buffy: There's not a it to kill Moron. When are you folks gonna catch on? This isn't stoppable, or beatable or killable. It's always been here, but now it's gonna take over. No more balance. We win.  
  
The ubervamp steps away from Angel and closer to Buffy.  
  
Buffy: Go after the demon. Make sure he finds them. And if he doesn't.kill him slow.  
  
The vamp leaves and Willow faces Buffy once again. She bends to release Connor's hands and yanks him up to stand next to her.  
  
Willow: We have to get her out of here.  
  
Buffy: Still trying to save me are you? Sorry. Not interested.  
  
Angel: Don't make me choose between you and my son Buffy.  
  
Buffy: I'm not interested in your choice. I'm only interested in your pain Angel. Like telling you that Spike here gave it to me better than you ever did.  
  
Angel glances at Spike who seems disgusted by Buffy's words.  
  
Spike: Stop it.  
  
Buffy: Whoa, never thought I'd hear those words out of your mouth.  
  
Connor whispers something in Buffy's ear and she drops her head.  
  
Cordy: Connor? What are you doing?  
  
Connor: Whatever I have to.  
  
Angel: Connor.  
  
Buffy raises her head and looks at Angel in a strange way. They seem to stare at one another for minutes until finally she opens her mouth to speak quietly.  
  
Buffy: Help me.  
  
Angel: Buffy?  
  
She drops her head again and twists Connor's arm behind his back. The dagger against his throat loosens but he doesn't move.  
  
Buffy: Noo!  
  
She takes off dragging Connor with her down a dark passageway.  
  
Spike: What the bloody hell was that?  
  
Cordy: We have to go after them.  
  
Angel: No.  
  
Willow: No?  
  
Angel: I'm going. You all stay here.  
  
Spike: Still trying to be the bleeding hero are you?  
  
Angel: I have a connection Spike. Wether you like it or not, she's out to hurt me. Not you and not anyone else, at least not like she wants to hurt me. So you go. Find Lorne and the others. Willow's right. It's too much in here.  
  
Cordy: So why are you going further? She wants you to get trapped down here with it Angel. She wants to destroy you and Connor.  
  
Angel: And I'm not going to let her.  
  
Spike: You can't fight this alone.  
  
Angel: That's why you'll bring them. She said she wanted the ones from before. Not Lorne. And I'm assuming not Fred and Gunn.  
  
Willow: Or Anya. She's looking for the ones in the beginning.  
  
Angel: The first time she died. And everything since has been piling on. But the First is affecting her. There's only one thing better than a dead slayer.  
  
Willow: One that's come back from the dead.  
  
Cordy: Twice.  
  
Spike: Three times actually.  
  
Angel and Cordy look at him.  
  
Willow: Last year. It was a whole bullet thing.  
  
Cordy: See? Guns are never the answer.  
  
Angel: So each time she was brought back, it put her closer to the First. And now she has no soul. I saw the look in her eye. For an instant, it was Buffy. That means something is still here from the harness. You have to find it Willow.  
  
Willow: I can try.  
  
Angel: Spike, you go find Giles. And Xander. That's who's missing.  
  
Cordy: I'm going with you Angel.  
  
Angel: No Cordelia. It's not safe. You are just rediscovering your power. You have to save your strength for when it's needed. Whatever you are, whatever They made you, it was for this moment.  
  
Cordy: It said I was punished.  
  
Angel: Not punished. This is a test. And you're going to pass. Now go and protect Willow, help her save Buffy.  
  
He takes off down the passageway and Spike leaves reluctantly. Willow waits for Cordy to look at the empty passage for a moment before they both head outside.  
  
A strange light fills the empty cave for a few seconds before dissipating into dark.  
  
Cut to Street  
  
Xander, Faith and Fred are walking towards the woods when Lorne jumps out at them.  
  
Faith raises a stake and almost delivers the blow when Fred grabs her hand.  
  
Fred: No!  
  
Lorne: Geez! Little antsy with the fists of fury aren't we?  
  
Xander: You cant jump out at people like that man.  
  
Lorne: Sorry. (looks around) Where's everyone else?  
  
Fred: Not far behind. Lilah was hurt.  
  
Lorne: Lilah? And we care?  
  
Faith: That was my question.  
  
Xander: Where did you come from?  
  
Lorne: The First's frontyard, that's where. Angel sent me for you. Well at least I think so.  
  
Faith: You think?  
  
Lorne: The big bad formerly known as Buffy wants the ones from before.  
  
Xander: The who's from where?  
  
Lorne: I'm guessing you're not clear on the meaning either.  
  
Faith: Are we supposed to be?  
  
Xander: maybe not yet.  
  
Fred: Uh-oh.  
  
Faith: What? She looks to see what Fred and Xander have noticed and sees the Beast and the ubervamp side by side several yards away.  
  
Faith: Oh look, he made a friend.  
  
This time there's no time for thought, the vamp starts jogging towards the group and everyone scatters. Except for Faith. She stands strong and takes the first blow easily. Her head snaps back and she returns with her own harsh blow to it's chest. It doesn't make a dent. She does a back flip to dodge a kick and it comes right after her. She lands squarely and extends her fist connecting with it's jaw. It stumbles back half a step and growls angrily.  
  
The others watch from a distance, wanting to help but not sure how. When Faith gets knocked to the ground and the vamp steps over her straddling her, Xander starts to step forward. Before he can advance far, Faith brings up a boot and pulls a weapon from the side. She stabs up and it drops on top of her. She wraps both hands around it and flips it over so she's on top and it's face is in the pavement.  
  
She raises a hand and stabs downward with all her strength. The vamp convulses once as the blade buries itself up to Faith's hand in the back of his neck. He dusts out and she stands still holding the shank and smiling.  
  
Fred and Lorne join Xander walking towards her.  
  
Faith: Shankmaking 101 courtesy of Pen State. I knew it'd pay off.  
  
Xander: Handy skill.  
  
Everyone has forgotten that the vamp wasn't alone. By the time Lorne remembers and looks, it's too late. He's there and picks Faith up by the neck.  
  
Fred: No!  
  
Faith kicks furiously trying to free herself but it's futile. The beast grows tired of her thrashing and tosses her across the street. Her head hits the brick wall of a building and makes an awful cracking sound. She falls limp to the ground.  
  
Xander: Faith!  
  
The beast grabs Xander by the arm and turns with him.  
  
Fred rushes forward beating it with both fists as hard as she can.  
  
Fred: Let go of him! Leave him alone you big ugly demon spawn!  
  
Lorne: Fredkins, stop!  
  
The beast turns to look at the woman breathing hard.  
  
Beast: You're not from before.  
  
Xander takes a swing but the beast holds tight to his arm. Xander looks at Fred once more before being dragged down the street. Fred and Lorne exchange a look before running to check on Faith.  
  
Cut to Street  
  
Wes: Lilah, you can't want to die like this.  
  
Lilah: (Shakes head) Wasn't my plan.  
  
Wes: You should never have come here. I should never have come to you for help.  
  
Lilah: Don't say that. (coughs) You showed me. Made me believe. Buffy has a chance. She's strong. Stronger than me. She'll fix it.  
  
Wes: How? She's without a soul.  
  
Lilah: You'll see. Same reason as me. It's always worth the risk.  
  
Her eyes start to close and Wes shakes her.  
  
Wes: Lilah! Don't do this! Lilah, what's the reason?  
  
She opens her eyes painfully and looks up at him. She opens her mouth to answer but doesn't have the strength. Instead, she smirks one last time as her head lolls sideways and Wes knows she's gone.  
  
Angle on Giles, Gunn and Dawn.  
  
Dawn: Did she.? Is she.dead?  
  
Giles: Ssh.  
  
Gunn: We need to get moving.  
  
Giles: Give him a moment.  
  
Wesley lays her head gently on the ground and stands.  
  
Wesley: He's right.  
  
Dawn: Are you okay?  
  
Wes: No Dawn, I'm not. None of us are. Not until we bury this thing.  
  
Gunn: (under his breath) Vengeance in the name of Lilah. Never thought I'd see it.  
  
Giles: We really should move.  
  
Wes takes one last look at Lilah's corpse and steps over her.  
  
Wes: Damn the First.  
  
He strides past the others and picks up a machete off the ground to lead into battle. 


	20. Chapter 20

Part 20  
  
Fade in Cave passageway  
  
Angel comes around a corner and sees her with his son.  
  
Angel: There's nowhere left to run.  
  
Buffy looks around wildly and sees she's cornered. She pulls Connor tight against her.  
  
Buffy: I'll snap him like a twig.  
  
Connor struggles a bit looking his father in the eye.  
  
Angel: No you won't.  
  
Buffy: Don't push me.  
  
Angel: Come on Buffy. Killing him quick wouldn't be any fun. I thought you wanted to make me suffer. Killing him would just make me angry.  
  
Buffy: You're right. Torturing him while you watch would be much better.  
  
She twists his arm and Connor groans a bit.  
  
Connor: I can't believe you're wasting time with him.  
  
Angel: Connor shut up.  
  
Connor: No. She's out to make you suffer because she thinks you loved her before.  
  
Buffy frowns in thought at these words.  
  
Angel: Don't try and help Connor. You don't understand.  
  
Connor: I think it's Buffy that doesn't understand.  
  
Buffy: What are you blubbering about?  
  
Connor: You want to punish him. You think if you hurt me or make him see his true love without a soul that he'll suffer? But you're missing one important point.  
  
Buffy: What's that?  
  
Connor: He doesn't love you anymore.  
  
Angel is shocked that Connor said this and looks at Buffy for her reaction.  
  
Buffy: Nice try. But these two fools will always love each other. It's what they do. It was the spell.  
  
Angel: What spell?  
  
Connor: Spell or not, he loves someone else now. However it came to be, it doesn't change his feelings.  
  
Angel: I really don't think this is a good idea Son.  
  
Buffy's head drops and she loosens her grip on Connor. It's enough of an opening for him to take advantage. He spins away from her knocking her hand off him and pushes her against the wall before standing directly in between her and Angel.  
  
Connor: Look at you. You can't even do this right.  
  
No one notices but the strange light from before enters passage and hovers over them.  
  
Connor: What's wrong Buffy? I thought you had no soul. Why would you care that Angel forgot about you long enough to get another vamp pregnant and fall in love with Cordelia?  
  
Angel: Connor!  
  
Buffy looks up suddenly and Angel recognizes the pain on her face.  
  
Cut to Mansion  
  
Willow is bent over the dead shaman with a hand on his chest.  
  
Cordy: What exactly are you doing?  
  
Willow: If I can find his center, I might be able to feel what's left of Buffy's soul. If there's something here, I can do a completion spell that might be able to reinstate the harness.  
  
Cordy: But I thought we didn't know where the harness was?  
  
Willow: We don't. But once the soul is intact and concentrated, I can track Buffy through the soul. It will lead me to it.  
  
Cordy: (looking around) I can't believe Angel used to live here. It's so mauseleom-y.  
  
Willow: Sshhh.  
  
Cordy rolls her eyes and steps away to survey what's left of the mansion. She sees a strange burn pattern in the floor.  
  
Cordy: What's this? It almost looks like.  
  
Willow: I've got it.  
  
Cordy: What? That soon?  
  
Willow: (standing) This one was powerful. To still have that much energy left after death is nothing to sneeze at.  
  
Cordy: Good for him. So you know where Buffy's soul is?  
  
Willow: Not quite. I need to set up the track. Give me a minute.  
  
She starts to walk and Cordy sees she's sitting right in the middle of the mark.  
  
Cordy: You might wanna.forget it.  
  
Willow sits crosslegged and closes her eyes taking deep breaths. After several moments she extends a hand with her palm up and a small glowing light appears hovering over it. Cordy takes a step back. Willow opens her eyes and smiles when she sees it.  
  
Cordy: What's that?  
  
Willow: That is my link to Buffy. I called on the seeds of the earth and love to show a connection between us. Buffy and I share something since she came back. The magicks I used to bring her here, it bonded us. Her being is part of me. Now that we know the soul is still here, my link will lead us to it.  
  
Cordelia: Well isn't that just special? Are we going now? Can you tell it to hurry up?  
  
Willow sends Cordy a glare and she shuts up. The women walk slowly after the floating light.  
  
Cut to Cemetary The beast is dragging Xander along the ground. He struggles to keep up but its useless. Suddenly he stops walking and Xander tries to get his bearings.  
  
Xander: We're stopping? That's right, we're stopping Buddy! (struggles under the weight of the beast's arm) And we're letting me go too. So get to it!  
  
Spike: Well isn't this a sad sight?  
  
Xander looks up from under the Beasts arm and sees Spike standing alone in front of them.  
  
Xander: Spike?  
  
Spike: If you wanted a new mate, you should have come to me. I mean really, is this your idea of fun?  
  
Xander starts to smart off when the beast interrupts.  
  
Beast: Ones from before.  
  
Spike: Yeah I was there remember? Why is it the more powerful the demon, the less brains they have?  
  
The Beast growls and step towards him so Spike ducks and runs around him.  
  
Spike: Listen Chap, if you want to have a go, you're gonna have to free up both hands. Cause I'll be damned if I go down to a guy who's only fighting with one.  
  
The Beast takes a step and lifts the arm that holds Xander. Spike watches it waiting for it to let go and doesn't see the other hand coming. It knocks him off his feet and through several headstones before he comes to rest.  
  
Xander: (mumbles defeatedly) And damned you are Spike.  
  
The Beast turns and begins the walk to the cave once again.  
  
Cut to Street  
  
Faith is just coming to and Fred and Lorne help her up. She reaches up to feel the blood on her head.  
  
Fred: Are you okay? You took quite a hit.  
  
Faith: Definitely one of the top three.  
  
Lorne: We should get that checked out.  
  
Faith: (looks around) Where is everyone? Fred: Giles took Wes, Dawn and Gunn on to the cave.  
  
Faith: We have to get there.  
  
Lorne: Whoa slow down there Miss Slayer pants. We can't go back to the cave.  
  
Faith: What?  
  
Lorne: The girl wants the ones from before. Namely Xander and Giles. If you go barging in there stakes swingin, I'm gonna assume it wouldn't be good.  
  
Fred: But Charles is with Giles. And Dawn and Wesley. Are they from before? I doubt it.  
  
Faith: So I go after them.  
  
Fred: You mean 'we' go after them.  
  
Faith: No. I work better alone. Always have. You two should go back to the house. Wait for word.  
  
Lorne: Don't you mean wait to be killed?  
  
Faith: You'll be safer there, trust me. This thing is focusing all it's energy on turning Buffy and killing the rest of us. No offense, but you two don't have enough power to be worth the distraction.  
  
Fred: I can help.  
  
Lorne: Unfortunately I can't. Listen sweetie, I know you're worried about your boy (he pauses and adds) s. But she's right. Why don't we go check up on the poor girl who had her shoulder crunched? She probably could use our help.  
  
Fred: Tell me you'll bring them back safe.  
  
Faith: If I can't, then I won't be back at all. Can you find your way back to Buffy's?  
  
Lorne: We'll manage.  
  
Faith nods and takes off down the street. Lorne puts an arm around Fred and pulls her gently in the opposite direction.  
  
Cut to Cemetary  
  
Spike is up and dusting himself off when Giles, Wesley, Gunn and Dawn approach. Dawn: What happened?  
  
Spike: That bad Lucifer imitation is what bloody happened.  
  
Giles: You saw the Beast?  
  
Spike: Quite the deduction Sherlock.  
  
Wesley: Why didn't he just kill you?  
  
Spike: Don't know. Wasn't too interested in killing Xander either.  
  
Dawn: Xander was with him?  
  
Spike: Isn't that why you're here?  
  
Giles: We were headed for the cave.  
  
Wes: We're headed after the First. The Beast is just a bonus.  
  
Gunn: So does any one want to tell me why this Beast is suddenly about not killing us all?  
  
Faith: I think I can answer that.  
  
Giles: Faith, you're hurt.  
  
Faith: Yeah, it seems to be how the Beast gets off these days. Leaving us wounded but alive.  
  
Wes: It's following the First's instructions. It has to be.  
  
Gunn: So my next question is why isn't the First about killing us?  
  
Faith: It's not the First pulling the strings Guys. It's Buffy.  
  
Dawn: NO!  
  
Giles: What do you know Faith?  
  
Faith: I just left Lorne and Fred.  
  
Gunn: What do you mean you left them?  
  
Faith: Don't worry, they're fine. They're headed back to wait it out.  
  
Wes: Fred wouldn't just give up. Gunn gives him a look.  
  
Faith: Lorne told me why he came looking for Xander and Giles.  
  
Giles: Just us?  
  
Faith: Buffy wants the ones that were here from the beginning. She's already got Angel and Willow, she sent him to bring Xander and Giles. I guess the uber and the Beast were in the race too.  
  
Gunn: Where's the uber now?  
  
Faith: Dust. I took care of it. So it's just us and the beast left.  
  
Giles: But if she's looking for those in the beginning, that means no you.  
  
Faith: I figured that part. But I think we all know I'm not going anywhere.  
  
Wes: Neither am I.  
  
Dawn: Me neither.  
  
Giles: Perhaps Fred and the Lorne fellow have a point.  
  
Gunn: Which is?  
  
Giles: We can't all go in there. If something goes wrong and we don't make it, the world's hope will be gone along with us. There should be a reserve.  
  
Dawn: And you think Lorne and Fred are the great hope?  
  
Wes: No they're not. We are.  
  
Gunn: Sorry, not getting it.  
  
Wes: We've thought all along that the two were connected and the only way to defeat them was to join together. But it was the opposite. Buffy is sided with them now. That leaves us.  
  
Giles: Angel, Willow, Cordelia, Xander and myself. We were there in the beginning.  
  
Wes: The rest of us came later. And with each of us, the power grew. The balance shifted. When Buffy dies, each time she died, it was a chance for the balance to be corrected. But it never happened.  
  
Giles: This isn't just about destroying the Slayer line. It's about destroying Buffy's line. She included all of us in her world. She gave us each power that wasn't supposed to be. And now the First wants it back.  
  
Dawn: But it has Buffy. Without Buffy we're nothing.  
  
Wes: That's not true Dawn. Look around you, think of those who aren't here. The strength of our teams, the bonds between us, the common purpose tying us all together, it's all led us here. Lilah said she had reasons. It was the same reason as the rest of us. We don't think only of the battle, we think of each other. Every decision is only made after thought to it's ramifications for the rest. Lilah was thinking of us (to himself) of me.  
  
Giles: (pressing on) Buffy is the leader, she's a slayer, but her greatest power came not from that. Not from her gifts, but from us, from all of us. We tipped the scales. It's our fault that this is happening.  
  
Gunn: Hey man, I never tipped nothing. I fight bad guys, that makes me a good guy. It's simple.  
  
Wes: Simple to us, not to the dark side. You fought valiantly for years Gunn, but they kept coming. Then Angel found you. When you joined Angel, your power grew. Just as I and Cordelia. She's a higher being for God's sake! None of these things would have happened if not for Buffy. Angel would never have come to LA, Cordelia, me, you, even Fred, none of it would have happened if not for Buffy.  
  
Faith: I hate to punch a hole through your theory but I'm still a slayer. And Buffy didn't decide that.  
  
Giles: Didn't she? Why were you called Faith? It was because Kendra died. Kendra died because Buffy did. Don't you see it's all tied together? We've been fighting against the First to hold on to those ties. But what if we give it what it wants?  
  
Dawn: You're scaring me.  
  
Wes: Nothing to fear more than the alternative. Buffy wants the ones from the beginning, then she will have them. The rest of us will wait. We will be together and we will fight when called. But the First needs to see that the power is not only Buffy's. Just because Buffy is crossed over doesn't mean we all lose our strength.  
  
Gunn: So we're going back?  
  
Giles: Wesley will take you all back to the house to be with the others.  
  
Spike: I'm not leaving her in there.  
  
Giles: No you're not. I'll be with her and the others as well. Spike you've changed more than any of us. You know what you need to do.  
  
Spike: I don't have to like it. But some of what they said actually made sense. About as much sense of any of this past few days has. So, I'll give it the benefit of the doubt.  
  
Wesley: Thank you.  
  
Faith: I'm not sitting this one out. Spike and I can go as back up just to scope it out.  
  
Wes: I don't know if that's a good idea  
  
Giles: She's a slayer. Its all she knows Wesley.  
  
Wesley: Very well. Dawn, Gunn you come with me back to the house. Giles can go on and give Buffy and her new friends the full deck they want. Spike and Faith will fall back and approach on their own to be of help if needed. But no one must go in that cave other than Giles. Do you understand me?  
  
Faith and Spike nod reluctantly.  
  
A silent moment as they all look to each other communicating without words. Giles is the first to step away. Dawn watches him until he's gone from view. She's petrified it will be the last time she sees him. Wesley takes her hand and follows Gunn away from the cemetery.  
  
Faith and Spike wait for several more moments without speaking. She looks at him and sees the muscle in his jaw working overtime.  
  
Faith: You think it's been enough time?  
  
Spike: You think I care?  
  
They exchange a look, former enemies now sharing a common respect and determination. They begin the walk to the cave.  
  
Cut to Cave  
  
Angel: Buffy?  
  
Buffy is still looking at him. She's so conflicted, her pain is mirrored on Angel's face.  
  
Connor: He calls her a champion. They fight together, share a destiny. That's what they all say.  
  
Angel: Connor stop!  
  
Buffy seems to snap out of it and stands up.  
  
Buffy: You used me. Said you loved me. It was all lies.  
  
Angel: Buffy, listen to me. This isn't what you think. I don't know what Connor's doing but.  
  
Connor: I'm telling the truth Dad. Don't you think she deserves at least that?  
  
Angel: (turns to speak to Connor privately) Can you please stop pissing off the girl without a soul Son?  
  
Connor: (smirks) All the pain you've caused, all the bloodshed, it ends here, with a girl.  
  
Buffy: Where are they?  
  
Angel: Who?  
  
Buffy glazes over again and runs full force into Connor knocking him against one wall and doing the same to Angel as she runs over him to get out. Angel looks at Connor in a very fatherly manner.  
  
Angel: I don't know what the hell that was just now, but you and I are going to have a serious Father-Son if we survive.  
  
Connor: I know what I'm doing.  
  
He takes off after Buffy and Angel follows exasperated.  
  
Cut to Outside Willow and Cordelia are still following the light when Cordy begins looking around.  
  
Cordy: Why is this so familiar?  
  
Willow: You lived here for 18 years Cordelia, of course it's familiar.  
  
Cordy: No Wiccan Wonder-girl, I meant.  
  
They step through some trees and see it. They're back at the cave.  
  
Cordy: I thought we were going to find her soul first. Why are we here?  
  
Willow: (frowns) It can't be. I know it worked.  
  
Cordy: So then why did your little firefly lead us back to face Buffy without her soul?  
  
Willow: It didn't. (pause) It's here. It was here all along.  
  
Cordy: Come again.  
  
Willow: Cordelia, Buffy's soul is harnessed here. There's something here that's controlling it.  
  
Cordy: Newsflash Willow. The only ones here are.oh no.  
  
Willow: We left three people in that cave Cordelia. One of them has control of the harness, and it's not Buffy.  
  
Cordelia: Oh no.  
  
Cut to Cave  
  
Buffy runs into the main room with Connor right on her tail. Angel is only seconds behind. Through the opening comes the Beast dragging Xander. He dumps him at her feet and she smiles down as he looks up at her.  
  
Buffy: There you are.  
  
Xander: (stands up rubbing his sore arm) Long time no see. Still evil?  
  
Buffy: Still useless?  
  
Xander: I'm gonna take that as a yes. (sees the others) Hey.  
  
Angel: Xander.  
  
Buffy: (turns to Angel) You wanna pretend to care about him now?  
  
Angel: Buffy don't.  
  
Buffy: (sneering) Buffy don't, Buffy don't. Can you stop repeating yourself?  
  
Xander: Why the personal attention Buff? I mean, it's sweet you missed me and all but.  
  
She backhands him hard across the mouth and he stumbles back against the Beast.  
  
Buffy: (to Beast) You. Find the rest of them. Kill them all. Except Giles. If they aren't from before, they die.  
  
The beast nods silently and steps back into the night.  
  
Buffy: Now we just have to wait.  
  
Xander: For?  
  
Buffy: For the rest. They'll be here soon.  
  
Cut to Outside Cave Cordelia and Willow hide in the bushes as the beast makes his way past them and into the darkness. They are about to stand when a hand touches Willow's shoulder. Cordelia squeals and grabs it as her hand begins to glow.  
  
Giles: Aauugh!  
  
Cordelia lets go quickly and her and Willow see him standing behind them.  
  
Giles: Good Lord woman, what was that?  
  
Cordelia: (shrugs) Not sure. It's my gift.  
  
Giles: (rubbing wrist) Well don't share it with me ever again ok? What are you two doing out here?  
  
Cordelia: Hiding from Mt St Helens leftovers. He just came out and headed out on the hunt.  
  
Willow: I found Buffy's soul. It's harnessed and we tracked it here.  
  
Giles: How is that possible?  
  
Cordy: There's only one way to find out.  
  
She steps in front and heads for the cave. Giles and Willow exchange a look before following her.  
  
Cut to Cave Buffy faces off with Connor, Angel, and Xander. Footsteps are heard and they all turn to see Giles, Willow, and Cordelia enter the room.  
  
Buffy: Hail hail the gangs all here. Willow's light has gone on to join with the strange light that has been following the other three. Connor sees it as does Willow. The others are distracted.  
  
Cordy: Connor isn't part of this. Let him go.  
  
Buffy: You're right Cordelia. He's not part of this, he's the product of this. He's living proof of the mistakes I intend to rectify.  
  
Angel: You'll have to kill me before I let you hurt him.  
  
Buffy: Promise?  
  
Giles: Buffy, the First is using you.  
  
Buffy: That seems to be the theme of this apocolypse.  
  
Willow: I found your soul Buffy.  
  
This gets her attention and she spins.  
  
Buffy: What?  
  
Willow: Someone in this room is controlling it. Look around you, one of us holds the key to saving you.  
  
Everyone exchanges glances. Angel looks at Connor who returns his gaze.  
  
Connor (voiceover) I know what I'm doing.  
  
Buffy: And I hold the key to destroying us. Who's gonna go first? 


	21. Chapter 21

Part 21  
  
Fade in Woods  
  
Faith and Spike are trudging through the trees.  
  
Spike: I still say we should have followed Beastie Boy when we had the chance.  
  
Faith: He was headed in the wrong direction. If you want to go play Knight in Shining, be my guest. I have somewhere to be.  
  
Spike: I'm not going anywhere until I see Buffy.  
  
Faith: Man, what is it with B and the vamp love?  
  
Spike: You wouldn't understand.  
  
Faith: Guess not. But at least she has taste. You and Angel are definitely on the higher end of the vamp chain.  
  
Spike: What do you say we don't lump Angel and I together where Buffy's concerned, k?  
  
Faith laughs and they move along through the brush.  
  
Cut to Summer home  
  
Lorne and Fred are standing over Anya who is still in the makeshift sling and pale as a ghost.  
  
Fred: Please let us take you to the hospital.  
  
Anya: I told you I'm not going anywhere until Xander comes back. Until they all come back.  
  
Lorne: That's really sweet honey. But if that bone isn't set right soon, you might as well move to Notre Dame and live in a bell tower.  
  
Anya: Listen, I appreciate your concern, really I do. But I've been around for 1200 years, this little boo-boo isn't even a blip on my radar.  
  
Fred: 1200 years.  
  
Lorne: I knew there was something very old school about you. Anya: Well I'm human now. 100 percent. And I've got the annoyingly excruciating pain to prove it.  
  
Fred: Which is why we should.  
  
The door opens and Fred and Lorne turn. Gunn rushes in past Wesley.  
  
Gunn: There you are!  
  
He grabs her in a bear hug.  
  
Fred: (looking at Wes) What are you doing here?  
  
Wesley: There have been some developments.  
  
Lorne: You listened to her demands.  
  
Wes: Simply put, yes.  
  
Anya: What does that mean?  
  
Dawn plops on the end of the couch causing Anya to move and suck in a ragged breath.  
  
Dawn: It means they decided I'm sit at home girl again. (pause) Giles said it could only be who Buffy started out with.  
  
Lorne: Angel and Cordelia.  
  
Dawn: Giles and Willow.  
  
Anya: And Xander.  
  
Wes: Yes, they've all gone.  
  
Anya: This was the best you could come up with? Send them to slaughter?  
  
Gunn: I don't think they're the sacrificial lambs you're making them out to be. We're talking about a vampire, a witch, a watcher and a higher being.  
  
Anya: And Xander. He's not special. He's just Xander.  
  
Wes: But he's with the others Anya. And the Beast didn't kill him when he had the chance. So I think he's safe.  
  
Fred: And what about us? We just sit here and pretend our friends aren't fighting to the death right across town? Gunn: Wes thinks we'll be occupied.  
  
Dawn: And I think we can all see that was a big wrong.  
  
Lorne: Don't speak too soon. Things have a way of going bad real quick.  
  
Wes: Precisely. So I think we should prepare ourselves the best we can.  
  
Gunn: I'll check upstairs. Make sure everything's locked up.  
  
Wes: I'll check the kitchen and secure the back door.  
  
Fred: I can check the front.  
  
Wesley: Dawn, are we missing anything?  
  
Dawn: Just the basement. But there's no door down there.  
  
Wes: We can't take any chances. You and Lorne can check it.  
  
Lorne opens his mouth and Wesley holds up a warning finger. He takes the hint and follows Dawn out of the room. The others disperse to do as instructed and Anya is left on the couch flinching in pain trying not to cry.  
  
Cut to Cave  
  
Buffy spins to look at Connor.  
  
Buffy: It's you.  
  
Connor: I don't know what you're talking about.  
  
Buffy: You were there. You did something.  
  
Connor shakes his head.  
  
Angel: Buffy, let us help you.  
  
Buffy: Help me? You? Like you helped me learn about love? Or sex? Or vengance? Or pain, or misery I don't want any more of your help Angel.  
  
Cordelia: So I guess the whining comes with the Buffy package regardless of a soul.  
  
Buffy: You think you've won? It's just beginning. And you're all going to be here for this one too. Angel: Let Connor go. He has nothing to do with this. He never did anything to you.  
  
Buffy: I always did the right thing. The honorable thing and look where it got me. (turns around) Xander, you never trusted my judgement.  
  
Xander: That's not true. I've backed you up for seven years.  
  
Buffy: How so? You second guessed everything I said. You accused me of letting emotion cloud my judgement where Angel was concerned. And then Spike. You always doubted me. And Willow, you betrayed me.  
  
Willow: I know what I did Buffy.  
  
Buffy: No I really don't think you do Wil. You got taken on a sabbatical for killing a man. Faith got put in jail. So what's the diff? I'll tell you what it was. Me. I let you escape punishment. I let Giles take you to his special place with his little coven bitches and heal you.  
  
Giles: It wasn't only your decision.  
  
Buffy: That's right! You had a little say didn't you? Tell me again why that is after you deserted me when I needed you most? I have fought for every one of you all along. Doing what I had to, to protect you, to help you. And what did I get? Pain. I mean, Cordelia may be a bitch but at least she was up front about it.  
  
Cordelia: And what is it you're doing now Buffy? You took a tip from Angelus and want to make us all uncomfortable? Sorry. You just can't pull it off.  
  
Buffy moves before anyone can react and pins Cordelia against a wall holding her by the throat.  
  
Buffy: Higher being. That's what you are now? Yet you've done nothing here? You can't stop me and you can't stop the First.  
  
Cordy: We'll see about that.  
  
Connor sneaks up behind Buffy and kicks her in the back. She slams against Cordelia and pushes her to the side violently. She turns to face Connor.  
  
Buffy: You're a fool. You think you can beat me? That you can beat what is happening? It's too late Connor. Mommy and Daddy made you for this. The First might be ultimately responsible for sending you all to the hell you deserve, but you my friend, were the key to the locked gate. Now it's open and there's no going back.  
  
Connor: So what do you want? Why don't you do it already?  
  
Cordelia: She cant. For all her powers as the Slayer, little Buffy here can do nothing for herself on the dark side. Isn't that right?  
  
Buffy: I wouldn't bet on it.  
  
Willow: You're here alone Buffy. Nothing's here helping you.  
  
Giles: That's what darkness is Buffy. You had friends who fought alongside you. You made each other stronger. Here, like this, you're alone. Do you think the First or any of it's minions will protect you? They'll send you to slaughter to save their own necks in a second.  
  
Angel: Connor.  
  
Connor looks at Angel and he nods toward the light.  
  
Connor: It's not me.  
  
Buffy: What?  
  
She looks from him to Angel.  
  
Buffy: I don't want it back. Do you all hear me? I like this feeling. I'm free. Free of basing decisions on you, protecting you, loving you, and hating you for every minute of the worry and the stress and the distraction. I'm done.  
  
Xander: Willow.  
  
Willow: What?  
  
Xander: What's happening?  
  
Everyone looks to see the light from before hovering over Angel. He looks up slowly just as it slams into and through him. It streams from his body directly into Buffy's and they both fall. Suddenly, the others are attacked. A vamp comes out of nowhere to grab Giles from behind. They begin to fight. Cordelia is taken on by a harbinger in the long robes. She begins defending herself valiantly while Willow watches Buffy and Angel struggle to get up. Xander sees a demon going after Willow and runs to tackle it. From the shadows walks Darla. The First only has eyes for Connor. He watches her move closer unsure of how to react. She opens her arms as if to hug him just as Giles runs his attacker through with a broadsword. Cordelia glows briefly eliminating her aggressor and Willow throws a fistful of fire into the demon that was pouncing Xander. Buffy and Angel finally stand up looking very groggy and unsure. They all see Darla smile as Connor steps closer to her.  
  
Cordelia: Connor no!!  
  
Without a word Darla takes him in her arms to the shock of everyone in the room. Then the two begin to meld. Connor cries out once and Darla looks skyward before melting into him. Now it is just Connor standing alone in the center of the room. The others watch and wait.  
  
Xander: How did that.? I thought the First couldn't touch anything or anyone.  
  
Giles: It can't. It can only take the form of someone who is dead or has been dead.  
  
Willow: Connor wasn't dead.  
  
Xander: Operative word being wasn't.  
  
Cordelia: Shut up! (steps closer) Connor? Are you okay?  
  
Connor: I'm fine. (smiles) Now.  
  
Willow: Oh no.  
  
Giles: It can't be.  
  
Connor: Don't look so perplexed guys. It's simple really. And you all were so close.  
  
Cordelia: What are you saying?  
  
Connor: I'm saying that the Beast didn't rise up from his birthplace for no reason. You were right. Lorne almost figured it out. But you all were too wrapped up in the Passions of it to figure it out in time.  
  
Angel: Connor? (pause) Son?  
  
Connor spins around.  
  
Connor: Yeah Dad? How you feelin?  
  
Angel: (menacing) What did you do to my son?  
  
Connor: It's not what it did. It's what you did. You made him. This is what I came for.  
  
Xander: What who came for? Connor or the First. Connor: The First can only communicate through those that are dead. But it's not enough. No touching. No power. I needed someone special. A living child born of death. From the undead there is me.  
  
Willow: (mumbles) The First isn't meant to be corporeal. It only is meant to influence those who are.  
  
Cordelia: (thinking out loud) We never knew how you happened. How you came to be. Oh God, why didn't we keep looking?  
  
Connor: Surprise.  
  
Angel: No. Connor, you're stronger than this.  
  
Connor: Stronger than this? I am this. You're boy's gone. And I owe it all to you.  
  
Buffy: (chuckles) So let me get this straight. You're the First? And you're an actual solid person now? So you have all the strength of every ounce of darkness and evil this world has ever known and can actually use it to destroy everything and everyone thanks to Angel making it with Darla?  
  
Cordy: No. This can't be happening.  
  
Giles: My God.  
  
Connor: Call whoever you want, it's finally my turn.  
  
Angel reaches out to touch Connor's shoulder and he spins grabbing his wrist in his hand. Connor punches once in Angel's chest and he flies backwards twenty feet hitting the cave wall knocking an entire section of rock loose.  
  
Xander: Not good.  
  
Cordy: Willow, does the First have Buffy's soul? If Connor was the harness, then wouldn't that mean the First has it now?  
  
Willow: I don't know. What happened just before? The light.  
  
Giles: It went through Angel and Buffy.  
  
Buffy: It doesn't matter now, you're all going to die.  
  
Angel: Maybe not.  
  
Connor: Oh shut up!  
  
Angel walks to look down at Buffy. They seem to get lost in one another for a second before he raises a hand to touch her face. She jumps back as if scalded.  
  
Angel: Willow, you said you could feel the Shaman's energy. You felt the harness right?  
  
Willow: Yes, but it was when I could touch him. I don't think.  
  
Angel grabs Buffy by the shoulders and kisses her hard. She starts fighting immediately to get away from him but he won't let go. Everyone else in the room is too stunned to speak. Willow seems to realize finally and closes her eyes. When she opens them Angels ends the kiss and Buffy punches him hard in the face. Her breathing is labored and she looks at Connor.  
  
Xander: Ok, that was just inappropriate.  
  
Willow: Giles, we need to go.  
  
Giles: Beg your pardon?  
  
Angel looks at her and she nods.  
  
Cordy: Have you gone mental? I'm not going anywhere.  
  
Willow: Xander, come.  
  
Connor: You don't have the power to decide who goes.  
  
Willow: (eyes go black) You should have thought of that before you gave me so much of it. Don't question my strength.  
  
Xander walks to join her silently and Willow pulls both he and Giles outside.  
  
Cordy: What the hell is going on? Angel?  
  
Angel: (still looking at Buffy) It's me.  
  
Cordy: What's you?  
  
Angel: I don't know how, I don't know when. The Shaman must have done something. When my soul was returned and Buffy's was taken, we were so close.  
  
Cordy: What are you saying?  
  
Angel: The light. The force that just went through me, through us. It was the harness, Buffy's soul. I felt her.  
  
Cordy: So you had to kiss her?  
  
Buffy: Angel.  
  
Angel: You can fight this Buffy.  
  
She seems confused.  
  
Connor/First: No. She's mine now.  
  
Cordy: I wouldn't be so sure.  
  
Connor looks at the three left and lunges. Angel isn't fast enough and he grabs Cordelia from behind.  
  
Connor/First: Which one will it be? You may help the Slayer get her soul back but it will be at the cost of this one. Are you prepared for that sacrifice?  
  
Cut to Outside cave  
  
Xander: You wanna fill me in here guys?  
  
Willow: Angel was the harness. The shaman must have known. I felt it in there. Angel and Buffy were connected. When he kissed her, it was like some kind of power transferred. I can help.  
  
Giles: Just so I'm clear. Buffy's soul is being harnessed through or by Angel. And all we have to do is find a way to release the harness and Buffy will be saved?  
  
Willow: I think. As long as she's not fighting it.  
  
Xander: That might be a problem then.  
  
They look at him.  
  
Xander: You heard her in there. She doesn't want it back. She likes the conscience free life.  
  
Giles: What do you need Willow?  
  
Willow: Just a little time. I should be able to pull enough energy to do a releasing spell. But not here. I have to get away from this cave. The source of all evil is here and it's too strong.  
  
Xander: We can't just leave.  
  
Willow: Especially now.  
  
Giles: Why especially now?  
  
Willow nods her head and the guys turn to see a group of Harbingers heading their way.  
  
Xander: This doesn't look fun.  
  
Giles: Willow go now. We'll hold them back as long as we can. But you'll be alone out there.  
  
Willow: I can handle it. She looks at them once more before running into the dark.  
  
The first Harbinger arrives and comes after Xander. He blocks the first swing of the weapon and grabs the handle to start a tug of war.  
  
Giles kicks the feet out from under the first he sees and spins to start hand to hand with a third. The fourth is heading for Xander when he's yanked backwards and onto the ground.  
  
Faith: (standing over him) How's it goin?  
  
He snarls and flips up onto his feet and they start going hand to hand.  
  
Spike runs into the fray hollering and tackles two more. He seems to be handling them admirably as the battle continues.  
  
Cut to Summers home  
  
Everyone has gathered in the living room once again after securing what they could when the Beast crashes through the wall.  
  
Gunn: Good plan Wes.  
  
Wes: Dawn, get Anya up and get down to the basement with Lorne. Fred.  
  
Fred: I'm not leaving you.(looks at Gunn) either of you.  
  
The Beast looks around once and takes a step toward the stairs. Gunn raises an arm holding a broadsword and it's swatted from his hand instantly. Wesley comes at it from behind firing a gun into it's shoulder.  
  
Fred: I thought bullets were useless.  
  
There's a loud sound and they look to see the bullet has created a gaping hole in it's arm. Gunn is able to sneak around it and stand in front of Fred.  
  
Wesley: Exploding ammo. I got it off the black market some time ago. It won't kill him though. Move!  
  
They run toward the kitchen and the Beast looks down at the hole before following them angrily. The others are able to sneak past.  
  
They make it to the kitchen and Wes fires once more as the Beast enters. This time it's in his jaw and half of it is destroyed.  
  
Fred: What now?  
  
Wes: Gunn, take her and get downstairs. Bar the door.  
  
Fred: What about you?  
  
The Beast shakes his head slowly trying to clear his thoughts and snarls again before taking yet another step.  
  
Wes: Just get down there!  
  
Gunn grabs her arm and holds her back as Wes steps up to face the Beast alone. She's pulled away as she strains to see what's happening. The beast grabs Wes by the throat and picks him up before she loses sight.  
  
Wes: No flames? Just kill him quick. Where's the fun in that?  
  
Beast: Fun?  
  
Wesley pulls a grenade from his pocket and pulls the pin. He shoves a finger in the Beasts eye and it opens it's mouth in surprise. Wesley shoves the grenade in as far as he can causing the Beast to drop him and claw at his throat.  
  
Wesley: Fun.  
  
Wesley leaps as far as he can but the grenade explodes with him still in the room. The kitchen fills with fire and debris and the dust cloud covers everything blocking any sign of where the Beast or Wes landed.  
  
Cut to Basement Gunn and Lorne are pushing the last beam against the door when the entire house shakes. Anya stumbles against the wall and cries out. Dawn tries to help her but loses her balance and falls.  
  
Fred: Wesley! She rushes to the stairs and Gunn holds her in his arms as she struggles. He sets her back from him and they look at each other in a way they never have before. Lorne looks up as the plaster falls and several shelves tumble and objects break.  
  
Lorne: (sadly) Oh Wesley.  
  
Cut to Cave  
  
Buffy: Angel.  
  
He looks to her struggling with something and back to Cordelia frightened and unsure.  
  
Cut to Woods  
  
Willow is crosslegged and floating about 6 inches off the ground.  
  
Cut to Outside Cave  
  
Giles is taking quite a beating when Spike comes to assist. He's impaled by Giles stake in the process and drops to the ground in pain as he pulls at the stake in his gut. Giles is distracted by this and receives a devastating blow to the head. He crumples on top oh Spike shoving the stake deeper. Spike cries out.  
  
Xander has beaten one and turns to see Faith taking on two at once. He tries to help but ends up only getting tossed aside and once again he hits a tombstone. Blood spatters across the stone as he slumps against it.  
  
Faith cartweheels away from one to kick the face of another. She pushes Giles and pulls the stake out of Spike to shove it in the heart of the Harbinger. He falls to the ground dead as Spike struggles to stand.  
  
Cut to Cave  
  
Connor/First: Your choice. You'll all die tonight, but which one can you bear to watch? Buffy suddenly convulses and drops to her knees. Her head goes down and Angel recognizes the sight. When she raises her eyes glow eerily for a second before she's normal again. She breathes hard and finally sees those around her.  
  
Angel: Buffy?  
  
She stands slowly and looks at Connor then Cordelia.  
  
Buffy: It's me.  
  
Connor/First: (tightens grip) Then she dies.  
  
Buffy: Wait. (looks at Angel) I said it was me. I didn't say I changed my mind.  
  
Angel: What?  
  
Cordy: What?  
  
Connor/First: What?  
  
Buffy: You can let her go. I'm all yours.  
  
Angel: What are you doing? Your soul?  
  
Buffy: Right where it belongs. You however, not so much.  
  
Connor/First: You mistake me for a fool.  
  
Buffy: I meant what I said. I'm tired of fighting.  
  
Angel: Buffy, this isn't a good time for secret plans. We're out of time.  
  
Buffy: Connor told me.  
  
Cordy: Told you what?  
  
Buffy: You took his body, but you don't have his mind do you?  
  
Angel: Buffy please.  
  
Buffy looks at Cordy.  
  
Buffy: You let her go and I stay. You think I ruined the balance? Well I'm shifting it back to you. The Slayer line was never the problem. It was me. And my connections to those around me. Slayers are meant to be alone. So I'll be alone.  
  
Connor/First: It's too late. The damage has been done. They believe themselves champions.  
  
Buffy: Come on, you and I know it was only because of me they came with the confidence. So we'll strip it.  
  
Angel: No.  
  
Buffy: You don't get to talk. You with your retract-a-soul. Can't you for once just stick to what you're good at?  
  
Angel: And what's that?  
  
Buffy ignores him and turns back to Connor/First.  
  
Buffy: You let her go. Or kill her, I really don't care. She's got nothing but good in her. It's stifling really.  
  
She looks at Cordelia very intently making sure they have eye contact before continuing.  
  
Buffy: If you ask me she needs a little evil in her.  
  
Cordelia opens her mouth but Buffy raises an eyebrow. Something is being communicated between them without words. No one else catches it. Cordy closes her mouth and she seems completely flabbergasted.  
  
Buffy: I told you Connor told me everything.  
  
Cordy nods imperceptibly and Buffy turns to Angel.  
  
Buffy: We've certainly traveled a strange path haven't we? It's time I stepped from it.finally.  
  
Angel: I don't understand.  
  
Buffy: If you're lucky, you never will.  
  
She turns back to Connor/First: So let's do it. You get me, all of me, soul intact and I go underground with you. Let them see if they can hold it together with me gone. Certainly couldn't manage last time. And this time I won't be around to resurrect. What do you say?  
  
Connor/First pushes Cordelia away and Angel catches her. Buffy sees this and seems pained. She quickly gets over it and looks back at the First. Connor holds out a hand and she takes it. A portal opens in one wall and a fierce wind rips through the cave. Cordelia grabs Angel for support and he covers his eyes trying to still watch what's happening. The two step into the opening and Buffy grimaces. Just as she puts both feet through the energy, she turns and pushes Connor violently backwards. He collars and Cordelia jumps to touch his hand.  
  
Angel watches in shock as Cordelia begins to glow and it permeates Connor's hand and arm. A blast of lightening reaches out from the portal knocking him against the wall. Buffy is being pulled by an unseen force from the portal and struggles to maintain a grip on Connor's foot. Just trying to keep even the smallest bit of contact.  
  
Cut to Outside Cave The harbingers all stop fighting at once. They look to the cave and begin chanting loudly.  
  
Cut to Woods Willow's eyes open wide and in surprise. She falls hard to the ground and passes out.  
  
Cut to Basement The group all looks upward as the ceiling seems ready to give at any moment.  
  
Cut to Kitchen Smoke still fills the room but through the dense cloud a bloody hand under a pil of debris become visible.  
  
Fade to Black 


	22. Chapter 22

Part 22  
  
Fade in - Int. Summers Kitchen  
  
The dust has cleared leaving a gaping hole visible in the back wall. There is broken glass and dishes everywhere along with burnt appliances and the sound of cracking heat on scorched metal. No sign of any movement s readily available. Camera pans across scattered debris on floor until it comes to rest on a singed piece of the Beast.  
  
A sound is heard and camera cuts to the toppled refrigerator. Food and condiments are everywhere. Another grunt and the frig moves slightly. A hand peeks out bloodied and weak. Fingers curl around the corner of the appliance and another yell as it's heaved aside and off of Wesley. He drops his arms exhausted and stares up at the ceiling trying to catch his breath.  
  
Cut to Basement  
  
Gunn still holds Fred's arm as they all watch the door and hear the deafening silence threaten to overtake them.  
  
Dawn: We have to check on him.  
  
Gunn: We don't know what's out there.  
  
Fred: Wes is what's out there. (looks at Gunn) He's alone Charles.  
  
Lorne: I can't believe I'm saying this. But I'll go.  
  
Dawn: You?  
  
Lorne: I can't believe it either Pumpkin. But one of us has to. At least Gunn will be here to protect you all should anything go wrong.  
  
Fred: You don't have to do this alone Lorne.  
  
Lorne: I'm not. I'm gonna open this door, step out and if you all don't hear me screaming and begging for mercy, then it's all clear and you can join me forthwith. Fair enough?  
  
Fred just touches his arm and nods as he reaches to pull the beams back. Gunn begins to help.  
  
Cut to Woods Willow comes to slowly and looks around in confusion. She touches her head and closes her eyes.  
  
Willow: Oh no.  
  
She begins trying to stand.  
  
Willow: Oh God no. Please.  
  
Cut to Outside cave  
  
The harbingers are on their knees chanting with their heads bowed. Faith, Spike, Giles and Xander all look at each other unsure of how to react.  
  
Xander: I think someone's bringing their hard core mojo in to play.  
  
Spike: Bugger this. I'm going in.  
  
He starts to walk into the cave and Giles grabs him by the neck and yanks him back.  
  
Spike: What the.?  
  
Giles: You will wait with the rest of us Spike. Are we understood?  
  
Spike pulls free and stares him down.  
  
Spike: She could die in there.  
  
Faith: Lancelot has a point G.  
  
Xander: Where's Willow? Are they doing something to counteract Willow? We have to find her.  
  
Willow: I'm already here.  
  
Giles: Willow, are you okay?  
  
Willow: Not really Giles. It's happening.  
  
Spike: What's happening?  
  
Willow: The harness is gone. Buffy has her soul back.  
  
Faith: So we're good right? She'll be kicking the First's ass now.  
  
Willow: I wouldn't be so sure.  
  
Xander: Huh?  
  
Willow doesn't answer and instead just looks toward the cave.  
  
Cut to Cave - Int.  
  
Angel stands and braces himself against the wall trying to see what's happening. Cordelia is glowing and seems almost tranquil from what he can see. Connor grimaces going back and forth between pain and anger as his arm is held by Cordelia and his foot by Buffy. Finally Angel looks at Buffy. The look of determination on her face is so intense he wonders if she's even aware of anything else but what she's trying to do.  
  
The portal grows larger and random screams and cries are heard echoing throughout the cave. A black substance moves outward from the portal and wraps itself around Buffy. She arches her back and her eyes cut across the cave to meet Angel's. Time seems to stand still.  
  
Buffy: Angel.  
  
Angel: Buffy.  
  
He takes a step toward her and she screams out.  
  
Buffy: No!  
  
She looks back at Connor and then Cordelia just before letting go. Connor drops to the ground hard outside the portal. Cordelia stumbles back unsure of what's happening. When the portal stretches a bit more and a vamp jumps outward from it directly at her. Angel runs forward and catches it by the neck, snapping it in the same instant. Cordelia looks at him and smiles slowly.  
  
Cordy: This is why They sent me back.  
  
Angel: I don't understand.  
  
Cordy smiles again and closes her eyes. Soon she's ensconced in a black cloud. Angel feels the evil and steps back.  
  
Angel: No Cordy.  
  
Cordy: Connor knew what I could do. He told Buffy. Don't you see?  
  
Angel looks from her back to the portal where Buffy still stands, watching. Cordy: This is what she wants Angel.  
  
Angel begins to realize and shakes his head.  
  
Angel: No. You can't do this.  
  
Cordy: You'll understand one day. I swear. It's the only way. She's a champion. It's all she knows.  
  
Angel: She's giving up Cordelia! And you're playing judge and jury! Don't do this to her.  
  
Cordy: It's her or all of us Angel. Connor will die. I'll die, we'll all die. Buffy wasn't supposed to be here for this in the first place. She was meant to be in the ground.  
  
Connor begins to stir and another demon emerges from the portal. This time Buffy catches it before it can fully escape and pulls it back tossing it over her shoulder.  
  
Angel: Look at her Cordelia. She's fighting still. We can find a way to beat this thing.  
  
Cordy: The only reason you're not dead already is because this thing knew you would be it's greatest ally in the end. Given a choice, you always choose love Angel. Life isn't that neat anymore. It never was.  
  
Connor: Dad?  
  
Buffy: Angel.  
  
Angel looks from his son to Buffy.  
  
Buffy: I want it to be over.  
  
Angel: Stop saying that. It's never over. Remember? You told me that!  
  
Cordy: I'm sorry Angel.  
  
Angel: Cordelia no!  
  
Cordy closes her eyes and raises her hands as she begins to float. The blackness shrinks to fit into her palm and she grasps it tightly. She looks at Angel once more to see him shaking his head and pleading with his eyes. She turns away and throws the ball directly into the portal.  
  
Buffy is knocked backwards as the screams and cries heard earlier magnify tenfold. Connor covers his ears as the camera cuts to Angel watching, one single tear sliding down his jaw line. Cut to Outside Cave  
  
The group outside can hear the sounds of torture from inside the cave. Spike runs forward to go in and the first Harbinger stands. Spike barely breaks stride as he spins and kicks the thing in the chest. It falls and another comes after him.  
  
Xander jumps in when Spike seems overwhelmed. He pulls one off and takes a blow to the chin. But he keeps coming, tackling the thing to the ground. Faith joins as well and the battle lines are drawn again.  
  
This time Giles stays back with Willow and they wait to see what will happen next. Willow stares almost trance-like at the mouth of the cave.  
  
Cut to Summers Kitchen  
  
Lorne peeks around the corner at the destruction and covers his nose.  
  
Lorne: Good Golly Miss Molly, what is that smell?  
  
Wes: (weakly) Lorne?  
  
Lorne glances over and rushes to Wes.  
  
Lorne: Well look at you. Leaving us to think you were dead or something up here.  
  
Wes: (taking his hand to pull himself up) Nothing so painless I'm afraid.  
  
He winces and clutches his arm against his stomach.  
  
Wes: Where are the others?  
  
Fred: Wesley!  
  
She rushes in tripping over some debris and Lorne catches her before she falls against Wes.  
  
Lorne: Watch it! He's survived what appears to be a direct hit, let's not take him out by deadly affection.  
  
Gunn: (from entryway) Interesting choice of words.  
  
Dawn walks in assisting Anya and they all stare at the catastrophe.  
  
Anya: Xander's gonna kick your asses for this.  
  
Wes: (glances around) Yes, it would appear there's a bit of damage.  
  
Gunn: And FYI, Xander won't be kicking any part of my ass.  
  
Lorne: Something smells.  
  
Dawn: It's called fire Lorne.  
  
Lorne: No Miss Smartie-britches.  
  
Wes: It looks to be over to me Lorne.  
  
Lorne: Yeah, cause neat tidy packages are always how things are tied up in this business.  
  
Cut to Outside Cave  
  
Willow: Giles, we're losing her.  
  
Giles: Who? Buffy?  
  
Willow: (nods) She has her soul, but I still feel her on the other side. I don't understand.  
  
Giles: Maybe Spike was right. Maybe we should just go and help.  
  
Willow: There's nothing we can do. It's already being done.  
  
Suddenly Willow's head snaps back and her eyes go black.  
  
Giles: Willow?  
  
The black spreads until she is once again the person she was a year ago. Giles steps back.  
  
Xander punches one Harbinger and notices Willow out of the corner of his eye.  
  
Xander: Oh no.  
  
He's clocked by another and he falls to his hands and knees struggling to keep his eye on Willow. Faith has killed one and is working on another when she's suddenly cast aside by an invisible force. Willow walks through the harbingers knocking them aside like rag dolls. Giles looks at Faith and Xander as Spike chases after Willow. Soon they're all headed inside.  
  
Cut to Int- Cave  
  
Angel is watching when suddenly he vamps out going after Cordelia. He calls out as if in pain as he rushes her. She raises a hand that is glowing and Angel is knocked aside and into Connor who has just stood up. Connor catches his father against him keeping him from falling. Willow enters the room followed closely by Spike just as Cordelia seems to return to normal and plant her feet firmly on the ground. The screams fade and everyone stares at Buffy on the other side. At first she seems dead, or conscious but within seconds, she begins to move.  
  
Willow: What have you done?  
  
Cordelia: I fixed your mess.  
  
Willow: I'm not going to lose her again.  
  
Giles: Willow.  
  
Willow spins to face him, energy crackling around her.  
  
Willow: No! We did this to her. You said I had to learn to harness my powers. All of them. Well, here I am. I was given this darkness for a reason. This is it. I can fight for her.  
  
Faith: You're talking about giving in to your own darkness to fight the First? Not a good plan Red.  
  
Willow: What I'm talking about is finally accepting what I am. No more fighting against myself.  
  
Spike: Buffy.  
  
He's walked closer than anyone else and stares at her as she finally rises to her feet. She seems to get her bearings finally and sees Spike looking at her.  
  
Buffy: Oh Spike. You never deserved any of this.  
  
Spike: Come out of there now Pet. It's over. We're here to help you.  
  
Buffy: (leans forward) I meant you never deserved to be here.  
  
He swallows hard and leans back.  
  
Buffy: Did you really think I could ever love you? I mean really. How completely and utterly pathetic you are. Man or Demon, soul or not, you my dear William are now and always will be beneath me.  
  
Spike: That's not you talking Slayer. I won't play your games any more, do you hear me?  
  
Buffy: You think it's the First? This just in Spike, it was never the first or me or Angel's fault, you were born a loser, you died a loser and now you'll spend eternity.say it with me now.a loser.  
  
Xander: As much as I like the thought of an insulting-Spike-a-thon Buff, why don't you come out of that big swirly hole thingie and let us help you.  
  
Buffy: Too late Xan. Cordelia already took away that option. Didn't you Cor?  
  
Willow: What did you do?  
  
Cordelia: It was her idea. She told me to take the evil. I had to save Connor.  
  
Giles: So you somehow pulled the First from Connor? How?  
  
Cordy: It's a long story. Part of my higher being gig. I can release evil from innocents.  
  
Willow: So what happened? How did Buffy end up in there?  
  
Angel: She killed her.  
  
Spike: What?  
  
Angel: Cordelia took it out of Connor and forced it into Buffy. She killed her. It's not even Buffy anymore.  
  
Buffy: Oh poor Angel, can't stand to see me suffer can you? Except for the part where you spent the last three years doing just that. My God how hypocritical can one vampire be?  
  
Willow steps up and raises a hand into the portal. Buffy mirrors her movements and entwines their fingers just long enough for some force to transfer ad Willow to be thrown against the wall viciously.  
  
Buffy: Uh-uh-uh. No touching. Your magicks are worthless here child. Do you hear me? There was something primal in me all these years, I knew it. (looks at Faith) You did too. Hell you acted on it.  
  
Faith: I had a few bad days. Buffy laughs at this.  
  
Buffy: I've always appreciated a good understatement. It's cool though I suppose you think you can just step up and fill my shoes. Well go ahead and try Sister. You're gonna need more than just you though. Cause I'm about to have some serious fun.  
  
Giles: You're stronger than this Buffy.  
  
Buffy: Of course I am. I'm stronger than any of you will ever realize. Thanks to Cordelia and her urgency to save the boy, I now have more power than any of you combined. Destroying the Slayer line isn't even important any more. I am the line. I am the begging and the end, the alpha and omega, the.  
  
Cordy: We get it already. What is it with all the talking?  
  
Buffy: (smiles) I'm not going to harm you at all.  
  
Cordy: Interesting you would say that since you know I could kick your ass.  
  
Buffy: He'll never forgive you. He might try, he might work with you, but he'll never forget what you did.  
  
Cordy looks at Angel who looks down afraid to face her.  
  
Connor: This wasn't part of the plan.  
  
Spike: What plan?  
  
Connor: In the warehouse, I followed her to meet with Lilah. They had an agreement, a plan.  
  
Angel: Why didn't you say something?  
  
Connor: She made me promise. Said people would get hurt if I didn't do as she said. I believed you.  
  
Buffy: Life lesson one kid, never trust one of your father's groupies.  
  
She looks pointedly at Cordelia.  
  
Angel: What exactly was this plan?  
  
Connor: It doesn't matter now.  
  
Spike grabs him by the shoulders and shakes him hard.  
  
Spike: Why don't you let us decide what matters Junior?  
  
He's kicked aside hard and looks up to see Angel standing between him and Connor.  
  
Angel: You touch him again, I'll take your head off. Do you understand me?  
  
Spike: Your boy could have stopped this hours ago. But maybe you already knew that. Maybe this is exactly what you wanted. Get rid of the thorn in your side once and for all so you can have your twisted little family. And who better to finalize it than the new little Mrs.?  
  
Cordy: You don't know what you're talking about.  
  
Xander: Can someone speak a language that I understand? Where is the First? Why is Buffy staying on the freaky side and why is dark-eyed Willow back?  
  
Faith: What's the play? You've got the power of the First, the strength of a Slayer and all the dark energy your little hearts desire, so what's next?  
  
Buffy: You really don't get it do you?  
  
Faith: I'm waiting to.  
  
Buffy smiles and looks at the group in front of her before stepping through the portal. It closes behind her and she faces them down.  
  
Giles: Buffy?  
  
Buffy: All these years.wasted. Fighting valiantly against all that evil, one little battle after another, the little Scooby train that could. There isn't a word strong enough to describe the travesty that you've all become.  
  
Willow: I know what I am.  
  
Buffy: Right. The wicked witch of the west.  
  
Faith: Not sure you wanna test this one B.  
  
Buffy: You know the only thing more powerful than the Chosen one Faith?  
  
Xander: Let me guess.  
  
Buffy: Don't bother. You don't get to know yet. None of you do. But you can watch. Front row seats friends. And I've saved them all for you. Those who started out together, will be the ones pulled apart in the end.  
  
Connor: I wasn't here in the beginning.  
  
Buffy: (walks to stand in front of him) Valid point. She grabs his arm in a vise grip and he flinches in pain instinctively. Angel starts to step forward but Cordy stops him with a look.  
  
Cordy: Don't make me come over there.  
  
Buffy: No worries. It's not time yet. (back to look at Connor) Best laid plans Junior. (looks at Angel) Best laid. She doesn't finish before her eyes glow red and the cave begins to disintegrate around them. Connor breaks free and Cordy pulls him out the opening. Spike is grabbed by Giles and pulled against his will as Xander pulls his other arm.  
  
Spike: Let me go!  
  
Xander: I'm not giving you the chance to claim some noble sacrifice in Buffys name Spike. We're getting out of here!  
  
Faith: What's happening?  
  
Willow: The First.  
  
Faith: The First what?  
  
Faith doesn't wait for an answer before delivering a roundhouse kick to Buffy's chin. Her head barely moves under the force and her eyes only glow brighter.  
  
Angel: Buffy! You can fight this! Don't let it go! You hang on!  
  
Willow: She can't hear you Angel.  
  
Angel: Yes she can! We always.she can hear me.  
  
Willow reaches for Faith and begins to pull her out as well.  
  
Faith: Wait. I thought you were going to fight her.  
  
Willow: I said I would fight to save her. Fighting her is not the answer. Come.  
  
Faith watches over her shoulder as Buffy stands with only Angel left in the room. They exit the cave just as a horrendous sound echoes through out the woods and the cave's entrance collapses upon itself sealing up like a tomb.  
  
Spike rushes forward at the sight and Willow raises one hand slightly to bar him from trying to stop it. He hits the invisible force and falls backwards on his rear. Giles looks from him to Willow.  
  
Giles: Willow? What's happened?  
  
Willow: Come. All of you. We don't have much time.  
  
She takes off and the others slowly follow. Cordy, Connor, Xander, Faith, Giles, Spike and Willow head away from the cave without a single look back at the destruction.  
  
Cut to Summer's kitchen  
  
Dawn: What's that?  
  
Gunn: What?  
  
Anya: That's a big uh-oh.  
  
Wesley walks to look over her shoulder out the window.  
  
Angle on dozens upon dozens of demons, vamps, ubervamps and misc. baddies converging with only one destination in mind. Theirs.  
  
Wesley: I would say you were right Lorne.  
  
Lorne: I hate it when I do that.  
  
Fred: How bad is it?  
  
Wesley: Bad enough. Clearly the battle is not won. The First is not giving up and we can only assume that the others aren't faring well. We may be the last ones standing between this world's complete and utter destruction.  
  
Lorne: Insert gulp here.  
  
Gunn: So any bright ideas?  
  
Anya: Back to the basement. Maybe they'll see the mess and assume we've all been annihilated.  
  
Dawn: That's not bad. I mean if I walked in here, I'd be expecting only corpses.  
  
Gunn: Sure, why don't we just pour some ketchup on ourselves while we're at it and hope they step right over us?  
  
Wesley: They'll smell us in an instant.  
  
Lorne: Smell one of the big pluses of the demon gig. Fred: So what then?  
  
Dawn: We run. We go back to the caves, split up if we have to, who ever makes it will find the others and fill them in. It's our only shot. We need power. Slayer power or witch power or demon power. No offense Lorne.  
  
Lorne: None taken.  
  
Gunn: We'll never make it.  
  
Wesley: Not without a distraction.  
  
Fred: Distraction?  
  
Gunn: I'll do it.  
  
Fred: Do what?  
  
Wesley: Are you sure?  
  
Gunn: You're hurt, you'll ever slow them down enough. Take the girls and go. I've got this.  
  
Fred: Charles, you can't face all of them alone!  
  
Dawn: He wont.  
  
Anya: Dawn, you can't..  
  
Dawn: Stop telling me what I can and can't do! I've heard that for too long! I'm not some random kid guys! My sister is the Slayer, she trained me, I've watched and I've learned.  
  
She looks to the side and leaps over a pile of debris to reach under the overturned table. She comes up holding a chair leg. She snaps it over her knee producing two sharp stakes.  
  
Dawn: I'm staying with Gunn. The rest of you go and find the others. Now.  
  
They all look at her and see the determination. Gunn nods slightly in proud acknowledgement and the others turn to go out the back door.  
  
Anya: (To Gunn) Don't let her die.  
  
Gunn: I'll put it at the top of my priorities.  
  
Fred: Charles. They exchange a look and he reaches to take her hand and give it a squeeze.  
  
Gunn: Go.  
  
She almost cries but Wes touches her shoulder and she turns away. Wes and Gunn stare at one another for a long moment in silent communication until finally Wesley turns and follows the ladies out the door.  
  
Gunn: Lorne, move.  
  
Lorne: Afraid I can't do that friend. It appears my pacifist nature has finally been overwhelmed by the longing to kick some evil ass.  
  
Dawn and Gunn look at him in surprise.  
  
Lorne: (grabs a kitchen knife) What can I say? The horns aren't just for decoration folks.  
  
The sounds from outside grow louder then and the three make their way into the living room to do what must be done.  
  
Cut to Cave  
  
Rocks crumble and fall all around them. Angel sees there's no way out. He turns back to Buffy and steps up in front of her.  
  
Angel: I've seen that look before Buffy. I've felt what you're feeling. Too many times. But I was never strong enough to fight. But not you Buffy. Listen to me, you're stronger than any of us. You know that.  
  
Buffy doesn't respond until he grabs her by the shoulders. When he touches her she writhes and growls and practically spits to make him let her go. But he won't.  
  
Angel: Don't let it have your soul Buffy! If you really wanted it to be over it would. But you don't do you? You're still in there and you're fighting! So suck it up Slayer! Do you hear me? You're better than me, better than any force ever created! So fight damnit!  
  
Her eyes are still glowing but getting dimmer. She stops fighting and her head drops slowly against Angel's chest. He hears something and looks up just as the roof crumbles over their heads and falls. He gathers her close to him and dives to the floor keeping her under him.  
  
Cut to Street  
  
The group from the cave is running when another sound is heard. The earth shakes and a red light is seen on the horizon.  
  
Xander: What the.?  
  
Giles: Keep moving! We have to keep moving!  
  
Willow looks at the light and her eyes fade to normal and she reverts back to herself. Faith sees it and catches her as she passes out. Spike picks Willow up without breaking stride and follows the others refusing to look back.  
  
Cut to Summers Home  
  
The front door is broken down and the house is swarmed by the bad guys. They scatter looking for any signs of life.  
  
Angle on porch form outside as Dawn scream pierces the night. 


	23. CHapter 23

Part 23  
  
Fade in: Interior Summer's home  
  
Dawn struggles with a vamp as he towers over her. He backhands her hard knocking her against the wall and laughs as she slides down in surprise and pain. Sounds of fighting are heard as he descends upon her ready for a taste. She watches him and just as he is within arms reach, she tucks and rolls between his legs. She jumps up and they both spin to face each other.  
  
Vamp: If I wasn't in such a rush to kill you, I might have to be impressed.  
  
Dawn: You ain't seen nothing yet.  
  
Vamp: Neither have you Newbie.  
  
He lunges and she ducks under his arms and kicks a leg out causing him to stumble into the door. She takes advantage and kicks him inside her bedroom. He lands hard on the bed and seems taken aback.  
  
Vamp: Wow, I'd heard about the Slayer's fetish but I never thought.  
  
He doesn't get to finish before Dawn grabs a coat rack and slams it down on his head. It shatters and he jumps up to rub his head.  
  
Vamp: See, now why do you want to piss me off? Here I was just trying to do my part in the final battle and you won't even play fair.  
  
Dawn eyes something on the floor and steps back when he comes closer.  
  
Dawn: It's all useless you know. My sister is going to take all of you down. She's with the First right now. Soon, you'll go back to the hell you belong in.  
  
Vamp: Ooh, big words from such a little mouth. (sounds offscreen) Wait, I think that was your buddies getting taken down. Not much fun when the good guys don't even put up a fight.  
  
Dawn: So why bother? Isn't there more fun to be had elsewhere?  
  
Vamp: Oh you don't get it do you? See, the Slayer screwed up. She went and got herself all kinds of groupies this go round. All the slayers before her, they knew. You walk the path alone. One slayer, the chosen one, to fight evil and vampires. But Little Miss Have-a-life screwed with the balance one too many times. Now it's not over until every last one of you is gone. She's taught you all too much, given you too much power. Only one way to fix it. He lunges again and this time grabs her by the throat. She gasps for air as her feet are lifted off the ground. He smiles sadistically and she kicks a foot up. He grabs it with his free hand.  
  
Vamp: What, you think I'm stupid? Like I haven't seen that trick a million times.  
  
Dawn: No tricks. (Head butts him)  
  
He stumbles once and drops her. She steps down hard and something flies up into her hands. He barely focuses again before she drives the broken piece of coat rack into his heart.  
  
Dawn: Just sticks. She doesn't wait for the dust to fall before running out to help the others.  
  
Cut to Cave Pan across collapsed walls, piles of debris, dust still settling. No movement is seen anywhere for several frames until finally, some small rocks slide down a large pile of boulders. Zoom in on slight movement, pained and slow.  
  
Cut to Cemetary  
  
Willow stands high on a crypt looking down over the group of warriors below her.  
  
Spike, Faith, Giles, Xander, Connor and Cordy are waiting for her to speak. She glances over and sees the others coming to join.  
  
Xander: What is it? What do you see?  
  
Faith: Wesley.  
  
Giles: My Lord, what's happened to them?  
  
Xander finally sees Cordy look and follows her line of sight to see Wesley, Fred and Anya walking slowly towards them. Wesley is limping and still holding his arm. Anya looks white as a sheet but trudges on ignoring her slinged arm. Fred has dried blood on her face and is the strongest of the three holding an axe but looking all too small against the darkness.  
  
Spike: What the hell tore into the lot of you?  
  
Fred: The beast is dead. But he's been replaced by dozens of others. We escaped from the house to find Buffy.  
  
Giles: What about Dawn?  
  
Cordy: And Lorne?  
  
Wesley: Gunn stayed back as a diversionary tact to aid in our escape. I'm afraid Dawn insisted on standing by his side.  
  
Xander: She's a kid! You just let her stay?  
  
Anya: She's not just a kid Xander. She hasn't been for a very long time. Innocence is the first thing to go in our line of work.  
  
Giles: She'll be fine. Dawn is far more dangerous than any of us give her credit for.  
  
Faith: And the green guy? Where's he?  
  
Fred: He stayed to fight too.  
  
Cordy: Lorne? Lorne stayed behind to fight? (pause) My God the world really is ending.  
  
Willow: Enough.  
  
Everyone turns to see Willow looking down at them sternly. Her mouth unmoving.  
  
Willow (V.O.) : It's time. No more talking. Everyone here has a job to do. No choices, no discussion.  
  
Cordelia: Willow isn't talking. How is Willow not talking but still talking?  
  
Giles: Not now Cordelia.  
  
Fred: Telepathy. The power to achieve that is.  
  
Willow: Not important right now. Listen to me. This is all we have. Look around you, all of you. We are all that's left.  
  
The group scans silently.  
  
Willow: Buffy and Angel are gone.  
  
Connor: You don't know that.  
  
Willow: Stop interrupting me! The strongest champions this world has ever known are gone. Stop thinking of ways to save them, or banking on them saving us. Neither will happen. The First has taken them, it thinks it has us beat. Xander: If it has Buffy and Angel, we are beat.  
  
Willow: Then go home and wait to die. (pause) If you don't want to fight, go. I don't have time for hesitation. We have too much to do.  
  
Giles: And what is it that you plan to do?  
  
Willow: Stop it. We're going to stop the First once and for all.  
  
The group stares up contemplating the words.  
  
Cut to Cave  
  
While the rocks keep sliding down and it is obvious something is trying to get out, the cave fills with a blinding white light. It illuminates like day and without a sound, the rocks part and lift off it's hidden victims. Angel, who had been trying to claw his way out startles and closes his eyes against the bright. Instinctively, he reaches to cover her small frame.  
  
The light seems to wake her and her eyes open and she jumps. Angel holds her even tighter against him and the light creates a vortex in which a child steps through. Once she's standing in front of them, it closes and the light fades to barely fill the room.  
  
Angel loosens his grasp on Buffy and she raises her head slowly.  
  
Buffy: Angel?  
  
Angel: Sshh.  
  
He sits up slowly pulling her with him and sees the girl.  
  
Angel: You.  
  
Girl: So this is she.  
  
Buffy: She?  
  
Angel: Yes. You know her?  
  
Girl: All know of this one.  
  
Buffy: Where have I heard that before?  
  
Her tone gets Angel's attention and he glances sharply at her.  
  
Angel: Buffy? Are you.I mean is it you?  
  
Buffy: (beat) Um, duh? And who's your little friend?  
  
Girl: She doesn't remember.  
  
Angel: How? Why?  
  
Buffy stands up and Angel stands beside her to look down at the girl.  
  
Girl: It will come. You'll need to be ready.  
  
Buffy: Doesn't remember what? Can someone talk to me please?  
  
Angel: I'm not sure myself. (Back to girl) You're dead, the Beast killed you. I saw it.  
  
Girl: You of all people should know death isn't ever the end. Only a passageway to another existence.  
  
Angel: So who sent you?  
  
Girl: Not yet. First.  
  
Buffy cries out and grabs her head. Angel grabs her in surprise.  
  
Girl: Let it be.  
  
Angel: What's happening to her?  
  
Girl: She's receiving the truth.  
  
Buffy: No! Oh God please stop!  
  
Her head snaps back and Angel sees that her eyes are changing rapidly. Colors and shapes, it's faster than he can react to.  
  
Girl: It's never been done before. This is more than any has ever known.  
  
Angel: Known what? What are you doing to her?  
  
Buffy whimpers slightly and begins gasping for breath.  
  
Angel: Make it stop. It's killing her!  
  
Girl: Stopping is impossible. Just as living will be.  
  
Angel: What?  
  
Buffy finally sucks in a deep breath and her eyes seem to focus for the first time. The first thing she sees is Angel.  
  
Buffy: Oh my God.  
  
Angel: Buffy? Talk to me. What is it? Are you hurt?  
  
Buffy turns to look at the girl.  
  
Buffy: Why are They doing this?  
  
Girl: Slayers are not the only chosen ones. Everyone is chosen for a path.  
  
Buffy: I can't. They can't ask this of me. Not now.  
  
Girl: They never ask. It is not Their way.  
  
Angel: Whose way? What are you talking about?  
  
Buffy: I'm not leaving them.  
  
Girl: You already have. Both of you. It will be done without you.  
  
Angel: What will be done? Damnit, someone tell me!  
  
Girl: You fought for her. You made your choice, and she was it. As she was so many times before. Now there will be no more choices. Only to watch.  
  
She raises a hand and the rocks shift to form a square that comes alive and they are able to see them.  
  
Cut to Cemetery  
  
Faith: No offense Willow, but unless you've got some inside knowledge that we're not aware of, I gotta ask how we're supposed to do this.  
  
Willow: You're the Slayer Faith. Truly. Now you're all that's left. The power isn't shared or divided, you're it. And you've grown afraid of it. Just like I was afraid of mine, now's the time to embrace it.  
  
Xander: Last time she embraced her power she ended up in the big house. Watch what you wish for there Will.  
  
Willow: Cordelia, you are key. You were a higher being. Whatever happened to bring you back, you have a power you have yet to realize. (turns to look at Connor) Connor, you know your strengths, but you have no idea what you're capable of. There are forces at work inside you that none of the rest have any concept of. (then on to Spike) Spike, you were the closest of all of us to the First. You have a knowledge of the dark forces that not many can claim. You worked hard to turn your back on it. Now is the time to use it for good.  
  
Xander: What does any of this have to do with saving the world?  
  
Willow: (Ignoring him) Anya, a demon twice over and though no power remains from that time, you hold a very important weapon in the fight. Giles and Wesley, the combined knowledge and training you have is imperative now. You've always known how to find answers. Now you only need recognize what's truth. (pauses and looks at Xander, smiling) And Xander. Simple Xander.  
  
Xander: Everyone else gets ego stroking and I get simple. This is so typical.  
  
Willow: Xander will be the leader.  
  
Everyone starts speaking simultaneously.  
  
Faith: Excuse me?  
  
Fred: What?  
  
Spike: Not bloody likely!  
  
Giles: Surely you can't be serious.  
  
Wesley: Preposterous.  
  
Anya: Are you trying to get us all killed?  
  
Cordelia: Xander couldn't lead us to the bathroom.  
  
Connor: Is he a warrior?  
  
Cordelia scoffs.  
  
Xander: You do all realize I can hear you right?  
  
Willow: Everyone shut up. You all posess inherent abilities and knowledge that Xander may not be able to match but what he can do is infinitely more important. Xander, it's up to you.  
  
Xander swallows hard as every pair of eyes looks at him in complete disbelief. Cut to Summers Home  
  
Gunn kicks one vamp off him just as a demon jumps him from behind. It takes him by the neck and bends to taunt in his ear.  
  
Demon: From beneath you it devours. The earth will spit forth it's most vile creatures until all that threaten us is annihilated.  
  
Gunn: Oh yeah? Well, if you're the most vile it has to offer, I'm thinking we're gonna fare decent.  
  
He bends down flipping the thing over him and it lands hard at his feet. He stabs down quickly with the dagger and buries it deep in it's throat. With one twist, the head lolls sideways barely attached.  
  
Lorne: Gunn! Needing help over here!  
  
Gunn spins to see Lorne being choked by another vamp. He starts to run for an assist but suddenly the vamp is dusted and Lorne catches himself from falling and turns to see Dawn smiling at them.  
  
Dawn: Didja miss me?  
  
Gunn: I swear, between you and Connor, I see why teenagers get the bad rap.  
  
Dawn: Hey!  
  
Lorne: Kids, what do you say we discuss the downward trend of todays youth when we're not fighting to the death with the spawn of the First evil?  
  
Gunn: These guys just keep coming.  
  
Dawn: One of them said they're not going to stop until we're all dead.  
  
Gunn: I heard the same thing.  
  
Lorne: Well that's not conducive to the calm now is it?  
  
Gunn: Dawn, what's the nearest escape route?  
  
Dawn: Front door, or the gaping hole where the door used to be.  
  
Lorne: You mean in there where they keep coming in at?  
  
Gunn: There's got to be another way.  
  
Dawn: Buffy's window.  
  
Lorne: Huh?  
  
A loud crash is heard and Gunn runs to check the hall.  
  
Gunn: Ok, now they're just being messy.  
  
Dawn: Buffy's room has a window. Angel used to come in, she used to sneak out. It was a thing.  
  
Lorne: So how do we get there?  
  
Gunn: I'm thinking we make a run for it.  
  
Dawn: We'll hop the railing on the stairs. If we go together, we can cover each other.  
  
Gunn: Ok, I think we gave the others enough lead time. I'm saying we make for the window and get out.  
  
Lorne: Here here.  
  
Dawn: Ready?  
  
Lorne: Does it matter?  
  
She runs around the corner and the others follow her.  
  
Cut to Cave  
  
Angel: We have to help them.  
  
Girl: (laughs) Silly one you are.  
  
Angel: Why show us unless we can help?  
  
Girl: Why are you not telling him?  
  
Angel looks from her to Buffy.  
  
Buffy: I'm not doing this to him. Tell Them I said forget it.  
  
Angel: Forget what? Do what?  
  
Girl: They will fail. Everyone you both love will fail and they will suffer a far worse fate if you choose the alternative. Champions are champions at all costs. No excuses, no way out.  
  
Buffy: And if I do it, then what's to stop me from making the same mistake again?  
  
Girl: (points at Angel) Him.  
  
Angel: Me? How can I stop anything? I don't know what either of you is talking about!  
  
He's obviously growing frustrated and Buffy puts a hand on his arm in an instinctively familiar manner. The girl sees it and smiles.  
  
Buffy: How?  
  
Girl: There is only one thing stronger than the First. Since the beginning of time, it has existed. But it's been buried under the pain and the anger of this world. Distorted in this reality, it's power was neglected. But you always knew. And the First knew it. So when you came back, it was only possible because of this one thing.  
  
Buffy: Love.  
  
Angel: Love?  
  
Girl: You killed him once, sent him back to the hell he tried to release on this earth. But it was love that brought him back. The only thing stronger than true evil. And you gave up your own life for it. A different kind of love, but love all the same. And now when your soul should be gone, and you should be one with the First, it is love that holds you here.  
  
Angel: So it worked? She's saved?  
  
Girl: You saved her soul. But the cost is one you might not be prepared for.  
  
Angel: We can fight the First now. Together we can fight it. You have to let us out of here.  
  
Girl: It is not me that holds you here Silly.  
  
Angel: Then who?  
  
The girl looks from him to Buffy.  
  
Angel: Buffy?  
  
Buffy lowers her head and tries to not cry. Angel touches her shoulder and she breaks down.  
  
Buffy: No. I can't do this anymore. I don't want to do this. Please.  
  
Girl: The choice is not yours. It is done. It was done before you were born.  
  
Angel: What the hell are you talking about? Buffy, talk to me.  
  
Buffy: They showed me everything.  
  
Angel: Showed you what?  
  
Buffy looks at him, tears in her eyes.  
  
Buffy: I was never supposed to find you. They showed me. Since the beginning, the first slayer. I was so wrong all along.  
  
Angel: But you did find me. And I found you. And we can fight this thing and we'll beat it.  
  
Buffy: I can't.  
  
Angel: What?  
  
Buffy: Why didn't you tell me?  
  
Angel: I don't understand.  
  
Buffy: The prophecy. You knew for so long what could happen. Why didn't you tell me?  
  
Angel looks at the girl and she nods slightly.  
  
Angel: No Buffy. I couldn't trust it. Look at Connor. So many prophecies, so many interpretations, there's no way to trust them at face value.  
  
Buffy: You can trust this one. I saw it.  
  
Angel: What are you saying?  
  
Buffy: (looks at girl) I've made my choice.  
  
Angel: What choice? What are you talking about?  
  
Girl: They won't be able to bring you back this time. No spells or dreams or reversals, not even love. They won't want to.  
  
Buffy: I know.  
  
Girl: And you think it wise?  
  
Buffy: How long?  
  
Girl: Not very. I'll go and prepare. I love watching this part.  
  
Buffy glares at her and she disappears through the rock formed screen. Buffy turns to look up at Angel.  
  
Angel: I don't like it when you make decisions on your own.  
  
Buffy: But that's what we always did isn't it? I decided to kill you. You decided to leave me. After all our promises and heartfelt vows, we always chose alone.  
  
Angel: Maybe that was our mistake. Maybe the only way to beat this thing is together. Once and for all.  
  
Buffy: I can't let you do that.  
  
Angel: You don't get to make that call.  
  
Buffy: Actually I do. That's what she gave me. I saw everything in the past, all the slayers, the entire line and I realized something. It was me that was it's biggest threat. I'm not supposed to be here.  
  
Angel: But you are.  
  
Buffy: Yes I am. And the line has been annihilated. One by one, they're getting picked off. And there's only one way to stop it.  
  
Angel: No. You are not sacrificing yourself again. I wasn't there last time, I am now and it's not going to happen.  
  
Buffy: Angel.  
  
She reaches up to touch his face and he takes her hand in his. They look at one another for only seconds before they fall into each other. Their mouths searching hungrily for another answer.  
  
Cut to Cemetery Xander: Willow, I think the blacky side of you is clouding your judgement. I mean, I appreciate the vote of confidence but.  
  
Willow: You will lead us Xander. You will lead us in the fight or we will all die along with the rest of the world.  
  
Giles: Willow, I really don't.  
  
Willow: The First knows how to fight us. And it knows how to beat us. Why? Because we each have something to offer from it's world. Spike, Faith, Giles, Cordelia, myself, we've all tasted it. The First can read us and play us all like puppets. But Xander is the only one that it can't control. He has never wavered. Not truly. The First has no defense against him. Xander acts out of love, pure and simple. The First is helpless against that.  
  
The others look at one another and realize that she's making sense.  
  
Faith: So what's next on the agenda?  
  
No one answers and she turns to Xander.  
  
Faith: Well?  
  
Xander looks wideeyed while the others struggle to accept this latest turn of events.  
  
Xander: Willow.  
  
Willow: You must choose from within your heart Xander. Yours is the strongest of us all. We've all been broken. You must lead us to the battle. You will choose the weapons and the teams and the strategy. You can do it.  
  
Xander looks around once before closing his eyes, Willow sees this and smiles. She lifts her hand and an energy shoots down from the sky and fills him. No one else sees it before he opens his eyes with a renewed determination.  
  
Xander: Spike, take Anya and Fred and go to what's left of the Initiative. Giles, you and Faith go to the high school. You'll find what you need in the basement. Cordelia, you and Wesley go to Buffy's. Find the others and help them. Willow, go to the caves. Open it up. Whatever it takes, you get them out. Connor, you come with me.  
  
Connor: Where?  
  
Xander: We're going to fix what we did wrong. All along, we're going to fix it all. The Hellmouth has evil oozing from it. We've beat it back so many times before. Buffy said we had to take the fight to it. We'll go where we won before. We'll draw strength from it.  
  
Cordelia: Who else is not a fan of this whole 'led by Xander' idea?  
  
Xander: You don't have to be a fan Cord. Just get your higher ass over to Buffy's and help our friends. Once the coast is clear, meet us back here. The plot over by those trees.  
  
Wesley: Why there?  
  
Xander: Don't worry about why. Just go.  
  
Xander walks away leaving Connor no choice but to follow. The smaller groups head out still unsure.  
  
Connor: What exactly are we supposed to accomplish here?  
  
Xander: That's a very good question. But excuse me if I'm not itching to explain to the fruit of Angel's undead loins.  
  
Connor: That's just gross.  
  
Xander: My thoughts exactly.  
  
Cut to Summer's front yard. Dawn drops first rolling into the hedges. Lorne is next and groans loudly when he hits. Gunn follows only to cover Lorne's mouth with his hadn. Lorne swats it away and stands brushing himself off.  
  
Lorne: (whispers) Do you have any idea what that fall does to this kind of material?  
  
Dawn: Look.  
  
They look up and see two demons fighting to get through the window first. Dawn grabs the duffel bag she had dropped just before and runs into the night.  
  
Lorne: She's just a little go-getter isn't she?  
  
Gunn: I kind of dig it. Not many kids have that kind of brass ones you know?  
  
Lorne: Vivid.in a very unpleasant way. Move!  
  
They take off just as the first falls barely missing them.  
  
Cut to Cave  
  
Buffy and Angel kiss passionately for another moment before she finally breaks away only to stare at him.  
  
Buffy: You're going to be human one day. Angel: No. We don't know that.  
  
Buffy: (smiles slightly) I do. But you shouldn't think about that. You have a lot of work to do. A lot of help to give yet. But promise me one thing.  
  
Angel: What?  
  
Buffy: Promise me you'll look for me.  
  
Angel: Where are you going? I told you.  
  
Buffy: It's not my sacrifice to give Angel. I'm not dying, I'm just going away. It's the only chance they have.  
  
Angel: You're not making any sense.  
  
Buffy: It was always about the balance. It wasn't evil messing with it. It was me. But They're giving me one last chance to fix it. And you can't help me. You have to go with the others.  
  
Angel: I'm not leaving you Buffy. Not now. Not when.  
  
Buffy: Sshh. I know. There's so much for us to say, and never enough time to say it. You have to focus on the First though. I can't help fight. I can never fight again.  
  
Angel: What are you saying?  
  
Buffy: If I stay here, if I fight it would never stop. I've given the First the opening it needs to never lose. And you would all suffer. One by one, you would all be beaten, and I can't let that happen. I won't.  
  
Angel: So what's the alternative?  
  
Buffy: I'm giving it up.  
  
Angel: Giving what up?  
  
Buffy: All of it. They will take my power, my strength and I won't be a slayer ever again. Buffy the Vampire Slayer will be dead.  
  
Angel: (Angry) No!  
  
Buffy: Listen to me. I have to erase the gliche in the slayer line. They know how to do it. It's already being done. It can't be stopped. Just please promise me, you'll find me when it happens. Seeing you alive, feeling your heart beat. You have to show me.  
  
Angel: I already have once. Now tell me what's going to happen.  
  
Buffy looks at him strangely for an instant and then throws her arms around him. He squeezes and she begins to cry silently.  
  
Angel: Please Buffy, talk to me.  
  
Buffy: (pulls back to look at him) Tell them I'm sorry. Tell them it's better this way and don't give up. What we've done has meant something.  
  
Angel: You're scaring me. Why won't you tell me what's happening?  
  
Buffy: Dawn's alone Angel. Take her to LA. My dad is there. But he won't understand who she is. Promise me you'll watch out for her.  
  
Angel: Of course. But.  
  
Buffy: And tell Spike it wasn't him. It was me.  
  
Angel bristles at this.  
  
Buffy: It's not important now, but Spike can help. He's a good man Angel. He's like you in so many ways. But he could never find his place. Maybe you can help him do that. And Xander, Willow, Giles, all of them. Oh God.  
  
She starts to cry again and he takes her in his arms.  
  
Girl: (appears again) It's time.  
  
Angel: No!  
  
Buffy: One more minute.  
  
Girl: It will never be enough. He must go.  
  
Buffy: Angel.  
  
Angel: (kisses her forehead) Think about what you're doing.  
  
Buffy: I did. It's the only way. Watch Faith. She's going to have even more power than before. Keep her straight.  
  
Girl: Now.  
  
A light shines onto Angel. He startles as it appears to be sunlight.  
  
Angel: What? (looks around)  
  
Girl: Of course you wouldn't go willingly.  
  
Buffy: It will kill him!  
  
Girl: Only if he stays.  
  
Buffy: Angel go now!  
  
Angel: (sliding away from the sunlight) No. Not without you.  
  
Buffy looks at the opening behind them and up to the light spreading more and more by the second. She grabs Angel by the shoulders.  
  
Buffy: I love you Angel.  
  
Angel: (touches her face) I love you too Buffy. Always.  
  
Buffy smiles and kisses him hard.  
  
Buffy: Don't forget your promise.  
  
Before he can respond she shoves him with all her strength backwards and he's sucked through the portal the girl created. It closes behind him and Buffy stares at the emptiness, tears streaming down her face.  
  
The girl steps forward and holds out a hand.  
  
Girl: There, there. Don't be scared.  
  
Buffy looks down and takes her hand slowly. She's pulled away still trying to see where Angel vanished.  
  
Cut to mansion  
  
Connor: Angel lived here?  
  
Xander: Back in the day. Angelus too. It was a whole thing.  
  
Connor: So why are we here?  
  
Xander: Cause I'm following my heart. And I can't express the ookiness that it led me here.  
  
Connor: But it's abandoned. Looks like no one's been here for years.  
  
Xander: We've had a lot of end of the world battles Connor. One of them, Buffy had to fight your dad. It happened here. I sent the others to the sight of each other battle we've fought and won.  
  
Connor: Why?  
  
Xander: Well.  
  
At that moment the light appears and Angel falls from the ceiling. He hits the floor hard and looks up at Connor and Xander standing over him.  
  
Xander: There's one reason.  
  
Fade to Black 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24  
  
The thing about truth is it's not always obvious. Sometimes you have to be willing to suffer the darkness in order to find it's light.  
  
Fade in Mansion  
  
Angel stands hurriedly looking around.  
  
Connor: Dad?  
  
Angel: Connor.  
  
Xander: Oh good, introductions won't be necessary. Now where's Buffy?  
  
Angel: Buffy.  
  
Xander: Yes, cute but deadly, stands about yay high. (He holds his hand up to demonstrate). What happened in the cave? Did she make it or not?  
  
Angel: (Irritated) She made it.  
  
Connor: She's not evil?  
  
Angel shakes his head and looks past them again.  
  
Angel: Why are we here?  
  
Connor: Ask our fearless leader.  
  
Angel looks from Connor to Xander and back again.  
  
Angel: Excuse me?  
  
Xander: Don't be so surprised. Ok, be surprised but don't patronize.  
  
Angel: Xander what the hell is going on?  
  
Xander: I've been elected ringleader for this one Angel. Everyone is doing what I told them to do because I'm key guy. Sound familiar?  
  
Angel: Whatever. We have to get out of here. I have to find the others. They have to know.  
  
Connor: Know what?  
  
Angel: It's Buffy. She's.  
  
Xander: Oh God, the First got her. You let the First get her.  
  
Angel: I didn't let anything happen. It was her. She made a choice.  
  
Xander: What choice?  
  
Angel: Let's get to the others first okay? This isn't over.  
  
He starts to push past but Xander grabs him by the arm.  
  
Xander: We'll go when I say. (Angel raises an eyebrow and looks at his arm) I want to know where my friend is.  
  
Angel: (Shakes arm loose and faces off) She quit.  
  
He turns and walks away leaving Xander staring dumbfounded.  
  
Cut to Summers Home  
  
Cordelia walks onto the porch and sees the destruction everywhere. Things seem quiet at first when she's suddenly jumped from behind. Her hands reach out but too late to prevent her from falling inside and her head cracking against an overturned table. She grunts once and reaches up to feel the blood. She turns around and sees the vamp standing over her.  
  
Cordy: I really don't enjoy bleeding.  
  
Vamp: Here, I can clean that up for you.  
  
He opens his mouth baring his fangs and leans toward her.  
  
Cordy: Has that line ever actually worked for you?  
  
She stands up and puts her hands on her hips.  
  
Cordy: What have you and your friends been doing? Nothing better to do than wreak havoc on a defenseless house?  
  
Vamp: We came to destroy the ones.  
  
Cordy: The whos?  
  
Doyle: That'd be you and your brat pack Cordelia.  
  
Cordy screams slightly and turns to see him walking through the opening.  
  
Cordy: Doyle.  
  
Doyle: Hey doll. Long time no play.  
  
Vamp: Can I kill her now?  
  
Doyle: Shouldn't you be chasing the girl and her boyfriends?  
  
Vamp: What good will that do me? I've been running all over this stupid town for days! I need a decent meal. (leers at Cordy) And I'm thinking she's.  
  
Doyle: Don't think you wanna finish that thought Friend. Go now. You don't want to upset me.  
  
Vamp: (cowering then reluctantly heading out mumbling)  
  
He leaves and Cordy pauses for a moment before smiling.  
  
Cordy: Still the hero I see.  
  
Doyle: Is that what you see?  
  
She stops smiling at the words and gets a chill.  
  
Doyle: Look again Doll.  
  
She closes her eyes and backs up a step. When she opens them it's Doyle still, but he's decayed and hideous. And very, very angry. He slips back to normal and she realizes he's the First.  
  
Doyle: You betrayed everything you were, everything you claimed was a lie. You used me to get closer to him. You lied and cheated and manipulated your way into his heart.  
  
Cordelia: You're not Doyle.  
  
Doyle: (smiles) Wow that higher being gig really sharpened your senses. Maybe you should have explained to Them that you needed an intellect before they gave you all kinds of power that you know nothing about.  
  
Cordy: More power than you have I'd bet.  
  
Doyle laughs and steps closer. Doyle: I am power. Take a moment to accept it. (takes a step back and looks at a watch that isn't there) I can wait.  
  
Cordelia: Where are my friends?  
  
Doyle: Wow. You really are still all up on the Cordelia pedestal aren't you? They're not your friends. They only put up with you out of fear of Angel. And he only thinks you're friends because you've managed to do some sort of whacked out mind meld on him. You know what he went through with the girl. His girl. His only true girl.  
  
Cordy's lip trembles slightly and she clenches her fists.  
  
Cordy: Go away.  
  
Doyle: (mimics) Go away. Go away. Sorry Love, not gonna work here. See, you've never come up against anything like me. There's no answer for what I can do. What I've already done.  
  
Cordy: There's too many of us. We're not just your average joe-blow do gooders Pal. We've got.  
  
Doyle: What? Demons? Vampires? Slayers? A witch? And then there's you. St Cordelia, higher being. Could They have maybe been less vague? I mean, you light up spontaneously, float occasionally, see visions of badness dancing in your head? But what do you do? Have you any idea of your purpose? Or is it that you're afraid if you really question it, you'll finally have to admit you don't have one. Not then, not now, not ever.  
  
Cordelia almost begins to cry and then seems to think of something. Her face becomes stoic, then angry. She steps forward with her hands on her hips.  
  
Cordy: Listen here you noncorporeal, trash talking, meaningless threat slinging, hateful vessel of evil, I am not going to fall for Psycho analysis courtesy of the dark forces. I do have a purpose and it is first and foremost to kick your ass. Maybe not literally, but if I have to go through every sapless minion you have one by one, I'll do it. You're going down do you hear me?  
  
Doyle: The question is do you?  
  
Cordy: Huh?  
  
Doyle disappears and Cordy looks around in confusion. Wesley walks up onto the porch.  
  
Cordy: Where the hell have you been?  
  
Cut to Cemetary The girls leads Buffy up to the headstone. Buffy: Why are we here?  
  
Girl: It's where you'll leave it.  
  
Buffy: Leave what?  
  
Girl: The Slayer.  
  
Buffy: I don't understand.  
  
Girl: The slayer died to save the world. You were not meant to be back here. If you are to survive, if the First is to be defeated it will only be when the Slayer is back in the ground.  
  
Buffy: But what about me?  
  
Girl: You still think of yourself as the Slayer. It will not be. The power will move on, down the line as it should have so long ago. Your fight will end here.tonight.  
  
Buffy: And what about the rest? Will they still have to fight? Or will it be over for them too?  
  
Girl: The fight is never over Silly.  
  
Buffy: But you said I could save them.  
  
Girl: What you will do is save them today. You will assure the First loses it's hold on this world. It will go back under, only to begin the task of building power all over. The time will come again, but you will have done your part.  
  
Buffy: So I will fight then?  
  
Girl: (smiles) If that is what you wish.  
  
Buffy: Where are they? Where is everyone?  
  
Girl: If you intercede in the slightest, all will be lost.  
  
Buffy: I won't. I swear. I just want to see them. I want to see them win. Can't I at least have that?  
  
Girl: (sighs heavily) Very well. But you're not going to like it.  
  
Cut to College campus  
  
Spike: This is a bloody waste of time. The initiative was buried. We should be looking for Buffy.  
  
Anya: If she can be found Willow will find her. I'd put money on her and Angel going Shakespearean tragedy though.  
  
Spike: Shut up! You have no idea.  
  
Giles: Stop your belly aching Spike! She's not yours to save.  
  
Spike: Sod off. (beat) We're not even doing what Willow asked anyway. She said to listen to Xander. Xander said you were supposed to be at the school with Faith.  
  
Giles: And I think Xander would agree that I could be more useful here.  
  
They walk along in silence for a moment before Anya begins to rattle again.  
  
Anya: It's sweet that Willow wanted to give Xander credit for something, but did she have to pick tonight? And why would he send us here? Some mutant X-man wanna be was constructed by a raving loon of a professor and Buffy kicked it's butt. Cut and dry, end of story. What does Xander think we would find.  
  
Giles: That's it!  
  
Spike: (spins defensively) What?  
  
Giles: He said to draw strength from our previous triumphs over evil. All the way back to the First.  
  
Anya: Is this a British thing? Cause I don't follow.  
  
Giles: Here. This place, we were at the peak of our power. We shared it, we joined. The four of us were one for a time.  
  
Spike: And?  
  
Giles: Before Dawn, before you Spike. Before you Anya. Before it became what it is now. It was these four. Buffy, Willow, Xander and myself. That's where the first crack in the line happened.  
  
Anya: So it wasn't my fault for letting them bring her back. It was your fault. The four of you. This is oddly calming. I feel relief now.  
  
Spike: Splendid.  
  
Giles: We must go back. We must find them all.  
  
Spike: Thank you! This is what I've been bloody well saying!  
  
Giles: (starts walking still working through it in his head) She shared it with us. She gave us the power. Now we have too much. We're too great a risk to the First. She's not alone. She hasn't been for so long. That's the only way.  
  
Spike and Anya listen as they try and keep up from behind.  
  
Anya: (whispers) He always does this when he's being brilliant.  
  
Spike: Goody.  
  
Cut to Woods  
  
Willow is looking at the sealed cave when she closes her eyes and begins to communicate with the others.  
  
Cut to High School  
  
Faith and Fred are walking through the empty school.  
  
Fred: I still don't get what we're doing here.  
  
Faith: Xanman said we'd find what we needed in the basement.  
  
Fred: and how am I useful here?  
  
Faith: You're not that I can see. But he didn't want me going it alone. So just stay out of the way and try not to get dead.  
  
Fred: I've gotten very good at that part.  
  
Faith: Then you should be fine.  
  
Willow: (V.O.) Faith!  
  
Faith jumps and spins defensively.  
  
Faith: What the..?  
  
Fred: What?  
  
Willow: Faith, get back to the cemetery now!  
  
Faith: Why?  
  
Fred: (looking around) Why what?  
  
Willow: I'll send the others there. Go now!  
  
Faith: Man I always dug the witch gig.  
  
Faith grabs her arm and pulls.  
  
Faith: Come with me.  
  
Cut to Cemetery entrance  
  
Dawn: Would you guys please keep up?  
  
Lorne: I don't see what the big rush is.  
  
Dawn: Willow told me we had to hurry up and get to the cemetery.  
  
Gunn: Willow? And when did she tell you this?  
  
Dawn: When we were running from the house. She contacted me. It's this thing she does. You guys just probably couldn't hear her cause she doesn't know you that well.  
  
Lorne: Nothing brings people closer, faster than the end of the world. That's what I've always said.  
  
Gunn: Are the others going to be here? It's only a matter of time before we have more friends of the First showing up.  
  
Dawn: I'm sure they will be. She said Xander was gathering everyone else. Don't worry, just trust me when I say we're in the right place.  
  
Lorne doesn't get to respond before he's picked up and tossed into a tree. Dawn screams and looks into the face of a vamp. He starts to step towards her but stops suddenly looking behind her. Dawn spins and looks at her Mom smiling at her.  
  
Joyce: Hello dear.  
  
Dawn: Don't call me dear you evil bitch.  
  
Joyce: (a bit taken aback) My, such language for your mother. No time for pleasantries?  
  
Dawn: You're the one that's running out of time. So unless you can suddenly do your own dirty work, get the hell out of our way.  
  
Dawn steps through her like she's nothing to go help Lorne stand.  
  
Lorne: Who is.?  
  
Gunn quickly stakes the vamp and turns to look at Joyce. Dawn gives her one last look before pulling Gunn's arm and walking away only to hear Joyce call after her.  
  
Joyce: I told you she wouldn't choose you! In the end, Buffy will never choose you Dawn!  
  
Gunn: What was that about?  
  
Dawn: Nothing. She's not real.  
  
Joyce smiles wickedly and fades away after watching them go.  
  
Cut to Entrance to Cemetery  
  
Angel, Xander and Connor walk side by side by side.  
  
Xander: What do you mean she quit? Buffy would never quit.  
  
Angel: I gave you an answer. I'm sorry if you don't like it, but it's the truth. Buffy is not going to help us.  
  
Connor: I guess this is how things got so bad here. The Slayer wasn't interested in fighting anymore.  
  
Xander reaches and grabs Connor's arm to stop him.  
  
Xander: Listen to me Vamp spawn! You don't know Buffy or any of us for that matter and you have no idea the things we've done here, so don't judge.  
  
Angel: You're gonna want to take your hands off my son now Boy.  
  
Xander: (glares at Angel) Do you think you scare me?  
  
Connor: He should.  
  
Angel: I'm not trying to scare you Xander. And I don't want to fight. We need to save our strength for what's to come believe me. You have no idea.  
  
Xander: No, I don't think you do.  
  
Angel: I've been around a while, I think I know exactly.  
  
Xander hauls off and punches Angel in the face catching him completely off guard. So much so, that he stumbles and falls, vamping out. Connor begins to go after Xander but then he sees. Xander tackles the vamp going after Angel and they roll across the cold earth.  
  
Another comes from the shadows trouncing on Angel knocking him face first into the ground. Connor kicks him in the side and hurdles Angel to stake him easily. Angel in the mean time has seen Xander struggling with the first vamp and covers the ground on his hands and knees in an instant to pull them apart. Just before he snaps it's neck, the vamp smiles at him as if Angel has just shown him something very important. But it's too late and Angel doesn't have time to find out if he really saw it or not.  
  
Faith: Wow, Xander and Angel watching eachother's backs. Now I know it's serious.  
  
Xander glances up as he stands to see Faith and Fred have joined them.  
  
Angel: Where are the others?  
  
Fred: It's just us Angel. Apparently, Faith is hearing voices.  
  
Connor: What?  
  
Faith: It's Willow.  
  
Xander: She called you too?  
  
Angel: What do you mean?  
  
Xander: Willow gets in my head sometimes. It's a thing we learned. But I thought it was just Buffy and I.  
  
Faith: Sorry to disappoint.  
  
Angel: So why didn't you tell me?  
  
Xander: Why didn't you tell me about Buffy?  
  
Angel: You know, if you can't handle working together then.  
  
Xander: (interrupting) I'm sorry, but did you forget I just saved your ass!  
  
Angel: I don't know if I'd go that far. A sucker punch isn't exactly noble strategy.  
  
Fred: Maybe we should be worrying about finding the others here Boys.  
  
Faith: She's right. Let's move before we get another welcome party.  
  
They all turn and head towards their destination only to see Giles, Spike and Anya walking several yards away from them. Spike is the first to turn and see them.  
  
Spike: Bloody great.  
  
Anya: Xander!  
  
The two groups merge and look at one another almost waiting.  
  
Giles: So who's missing?  
  
They all look around.  
  
Spike (looks at Angel): Buffy.  
  
Faith: Angel?  
  
Xander: He says she quit.  
  
Giles: Beg your pardon?  
  
Dawn: She wouldn't quit!  
  
Angel: She chose to give up the fight. She's giving up the slayer line. She's trying to fix what you all messed up.  
  
Xander: Don't you even try and blame that on us! All we did was.  
  
Giles: Bring her back from the dead for the second time.  
  
Spike: Bleeding fools!  
  
Principal Snyder: Some things never change.  
  
Xander: What the.?  
  
Snyder: It's really funny when you think about it.  
  
Xander: Ok, now this is just cruel.  
  
Fred: Who is this?  
  
Angel: Didn't you get eaten by the mayor?  
  
Gunn: Eaten?  
  
Snyder: Sacrifices are made in every battle.  
  
Xander: Ok, is this supposed to scare us? Cause Snyder? Not so much.  
  
Snyder: Oh, I think we can fix that.  
  
Slowly, Snyder begins to morph into everything they've ever faced. The master, Darla, Spike, Angelus, Faith, the Mayor, Adam, Glory. It goes on like this as the entire group begins to show apprehension, stepping back to watch as it begins to speak.  
  
First: We all played a part you see. As did all of you. Each battle leaving you with more courage and ego until you forgot just how important what you did was. You thought you had grown to be unstoppable. And why not, you kept stopping us didn't you? But with each victory, your stronghold lessened.  
  
Gunn: Why won't this thing just stick with one face?  
  
Xander: We have to get to Willow. We have to find Buffy.  
  
First: (laughs) She's gone. She's already released her power. Now all that is left.  
  
It doesn't finish before the group hears the footsteps around them and realizes they're surrounded.  
  
Faith: Ok, this might get dirty.  
  
Angel: Spike, you up for it?  
  
Spike vamps out.  
  
Spike: Just try not to get in my way.  
  
Xander: Anya, take Fred and Dawn and go find Willow.  
  
Xander: (telepathically) Willow, if you hear me, watch the girls.  
  
Willow: I hear you Xander. You have to lead them Xander. Remember what I said.  
  
Xander: Love not gonna do the trick with these guys Will, but thanks for the tip.  
  
Willow (to Dawn): Dawnie, Buffy's grave!  
  
Dawn: Come on.  
  
She takes off with Anya and Fred following behind.  
  
Gunn, Angel, Faith, Spike, Giles and Lorne form a circle facing out at the dozens of demons and vamps coming towards them.  
  
Lorne: Where's my bat when I need it?  
  
Angel hands him a dagger and pulls a stake out of his pocket. The others each produce weapons of different varieties to battle with. Faith is the first to make contact. She blocks a punch and flips a vamp over her shoulder.  
  
Spike is kicked backwards by one and he uses the stumble as leverage to jump sideways and elbow it in the back. Angel ducks under another's blow and stakes it behind his back. Xander is knocked to the ground and one jumps to straddle him.  
  
Xander: What would you think if I told you I loved you?  
  
The vamp growls and punches him in the face.  
  
Xander: That's what I was afraid of.  
  
He jams a finger in the thing's eye and kicks up to push it off him. Giles has seen it and dives to tackle. Xander assists him with his dagger and stuns it long enough for Giles to move and Gunn to step in with his machete. The dust settles as they notice Faith being double teamed.  
  
Cut to Buffy  
  
Buffy: They keep coming!  
  
Girl: And they will until you fulfill your bargain.  
  
Buffy: You said I could see them!  
  
Girl: You will see them trust me. But if you wait to do your part, you will only see them die.  
  
Buffy: That wasn't the deal!  
  
Girl: It is time to put the Slayer in the ground.  
  
Dawn: Put the Slayer where?  
  
Buffy spins to see Dawn, Anya and Fred standing behind her.  
  
Buffy: Dawn!  
  
Dawn: (smiling) I knew you'd come back. I knew Angel was full of it!  
  
Anya: They're fighting now. You should go.  
  
Willow: She can't.  
  
Girl: I wasn't expecting an audience.  
  
Buffy: Willow. I'm so glad to see you.  
  
Dawn: What is she talking about Buffy?  
  
Buffy: I don't have a lot of time.  
  
Anya: None of us do. The First is not giving up.  
  
Willow: I'm so sorry Buffy.  
  
Fred: Can someone please tell me what's going on?  
  
Girl: It has to be now.  
  
Buffy: Give me one second!  
  
Willow: She can't choose us.  
  
Dawn: Stop saying that!  
  
Buffy: I only have one chance to fix this.  
  
Fred: Angel said you quit.  
  
Buffy: Not exactly.  
  
A mist begins to rise from the earth. Buffy sees it and glances at the girl.  
  
Girl: No more time.  
  
Dawn: Mom said you wouldn't choose me.  
  
Buffy: I'm choosing life Dawn. All of your lives.  
  
Willow: Move back.  
  
Dawn: No!  
  
The mist has grown now and begins to pull at Buffy. She grimaces slightly and turns back.  
  
Buffy: This is how it's supposed to be. Tell Xander he can do it. He always could. Tell Giles he was right. And thank you. Willow, oh Willow.  
  
Willow lets a tear slip past her eyelashes.  
  
Buffy: It's not your fault Will. You loved me. That's all you're guilty of. That's all any of us are guilty of.  
  
She pauses and searches Willow's face.  
  
Buffy: You'll tell him won't you?  
  
Willow nods and wipes her eyes. Anya and Fred step back.  
  
Buffy: Dawn, you're so strong now. You always were. One day you'll see why. I swear.  
  
Dawn: You're leaving me again! I'll never understand that. We could all die Buffy.  
  
Buffy smiles a bit before a grimace replaces it.  
  
Buffy: It happens to the best of us.  
  
With that, the ground opens and Buffy is sucked into it's depths. She cries out only once before the earth closes over her. The Girl smiles as she looks at the empty ground.  
  
Girl: I always loved that part.  
  
Dawn: Shut up!  
  
She reaches for her but the girl disappears. Dawn collapses on the ground over the grave.  
  
Dawn: No! Buffy please no!  
  
Willow reaches for her and she shakes her off. Suddenly the ground begins shaking violently. The earthquake knocks them all down.  
  
Fred: What now? What did she do?  
  
Cut to the fight  
  
The battle continues as the ground shakes. The First appears as the participants forget the fight long enough to get their balance. It's the anointed one.  
  
Boy: What have you done? (looks to the skies) What have you done????  
  
Angel: (whispers to himself) Buffy.  
  
Headstones shatter around them, the vamps and demons begin to wail loudly. Something very big is happening. And no one knows whose side it will help. 


	25. Chapter 25

| | | |To live is to remember and to remember is to live. To die is to | | |forget and to forget is to die. Everything is so much involved in | | |and is so much a process of its opposite that... There is never | | |either absolute memory or absolute forgetfulness, absolute life or | | |absolute death. So with God and the devil; so with everything. | | |Everything is like a door swinging backwards and forwards. | | |Everything has a little of that from which it is most remote and to | | |which it is most opposed and these antitheses serve to explain one | | |another. | | |Samuel Butler |  
  
Chapter 25  
  
Fade in Cemetery  
  
Angel is the only one not seemingly panicked at the recent turn of events. The ground shakes and the First cries out, the demons and vamps grow angrier and the combined forces of Sunnydale and LA seem overwhelmed at what is happening. Yet Angel remains.  
  
His hands and knees on the ground, his eyes close and he seems to go somewhere else in his mind. Oblivious to those around him, he feels something. His fingers curl against the hard earth and his own body shakes separate from the tremors in the dirt.  
  
Angel: (to himself) Oh God, No. Buffy, no.  
  
Cut to Grave site.  
  
Dawn looks around as the earth begins to sink underneath her.  
  
Willow: Dawn!  
  
She reaches for Dawn just as she scoots backwards before falling into the sinkhole. Willow grabs her under the arms and pulls her back further.  
  
Anya: What the hell is that?  
  
Fred: What did she do?  
  
Willow: We have to get to the others.  
  
Dawn: I'm not leaving without her.  
  
Anya: She's gone Dawn.  
  
Dawn: Shut up! She'll be back! (chokes back tears) She always comes back. Willow tell her!  
  
Willow looks as if it's all she can do not to break down and just looks at the ground dejectedly shaking her head.  
  
Dawn: Willow! Say something! Tell them she'll be back! She just went to kill this thing! To stop this thing right? She's coming back.  
  
Dawn looks around at the women surrounding her and realizes they have given up.  
  
Dawn: Buffy always comes back! Do you hear me? She would never just give up! She's coming back!  
  
Willow: Dawnie, it's not the same this time.  
  
Fred: Whatever she did, whatever she fixed by leaving, I don't think it would work if she came back. I mean I'm not real clear on what exactly this all means, but.  
  
Dawn: That's right, you're not clear! But I am! I know Buffy, and she's coming back. So you go do whatever you have to but I'm not leaving without MY SISTER!  
  
Anya: Ok, so Buffy's gone, the earth's ending, we're doing nothing and Dawn's crazy right? Is that the deal?  
  
Willow: I'm so sorry.  
  
Anya: No need to apologize. I just want to make sure we're clear.  
  
Willow: I wasn't talking to you.  
  
Fred: Shouldn't we get back and try to help the others?  
  
Dawn: I told you.  
  
Willow steps forward and raises a hand.  
  
Willow: I love you Dawn.  
  
Before Dawn can react Willow places her hand on Dawn's forehead and she falls back unconscious.  
  
Fred: Oh my God!  
  
Willow tries to catch Dawn but barely keeps her head from hitting the headstone.  
  
Fred: What did you do?  
  
Anya: Willow? (takes a step back) What color are your eyes?  
  
Willow turns around still normal.  
  
Willow: It's me Anya. Fred's right, we have to find the others.  
  
Anya: So you killed Dawn?  
  
Fred: oh my God!  
  
Willow: She's not dead! Geez, try to end the world one time and they never let you forget it.  
  
She starts walking away and the others look at Dawn briefly before following her.  
  
Cut to Cemetery  
  
The shaking has stopped. The First as the Anointed One is enraged.  
  
Boy: Kill them now!  
  
Everything begins to move at lightening speed. Spike takes a harsh blow to the head and rolls away from the attack. Xander is jumped from behind but Faith sees it and retaliates quickly. She dusts the vamp and gives Xander a hand up.  
  
Giles is knocked to the ground by a demon that begins to choke him.  
  
Lorne runs away from the main show with a vamp close on his tail.  
  
Gunn and Connor are taking three on back to back. Connor uses Gunn as leverage to deliver a devastating kick to one in front of him and Gunn is basically street fighting another.  
  
Angel finally begins to realize he must do something and struggles to his feet. Something catches his attention out of the corner of his eye.  
  
The demon on Giles is winning the battle. Giles is spitting and clawing trying to free himself from the hands around his throat but is failing miserably. Just as his eyes begin to roll back in his head, merciful air is sucked into his lungs. He rubs his throat weakly as he rolls to his side to see the demons neck being snapped viciously. His eyes follow the line of attack and see the hand reach out to him to help him up.  
  
Giles: (raspy) Yes, thank you then. Angel: I've been waiting a long time for that.  
  
Giles: Beg your pardon?  
  
Angel: (smirks) To be able to help you. I figure I have a long way to go to make up for a lot of things.  
  
They exchange a look and Giles nods curtly.  
  
Giles: Well the past is the past. I never held a grudge.  
  
Angel: Yeah, but my past is.well let's just say.  
  
He doesn't finish before a holler from Connor gets his attention. He rushes to help as Giles tries to make sense of what's happening.  
  
Boy: I will retaliate. Do you think this is over?  
  
Xander: (dodges a blow) Who is he talking to?  
  
Faith: (throws a punch) Does it matter at this point?  
  
Wesley runs into the middle of the battle.  
  
Gunn: It's about time!  
  
Gunn is kicked down to his knees and Lorne runs back into frame just in time to trip over him.  
  
Wesley: Angel!  
  
Angel hears him but is busy fighting alongside Connor.  
  
Wesley looks around frantically.  
  
Anya, Willow and Fred jump one from behind that is going after Gunn and Lorne.  
  
Giles: We're not making a bloody dent!  
  
Spike: You think?  
  
Spike grunts with the effort of staking one in front of him. For each that the group destroys it seems two more appear out of nowhere. The boy begins to laugh.  
  
Boy: They always think they can have the last word. My army only grows!  
  
Wesley rushes into to assist Angel and Connor.  
  
Wesley: Angel something's happened!  
  
Angel: (gets punched) Yeah Wes, I kind of noticed.  
  
Wesley deflects a blow and kicks the vamp away.  
  
Wesley: No Angel, it's Cordelia!  
  
Angel: (jumps backwards to avoid a dagger swipe from a demon) Where is she?  
  
Wesley: (stops to look at Angel) Not where Angel.what.  
  
Angel is caught off guard by this and stops to look at Wesley who is struck with such a vicious force that he immediately falls to the ground unconscious. Angel yells out enraged and tackles the thing responsible.  
  
Boy: (smiling and yelling for all to hear) You all will lose. Whatever the Slayer thinks she did, it was for nothing! The damage is already done. It's too late for your world. My time has come!  
  
He begins to laugh again but is cut short by a staggeringly bright light.  
  
Cordelia: Angel!  
  
All motion stops as both sides look to the sky to see Cordelia floating above them illuminated in the light. She looks terrified and completely unaware of what's happening.  
  
Faith: What the.?  
  
Xander: Cordelia?  
  
Willow: She's beautiful.  
  
Lorne: That's our girl.  
  
Boy: What.what are you.who is.  
  
Angel and Connor look up to see Cordelia's eyes roll back in her head and she goes limp but stays afloat. After only seconds her eyes open and she smiles down at everyone beneath her.  
  
Gunn: What's happening to her?  
  
Connor: Cordelia? Angel: Sshh.  
  
Fred: What is it Angel?  
  
Angel: It's Buffy.  
  
Spike: Have you gone mental?  
  
Giles: (stunned) Good Lord.  
  
Cordelia/Buffy: Surprise.  
  
Boy: No.  
  
Cord/Buff: (eyes narrow) Shut your mouth.  
  
The boy cowers a bit and his minions seem to follow suit.  
  
Xander: Cordelia's Buffy? How?  
  
Willow: She's back.  
  
Anya: Dawn is going to be so pissed you made her miss this.  
  
Connor: Where's Cordelia?  
  
Cord/Buff: I thought I was done. She said I would be done. I'm not real clear on the meaning here.  
  
Willow: (whispers) Xander.  
  
Angel is still staring up at her not able to speak.  
  
Boy: You think you can play with me? I was only biding time. Do you think this is over?  
  
The boy disappears and the group looks around. Then, there a tremor and a darkness shoots upward from the ground. The earth rolls and moves and soon everything's moving and everything that once was dead is not and they arise from the ground.  
  
Fred is pulled into a sinkhole and screams. Gunn reaches for her but he's sideswiped by another escaping it's grave. Before he can react it punches through his gut. Blood seeps from the wound and out Gunn's mouth as he collapses onto his knees looking wildly around him for help.  
  
Lorne: Charles! Cord/Buff: No!  
  
The blackness is searching for the light. Trying to overcome it. The body in the middle being pulled and pushed until it cries out.  
  
Cord/Buff: Oh God what's happening?  
  
Faith is jumped from behind while Spike screams out.  
  
Spike: Buffy!  
  
He rushes towards the silent battle between dark and light but is knocked aside like a ragdoll. Connor dives to assist Anya who is being pulled into another hole. He pulls on her arm and it snaps like a twig. She cries out in agony as Connor lets go helplessly.  
  
Willow: Xander!  
  
Xander looks at her finally and she pleads silently.  
  
Xander: What is it Will? What do you want from me?  
  
Willow: You have to be the one Xander! You have to lead!  
  
Xander: Stoop saying that! I can't! Okay? I can't!  
  
He breaks off almost in tears as he looks up at his former lover and best friend suffering. He slowly looks around at what's happening around him. Gunn is bleeding and looks close to death yards from him. Wesley is unconscious and helpless on the ground by a headstone. Spike tries to stand but is jumped by 2 vamps ready for the kill. Faith is deflecting the best she can but is growing tired.  
  
Giles seems transfixed in thought while Angel finally moves to begin fighting with the others. And as far as Xander can see, more come. From every direction there are vampires and demons coming. So much so that it will only be minutes before they are all dead and the First will own the world. All will be lost. He sees all of this yet can do nothing. Still, he's not attacked. He's the only one not fighting for their lives and he wonders why that is.  
  
The darkness is winning. The light is fading and Willow watches as her last spell fights to stay alive. She protects Xander so he can do what only he can do. But in the midst of protecting him, she has forgotten herself. She feels something hit her head and just as the world goes black she cries out, but no one hears. She falls to the earth and Xander is alone.  
  
Cord/Buffy: Stop it! I did what you asked! Please stop this!  
  
She calls out to no one in particular and no one answers. She's helpless and the tears fall down her cheeks with abandon. She sees her friends, her love, her life falling apart in front of her and she can do nothing.  
  
Cord/Buffy: Why am I here? Why isn't it working?  
  
A clap of thunder showers down rain on the maylay. The ground turns to mud and those who can still fight struggle to see what's right in front of them. Giles, still thinking, suddenly moves.  
  
Giles: Xander! It's us first Xander! Whatever must happen to save us, it will start with us. Do you hear me Xander? It has to start with us!  
  
Xander spins to see him calling out to him and tries to understand the meaning. Slow motion on the battle being waged. Finally, something happens.  
  
The light stops fading and Xander looks up at her.  
  
Xander: You have to go now Buffy.  
  
He says it so quietly that no one hears, not even her. But the darkness stops pushing and she steadies. The rain slows to a mild soak and the beasts seem to lose strength. Connor, Faith, Lorne, Angel, and the rest that aren't wounded suddenly get a burst of strength and they all go flying. The others that were coming stop and seem to await the next occurrence.  
  
Angel looks up instantly as does Spike at the woman they both love. Giles walks to pick up Willow and carry her to stand next to Xander. Willow begins to awaken and moans at the pain.  
  
Xander: Buffy, it's time to go. Time to let go.  
  
Spike: What the hell are you.?  
  
Anya: For God's sake shut up!  
  
Spike seems surprised by her outburst but listens.  
  
Cord/Buffy: I can't leave you yet. I can't let you all fight alone. They sent me back for you, don't you see?  
  
Xander: No, that's not why you're here. We're losing because you're here Buffy.  
  
Giles swallows hard as Willow stands next to him on the verge of tears.  
  
Cord/Buffy: You need me. (pause) We need each other. Xander seems pained and looks to the two standing next to him. They nod and he looks back at her.  
  
Xander: We did this Buffy. The four of us. We went too far. Don't you see? The reasons were good, the motivation was noble, but we screwed it up. Back in the college, we won because we were joined. And when it was over, we never gave all of it back. We all kept a piece of each other. And it worked.  
  
Cord/Buffy: That's right. I shared the power. You all deserved it. We had to do it!  
  
Xander: (nodding) Yes. Yes it was necessary. But we went too far. You died and we didn't let you go. We brought you back because we loved you. And then it was all wrong again. And we didn't know until now. None of us knew how wrong it was.  
  
Cord/Buff: What are you saying?  
  
Xander: Willow said I was the only one that could do it Buff. She said it was my love that would de the difference. And she was right. But she missed one thing. You said you'd give up your power, you said you would do it to save us. But They couldn't make it work because you're not letting go. You have to let go Buffy.  
  
She starts to cry in the light and it grows brighter.  
  
Giles: Let yourself have peace Buffy.  
  
Willow: You deserve it.  
  
Cord/Buffy: Not when you all could die.  
  
Xander: It's our turn to fight Buffy. You taught us how. Now it's time to trust what you've done for us. For all of us. If we win, it's because of you. If we lose, it's because of us. You have to let us try.  
  
Cord/Buffy: What about the others? What do they want?  
  
She looks at the others and they look away. Angel and Spike are the last to look at her. Slowly Angel glances at Xander and then Giles. Finally he turns his back. She cries out to him, but he won't look at her.  
  
Spike: You sodding bastard! Buffy, I'm not leaving you! Do you hear me?  
  
Xander: Spike, you told us we shouldn't have done it! You knew where she was before we brought her back, before any of us did! Are you telling her now that you wish her not to have that peace? That joy? Spike, who is it that you really love? Her.or you?  
  
Spike has no response and looks at Angel once more before looking down. He refuses to turn his back, but he stops looking at her.  
  
Cord/Buffy: How could you do this to me? After..?  
  
Giles: It's because of what you've done Buffy. You've done this for us. For the world. Now you can let go. It won't hurt.  
  
Willow: They won't let it hurt.  
  
Xander: It's time. Please Buffy. Let us go.  
  
Cord/Buffy: I only wanted to help. I always only wanted to help.  
  
Xander: And you did Buff. You really, really did. We're still here because of it. Because of you. Now it's our turn. We'll stop it, I swear. The First will not win.  
  
Giles: I'm so proud of you.  
  
Willow: You brought us all together.  
  
Cord/Buffy: And you'll take care of each other? (looks at Angel and Spike) All of you?  
  
Xander: Yes. It's who we are. It's who you taught us to be Buffy.  
  
Cord/Buffy: I love you. All of you.  
  
Willow: (crying) Bye you.  
  
Xander: We feel the love Buffy. We'll always feel it.  
  
Giles: Go then Child. Go make the next world better like you did ours.  
  
Spike: (clears his throat) Hell of a run it was Slayer.  
  
Angel finally turns back to look up at her.  
  
Buffy: With friends, with weapons, with hope. I'm going.  
  
Angel: (smirks up at her) Save me a seat.  
  
The light surrounds them, blinding them, screams from the beasts as they are wiped out by the energy. The sound deafens them and they cover their ears.  
  
The First appears one more time in the sky in it's true form. It snarls and spits and reaches out for them. First: I'm not done with you! My reign will not end here! You only delay what is destined to happen!  
  
Lightening fills the sky and joins with the light pushing any sign of the black energy back into the ground. The First cries out once more primally and then disappears. The demons and vamps that haven't already gone now run into the night. The only sound then is the rain, still pouring down, drenching the group of combined fighters from Sunnydale and LA.  
  
Willow begins to cry anew and only her wails are heard over the rain.  
  
Dawn: Is it over?  
  
Everyone turns to see Dawn limping into the circle of people.  
  
Dawn: What happened?  
  
Giles: It's over Dawn. For now.  
  
Fred: Charles!  
  
She rushes to his side and tries to stop the bleeding. Spike turns to pick Anya up from the ground.  
  
Spike: They'll be needing help now.  
  
Wesley comes to and sees the aftermath.  
  
Wesley: Cordelia.  
  
Angel seems to snap out of his trance and look up. She's gone. Connor looks around frantically.  
  
Connor: Cordelia!  
  
Faith: Over here!  
  
They rush to see Cordelia laying on the ground, soaked. She mumbles something and raises her head.  
  
Angel looks back at Xander. He walks to him purposefully.  
  
Xander: It's not going to do any good to hit me Angel.  
  
Angel: I don't want to hit you Xander.  
  
Xander: You don't?  
  
Angel: What you did.it had to be. And you were right. Only you could have done it.  
  
Dawn: She's really gone.  
  
Willow: But we're still here Dawn. The world is still here. Because of her.  
  
Giles: Because of us.  
  
Faith: So what next then?  
  
Wesley: We continue our work. We fight and we win. That's as much as we can guarantee.  
  
Xander: Together? All of us?  
  
No one answers as the rain finally stops.  
  
Cut to LA - six months later Angel Investigations  
  
Cordy: Angel! We've got another one!  
  
Angel walks out of the office and joins Gunn at the weapons cabinet.  
  
Angel: Maybe you should sit this one out.  
  
Gunn yanks an axe off the wall.  
  
Gunn: Man, if you don't knock it off with that mess I'm going to use this on you. Got it?  
  
Angel smiles and holds up his hands defeatedly. They head for the door.  
  
Angel: Call Wes and Fred, tell them what to research and call us if they find anything. What's the address?  
  
Cordy: Just follow Connor. I'll call Xander and Willow and have them meet you.  
  
Angel: (mutters) Lucky me.  
  
Cordy laughs and picks up the phone.  
  
Cut to Alley Xander, Angel, Gunn and Willow are walking out with blood on them from the demon they just defeated.  
  
Xander: What is it about LA demons that they just don't know when to lay down?  
  
Gunn: Humans in LA have that problem too.  
  
Angel: See how evil brings the world together?  
  
Willow: Yes. Yay evil.  
  
The all laugh until they get to the street.  
  
Willow: This is me.  
  
Angel: No celebration for our kill?  
  
Willow: You know me. I love to celebrate the kill as much as the next guy, but Xander and I better check on Dawn. Things still aren't completely copasetic with the Dad.  
  
Angel: But she's okay right?  
  
Willow: (nods) Sure. You know that Summers blood. It's kind of got the being okay gene imprinted you know?  
  
Angel seems to go somewhere else in his mind. The others notice but leave it alone. Xnader starts walking in the opposite direction of Gunn leaving Willow and Angel looking at one another.  
  
Willow: You're good?  
  
Angel; (nods) Does okay work?  
  
Willow: (smiles) I guess it'll have to. See you tomorrow.  
  
Angel: Yeah.  
  
They move away and Gunn signals that he's going on. Angel walks slowly into the night. Suddenly he hears something. He stops and looks around not seeing anything at first. But he moves across the street. Finally he sees her. Her back is to him, but he knows her. He can feel her. He swallows hard afraid she'll disappear but moves closer. Before he realizes it, he has her by the arm.  
  
Angel: Buffy!  
  
He spins her and she startles. Buffy: Hey! Watch it!  
  
She pushes him away and Angel seems lost.  
  
Buffy: What? Why are you looking at me like that?  
  
Angel: Don't you.?  
  
Buffy: No I don't. (she pauses and studies him for a second longer than a complete stranger would) I have to go.  
  
Angel: You have to.oh, I'm sorry.  
  
Buffy: Sorry for what? Geez, every day it's another crazy person.  
  
Angel: I'm sorry. I.. I thought you were someone else.  
  
Buffy: Well, I'm not. So if you don't mind.  
  
She walks away from him and Angel starts to go after her. But just as she gets several yards from him, a figure emerges from the shadows. It's Giles. He's too far away to speak and Buffy doesn't see him appear. Angel stops in shock. He and Giles stare at one another for several moments. Then Giles slowly smiles and nods his head. Angel's brow creases trying to understand. Then he seems to. He nods back and Giles turns away to follow her down the street. Angel watches for a moment before twirling the throwing axe in his hand and turning to walk away.still smiling.  
  
The End 


End file.
